Story of the Cero Espada
by CoOkIe MoNsT4Z
Summary: Ichigo dies at a young age, becoming a hollow and spending nearly eight years by himself in Hueco Mundo. This is until he meats a certain teal haired hollow, now he finally isn't alone anymore. Forging a bond with her and making even more friends along the way, but life is never that simple. -Rewrite of this story will begin fairly soon-
1. Becoming an Arrancar

**This part intro is updated I'm almost done with the story and figured I should mention it's going to be rewritten soon. My writing has definitely gotten better since I made this first chapter and looking back at it I'm honestly kinda disappointed. I didn't spend nearly enough time editing and going over the chapters also writing in first person for the first like ten chapters was a bad decision. To be truly honest if you don't like first person please wait and read the rewrite because you won't like this at all. I've tried to get people to help redo these early chapters, but everyone I tried ended up not answering after a while. So I don't really have a lot of trust with Betas at the moment.**

 **If you do want to still read this story after me telling you about the grammar, spelling and being in first person than go ahead. I just want to give this update for anyone that can't stand that kind of writing. Anyway I'm still going back and forth from either making the rewrite its own new story or just updating this one, so if any of you have advice on that please let me know. Thanks for reading through this long ramble and if you're still interested in reading this story or my rewrite thanks, it does mean a lot.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I am not making any kind of profit from this. I simple needed something to do with all of the time I don't have.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ichigo's POV**

It has been about eight years since I found myself in the endless dessert known as Hueco Mundo. My life thus far has been interesting but nothing very exciting. The worst part of living here is I have always been alone. When I was alive people always said loneliness is the worst form of torture there is. Now I would have to agree with them there it is miserable.

Even though I live in this world with no one I try to keep myself positive and hope that I will eventually run into someone I can call a friend or maybe more (insert Ichigo's dads sex comment here). Still optimism can only go so far and since I became a Vasto Lorde two years ago my life has been even more dull.

Flashback

I just got done with my hunt scoring four adjuches hollows when I suddenly felt really tired and my body felt like a thousand pounds. After five minutes that feeling changed into the worst pain I have every felt. It could only be described as magma flowing through my veins.

This pain went as quickly as it came and then I passed out. After what I guessed was hours, my body finally let me get up and I felt different for the lack of a better word. The most obvious change was my size I used to be an oversized brut. I'm still tall don't get me wrong but I lost a lot of muscle mass, I couldn't get my head around this I have less muscle but my body feels so much stronger than before.

Then there was the fact I no longer have a huge tail swinging behind me, to be honest I didn't miss it all that much it got in the way more often than not. The only other big change I could find was my mask, it felt very much like a skull even including a temporomandibular (jaw bone, sorry I'm in a lot of health based classes so I might use some medical terms here and there but I will make sure to give a definition when I do), the teeth where sharply pointed then their where the two horns. Near the back of my head on each side a horn protruded out pointing straight forward. All in all I think that my new look is bad-ass. (Basically Ichigo's hollow form when fighting Ulquiorra.)

End Flashback

Ever since then my life has been the most boring experience ever, hollows avoided me like wildfire. In the past two years I have only encountered five hollows and only one being at Vasto Lorde level, but they all wanted to fight so I had to kill them. Currently I'm just wondering the sands since there isn't much else to do than this or sleep. I heard a cero go off in the distance, I guess I should go check it out.

It only took about five minutes to get close enough to notice the hollows that where fighting. One looked a lot like a horse with thick armor over its shoulders and over its back. The thing that would catch people's eye where the color of its hair, it was a bright teal. Not like I can talk, my hair is a bright orange so yeah. The other two fighting seemed weird, it looked like a giant bear and the other was a bird of some kind which again I thought was weird.

There I go again talking about others like they are weird when I have orange hair and look like a devil, I'm just awesome aren't I. Come on Ichigo back to what's important I need to figure out what's going on.

 **Nels POV**

I'm so tired this fight has been going on for a long time and I'm in a lot worse shape than either of them. I was silently hoping someone would come and help but this is Hueco Mundo, hollows don't just show up and help others out of kindness. I couldn't risk thinking of anything else at the moment, so I shook my head clear of thoughts while I looked back at the two hollows across from me. Again thoughts entered my head this time it was about my death, maybe if they are nice they will end it quick for me but that won't happen.

This time I was brought out of my thoughts when the hollow looking like a bear dashed at me, it was going so fast there is no way I could dodge but I didn't need to. Before the hollow's hand reached me another one this one solid white grabbed it's wrist. Having no idea what is going on I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there watching and waiting for this new hollow to say something but it never did. Before anyone else could more his left hand darted towards the hollows chest resulting in a gaping hole and blood pouring out.

Then he was gone, how is that possible its speed is insane I never even sensed him move. The dyeing scream of the bird like hollow, who found a similar fate brought me out of my thoughts of this mystery hollow. Looking up I saw him just staring at me.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Those two hollows where a cake walk for me, hopefully I won't have to kill this teal haired one as well. Then it hit me what is probably going through her head right now, a demon just showed up and destroyed these two hollows and now it's my turn. Damn it's times like this that I wish I could talk, oh yeah never mentioned that before did I. Well don't know why, but I haven't been able to talk since becoming a hollow it doesn't make much sense.

I can think just fine and I can read and write but something keeps me from talking. Now that I'm thinking about it that might be why it's hard for me to find someone to be friends with. I was taken out of my thoughts by a very quiet voice. When I looked it was the voice of the hollow in front of me just as quiet as the first time she said, "Hello."

I was stumped this hollow no, she was talking to me man this is awesome someone that might actually be willing to spend time with me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks how will this work since I can't talk. Okay I'll just have to write it out in the sand, this is my first shot at a friend and I'm not blowing it. Quickly as I could I crouched down and started writing, I wrote "sorry I can't talk so I'll just write it in the sand ok".

This seemed to work because she said, "Its okay I was just kind of shocked when you showed up that's all, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but you can call me Nel". This is great finally someone who isn't avoiding me or running at first sight, maybe we can be friends after all. After I finished day dreaming I remembered that we were having a conversation. So I wrote, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it is really nice to meet you Nel it gets really lonely out here oh and you can call me Ichigo".

We kept talking for a little while until we knew a bit more about each other, I learned she used to have some companions but they died about a year ago. I also learned that she is currently and adjuches, which made me think back to the fight and why she had so much trouble killing them. The best thing off all though is she said she would accompany me even after learning, I can't talk and I'm a Vasto Lorde.

 **Three Months Later**

Me and Nel have become what I would call friends, we got past the whole communication block fairly well which was the best part for me. I had someone to talk to and enjoy their company, I wouldn't trade that for the world. Nel was really nice, funny, caring, and seemed to enjoy my company as much as I did hers, which was exactly what I had wanted all these years.

Life wasn't all that easy though about a week ago three shinigami showed up talking about creating some kind of army. We came to an agreement after a while, if we decided to join him we would meet them at their base called Las Noches. We still had two days to finally decide which was nice, because there was a lot on my mind.

Firstly the man named Aizen, which seemed like the leader said there are other arrancar there. Then there was the fact that he would turn us into arrancar, which I didn't know what to think. It would give me more strength to keep Nel save, but it would also place us in the middle of a war which puts Nel in danger. After discussing it we decided that we would go it would be best for both of us.

Nel and I where currently standing outside the huge gate that lead to what we guessed was Las Noches, we were never really told exactly what it looked like. Once I thought that this might not be the place the front door and gate opened revealing Aizen, Tosen and Gin. They invited us in right away and lead us down hallway after hallway. This place seems like a maze instantly the thought of the walls shifting every night came into my head and I really hope it doesn't do that (hope some people understand that reference).

After the walk through the maze of hallways Aizen, Nel, and myself where the only ones left in a big room. With nothing in it but a pedestal with a metal top. Aizen walked over and put his hand on top, which caused the whole pedestal to glow a light blue then the top opened revealing a purple cube. My curiosity was instantly answered when Aizen said, "This is the hogyoku it is what will turn you into Arrancar". After that Aizen walked over to us and touched it to both of our chests quickly, my reishi was forced out of me I couldn't stop it.

I could feel myself changing again, not the same way I did when turning into a Vasto Lorde though. I could feel my skin getting lighter and my hair was getting shorter. I sensed Nel's reishi burst out like mine and I guess she is going through a similar process.

Once my reishi finally died down a bit I could see a women standing in front of me and the more the reishi cleared the more I could see of her. Then I could see her body clearly and I blushed madly, then turned my head and placed my hand to block and possible side look. I think Nel finally noticed because she had a very similar reaction. That made me wonder and yes I was also naked.

Nel quietly said, "Well I didn't really expect that to happen, but I'm glad that you reacted that way and didn't stare at me it would have made me even more uncomfortable". I'm also somewhat happy she didn't stare at me either. That would have been kind of weird. I wonder if I could talk now, I could try it it's worth a shot. While still looking away very quietly even more so than Nel I said," Yea I'm glad you had a similar reaction, because it would have been very uncomforting being stared at like that."

 **Nel's POV**

Wait what he just said something, I can't believe it that's awesome we can finally talk for real. I was currently daydreaming about being able to finally talk with Ichigo, yeah we had our way of talking with each other. However we could never sit down and just have a nice conversation, but now we could. Out of excitement shouted, "ICHIGO YOU CAN TALK THAT IS AMAZING, finally we can sit down and just talk with each other that makes me really happy".

After I said that I heard him talk again and it made me feel really good he said, "Thanks Nel that means a lot to me, it will be really nice to be able to talk to you for real now." Then Aizen spoke up

"Loly and Menoly will be here in a moment with clothing for each of you". A second later the door opened revealing two short arrancar. They looked like they were in their early teens, the one with black hair walked up to me with a bunch of clothes in her arms. I quietly thanked her and put them on as quickly as I could. All of the clothes where white with black accents, I had a pair of lose fitting paints and a long top. The top went down to about my mid thy and I raped a green sash around my waste.

This made the end of my shirt look almost like a tight skirt. After I had everything on I looked down and put my shoes on which where a pair of black leather sandals. There was a sword next to them witch really got my curiosity going. Its sheath was a green color similar to my sash and had a golden guard, then the handle was the same green as the sheath. I picked it up and placed it in my sash, it really felt like it has always been mine.

After finishing up getting dressed I looked over in Ichigo's direction and found him already dressed as well, his outfit was definitely interesting. He wear similar pants to mine except his where baggier in the legs. Then he had a white undershirt which you could only see a small amount of. Over that he wear a long coat that hugged his body fairly closely. The coat was zipped closed from just below his neck down to his stomach, and in the back the coat reached down to the middle of his calf's. He also wore black sandals like mine.

The most notable feature was the white hood that cover his head and hung over his face, but that wasn't the weird part that was how the hood completely darkened his face. This made his one hollow eye stand out like crazy (I made Ichigo's hollow eyes blood red and not the black and yellow iris I just thought it would be a cool thing for the look).

Before we got dressed I got a good look at his face and is hollow mask basically split in half down the middle of his face leaving the left side complete except the horn. However it still went over the top of his head like a helmet. The other side of his face didn't have any piece of his mask it was his bare skin which is slightly tanned and his right eye was a dark chocolate brown.

I wonder why he is wearing that hood and why does it completely darken his face like that. The eye is also kind of scary if you look at it for long or if you don't know him like I do. Then I noticed his sword, well two swords both identical in color and shape just different lengths. The longer of the two is about three feet the shorter being around two and a half feet. Both of them where solid red Chokuto swords and each blade was pitch black that reflected in the light. He place both of them in his black sash (Think about how Kyoraku has his swords in his sash) which completed his outfit.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Well my appearance has changed yet again, I'm not upset or anything it's just going to be different for a bit but there is definitely a plus. I can finally talk, yeah I have a really quiet and fairly deep voice but I won't complain. I've been waiting to talk with Nel for three months now. Now I just have to wait for whatever else Aizen has planned for today and we can relax, I'm just hoping he isn't planning on me talking with anyone besides Nel. Because that isn't happening.

It isn't really that I'm nervous to talk with others it is mostly that I don't really trust anyone else. I also finally got a good look at Nel, after that whole naked embarrassment that we had once we became arrancars. I have to admit she is gorgeous, her skin is somewhat pale but it suits her well. The biggest thing, no pun intended her breasts are huge. I don't really care what she could have looked like though, she is my best friend and always will be.

Aizen started speaking up and knocked me out of my thoughts he said, " I'm glad both of you are all ready I will have Menoly and Loly show you to the throne room. Once there you will be able to meet the other arrancar that will become espada". After that he left the room leaving Nel, Menoly, Loly, and me.

I looked over at Nel again and smiled which she wouldn't have been able to see because of my hood but she smiled back, that alone was enough to make me happy about our decision. Then Menoly said," We can lead you two to the throne room now, it isn't too far from here". With that we started walking Loly and Menoly leading the way and Nel and I standing next to each other behind them.

I noticed that Nel was looking really nervous and kept wandering closer and closer to me. She was about hands length away so I reached out and lightly grabbed her hand in mine. Than whispered," Nel everything will be fine, I'm always going to be here to keep you save so you don't have to worry about anything". I guess this worked because she squeezed my hand than looked at me and smiled. I did the same and again I think she somehow noticed me smile which I don't understand no one else notices my face so how can she.

We walked hand in hand for a while until we reached a door and Menoly turned around and said," This is the throne room we aren't allowed in there so we won't be accompanying you guys, good luck". Loly just nodded her head and they both left. Nel and I decided it would be best to let our hands because we don't really know what the reaction would be. With that we opened the doors and walked in.

I was not expecting what we saw, there were a total of eleven people the only ones I knew where Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. Aizen was sitting on the throne sitting in the middle of the room and above the table in the center. Tosen and Gin standing on either side of him. Next I noticed the people at the table they all looked really different but where wearing similar outfits to ours.

The ones that sticked out the most to me was a man with a tank for a head and it looked like two different brains where floating in it that is definitely weird. Next was a man with bright blue hair and his mask fragment was really different to, it was on the side of his face resembling the jaw of some kind of animal. Close to him was a women with blonde hair and dark skin, she also had a fairly big bust size but has nothing on Nel. Wait why am I thinking that I shouldn't think about Nel that way, because she probably wouldn't think that way about me and I don't want to be thought of as a pervert or something.

I was broke out of my weird thought silently thanking whoever it was who started talking. An older looking man sitting next to the one with blue hair spoke up saying," So these are the new recroutes, they don't look like shit, I doubt either of them will be higher that sexta espada".

Then Aizen spoke," Well Baraggan we will see where you all rank tomorrow, now back to business. I would like everyone to introduce themselves starting with you Stark." The man at the end of the table stood up. He had shoulder length brown hair, with on long strand hanging over his face. Around his neck was his mask piece it looked like some kind of necklace. His outfit was fairly basic like everyone else's, he however was wearing two white gloves.

He said, "My name is Coyote Stark it is a pleasure to meet the two of you". Next to him was the blonde haired women. Her hair was spiky and wild somewhat like mine, she also had two small braids on either side of her head. He outfit was different, the pants were normal but the shirt wasn't. I barely covered her breasts and went all the way up to her mouth covering it. On both sides where her cheeks are where two golden rings attached to the coat. She got up and said, "My name is Tier Harribel".

Next to her was a was another tall man most likely the tallest with dark black hair. It was very long compared to the others, with it brushed off to both sides of his face. He had a big eye patch that covered his left eye. His outfit was mostly basic the only different thing was the collar, it was huge and if you looked at it right you could see it being a big spoon. He didn't get up but said," My name is Nnoitra Gilga and I'm not going to take shit from either of you weaklings". Yep we will be best friends all right, really though I need to make sure he stays away from Nel.

Then there was the blue haired guy. His outfit was somewhat similar to Harribel's, he wore the same pants. He didn't wear a shirt only a vest that he left unzipped. His hollow hole was on his lower abdomen or upper pelvis. He didn't get up either and said, "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, remember it because if we ever fight I'll kill you". That wasn't as bad as Nnoitra's threat, but still I might want to keep an eye out for him.

The final person on that side of the table was older looking man. He had white hair and a bushy mustache. His mask fragment was very obvious a big crown on his head. He wore a white under shirt with black vertical lines on it, his overcoat was solid white. The collar of it was very bushy and made of black fur. He didn't bother to stand up either but said, "My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn and I don't care who either of you two worms are". Awesome I don't really care who he is either, just as long as he stay away from Nel.

My only hope was that the rest would it least be decent because, I already know that most people on the left side of the table I'm going to have to keep away from Nel. I looked over to the right side and only hoped they would be okay. The one closest to us was the man with the glass dome for a head.

His outfit was very simply, he wore a long robe under a coat. The coat wasn't too big, the collar came up very high though. Inside the dome was two small head shaped balls, each looking slightly different from the other. One had a left eye and two stripes going over the top of it, while the other had two squinted eyes, and one strip going over the top with some spike on it. He actually stood up and gave us a slight bow and said," My name is Aaroniero **Arruruerie it is a pleasure to meet the two of you".**

My very first thought was either he is basically two people or his voice changes not sure which. The two different brains I'm guessing makes me gravitate towards the first idea. Next to him was a Pinked hair slender man. He wore white glasses with square frames, his outfit wasn't to different but had its personality.

He didn't wear any overcoat opting to only wear a long sleeve shirt. He wear gloves just like Stark, they had some black around the base of each finger though. His pants were the same as almost everyone else's, lastly he had two cloth loops on each side of his hip. They hung down to his mid thy and I don't see any real use for them, he did hold his sword in one of them though. He stood up and said," My name is Szayelporro Granz hopefully you guys have some intelligence in you".

Lastly was a man with very pale skin, it was almost the same shade of white as our outfits. His mask fragment looked somewhat like a helmet, however it only covered the left side of his head. It had a horn on the side that stuck out slightly, down the middle ran a section that extended down to the middle of his eyes. On the bottom of the left side was three segments that attached to it, looking somewhat like a spine. He stood up and said," My name is Ulquiorra Cifer and my hope is neither of you are brutes".

I could tell that he would probably be one of the easier ones to get along with including Stark and Harribel. Then Aizen motioned for us to take a seat and said," Now if you two may introduce yourselves". I sat down next to Ulquiorra because I didn't want Nel sitting by anyone, I didn't think Ulquiorra would do anything but there is definitely people at this table that would.

I guess this ticked of Nnoitra because he shouted," Why the fuck does that bitch get to sit at the head of the table". Before he could say anything else I slammed my fist down onto the table and flared my reishi to about thirty percent. My reishi is a solid black and it came off of me like flames. I only did this for a moment but it had the effect I wanted, everyone but Nel was affected by it. It was only because I did my best to keep my reishi away from her. I noticed that some were affected heavily, they were having trouble breathing and looked like they would start sweating heavily any second.

Aaroniero, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, were the ones that looked like this. All the others didn't have the same breathless feeling but I could tell it did affect them. Nel leaned over and whispered in my ear," Thank you for defending me but you kind of cracked the table ". I looked down and she was right there were several cracks running from where I hit the table. I'm just glad it didn't shatter the table that would have been really bad. After that I looked up and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes which I didn't get at all it's just a little reishi and cracks in a stone table.

Then Aizen spoke up and said, "Well that is quite interesting you where able to crack Sekkiseki rock with little difficulty that is impressive". I'm still not sure what is supposed to be so impressive about it, it's just a rock but I didn't say anything. Then Aizen asked," Would you two like to introduce yourselves now".

With that I leaned over to Nels ear and whispered," Could you please introduce me to I don't really feel comfortable talking and make sure to tell them that if anyone wants to touch you they will have to go through me". Nel looked at me and smiled I'm guessing it's because I'm putting the fact that Nel is under my protection against anyone.

Then she stood up and said, "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck it is nice to meet you", then she gestured towards me and said, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm sure he is somewhat happy to meet you guys it least some of you". Then she said," Oh yeah um he also wanted me to tell all of you that if any of you hurt me you will have to answer to him." I looked around and noticed some surprised, irritated, and happy looks.

Baraggan said," Why does this worm have a bitch talk for him". Again I flared my reishi and stared straight at him.

Before I could do anything else Nel put her hand on my shoulder and said," It's okay Ichigo he didn't do anything that hurt me". I instantly calmed down and looked back at Nel and smiled again then she said," He doesn't talk with anyone else but me because, he couldn't talk when he was a hollow but he might eventually start talking to some of you. oh and Aizen would it be okay for Ichigo to relay what he wants to say to me for me to say it". I looked up at Aizen expecting him to say definitely not or something like that but he simple nodded his head.

Than said," Of course whatever will work for the two of you, and now that this has been settled, I would like to let all of you know during tomorrow's meeting I will be giving all of you your ranks". After a second he said," With that this meeting is over I just ask for Nel and Ichigo to stay for a moment, Loly and Menoly will be here shortly to show you to your palaces". Every one left with that and Nel and I just waited for Loly and Menoly to show.

Then Gin spoke up for the first time," So are you and Nel a couple or what is your relationship". I instantly blushed thinking of being in a relationship with Nel and I looked over and to my surprise she was also blushing heavily. This really surprised me I started thinking maybe she would actually like to be in a relationship to just thinking that made me smile but I was brought out of that quickly.

Aizen spoke up next," Gin do not pester them about whatever their relationship is if they are a couple it doesn't matter to us".

Gin dropped is grin and said," Yes of course I apologize, but to be honest you'd make a great couple the princess and the knight in shining armor kind of."

I never thought I would be happy to hear a door open but it meant that Loly and Menoly where here to take use out of here. Getting up quickly Nel and I walked over to the door and where greeted by Menoly," Hello guys it's nice to see you again". Loly just grunted and didn't say anything.

Nel said," It is really nice to see you guys to'. With that we walked out of the room and followed Menoly and Loly. I was currently thinking about Nel and the possibility that we might become a couple and yet again I was broke out of my thoughts, but it wasn't someone talking. Nel reached over and grabbed my right hand and held onto it, with that I looked over at her and she had a big smile on her face. I smiled back and squeezed her hand to and we just looked at each other's eyes for a minute before Loly spat out," Are you guys like a couple or something jeez you guys look like you could stare at each other for ever".

I was getting ready to say something to Nel but she beat me to it she said," Yes, we are a couple'. Then looked at me and smiled again, Hearing this my heart almost stopped Nel actually wants to do this what do I say, what do I do, I'm really confused right now. I did the only thing I could think a asked Nel," Are you sure you want to be together Nel".

After saying that she squeezed my hand harder and spoke really softly," Of course Ichigo why wouldn't I, you're a great person and you are willing to do so much for me why wouldn't I want to be with you". We walked for a while and an idea popped into my head.

I leaned over to Nels ear and asked her," Would you be willing to stay in one palace so I will be able to always keep you safe".

Nel looked at me smiled and nodded than asked Menoly," Which one of the palaces is the bigger one Menoly".

Menoly stated, "The one we are headed to right now is the bigger of the two why".

Nel replied with," Because Ichigo and I are going to be staying in the same palace, we just wanted to know which one was bigger". I could see a surprised look and both Menoly and Loly's faces but neither said anything

After another ten minutes of walking we finally arrived to a huge building not as big as Las Noches but still big. Menoly and Loly said," We have other stuff we have to do so we will leave you two to look around your palace". With that the two sonidod away and Nel and I walked up to the front door. We opened it and I was really surprised by it the room was so, on the ceiling was a large chandler with several lights on it. The walls where a plain white like everything else in this place, but it doesn't bother me.

On each side of the room is a stair case the leads to the top floor, Nel and I walked up the one on the right side to find two small bedrooms and a bathroom, at the end of the hall was a small closet. After looking at the left side we went across to the right hallway and found a closet on the right and a library on the left. The last door at the end of the hall lead to a big master bedroom. The bed was in the middle of the room up against the wall, it was definitely a king sized bed if not bigger you could easily fit three or four people in it.

On each side of the bed by the wall there were two side stands with a lamp on each. Looking at the right side of the room there was a door that lead to a big walk in closet that had a lot of clothes in it. Surprisingly their where a lot of outfits that looked just like mine and Nels outfits. I wonder if Aizen had this planned out, that would be the most likely reason for it to have outfits like ours in it. How would he have known that we would decide to do this though, oh yeah he meat us when we were together as hollows. He most likely saw the way we interact with each other.

On the left side of the room there was a desk with a big mirror sitting on top. I walked over to it and looked at myself my clothes cover all of my skin except my hand and a small part of my neck. Looking at my face the only think that you can see is my hollow eye, the blood red light that it creates pierces through the darkness of my hood. Will I was concentrated on my face I didn't notice Nel walking over and standing on my right and leaned her head on my shoulder. She reached up and took my hood off and I came face to face with what I look like.

The left side of my mask is still there but my right side where my mask was gone surprised me the most. I had very little fat on my face which made my jaw line really noticeable. Looking at my right eye gave me hope that I'm actually more human than I thought it actually looked normal and was a nice chocolate brown. I smiled at the thought of not being a monster anymore and then I looked at Nel. Her teal hair is really nice and flows really long down to her mid back. Her mask sat on top of her head in the form of a ram skull, most would say that it is really cartoony but I don't care. It shows two sides of her personality the skull showers her strong and sturdiness. The cartoon style shows her fun and child like personality and I love both sides, wait did I just think that I love them, does that mean I love Nel too. I don't know this is definitely new and I'm going to have to think about it for a while until I have finally decided.

 **Nel's POV**

When I walked up to Ichigo looking at himself in the mirror I saw him smile and then I remembered this is the first time that I have seen his face like this. I have to admit to myself that he is handsome. After a couple of minutes I saw his eyes shift onto me in the mirror and it made me wonder what he thinks of me. Does Ichigo think I'm pretty, would he be embarrassed to be seen with me. No Nel don't think like that this is Ichigo we are talking about, if he didn't like me he wouldn't do what he does for me.

But I had to be sure so I contemplated for a while until I asked," Ichigo do you like me, I don't mean like a friend, I want to know if you would want to be with me and if you would want to be seen with me".

It only took him a second to reply but it seemed like ages before he spoke," Of course Nel you are an amazing and beautiful women why wouldn't I want to be seen with you, and I don't get how you could think I would be embarrassed to be seen with you. I'm over joyed to be with you Nel, your perfect and anyone would be grateful to be with you". It took a while for what he said to register with me but when it did I was really happy, I instantly hugged Ichigo as hard as I could and started crying into his shoulder.

After a minute I stopped crying and started saying," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Ichigo!". We stayed like that for a couple more minutes until I realized that it was getting late and we should probably go to bed. So I stopped the hug and looked at Ichigo and said," It's getting late we should get ready to go to bed". He nodded and we walked into the closet grabbed a change of clothes and then I walked into the bathroom. After five minutes I walked out and saw Ichigo standing by the door.

He said," I'll see you in the morning Nel I'll sleep downstairs on the coach and you can have this room". I was stumped for a second but I got what he was saying he didn't want to make me uncomfortable with just saying he will sleep in here.

So I went up to him and grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the bed while doing this I said," I want you to sleep here Ichigo, we slept close to each other for months as hollows and I'm not going to let our new appearances change that I don't feel safe without you here". With that I got into bed and pulled him in too. Ichigo was laying on his back so I cuddled up next to him resting my head on his chest and said," Night Ichigo".

He replied with, "Night Nel,, hope you sleep well". I quickly dosed off .

 **Okay so there is the first chapter don't really know how it is so I hope you guess will let me know what you think. First off I'm going to explain a few things. The pairing is only going to be Ichigo and Nel, so no harem or second girl for Ichigo that doesn't mean other girls won't think he is handsome or something just means he won't have a relationship with anyone but Nel. Secondly I know that the flashback fucking sucked I don't plan on doing any more, I just didn't know how to describe his change into a Vasto Lorde any better. Next I'm sure some off you are guessing where Yammy and Zommari are well they aren't going to be in this story. Yammy because I hate him and Zommari because I needed another espada space and I don't think he would bring anything to the story.**

 **Okay next Ichigo'ss resurrection isn't going to be the same as his hollow form I have something planned out and I think it is going to be epic. Okay lastly I know that I probably messed up with a lot of stuff in this first chapter and there is probably some things that don't make sense I hope you guys will help by pointing them out so I can make this a better story. Okay this really is the last thing I don't know how often I will be able to update because I'm in school, I have work, and personal things going on but I will try to get one out every week, every two weeks at the latest. I also want to know if this chapter was long enough or if I should make them longer so with all that thanks so much for reading and reviews you have.**


	2. Joing the Ranks

**I got a lot more reviews than I thought I would on the first chapter. You guys gave me a lot of good advice that I hope put to good use in this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story it all makes me feel like this was a good idea to write. So let's get this chapter started before I keep talking.**

 **(This is the revised version of the chapter I shouldn't have to do this, but I rushed this chapter and it had a lot of mistakes. I'm going to be taking more time on the chapters to come so they are near perfect, well as close as my terrible writing skills can get them.)**

 **Ichigo's POV**

It seemed like I have been asleep for ages and it has been the best sleep of my life. I finally started to wake up and slowly opened my eyes noticing Nel was still asleep on my chest. Wait when did this happen I didn't remember falling asleep with her.

I definitely can't complain though whatever it is about her being here with me it made sleeping peaceful again. Sleep used to be a rushed and dangerous thing always having to wake up and make sure there isn't a hollow hunting you. So this is a great change one of the many things that have changed since yesterday.

I slowly got up making sure not to wake up Nel, because she just looks to peaceful at the moment and I want her to enjoy it some more. I walked over to the closet to grab my outfit. After grabbing it I looked back at Nel, who was still sleeping and currently snuggling to a pillow and mumbling to herself. I chuckled lightly after seeing that.

After walking into the bathroom I had to admit it was a lot bigger than it probably needed to be. A very long counter with two big sinks on each side. Hanging on the wall behind the counter was a big mirror that stretched the length of the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror again and smiled slightly because of everything that has happened. I didn't look at myself for long though, it brings back a lot of memories.

After a minute I found my way to the shower, it was at least five foot by five foot and lined with a white tile. I took off the clothes I slept in and stepped in then turned on the water. The water came down like rain it felt amazing, I could sit there and let the water hit me for hours. But I had to get ready and Nel still had to get ready to so I started washing my hair.

I have been in the shower for about seven minutes when I hear the door open and the footsteps of someone walking in. I looked out from behind the shower curtain, and saw Nel by one of the sinks brushing her teeth and looking at herself in the mirror.

I didn't want to say anything until after she was done brushing her teeth out of fear she would chock herself if I startled her. So once she was done I said, "Morning Nel how did you sleep". Once I said that she jumped a little because I surprised her but she calmed down quickly.

After a second she said, "I slept well thanks for asking, it was the best sleep I have had in a long time. Oh and the meeting today is at ten so we still have an hour and a half". With that I smiled to myself glade that she also had a good night's sleep and went back to washing myself off.

I turned the water off and reached out from behind the curtain to the little table next to the shower and grabbed a towel. I quickly dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the shower. I saw Nel turn and look at me and then blush and turn away afterwards she said, "I didn't know you where done yet Ichigo, sorry".

I didn't understand what she was sorry about but I didn't question it I just said, "It's fine Nel I don't care if you see me like this, I'm going to go back to the room and change, the shower is all your". With that I walked out of the bathroom and started getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Nel came out of the shower in her normal outfit and I have to admit she is gorgeous. she walked over and sat next to me at the end of the bed and rested her head on my shoulder. I won't tell anyone this but I really like it when she does that. We sat like that for quite a while until we heard a quite knock at the front door.

We both got up and grabbed our swords and put them in our sash like they were yesterday. Then we walked out of the bedroom towards the front door. I opened the door when we reached it, to find Loly and Menoly standing there the first with a blank expression on her face and the later with a smile.

Menoly was the first to speak, "Morning Nel and Ichigo we are here to take you guys to the throne room for the espada meeting". Loly still held a blank expression most likely from boredom, but still nodded with what her sister said. Before we could say anything they both turned around and started walking leaving us behind a bit.

I looked over at Nel and she just look at me and smiled and then we grabbed hands and started walking after the two sisters. We caught up rather quickly and started walking just behind them. Nel was the first person to break the silence by asking, "So how was your guises days yesterday after you had to leavet".

Loly just grunted and didn't say anything, which finally but the thought of she isn't a peoples person in my head. While Menoly answered like usual, "We had to go do something that Aizen asked us, since we aren't fraccion we normally get told what to do by Aizen or another espada". That made me wonder what fraccion where but I didn't want to bug them with any more questions.

We made it to the throne room and Menoly said her goodbyes and Loly just nodded and they left quickly using sonido. After they left I turned to Nel and asked, "Are you ready to get this over with". She nodded and held my hand even tighter, which told me she wanted to hold hands until we got to our seats.

With that I opened the door to the throne room and saw everyone sitting exactly where they where yesterday, leaving our two seats open and the right side of the table. I also saw everyone but the "leaders" looking at us with different looks. Stark and Harribel seemed like looks of approval, Ulquiorra had his normal blank look but gave us a nod of approval.

The ones I didn't care about where the looks of Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they where giving use stares between anger and confusion. Everyone else didn't really have much of a change in facial expressions so I didn't know what they were thinking at the moment.

I looked up at the throne where Aizen and Gin hade smiles. Gins was really big and almost looked unnatural but I didn't look long so it doesn't matter. Then there was Tosen who had his normal look but like Ulquiorra nodded. This was all I needed to know that most of the people here seemed to be excepting this, so I was happy with it.

Nel started walking all of a sudden and basically dragged me to my seat, where we both sat done and waited for someone to start the meeting. It didn't take long either Aizen stated, "Now that everyone is here let us have some tea before we start, Gin can you please bring some in". Gin came back with a big kettle of tea and several cups.

He placed one in front of all of us and then started pouring in some tea. I noticed that he did it as quickly as he could when it came to mine and Nel's. Maybe he is scared of me I doubt it though, Gin is a scary man himself. Whatever the reason it doesn't matter, I reached out and took a drink of the tea and it was quite good. It was a Vanilla Chi tea that wasn't too hot exactly how I like, its not hot enough to burn you but warm enough to make it taste better.

Now the meeting is under way I guess, if all of these meetings start off like this I think I could get used to them. Then Aizen started on his topic of today, "The main thing that we will be doing today is giving all of you your ranks. These ranks will go from zero to nine, with the stronger people having the lowest numbers".

Gin than brought in this metal box with a glass top and handed it to Aizen. Right away he states, "This is the device will help me assign you your ranks, each one of you will put a small amount of your reishi into it and a score will be given on the top screen". He handed it back to Gin who went over to Stark and put it on the table in front of him.

"I would like you to start us off Stark, just place on hand on each side of the box and put a small amount of reishi into it, quit simple actually", is what Gin said aloud. Then Stark did what he said and gave it a small amount of his reishi, after ten seconds a lit showed up on the screen. The number was 57,000 I thought that it has to be a fairly high score but maybe not I'll just wait and see.

Once the number came up Aizen said, "This machine takes in your maximum reishi, skill and experience in combat, reason why you fight, and then gives a total score, an espade should have a score of 15,000 or higher so that is quit a good score Stark". Well that answered my question so he is a pretty strong guy just like I was thinking at first .

Next was Harribel who got a score of 42,000 which based on the number Aizen gave is also quite good. Nnoitra got a 26,000 which really pissed him off he yelled out,"Aizen this thing must be broken, I got such a low number compared to this bitch". After he said that Harribel starred at him which shut him up at least. I'm just glad I don't sit next to him, he is a childish brat.

Grimmjow got a number close to Nnoitra getting a 24,000 and I was really surprised when he didn't really do anything, other than hand the machine down to Baraggan. Maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought, I guess I can give him another chance.

Baraggan got a 36,000 which he didn't say anything about, but you could tell he was absolutely pissed about. I stopped myself from laughing out at his face which I'm really happy I did, because first off it would be weird for the first thing for me to do is laugh. Secondly I have an "image of the silence type" to keep up. Even though I held in my laughter I could hear Nel chuckle slightly which made me smile.

After that whole funny experience it was Aaroniero's turn, and he got a 19,000 which surprised me a bit. There is something about him that shows he has power, but to get that low of a number maybe he doesn't really have anything special like a originally thought. But I can't think about that for long it is almost my turn after all.

Szayel was next and his score didn't surprise me, he seemed much more interested in intellect than strength. He received a score of 22,000 but I could tell he didn't give a damn what his number was, which made him seem a lot better than Nnoitra. Well during this experience I have found two more that Nel and I might be able to call friends.

Ulquiorra was next and to be honest I was really looking forward to what his number was, he just seemed like he was really strong. Once he was done putting his reishi into it he got a number of 51,000, which was actually a bit more than I expected but then again Ulquiorra has been pretty surprising. Now it was my turn I wonder how my number will compare to everyone else's.

I don't know if I want to be the strongest or not, but I have a feeling that I will be. I slowly put a small amount of reishi into it and the light from the screen was really bright, if I kept looking at it my eyes would have started hurting. Before I looked back down though I heard a couple of gasps from people in the room and looked down at the screen.

I really was not expecting this at all my number was huge compared to everyone else's, hopefully this won't make it harder for me and Nel to become friends with them. Aizen was the first to speak, "Well that is very interesting in deed Ichigo, 215,000 that is incredible". I looked up at him and saw how shocked he really was and also confused.

I quickly handed the machine to Nel because I didn't want this to be any bigger than it already is. After giving it to her I looked at all the other espada and could see Nnoitra was pissed, Stark and Harribel were surprised, and Ulquiorra had a questioning look on his face, like he was trying to understand what I am. Everyone else just looked confused or intrigued in the case of Szayel.

Nel's number popped up, thank god I don't have to deal with any more of their stares. She quickly showed it to me, with a smile on her face waiting for my response. I said to her, "thats great Nel, 32,000 is double what we were shooting for and your almost as strong as Baraggan". Gin came over and took the machine from Nel and walked back out of the room from where he got it.

After he got back Aizen said, "Okay now that everyone has received a score we will give you your rank based on them. I will start with the Noveno, Aaroniero just think about where you would like your rank to be and it will appear". I looked over at Aaroniero and a solid black nine was on the brain that was towards the top of the glass tube he wore as a helmet.

Aizen continued this until he got to me. So far the Octova was Szayel, Septima was Grimmjow, Sexta was Nnoitra, Quinta was Nel which made me smile, Cuatro was Baraggan, who still had a pissed off look but I don't care. The Tresa was Harribel, Segunda was Ulquiorra, which still didn't surprise me that much, and finally there was the Primera, Stark.

Now it was just my turn it isn't anything special now because I already know that I'm the Cero but it is still cool. Aizen started talking will I was still thinking about my rank which brought me back to reality. He said, "Finally the Cero espada will be Ichigo, now that you all have your ranks there are some rules that must be known". I could feel my rank burning into my skin on my left chest, I'm suprised I only thought about the spot for a second and it was there.

Then Aizen started with the rules," The first rule is any espade of rank four or above is not allowed to release under the dome of Las Noches, but you are free to do so if you are in Soul Society or the World of the Living, but only if you have no other choice of course'. "Secondly espada of rank four or higher can't use a Gran Ray Cero under the dome as well". "My final rule is for Ichigo, you are not allowed to use your release or give your rank to any shinigami unless I give you the go ahead".

His rules made sense up until the last one why can't I release or give out my rank when fighting shinigami that I don't understand. I can't dwell on it to long though otherwise I'll go nuts. Well I guess it could be worse ya know, my rank can't be seen under my clothes anyway I just have to remember not to say it by accident, of course.

Aizen than started talking again, "The last thing we will do today is witness the release of all espada rank five to nine, If you all will follow me we will get started". With that he flash stepped out of the room followed by Tosen and Gin. After they left everyone but Stark, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nel ,and myself left just as quick.

I looked over at everyone and nodded to them receiving nods in return then I looked over at Nel and asked her, "Can you ask them if they would be willing to meet with us at our palace after this, show of strength". She smiled and nodded at me than looked at them and said,"Ichigo was wondering if you guys would be willing to meet us at our palace when this is over".

Stark was the first to respond, "Of course, I'll have to bring Lilynette with me but she shouldn't be a problem".

Harribel spoke next, "Yes I will join you at your guys palace later today, I will also have to bring my fraccion they can get into a lot of trouble if I'm not around".

Lastly it was Ulquiorra,"Yes I will also come but I will not be bringing anyone with me". After he said that he disappeared in a flash of sonido, making me wonder why he actually excepted, I didn't see him as the type to actually interact with others.

Nel looked really happy after hearing their answers, she had a big smile on her face which put one on mine. She said one last thing before Stark and Harribel left, "Okay guys thanks for excepting the offer, it will be fun we can get to know each other a lot better". They both nodded to her and where gone in a flash of sonido.

I looked over at Nel and we got up and left in a flash to, we where each fairly excited to get to know our fellow espada, but it has to wait a bit longer. We appeared next to everyone else, about half a mile away from the entrance of Las Noches and just waited for Aizens orders.

Aizen said, "First up will be Nel, if you would please move a little bit away from the group and release". Nel jumped about twenty feet away and brought her sword out of the sheath. Then placed it in front of here with the edge facing forward and placing her left hand on the back.

She simply stated, "Declare Gamuza"! The her sword started glowing a bright purple after a second smoke engulfed the sword, and then an explosion of purple reishi. It took about ten seconds for it to finally calm down and it left her standing in her resurrection.

She looked very much like a sinter, her lower horse half was very big and looked like it was solid muscle. Light brown fur covered all of it, and her tail was the same teal color as her hair. The human torso that stuck out from the horse body looked exactly like she did before releasing.

Her shirt ripped just below her cleavage revealing her stomach. Around her neck and over her shoulders there was white armor several inches thick. This armor also covered her elbows, and hands almost like a pair of mittens. Her mask fragments horns grew in length and the only other real difference was the white bone material that went down the sides of her face like sideburns.

Nel only stayed in her released form for a couple of seconds, no real reason to if you aren't fighting someone. Once she was done she walked back over to me, and went right back to her spot at my right side hand in hand. I leaned over and said, "Good job Nel, now we just have to wait for everyone else to do theirs and we can go home".

It took about thirty minutes but we were finally done, other than Nel's release I really thought Grimmjows was the coolest. His form was build for speed and quick attacks done in short succession. The only thing I didn't really understand is why he didn't keep his sword in that form I'm sure it could be of use, but I'm not goanna say anything to him.

Aizen finally let us go, with that Nel and I raced back to our palace to get ready for some company. I could tell that Nel was nervous she wouldn't sit down and she just kept pacing back and forth in the main room. I couldn't say anything to her though I was also nervous, but I did a lot better job of hiding it then she did. Finally we heard a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it revealing Ulquiorra standing with his normal blank expression, which I have gotten used to at this point. I motioned for him to come in which he noticed and started walking in. I was about to close the door when a foot stopped it.

Opening the door back up the was Stark standing there with a little girl. She had minimal clothing, well to put it bluntly a thong and a weird vest bra hybrid. Her hollow hole was at the bottom of her stomach close to her hips. Her hollow mask was sitting on top of her head kind of like a helmet, with a single horn in the middle if her forehead.

I motioned for them to come in which they did, and now we were just waiting for Harribel and her fraccion. I definitely didn't take them long though, I only got two steps away from the door when I heard someone yelling. "Shut the fuck up you stupid cow, why wouldn't someone be attracted to this, it's perfect". When I heard that I sweat dropped and just prayed they weren't meaning me being attracted to them.

Then there was a knock on the door and I quickly went and opened it showing Harribel, and three very different women behind her. The one on the far right was tall, skinny, and had long greenish-brown hair. Truly I didn't know if it was more green or brown but other than that, her mask fragment looked like hair pins on the right side of her head. The last noticeable thing about her was the pink dots under her right eye.

In the middle was a women about the same height as the first but not as skinny, her hair also stuck out a lot more. It was a dark blue that went down to her shoulders. She was kind of like me though, she had two different colored eyes. The left was a reddish brown and had a red outline, I can't tell if it's make up or not and I'm definitely not going to ask. I'll just assume its natural. Her other eye was a light blue not as dark as her hair but still blue. Lastly her mask fragment was a horn in the middle of her forehead and a strip that ran over the top of her head to the back of her neck.

The final women was taller than the others and, to put it simply a lot more developed in the chest and hip region. She was the only one out of the three to have a dark tanned skin. She had really long and curly dark brown hair. Her mask fragment was in the shape of a chocker around her neck and, what I guess is a crown on her head. Finally she had deep green eyes.

Before I could motion for them to come in the one with blue hair asked I'm guessing Harribel,"So this is the guy you can't even see who he is, how could you know what he looks like".

The brown haired women next to her instantly replied with, "Well if you weren't retarded, you would have noticed the features that Harribel had talked about, The hood covering his face, the blood red eye, and his two swords".

The blue haired one shot back with, "Why don't you shut up cow tits, just because I didn't notice everything about him doesn't mean I'm retarded".

Before either could say anything else Harribel looked at them which shut them both up, then looked back at me and said, "I apologize for their behavior, would it be okay for us to come in". With that I motioned for them to come in and we all sat down.

Stark, Lilynette, and Ulquiorra sat on the coach facing the right wall. Harribel and her fraccion sat on the couch opposite the first one. Nel and I sat on the coach the was facing the front door in between the other two coaches. We started off with introductions well Harribels fraccion and Nel for the both of us.

Nel was the first one to go gestured towards me and said, "This is Ichigo the cero espada and I'm Nel, the quinta espada it's nice to have you all here".

The blue haired fraccion was the first to reply again, "Wait you guys live together and he is the cero espada". She had a very confused look on her face most likely not knowing either of those things.

Nel replied with, "Yes, me and Ichigo live here together and he is the cero espada". This didn't help with her look of surprise though if anything it looked like she had even more questions. Thankfully before she said anything else the brown haired fraccion spook up.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you two my name is Mila Rose, This is Apachi, and that is Sun Sun". So know I know who they are at least and those names are definitely interesting to say the least.

Then Sun Sun started talking which surprised me,"Ichigo why do you wear that hood all the time". I didn't really know what to do with this I just started looking around, until my eyes stopped on Nel and we locked eyes for a second before she spoke for me, thank god.

"First off Ichigo doesn't really talk with anyone but me, so you don't have to ask about that later and to why he wears the hood all the time. He told me he doesn't like the way his hollow mask reminds him of his past and everything he had to do". Nel said it perfectly I don't like what my mask reminds me of, every time I look at it I remember how bad of a person I was when I first became a hollow.

While I'll admit I still have urges to kill people and stuff like that, it's nothing compared to what I used to think all those years ago. Plus I have to many important things to me, so I can't just give into those urges when they come. If I did then I wouldn't be there for Nel and she would probably get hurt because of me.

Well this didn't seem to be the answer that Apachi wanted because she rushed over to me and pulled my hood off. This completely shocked me, everyone was looking at my face and I didn't know what to do. Seconds seemed like hours under their gaze and I was starting to freak out I pulled my hood back on as hard as I could.

Now a large amount of it hung over my head and the shadow it created covered all of my normally exposed skin on my neck. I hung my head down and started thinking the worst. They all probably think I'm a monster know and don't want anything to do with me, which means I fucked this up for Nel. Hanging my head even lower at the thought of ruining something that Nel was really wanted, I just find a way to ruin everything don't I.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Apachi sat back down and said, "I'm sorry I didn't really think that you would be upset by it or anything, I was just really curious to what you looked like".

I looked over at her and saw sadness written all over her face and in her eyes. I really didn't want to but I had to say something, or else she would be upset with herself all night. I quietly said, "It's okay Apachi, I understand". I guess this wasn't the reaction people were expecting because everyone's eyes shot over to me, and yet again everyone was staring at me.

Leaning over to Nel I asked her,"Nel could you please ask them to stop staring at me, it is making think I was right". She smiled at me and nodded which was enough to little my mood a bit.

She looked and everyone and simple asked,"Ichigo wants to know if you guys could stop staring at him, your making him think that his thoughts where right". They stopped staring but got a questioning look on their faces and Ulquiorra spoke up for the first time today.

"What does he mean by, we are making him think that his thoughts where correct I don't understand what that means could you please clarify". Once he said that he looked at Nel waiting for a response.

Again she answered quickly, "When Ichigo thinks back to his life as a hollow, it makes him think that he is a monster and that's why he doesn't like his mask fragment. He didn't want to show anyone his face because, he thought that you would think he is a monster to and didn't want to ruin the chance for us to become friends". I could tell that this shocked most everyone, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign.

This time it was Stark to speak up for the group,"Ichigo we do not think that you are a monster nor would we ever, and if you think that this changes any chance of us being friends with Nel or you your mistaken". Once he said that I looked over at him and could tell he wasn't lying but why don't they think that. That is the whole reason I was always alone, everyone was scared of me and thought I was a monster that would kill them on sight. My first couple years as a hollow this was true but after a couple of years I changed a lot.

Well maybe this will actually work out like I was hoping it would for me and Nel. I could tell Nel was happy with what Stark just said and before I could say anything to her she blurted out, "Wait does that mean that we can all be friends". Every one nodded once she said that which she replied with a loud,"Yeah Ichigo we have some more friends now this is great". Then she grabbed onto my arm and started shacking both of us.

We talked for another thirty minutes about our lives, what it has been like for us at Las Noches, and what we think about this whole war. I'm not really sure why we got onto that topic but we peaty much all agreed that we didn't really want to go to war but we had to.

Our last topic was our thoughts on Aizen and surprisingly all of their thoughts were mostly negative. I don't know what he did to make them all feel badly about him but it was something. My only guess was he dragged them into his war, maybe he didn't mention the part about the war to them until after they joined him.

Harribel broke her long time silence with a very weird question, "Would you two be willing to join us, in killing Aizen". So this is why they wondered what our thought about him where. I can't make this decision without talking with Nel first. So I leaned over and asked,"Nel I want to know what you think about this because, this decision will change both of our lives so I want to know where you stand in all of this".

She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I think that maybe we should join them, they obviously have a reason for doing this and I think we can trust them a lot more than we can Aizen". That was all I needed to make up my mind as long as Nel is standing with me it will be ok.

I looked back at everyone and made sure I had their attention before I spoke up, "We will join you in your goal of killing Aizen, but we will have to have another meeting to get to know your reasoning and who is all on your side".

Ulquiorra was the one that answered me, "Of course Ichico in a couple of days we can have another meeting, with everyone present so we can discuss everything with that I must apologize but, I must be going there are things that I need to do". He waved goodbye and left in a flash of sonido.

Stark get up ready to go and said, "We will speak about everything at that meeting in the mean time don't bring this topic up with anyone else, we will see you tomorrow Nel, Ichigo goodnight". After that him and Lilynette left the same way as Ulquiorra.

Then Harribel got up and said, "I'm glad that your two are willing to join us, with your help we will definitely be able to accomplish this goal, now ladies let's leave I'm sure there are things that Nel and Ichigo would like to do". All of them got up and left except Apachi who looked over at us and smiled

Then she said, "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable with what I did Ichigo, I hope that you won't base your judgment of me off of that, goodnight guys I'll see ya later". Then she was also gone leaving Nel and I sitting next to each other on the coach. She just laid her head on my shoulder and we both got comfortable on the coach, then drifted into a very thought filled slumber.

 **Okay guys I'm sure that you didn't expect that to happen but it did. Okay before I say anything about that I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, follows and even favorites which surprised me. I tried my best to follow all of your guys advice and hope that this chapter is a lot better than the first one. Okay next up the I gave a lot of the espada a new rank so I'm going to list them off.**

 **0 - Ichigo**

 **1 - Stark**

 **2 - Ulquiorra**

 **3 - Harribel**

 **4 - Baraggan**

 **5 - Nel**

 **6 - Nnoitra**

 **7 - Grimmjow**

 **8 - Szayel**

 **9 - Aaroniero**

 **I just wanted to list them off in case there was any confusion on the ranks. Next at the moment the only people that we know are plotting against Aizen are Stark, Lilynette, Harribel, Apachi, Mila Rose, Sun Sun, Ulquiorra, Nel and Ichigo. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why Ulquiorra is going against him well my explanation for now is he is a smart and strong guy so why wouldn't he do something that would benifit him. Okay, finally I would like to know what you guys think of the new layout, was it easier to follow and read. Thanks for reading and next chapter will most likely be this weekend unless I get caught up with something.**


	3. Learning About My Past

**Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited it really means a lot. I'm working to make this story better and better, to be honest first chapter wasn't that great. However I think that the changes I made really helped out this story. Next I realized that there are a lot of fanfics where there are some espada plotting against Aizen. I have read a lot of them and I think mine will be different than most out there. This chapter has the first visit to the Human World, who gets to go, who doesn't and there is something new with Ichigo. Hope you all like this chapter and I'll explain some things at the end (probably a lot to be honest, a lot of things happen). Time for me to shut up, talk to ya later.**

 **Ichigo's Dreamscape**

Ah my head feels like shit, what the hell happened. I picked myself up off of my stomach and looked around, what the hell is this place. I was in a big open field of green grass that stretched for miles in each direction.

Once I stood up I looked around a bit more and noticed that this field looks like a huge square. On all four sides it was surrounded by thick forest. I could barely see anything in between the trees, it was just too dark.

The only thing I could think to do was walk towards the forest, so I picked a direction and started walking. After five minutes it didn't look like I was any closer than I was before. This is really pissing me off I just want to figure out where the fuck I am and how to get back home.

While I was thinking to myself I heard someone footsteps, how though I haven't seen anyone at all. I could hear them getting closer and closer but I couldn't see anyone. Until finally someone just appeared out of thin air five feet in front of me.

My guess was it was a man based on his body but I can't be sure until I see his face. He was wearing an outfit a lot like mine only in solid black with a red sash around his waist. He also didn't carry and weapon which doesn't make sense, everyone I know has a sword.

I just looked at him for a minute until he spook, his voice was similar to mine it was quite and deep. He said, "How do you not know where you are Ichigo, you have been here hundreds of times before that day". Wait what I have been here before and what day is he talking about.

"You don't have to be afraid to speak with me Ichigo I have been with you longer than anybody, and always be with you". Again what! this makes zero sense what am I suppose to do. I guess I'll find out who this guy is.

"Who are you and where exactly is this place", once I said that his body slouched down a bit, obviously that question upset him. Why would he be upset with me wondering who he is though. Even if we have meet before I don't really remember him, so I don't know.

He walked a little closer and I could feel him staring at me from under his hood. then he asked me question,"Ichigo do you remember why you truly think you are a monster, I'm not talking about simple things like killing hollows. I mean the exact event that happened that changed the way you look at yourself". Wait, I kind of remember but not clearly enough to understand the memory of what happened.

He spoke again before I could finish speaking, "Since you can't remember I will show it to you Ichigo but I will tell you know you will also remember where we are, and who I am". The only thing I could think to do was nod to this, and then everything went black.

I woke up again laying on my stomach but not in the same place as before. Now I was in the middle of a street, It was really dark out and the only light was coming from an old street light. It was really dim and it flickered every once in a while.

After inspecting the light I started looking around, there were a lot of small building running down the length of each road. down the road a little ways was a cross road and the man I was talking to earlier. I guess I'm suppose to follow him, with that I started walking up to him I was almost to him when he started talking to me again.

"This is the night you died Ichigo not to far from where it happened, follow me we will be there shortly". How did he bring me here, and wait I died here that means. Oh no I don't want to see this it was bad enough going through it once.

Before I could do anything he grabbed my arm and sonidod away from where we were standing. So he is a hollow that makes even less sense. Why is he showing me these memories anyway.

We landed on top of a large four story building and he pointed down to the street in front of us. When I looked down I saw myself, well when I was still alive that is. I was probably around ten when this happened. With my past self was my mom and dad, the two most important people to me at that time.

Me and my companion jumped down to a smaller building so I could understand what is going on better. Now we were standing on top of a small house right next to the group. I definitely looked happy back then, I have only just recently smiled again and yet it looks like I always used to.

What happened next got me really confused, next to them opened up a garganta. There was only one person inside of it and he stepped out quickly. He was dressed exactly like the man that was standing next to me just a little shorter.

I looked over at my companion and he was watching the memory very closely not taking his eyes off of it for a second. This just gave me all kinds of questions why was this guy their the day I died and why is he here with me know.

My attention was brought back to the group on the road the cloaked man that stepped through the garganta started to speak. "I see that you two are doing well, it is good to see you Isshin, Masaki and this must be Ichigo". Again this made me even more and more confused, none of what's going on makes sense.

My dad answered him right away, "Yes this is Ichigo and it is good to see you to Miquel". So that his name I still don't really remember it though.

Miquel answered with, "Yes it has been far too long so it must be time then, there isn't any other reason for you two to wish to speak with me". To this both of my parents nodded.

My mom looked down at my past self with tears already forming in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Ichigo but you are going to have to go with Miquel for a while, Mom and Dad have something very important. We don't want you to be involved with it either that's why you have to go". After saying that she burst out in tears and hugged her him, well me.

My dad just looked down at my past self and nodded his head then started talking with Miquel again. "So you are going to help him through this right, he won't become a monster will he". Wait is this why I'm a hollow, did they kill me.

The current Miquel looked over at me and said, "No Ichigo they did not kill you, they did the only thing that they could think of to keep you out of the problems they had to face". That good that they didn't kill me it least but what would make them think that it was a better life. There is no way that whatever they had to deal with was that bad.

I looked back to the group down below and noticed that I'm now standing next to Miquel and behind us the garganta that he came through was opened again. My mom was holding onto my dad crying and he was trying to hold them both up and keep a straight face. The both said, "Good bye Ichigo we are doing this to keep you safe, we don't want to leave you like this but if we don't you will just die with us".

What that's why they did it, I always thought it was because they didn't want me, but still why would they die. suddenly the memory faded and we were back in the grassy field I originally woke up in. Miquel was standing next to me looking at me.

He spoke up, "I know that you have a lot of questions right now but before you ask any let me tell you something you didn't see. After they said good bye we walked through the garganta and landed in the desserts of Hueco Mundo, once their I broke your soul chain and helped you through the hollowfication process. Your parents asked me to help you through your progress as a hollow but I failed at first. Either out of rage or confusion your killed me and absorbed my reishi, that is why I am inside of your head.".

He stopped to take a breath and let me gather all of that information in. Which is going to take a while.

He continued, "Normally hollows consume thing with less reishi so it becomes a part of their own but I had more than you did at the time, the result was my manifestation inside of your inner world. That is where we currently are, as to why your parents left you with me and wanted you turned into a hollow. I couldn't tell you that because they never told me either they just asked for a favor, finally after that event you always thought they gave you up because you where some kind of monster. Ichigo that definitely is not true you were the most important thing to both of them, so please stop thinking that is the reason".

Okay so let's get this straight my parents were going to be thrown in the middle of something that they didn't want me to be a part of. The asked their friend, Miquel to take me to Hueco Mundo and turn me into a hollow for some reason. After he did I ate him for some reason most likely out of confusion, he was able to manifest inside my inner world. Finally this is my inner world and apparently I haven't been here since first became a hollow.

Man my life is so fucked up. I'm a hollow, I ate my parents friend who was watching over me, my family was and still might be in deep shit, and finally I have someone in my head who has been there for seven years. I'm just perfect aren't I.

Miquel walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder probably to calm me down. "Ichigo I know this is a lot to take in but it is how you became a hollow and why I'm here. You don't have to worry about your family at the moment they are okay, but they are no longer in Karakura town. Before you ask no I don't know where they are most likely in hiding, I just want you to know I'm going to be here for you.".

"Thanks Miquel, I'm sorry for what happened to you it probably wasn't pleasant. But you are right I can't think about that at the moment, there are other things I need to think about. I just have one more question, Why did you decide now was the time to talk to me and show me that".

Miquel said, "The main reason is because you are currently in the best state of mind you have been in for years, secondly I thought that with everything that has changed for you that you might need another person to talk with".

"Yeah I can always use people to talk with Miquel, thanks for showing me that by the way. I'm glad there was a real reason they left me, even though it is bad for them it still make me feel better". After that we just stood there thinking for a while, This is going to take a while to wrap my head around.

"Oh year Miquel how do I get out of here". I can't believe I'm just now asking this but it went to the back of my mind after everything happened.

He sighed and looked at me,"Ichigo you should already know how to do that, even though it has been a while it isn't that hard".

Okay I have an idea. I'm just going to think about returning to the real world and see how that goes. Just before I finished thinking about going back I looked over at Miquel who nodded. I guess that how I get out of here, it is rather easy.

I woke back up this time in the real world, sitting on the coach with Nel leaning on me and her head on my chest. Man it is good to be back here with you Nel, I was getting kind of worried. I put my arm around her waist and dozed back off to sleep.

I was brought out of my sleep by someone walking around by me. I opened my eyes and saw Nel walking up the stairs. I guess she just woke up to and heading to get ready. I'll go in a little bit this coach is actually pretty comfy.

I only sat there for another five minutes before I headed up the stairs to our bedroom. I walked in and headed straight for the closet and grabbed my clothes, I could hear the water from the shower going so I didn't want to walk into the bathroom. I just sat myself and my clothes on the bed and waited for Nel.

Like yesterday it didn't take her very long to finish up in the bathroom, I'm not going to say anything to her but I'm personally glade she doesn't take that long. Even with the little amount of time she uses in the bathroom she looks perfect. I was brought out of my thoughts by the bathroom door.

I looked over and found Nel standing there wrapped in a towel, damn that really shows off her body doesn't it. Damn Ichigo stop thinking about that right now it isn't the time and I'm sure it would make her feel embarrassed knowing I thought about that.

"Morning Ichigo you can head into the bathroom I'm going to go and get some clothes, see ya when you're done". With that she walked over to the closet and I headed into the bathroom. I took a short shower and got dressed all in about ten minutes. When I opened the bathroom door I saw Nel was still looking at clothes in the closet.

I don't get why she is looking at her clothes like that she only has one outfit. Maybe she is looking for the best one, I'm not sure. "Nel I'll be down stairs come on down when you're done". She looked over with a determined look on her face and nodded then her attention quickly went back to her clothes.

Oh man I can tell today is going to be long and it's only nine. I went and sat back down on the coach that I slept on and layed my head back. Maybe me and Nel can do something fun tonight, don't really know what's fun to do around here. If nothing else we can just take a walk, we haven't done that before.

Well all of that will have to wait until later Aizen will probably have another meeting today. I heard Nel walking down the stairs and turned and looked at her, yup wearing the exact same outfit as always so I wonder what was up this morning. She came over and sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder, I still love it but won't tell anyone maybe Nel later but not right now.

"Hey Ichigo what are we going to do today, maybe we could go walk around for a while". She looked up at me and smiled, oh man she is just so cute when she wants to be.

"Yeah lets go walk around for a bit Nel, we haven't really seen all that much of this place". Once I said that she got up grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the door. She busted through the door with me in tow and started running around.

She finally calmed down enough for me to steady myself and she look back at me and stopped. "I'm sorry Ichigo I guess I got excited, didn't mean to drag you around like that". She had a half smile on her face and I could tell that she was upset with herself.

"Nel it is fine, I'm okay so how about we get started with this walk". I gave her a big smile and squeezed her hand a little to let her know that it really is okay. That seemed to work because she got her usual happy face on and we started walking.

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering if it would be okay if we started doing more things like this, ya know just the two of us it's really nice". I looked at her and her smile was just getting even bigger after saying that. I know she already knows what I'm going to say that might also be why she is smiling more.

"Of course we can do these kind of things more often Nel, I love doing stuff with you". She locked eyes with me and just kept smiling, then she wrapped me up in a big bear hug. Oh good she is goanna squeeze me to death.

"Nel you .. are .. hugg... ing me ... to ...tig...ht". She let up her grip before she chocked me to death, which I'm grateful for.

"Sorry again Ichigo, I'm just letting my emotions control my actions". Man I can't stand when she looks said, damn maybe I should have just gone with it and not said anything. Okay I'll just show her that it's okay.

I wrapped her up in another hug, no were near as tight as hers but still nice. She hugged me back and I whispered into her ear. "Nel I don't care if you do what your emotions tell you, they help make you who you are. You wouldn't be the same if you didn't act like that sometimes, and you wouldn't be my Nel unless you did". I pulled my head back to see what her expression was and it was really funny.

She had a deep blush on her face and her eyes closed tightly, but she also had a slight smile to so it least it cheered her up. I brought my hand up to her chin and pulled her head up so she could look at me. Once I did she opened her eyes and her blush started going away.

"Nel I'm always going to love every part of you because you are perfect the way you are, and I wouldn't change a thing if I could". I pulled my hood off and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Okay maybe this is going a bit far, or maybe it should. I haven't kissed her yet and this is an okay situation to do it.

Before I could think about weather I would or wouldn't Nel already made her decision, and I'm glad she did. She brought her lips up to mine and pushed softly against mine. I closed my eyes right away and put a little of my own force into the kiss.

Nel's lips where so soft, and they tasted a lot like strawberries (I had to put something with strawberries in here), it was just so sweat and nice. We kissed for a bit longer until breaking away and she laid her head on my chest.

"That was really nice Ichigo, I'm sorry if it was sudden but you said to listen to my emotions and they were screaming for me to do that". Well I'm glade that's what they were telling her to do, because I was too busy thinking about it to listen to mine.

"It was really nice Nel, and I'm glad you did it because I was debating with myself weather I should or not". Before we could say anything else Ulquiorra appeared in a flash of sonido. I quickly pulled up my hood, it's not that I don't trust him just it is still weird.

He said,"Aizen is summoning all the espada for a meeting that will start in five minutes, apparently it is very important". With that he was gone as fast as he came.

"I'm sorry Nel, we can go for another walk later but right now we have to go to this meeting". I could tell that she was kind of upset that our moment was ruined by Aizen calling this meeting. Oh I have an idea that might cheer her up a bit, or completely embarrass her either way I'm trying it.

I quickly picked up Nel bridal style and said, "Sorry that our moment was ruined but it doesn't mean we still can't have some fun". I looked down at her and saw she was blushing and looked surprised. She looks so cute and doesn't even try to be.

She was really quite when she said this I almost didn't hear her,"Yeah we can still have some fun, we should hurry to the meeting though". With that I sonidod towards Las Noches, once we got there I started walking towards the meeting room.

Okay it should be around here somewhere, oh there it is good thing I didn't get lost. That would have been really emberassing. I put Nel down because I doubt she would like to be seen like that. She reached out and grabbed my hand which has become normal for me now.

I reached out and opened the door, this time not everyone was here yet. Baraggan, Nnoitra, and Szayel haven't arrived yet. I wonder what is keeping Szayel maybe he is doing some king of experiment. When it comes to the other two, I couldn't give two shits where they are.

Nel and I found our way to our seats and Gin gave us a cup of tea. He is smile ling really big and weirdly compared to normal, I wonder what's up. I took a sip of my tea and this time it was a nice green tea with hints of lemon. The tea does almost make this hole meeting thing worth it.

I heard the door open to see Barragan and Nnoitra but still no Szayel. I guess he is caught up with something then, just hoping I can ask him about it later. Well I guess it's time the this meeting to start.

Aizen spoke up, "Now that everyone is here I would like to start with my first topic of the day. I have a mission for some of you in the world of the living, I will be sending Ulquiorra, Stark, and Aaroniero. Your job is to observe the shinigami stationed there and the ex-captions Yoruichi Shihouin, and Kisuke Urahara. Once you have gathered information on how many shinigami are stationed in Karakura town, and located and observed the behaviors of the two I mention you will return".

They all nodded understanding what they were supposed to do. Nnoitra spoke up, "Why are you sending those three Aizen".

To this Aizen stated,"Ulquiorra is going because of his ability to relay things that he has seen, Stark is going to help in case they are spotted, and Aaroniero because he can gather the best information possible". Nnoitra just grunted and shut up, you can tell he really wanted to go. I don't see why though it's an observation mission nothing special.

"Now onto the second topic of today, Szayel isn't here at the moment because he is currently creating something I requested. This item will prove to be quit important for my next topic. I have another mission for a couple of you, I will be sending Grimmjow, Harribel, Nel, and Ichigo on this mission. I will give you the details tomorrow when Szayel is finished". I really didn't expect Aizen to want me to go on a mission. He seems to be wanting to keep most of the things about me a secret from the shinigami so why put me out to be seen.

I guess it truly doesn't matter as long as it isn't going to be too dangerous for Nel then I don't really care. Nnoitra just gave up after hearing this and slammed his head down on the table. I guess he was just wanting something to do so he isn't bored anymore. If that is the case I can understand but, I'm leaning more towards the fact that he can't kill anyone yet.

Know Aizen started talking again, "That was all I needed to tell you for today Ulquiorra, Stark, and Aaroniero please depart right after this meeting. Lastly Grimmjow, Harribel, Nel, and Ichigo please report here at twelve tomorrow. That should give Szayel more than enough time, now this meeting is over everyone knows what they are to do".

With that Aizen left the room followed by Gin and Tosen. I looked back at everyone Nnoitra still had his head down on the table, Grimmjow looked excited, and lastly I noticed that Stark had a questioning look on his face. Maybe he is wondering what the mission I'm a part of is. I doubt that though he is probably thinking about how to accomplish his own mission.

Everyone but Ulquiorra and Stark left shortly after Aizen did. I'm guessing they want to talk about this meeting that we are planning. Stark was the one who asked, "I'm thinking that we should have the meeting once you guys return from whatever mission it is Aizen is sending you on".

Ulquiorra nodded to this and they both waited for our response. "I think that would work for us, my only question is where will we be meeting".

Ulquiorra answered me this time, "It will be held at my palace, it is in-between yours and Las Noches. You will be able to find it quite easily". Okay well I guess that works for me, should be easy enough to find.

With that Ulquiorra left and I looked over at Stark waiting to see if he had anything else to say. "I will be leaving as well I do have a mission after all, I will see you when you get back so we can figure out a time". He left just like Ulqiorra did. Well I guess that me and Nel should go to, hopefully we can find something to do.

"Are you ready to go Nel, maybe we can find something to go and do until tomorrow". I looked over at her with a smile and say that she was in the middle of thinking.

"Yeah Ichigo we could go for a walk for a while and then go to our library and find a nice book to read. Let's go Ichigo". She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room again, man when she sets her mind to something she goes right for it.

 **With Ulqiorra, Stark, and Aaroniero**

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

Were are they I have been waiting for five minutes, I don't understand why people waste so much time. I heard a buzz of sonido, finally they have arrived now we can get onto this mission. Turning around I noticed that Stark, Aaroniero, and Lilynette standing there. Why would Stark bring her on a mission to the world of the living.

"Why did you bring Lilynette, Stark". After I asked him he just looked and Lilynette expecting her to answer for him.

She finally did, "I'm tired of sitting around in the stupid palace, I want something to do and this is the perfect opportunity". I guess that makes sense she is just a child, I'm sure she gets bored easily.

"Very well, Stark you will have to keep an eye on her because I won't". He just nodded and all of them walked up next to me. I tapped my finger on the air and a garganta opened up. I was the first to walk in followed by everyone else. This mission should be over quickly, examine the shinigami stationed in the town and find then find and examine the two targets.

I made it to the end of the garganta and jumped through, on the other side was this Karakura town. It was large I guess, not sure how big other cities though. It was currently night so I didn't notice many humans, and luckily no shinigami had appeared yet so we can hide.

"Okay guys follow me". With that I vanished in sonido, I repapered about a mile away on the outs courts of a park. Why would humans want to spend time at a place like this. Before I could think anymore everyone else showed up. "Ulquiorra where do **we start our search for shinigami"** , Aaroniero asked right away.

"I think that we should split up to cover more ground, Stark you and Lilynette should go towards the south side of town. Me and Aaroniero will search on this side, once we are done we'll meet back here". They all nodded and Stark vanished with Lilynette in hand.

Let's start this search hopefully it won't take too long. "Lets head in this direction first Aaroniero". I pointed towards the largest building that I could see, most likely a hospital or office building. Before we could leave someone made themselves known.

"So these are what the arrancar look like, it definitely is quite interesting. I assume you are here under Aizen's orders". I looked over to where the voice came from to find a tall shinigami with red hair. He had it in a short ponytail, on his hip was his zanpakuto. Behind him where three others, all varying in height.

The shortest of these shinigami, wore a captain hairo. I can't just guess his strength based off of his height, he will prove to be the most troublesome. He had spiky white hair with one strand hanging down his face. His sword was on his back which was about as tall as him, finally the guard was a four pointed star.

To the captains right was a short ravened hair girl, she was a little taller than him but barely. She had shoulder length hair with one strand hanging over her face similar to the captain. Her sword was tucked into her white sash and had a golden guard.

To the captains left was a tall and busty orange hair woman. Her robe barely covered her chest, I guess she tries to seduce her opponents. She also had a pink scarf that hung down from each side of her neck. Finally her sword was attacked to her sash on her back and her guard was also gold but in the shape of an arrow.

Well this should be very interesting. "Aaroniero I will take the captain and the red head, you can deal with the other two. Don't kill either of them just incapacitate them".

The captain spoke up before we could move,"Rangiku and Rukia take care of the one on the left, Rengi and I will take care of that one". Once he said that he pointed towards me, maybe he overheard what I said to Aaroniero.

The two women used flash step to appear on either side of Aaroniero to cut him but he easily dodged with sonido. They followed after him quickly which left me with these two.

 **Aaroniero vs. Rangiku and Rukia (Aaroniero's POV)**

This should be quite **interesting indeed, too bad** that I can't kill either of them. I quickly drew my sword to block a strike from Rangiku. It appears **that I will have to defend for a while**. I quickly pushed her sword away, and she jumped back next to her partner.

From what just happened **Rukia will most likely be the backup here, I should** get rid of her first then. I flash stepped in front of her and brought my sword down. She just barely blocked in and sparks went flying, it was obvious that I had the strength advantage here. I almost pushed her over when a foot connected to my side.

I was sent skidding to the left about ten feet. **Maybe I should give them my name. "** My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie **Noveno espada".** They both got a very surprised look on their faces. Maybe they are unaware of **what espada are** ".

"My name is Rukia Kuckiki lieutenant of the 13th division, and this is Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of the 10th division". So two lieutenants **this must be my lucky day.** "Know that I know the two of you **I have to end this quickly, so you have my apologizes".**

With that I sonidod behind Rangiku and gave her a deep gash in the back. I had to bring my sword up to block again. "Rangiku, No", that was all Rukia said. We came to a stale mate both of us fighting for dominance. Her rage is **guiding her judgment at the moment, and it is failing her**.

I was easily to show her off after a second, then I reappeared to her left and swung my sword down on her. It left a big gash from shoulder to her hip, with that she also fell onto the floor. I did make sure **Not to kill either of them.**

 **Ulquiorra vs. Renji and Toshiro (Ulquiorra POV)**

I need to end this rather quickly because we still have to find Stark and Lilynette. Then we still have some targets to find. I looked over at my opponents and saw each of them were already in their stances with swords drawn.

The only thing that I have to worry about is the captains bankai, if he releases I might have to get serious. Renji rushed at me right away, he is so stupid charging right into a fight against an unknown opponent. He brought his sword down on me and I easily caught it, then kicked him in the gut sending him flying.

I looked over at the captain he was somewhat shocked but knew he couldn't let it overcome him. He will definitely be a better opponent than Renji, Toshiro said," Sit Upon the Frozen HeavensHyorinmaru". His sword got a little bit longer and got a curve to it, the other noticeable change was the chain that came from the end of the handle.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th division". I guess he would like my name and rank now.

"My name is Ulqiorra Cifer, Segunda Espada". With that I drew my sword and readied myself for any one of his attacks. He got a look of shock on his face, definitely not expecting that. This shock only showed for a second before he went back to the serious face he has held the whole time.

He charged me similar to the way Renji did, I simply blocked his sword with my own causing some sparks to fly. I don't want this to drag on any longer, I'll just finish this now. I pointed my left index finger towards the captain and green spirit energy formed in a ball at the tip of it.

After a couple of seconds the ball was the size of a baseball and I fired it off. "Cero", with that one word the energy released in a huge beam. It shoot right at the captain hitting him head on, it took five seconds for all of the smoke to die down. The captain was panting heavily and having trouble standing up.

I simply started walking over to him and said, "You are foolish to challenge me at such a time captain, you know nothing about my strengths. Since you survived my last attack I will not strike you again, you are only alive because I was not requested to kill anyone".

With that I started walking towards the direction that Aaroniero flew off to fight his opponents. I meet up with him quickly and we headed over to were stark was.

 **With the Unconscious Shinigami**

"Lets get them to the shop Yoruichi, I'm sure they can give us all the information we need when they wake up". The man in a green and white coat walked over to Toshiro and kneeled down beside him.

"Kisuke, what are you and Yoruichi doing here, and when did the espada leave". After Toshiro said this Kisuke's expression changed quickly.

"Yoruichi we need to get them to the shop now and get to Soul Society as soon as possible". With that Kisuke helped Toshiro to his feet and picked up Renji, Yoruichi grabbed Rangiku and Rukia. Then all of them vanished using flash step.

 **Okay first off thanks everyone for reading, and I was planning on having this chapter done on Friday. However I started watching a new anime and forgot to finish it. Okay so now let's start explaining things, because I know that there is a lot of things that might not make sense.**

 **First Miquel is not Ichigo's zanpakuto, hollow, or Quincy powers. He simply manifested in Ichigo's inner world when eaten, this is because he had a lot more spiritual pressure than Ichigo. I think that if a hollow ate something with a lot more power than it, than it might be able to manifest inside it's inner world. The only thing Miquel will do is talk and give Ichigo help and advice. I really like fanfics with either Zangetsu or Shiro talk with him and give help/advice when needed. Since neither of those characters are in this fic I made up my own.**

 **Second the thing with Ichigo's parents will come up later in the story. The only thing I can say right now is they were being targeted by someone. They asked Miquel who I made an old friend of theirs to take Ichigo to Hueco Mundo and make him a hollow. This is because Miquel was an arrancar and lived there. They thought Ichigo would be safe their and that Miquel would help guide him through his life as a hollow until he became an arrancar. As you know that isn't how it worked out.**

 **Third the fight was meant to be simple and one sided. It was Aaroniero vs. a sealed Rangiku and Rukia. The other one was Ulquiorra vs. a sealed Renji and Toshiro. (Sealed means the power seal that is placed on them in the world of the living be Soul Society.) That is why it was so one sided and short, fights later on in the story will be a lot longer and might even be some that take up whole chapters.**

 **Lastly school starts up for me on Monday so updates will become once maybe twice a week depending how much work I have. Expect updates every Wednesday if I have time I might have one out on Sundays as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is getting more complicated and more is happening.**

 **Next chapter Szayel's experiment is shown, mission to Soul Society, and Captains meeting.**


	4. Confronting the Shinigami

**Okay this chapter wasn't out yesterday because I was really tired, I have not slept much and I didn't get home until late. I made this chapter a bid longer than the others because of that, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with the story, it started off really iffy but I think that it is getting better. Another thanks to anyone that has reviewed, followed or favorited this story. This chapter isn't going to start with Ichigo, instead a large amount of it will be with the shinigami. Just wanted you to know in case you get ancxiese or something. Anyway I'll shut up so you can read, I talk to much before these chapters as it is.**

 _ **Miquel's Speech**_

 **In Kisuke's Shop, General POV**

Currently Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessie, and Toshiro where the only people conscious. After the so called fight with the espada no one has woken up yet. Everyone's condition is fine thanks to Tessie, but it could be a while before anyone of them wakes up.

"So Kisuke what should we do, you know that we are going to have get everyone to Soul Society. Maybe we should go with them." Yoruichi was the first person to break the silence.

"Once everyone wakes up and is stable we will go to Soul Society with them. They will most likely want this information as soon as possible and have a captains meeting to discuss it." That is what Kisuke answered with, so know they just wait for everyone else to wake up.

"Toshiro what can you tell me about the espada that you fought, any information could help me", Kisuke waited for the young captain to answer his question. Toshiro looked like he was deep in thought for a couple of minutes after the question until he answered.

"To be honest with you he was very strong, He said that he was the segunda so the second strongest I guess. He took down Renji with a kick to the chest after catching his sword, he took me down in one swing while in my shikai. I could tell that he was holding back to, I don't know if I could actually beat him when we both go all out."

The atmosphere around the room changed drastically, everyone but Kisuke was thinking one thing. This espada could beat Toshiro in his bankai and he is only the second strongest. Before anyone could say anything Kisuke spoke up, "He wasn't the second strongest, Espada means the Ten Blades they are ranked from zero to nine. Since he was ranked second that means he is the third strongest, the strongest could even be on par with Aizen or the Captain Commander".

This knowledge from Kisuke made everyone in the room sweat drop. Two espada stronger than this one, the strongest could even be on par with the Captain Commander. What could we do against something like that, if he is able to beat the Captain Commander this war will be lost.

"We can't be sure how strong the zero ranked espada is but we can't underestimate him either. The best thing for now is to just don't jump to conclusions and get ready for our trip. Tessie could you please go and check on our guests please". Kisuke received a nod from the big man who walked into the hallway.

"Yoruichi I'm going to be in my lab you should pack anything you will need, this trip could be quit long. Toshiro you should get as much rest as possible before we depart, you could really use it. Also later today I will be going and talking with some friends of ours Yoruichi".

She knew exactly who he was talking about, they have been friends ever since they have been in the world of the living. I guess it has come to that, man this is going to get really bad. With that Yoruichi walked out of the room to let Toshiro get some sleep.

 **The Next Afternoon**

Kisuke and Yoruichi where standing down in the training room in front of the gate they would use to get to the Seireitei. Kisuke was busy working on the monitor that was attached to the machine, most likely finishing making adjustments. He didn't notice all the other members of their group waling up behind him.

Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toshiro finally got up to the others and stood right next to Yoruichi. Kisuke spoke up before anyone else had the chance. "Everything is set up whenever you guys are I just have to get and get Tessie to control the machine while we go." with that Kisuke walked over to the ladder and climbed up to the store above.

"Well are you guys all feeling ok, you guys where really banged up the other day." Yoruichi asked the group and waited for all of them to reply.

Toshiro was the first, "I'm feeling better than yesterday but definitely still hurt a little, it should only last a little while longer though". Yoruichi nodded and looked over at Rukia.

She replied to her question with, "I'm feeling better to, I think we should all visit the 4th division once we get back". The rest of the group nodded, before Renji or Rangiku answered Kisuke showed up.

"Now that we are all ready let us go, Tessie if you would please open up the gate". Tessie went over to the monitor and typed something in and then the gate started to form. It only took a second but the purple gate opened up, honestly it looked very similar to a garganta just a different color.

With that all of them walked in and entered the Danga, a long hallway like rift. There was a platform that made itself just in front of the group, under this bridge like structure was an endless void of purple. On the left, right, and above was a purple colored wall that seemed to be moving. The made it to the end and jumped out, once they did the group was standing in front of one of the gates to the Seireitei.

In front of the gate stood Jidanbo, he was an absolutely huge man standing at thirty five feet. His black robe was cut diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. On his right shoulder was a large metal piece of armor that ran down his arm. He wore a red hat with two stands of yellow lace hung from each side. His side burns went all the way down to his chin which ended two pointed beards.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, I will open the gate for you and your friends". With that Jidanbo bent down and lifted up the massive gate to the Seireitei. On the other side there were a lot of buildings and all made in the traditional ancient Japanese style.

"Okay everyone we need to report to the 1st division before anything else, afterwards we will swing by the 4th to make sure we are all recovered. I'm sure that we will have a Captains meeting really soon, Rangiku and Rukia you will most likely have to attend to give your information on your opponent.", After Toshiro said that everyone flash stepped towards the 1st division.

Once everyone got to the captains door, Chojiro opened it before anyone could knock or ask to enter. He motioned for all of them to enter and they did. Yamamoto was sitting at his desk and said, "So what do you have to report Toshiro". With this Toshiro stepped forward from the group.

"While in the world of the living we got a signature of strong hollows near one of the parks. Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and myself all went to intercept these hollows, when we got there it was two arrancar. They seemed to be on a servaliance mission of some kind, Rukia and Rangiku fought one of them and me and Renji fought the other. The one Renji and myself fought knocked Renji out with one kick, he seemed to be holding back a great deal even when fighting myself. I activated my shikai and we fought for a while until he seemed to be tired of the fight, He sonidod to my side and cut me along my chest ending the fight."

Yamamoto seemed very interested and slightly mad at what Toshiro said. Toshiro spoke up again, "Once the two left Kisuke and Yoruichi here showed up and brought all of us to his shop, they healed us and helped us get here." Again Yamamoto was thinking but instead why would Kisuke and Yoruichi come at a time like this.

"If I may Yamamoto" ,Kisuke said and waited for some kind of answer Yamamoto nodded his head and he continued. "The two arrancar that they fought where known as espada, the strongest of Aizen's arrancar. They are ranked from zero to nine, the one that Rukia and Rangiku fought was the ranked nine. While the one that fought Renji and Toshiro was ranked second, this means that there are two even stronger than that one."

This was the first thing to really get Yamamoto's attention, "So you mean that the one Toshiro fought wasn't the strongest, I see. Toshiro how strong would you gage your opponent."

"To be honest Head Captain, I doubt that I could defeat him if we both went all out." You could see Yamamoto's expression change even more due to this information.

"We will be having a captains meeting to discuss this further right now go to the 4th division, you will be called when it is time. I would also like Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia and Rangiku to join us as well, You are all dismissed." With that everyone exited the room and headed towards the 4th division.

"I wonder what Aizen was after in Karakuru town, and just how strong are these other espada of his especially the strongest two." Yamamoto asked himself out loud. He got up and headed out of the division to talk a walk before the meeting to clear his head.

 **At the Captains Meeting**

(The first part of this is going to be describing the captains, If you know what they all look like you can skip. They are all going to be in their original captains outfits just so you know)

Yamamoto was sitting at the head of the room in his chair, to his left and right stood the rest of the captains. They all were standing in a lines facing each other. To his right was Sui Feng 2nd division captain, Retsu Unohana 4th division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki 6th division captain, Shunshui Kyoraku 8th division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya 10th division captain, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi 12th division captain.

Sui Feng was a short and bluish blacked haired women. Her hair framed her face nicely, she also had two long braids in the back that where wrapped in a white cloth. Her captains hairo was sleeveless and had a yellow sash wrapped around her waist over it.

Retsu Unohana is an average height with long black hair. She wore it in a long braid in the front, the hair framed her face and just below the chin the long braid started. Her bright blue eyes where the second most noticeable thing about her. She wore a normal sleeved captain hairo with a white sash around her waist under the hairo.

Byakuya Kuchiki was about as tall as Unohana, with shoulder length black hair. He had three bangs that hanged down over his face and had two custom hair pieces. Both made of metal the one on top half the three bangs in place, the one on the right side held the other two bangs back with the rest of his hair. He wore a shleveles captain hairo like Sui Feng, he also wore a white(I know it isn't white but don't know what else to call it) scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Shushui Kyoraku was an a couple inched taller than Byakuya but not much. He had shoulder length brown hair done up in a pony tail, it was held together with a teal cloth. He only had one bang hang down over the left side of his face and a clean cut beard. He was also wearing a stray framers hat (Don't know the name of the hat sorry), with two small ropes on each side. His outfit was a lot more complex than anyone else's, he wore the traditional captain hairo. Over that though he wore a pink one with flower patterns on the upper half. Everything was brought together with his teal sash that was under both of these hairo's.

(Not doing Toshiro because I already described him, he is wearing his blue scarf now though)

Finally Mayuri Kurotsuchi was another average height, other than that nothing about him was average. He wore a strange hat that covered his blue hair, it had a long section that extended out to the right. One in the front and one in the back, two long points that extended around a foot out. The bottom side of the hat was red and the rest was white. He had a lot of make up on and a mask piece, the mask covered his chin and went up both sides of his face covering some of his cheeks up to his hat. On the chin and where his ears would be seen there where golden decorations. They looked a lot like something out of Egyptian art. The makeup covered the rest of his face, his nose was white and everything else black. Around his neck was a puffy purple collar you can't tell if it is its own piece of clothing or attached to something. He also wore a normal captain hairo, underneath he had a white sash that held his zanpakuto in-between his legs. (Not sure how else to describe some things about him, he is a very confusing man)

To Yamamoto's left there were only three captains, two of them where very big men. The first was Sajin Komamura 7th division captain, next was Kenpachi Zaraki 11th division captain, finally there was Jushiro Ukitake 13th division captain.

Sajin Komamura was a very big man, well wolf man to be honest. He was easily the biggest captain the only one close to his height was Kenpachi. From his top lip up was a light brown fur and everything below that was white. He wore a sleeveless captain hairo which had custom golden shoulder pads on them. Under the hairo was a white sash, the final thing was his golden gauntlets that he wore on both hands.

Kenpachi Zaraki was almost as tall a Komamura, if you counted his hair he would be a little taller. He had dark black hair that he wore in spikes, at the end of each one he attached a little silver bell. Over his right eye was a black eye patch, he was not blind in that eye it actually consumed his reishi. He has so much and not good enough control to keep it down enough to be around most people he had to wear it, if anything it added to his look more than anything. Running over his left eye he had a long vertical scar, it went from his forehead all the way to his chin. He ripper the sleeves off of his captain hairo giving it a jagged look, again this just added to his look. Lastly he also wore a white sash under his captain hairo which was common among the captains.

The last captain was Joshiro Ukitake, about the same height as Kyoraku. He had long white hair that went down almost to his lower back. He wore his bangs off to the right side of his face. He wore a normal captain hairo, and a white sash like many of the other. Over all he had a very simply look.

Yamamoto slammed his can on the floor to get everyone's attention, "Lets get this meeting started, Toshiro would you please give your report". Toshiro nodded and stepped forward from the line he was in.

"While my team and I were in the world of the living we had a run in with some arrancar, well actually espada. Rangiku and Rukia fought with on and Renji and myself fought the other, the one the girls fought said he was ranked ninth. The one I fought said he was ranked second, all of us where easily defeated by them. All of us where finished with one attack, and I was in my shikai when it happened."

"Man you guys are weaklings, all of you where easily beat by a bunch of nobodies come on Toshiro I though you where stronger than that.", This comment came from the battle crazed Kenpachi.

"You would not have fared any better than us Kenpachi, we are all sealed when in the world of the living unless we have permission. Even if we weren't I most likely wouldn't have been able to beat my opponent anyway. He was very powerful and if he wasn't ordered to keep us alive he would have killed us.", This was Toshiro's reply to Kenpachi's mad cries of weakness. Kenpachi just grunted and looked over at the Captain Commander.

"That is why I called this meeting, we need to learn their true strengths. Also we need to learn who the two ranked higher than this one are, and how much of a threat they will be. I would like for all of you to tell your division to be on high alert, we don't know when more of these arrancar might show up. Finally I would like to talk about." Yamamoto was interrupted by a loud siren going off, a second later Chojiro busted through the door.

"Captain Commander there is a group of arrancar that have been spotted on top of Sokyoku Hill, There are three of them. They have been spotted just moments ago." With that Chojiro ran back out of the room.

"Everyone go to Sokyoku Hill, these arrancar will not escape. Either capture or kill them, now everyone go." With that all of the captains lead by Yamamoto flash stepped out of the 1st division.

 **Earlier In Las Noches Meeting Room**

Aizen was sitting on his thrown overlooking the table in the middle of the room, currently there was four people sitting at it. Grimmjow, Harribel, Nel, and Ichigo all are waiting for the mission information he is about to give them. "Thank you all for coming so soon, you all already now where you are going. Szayel can you please come in here". With that Szayel walked in to room holding a box.

"Is it already time Aizen, I didn't think you would send them this early.", Szayel said while walking towards the table, once he got there he sat the box down. "Do you want me to show this or do you want to finish first."

"I'll finish telling them, your main goal is to test the defenses of the seriete. All of you but Ichigo will be making as much destruction as possible, you are doing this to see how long it takes for them to react and what they react with. Ichigo your job is to over look the whole thing, you are not to show yourself to anyone unless one of the others in real trouble." After Aizen said this everyone got a questioning look.

"Lastly Szayel's invention will hello you with staying undetected. Szayel could you please tell him about it." Szayel nodded and opened the box. He pulled out a white cloak, it was a little bigger than Ichigo's current cloak. The hood was bigger and would hang over his head more, the trim of the whole thing was solid black.

"This cloak will completely conceal your reishi, no traces will leak out. This will make your job a lot easier, and won't risk giving away your power." Szayel walked over and handed it to Ichigo and waited for him to put it on. "If you would please switch this one with yours, don't worry it will fit the same and will create the shadow just like the other one.

With the Ichigo got up and grabbed the cloak, he looked over at Nel and she just smiled at him. "You don't have to worry Ichigo, no one is going to say anything." Ichigo nodded and smiled under his hood, which Nel is always able to see.

Ichigo pulled off his hood and a couple of people where surprised, Nel has seen his face a lot more than anyone else and Harribel has already seen it once. Grimmjow, Szayel, and Gin where surprised by what they saw. Ichigo's bright orange spiky hair, his mask fragment over the left side of his face. The chocolate brown right eye, and his slim face. Overall he is really good looking and a lot different than any of them expected.

None of them said anything but Gin, "Well Ichigo why would you wear that hood all the time you look great, I don't understand why you wouldn't show off your face." Ichigo didn't respond to this but you could tell he was a little mad. Before anyone could say anything else he grabbed the cloak and put it on. Pulled the hood up, which hung down more than his old one.

"So when do we leave Aizen", Harribel asked breaking Gin out of his thoughts.

"You will be leaving immediately, Ichigo remember that you are to keep yourself hidden only reveal yourself if someone is in trouble. If it comes to that you still can't give out your rank, and if the Captain Commander releases his bankai you are allowed to release as well. That is all you may go now". With that the group of espada all walked out of the room.

"Do you think that telling him he could release is a good idea, we have no idea what it could do." Gin asked in a very confused manner.

"Yes Gin if the Captain Commander needs to release his bankai than I want to know how strong Ichigo really is, If he could win in a fight against him than it would just show how strong we really are." Gin just nodded and walked out of the room. Aizen talked to himself, "I doubt that he will even have to release his shikai, if Ichigo has to step in I'm sure they will leave before anything happens."

 **With Ichigo's Group (Back to Ichigo's POV)**

We finally got out side of Las Noches and we are ready to go. I looked over at Harribel and nodded, she pointed at the air and opened a garganta. I motioned for Grimmjow and Harribel to go and they did, after they entered I grabbed Nel's hand. I looked over at her and we both smiled and stepped through. The void we were in didn't last long, we got to the end and jumped out.

Landing on the ground I noticed it is a big dirt field, behind us about 30o feet was the edge of a small forest. Ahead of us about 500 feet was a big drop off, so we are on top of a cliff. I wonder if we are in the Sierietie or not. _**I do believe we are in the Sierietie Ichigo, now we just need to get some distance from the others.**_ Yeah I guess you are right Miquel, we have to worry about the mission first. With that I leaned next to Nel's left ear and whispered, "Nel I have to give you guys some room, I will be able to see you so don't worry I won't let anything happen to you Nel."

After saying that she turned and looked at me, she had a big smile on her face. "I know you will Ichigo, you always put me first and it makes me really happy that you care so much." Once she said that she leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was just as nice as the first one, her soft lips that had a nice fruity taste to them. We both put a lot of passion into the kiss and after about ten seconds we broke apart.

"Of course I care about you Nel, you are the most important thing in the world to me. I would be lost without you Nel, I love you." If it was even possible her smile got even bigger and she grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"Oh I love you to Ichigo, I'm so glad you feel that way about me to." When Nel said that I wondered why wouldn't I feel that way about her. After everything that we have been through, why would I not think about her like that. I don't have time to think about that right now, we have a mission to do.

"Sorry that I have to leave right now Nel but we do have a mission, I'll be watching and if anything happens I will step in right away, don't worry Nel this will be done quick and we can go back home." She gave me a quick nod and another small hug and I sonidod towards the forest. I only went in a couple of feet, just enough to block out any of my clothes that would stand out.

Hopefully this will go smoothly. _**I do as well Ichigo, the longer we are here the more that could go wrong.**_ You are right again Miquel lets just keep our eyes out for anything. I heard a loud siren go off in the distance, for how far away that is it is really loud. That must be an alarm of some kind, damn let's see how many people show up. It only took about thirty seconds for people to get here, well that isn't too bad on the time.

I could make out a couple of the closer figures, mostly their clothes and sizes. The closest was an average height man I'm guessing, with a cane and a white hairo. So this guy must be one of those captains, like Aizen was the hairo is similar to what his was. Next to this man was a very small figure.

This one had a white hairo as well, I'm going to guess that all of these people are captains. It is the safest way to think, be over prepared than under. _**That would make sense, send as many captains as possible to deal with any real threat, Ichigo stay on your toes and make sure to study all of them closely.**_ Yeah try and find some kind of information, a weakness, strength, or anything like that.

Okay so it looks like there are ten figures over in total, if they are all captains then this could get messy really quick. If I have to fight them then I would have to use a lot of power, and strategy. Hopefully we can avoid that, but if it comes down to it I'll kill any of them to keep Nel safe. Let's just watch and wait for any signs.

 **With Nel, Grimmjow, and Harribel (General POV)**

Nel, Grimmjow, and Harribel where still standing in the same spot from exciting the garganta. After Ichigo left it only took a few second for a loud alarm to go off, about thirty seconds later ten people appeared in front of them all wearing white hairo's. They are all obviously captains, this could be very bad.

Nel spoke up to her companions, "What should we do, attack, run, go back, or call Ichigo out." Harribel looked deep in thought for a moment before she answered.

"We can't call Ichigo out this early, and going back isn't an option. So we can either attack or wait for them to do it first." No one said anything to this just waited, silently agreeing they would wait for the shinigami to make the first move. It didn't take long for them to speak up either.

A loud voice came from the man with the cane, "What is your business here arrancar, you will not be allowed to leave so you should just cooperate with us." Grimmjow got a pissed look and started making a low growl, it wasn't heard by anyone but Nel and Harribel though.

"Why do you think that we are trapped here shinigami, what makes you think that we would come unprepared." Harribel yelled out to the shinigami, this made some of them mad most noticeable Sui Feng.

"You have been warned, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Toshiro would you please capture or kill the three of them." This was the only thing that the Captain Commander said after a second he slammed his cane down and yelled, "Now." With that the three flash stepped over the three arrancar.

Kenpachi was standing across from Grimmjow, Byakuya from Harribel, lastly Toshiro was standing across from Nel. Byakuya spoke up, "This is your last warning, give up and you will be spared." Nobody moved or said anything else. "I see then you will meet your deaths here." that was the final thing before he flash stepped at Harribel with his blade drawn, she was able to block it though. They both sonidod and flash stepped (respectively) towards the right side of the huge clearing.

"Finally I have been waiting for a good fight, your (pointing at Grimmjow) going to be my opponent this time." Once he said that he also charged his opponent, his downward strike was blocked by Grimmjow's sword.

"So you want to fight me, that is a big mistake on your part. I hope you are strong, because if you aren't you will die." Once Grimmjow said that the both went off towards the left side of the clearing, leaving Toshiro and Nel in the middle where they were originally. Toshiro just drew his sword and took his stance, Nel did the same thing.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of the 10th division."

"My name is Nel Tu Odelschwanck and I'm the quinta espada." Toshiro was a bit surprised by this, he was most likely thinking back to his first encounter with an espada. Now that the introductions where over the battle could start. Toshiro was the first to move, He flash stepped to Nel's left side and went for a horizontal strike. She just jumped back away from his blade.

She then sonidod closer to him and also went for a horizontal strike to Toshiro's chest, this was barely blocked by toshiro's sword. They were quickly locked in a stale mate both fighting for dominance, neither had any edge and eventually both jumped back. Nel lifted up her left hand and a purple orb started forming in the palm.

It started at the size of a marble but quickly grew, once it was bigger than a baseball Nel said. "Cero." The energy blasted from her palm and rocketed towards Toshiro, he quickly brought his sword up and released his shikai.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru". His entered his shikai instantly, this had a big change on the weather. Black clouds started forming around the area, and the temperature dropped. Everyone in the area could feel the change, and all of the captains knew what happened.

 **With Kepachi and Grimmjow**

"Well it looks like he already had to use his shikai, I guess that girl was stronger than she looked hey." Grimmjow just stared at him.

"It isn't her you guys have to worry about, it's the guy who protects her." Kenpachi got a questioning look on his face at this, why would someone protect her.

'What do you mean, are you talking about yourself or something, because I sure aren't scared of you." Griimmjow snarled at this but didn't respond with any bad comment.

"No not me honestly the one who does scares the shit out of me though, he is a lot stronger than myself and he has only showed about twenty or thirty percent of his power." Kenpachi got a big smile on his face because of this.

"Yes someone that can give me a real challenge, once we are done here I'm going to go look for this guy." With that Kenpachi rushed forward and brought down his sword, Grimmjow quickly blocked this strike. The strength behind it was great, and would send many people to their knees. Grimmjow had more than enough physical strength to keep blocking this attack though.

"That's all you got shinigami, man you are weaker than I had hoped." Grimmjow snapped this out in his blood thirsty manner, to which Kenpachi just snarled and attacked again. Over and over Kenpachi would send strong slashed to Grimmjow, which were all blocked just like the first.

"Huh maybe it's time for me to get serious, you are strong enough to fight me at full strength. I hope you return the favor by fighting all out." With that Kenpachi ripped off his eye patch, the affect was immediate. His yellow spiritual pressure flowed around him, once it died down Kenpachi stood where he was before with very little changes. His strength was a different story, it had definitely increased greatly.

"So this is your full strength shinigami good, I guess I can go all out to." Grimmjow brought his sword up and placed his left hand on it, while also curling his fingers down in a clawing like manner. While pulling his hand across the blade he yelled, "Grind , Pantera." This had a very similar affect to Kenpachi's eye patch removal.

Blue spiritual pressure roared around him like a tornado, the wind that was created was immense and blew Kenpachi's clothes like mad. When this finally died down Grimmjow had a very different look to him.

He was about half a foot taller, his hair also grew in length it now rested near his hips. His body was covered in white armor, made of a similar material to his mask fragment. His face was uncovered but on his forehead was a piece or armor that looked a lot like a crown. There were four sword like abject protruding out from the armor, one on the back of each calf, and one on the back of each forearm. To bring everything together his fingers had some armor on them, turning them into long claws that looked like they could easily rip through flesh.

He looked just like Ichigo said, built for speed and very fast and consecutive strikes. Before Kenpachi could comment Grimmjow let out a loud roar, It created a small wind and a big wave of spiritual pressure. This definitely surprised Kenpachi, Grimmjow's increase in power was big just like his.

"Are you ready to get this started, Kenpachi prepare yourself." With that Grimmjow dashed at Kenpachi at insane speeds, this obviously surprised Kenpachi because he didn't even block. Grimmjow kicked him in the gut sending him flying in the sky, he quickly sonidod to Kenpachi and slammed his fist in his back. This sent him crashing into the ground, once he collided a huge storm of dust kicked up.

Grimmjow wasn't done yet he quickly started charging a cero in his right palm, and quickly released it. "Cero," the energy blast rocketed towards the dust storm that picked up, it resulted in a big explosion picking up even more dirt.

 **With Byakuya and Harribel**

"So you are certain that you will not surrender now, it will be easier on you." Harribel didn't even react to what Byakuya said, she drew her sword and got ready.

"I will not simply give up, there is no reason for me to there is someone strong enough to beat any of you here. Why would I be worried, if anything you and your fellow captains should just be grateful he hasn't shown himself yet." Byakuya was definitely confused by this, his facial expression changed the most now he supported a questioning look compared to his normal blank face.

"What do you mean there is someone strong enough to beat any of us here, and if there is why hasn't he shown himself yet." Harribel only frowned slightly and looked towards the fight between Toshiro and Nel.

"She is the reason he is here, you could say that he is her guardian. If she comes to any real harm he will step in and show himself to everyone, hopefully for that partner of yours fighting her it won't come to that. He wouldn't think twice to destroy anyone that does her harm, he hasn't stepped in yet because he also believes in her abilities."

Byakuya's confusion just grew even more, so he asked another question. "Why would an arrancar be willing to do that for another, especially one so much stronger than the other," Harribel's normal expression dropped to one of slight anger and sadness.

"You are so naive, only thinking of us as mindless beasts who live off of instinct. You do not understand anything, what do you think his reason for doing this is." Byakuya was again shocked and surprised but let it go quickly.

"I would have to say that she offers something to him, most likely sexual favors or something of the sort. Honestly I don't know that is the most reasonably theory though." You could tell this pissed off Harribel even more.

She has become close to the two of them, if anything she thought of them as friends and wouldn't let them be disrespected like that. She raised her spiritual pressure even more focusing as much of it on Byakuya as possible. "You will not speak so poorly about my friends like that, she does not offer him anything of the sort. He protects her because he loves her more than anything in the world, to keep her safe he will fight off everyone and anyone. You think us so animal that we can't have our own feelings and reasons for our actions."

"Maybe that is true, even if it's true it doesn't make any sense." With that Byakuya brought up his sword, pointed it straight up in front of him and said, "Scatter Senbonzakura, the time for talk is over prepare yourself." Byakuya's sword shined bright pink and blew away in the wind, Thousands of pink petals flew around him in a circle. "This is my shikai, prepare yourself because if you are not you will die."

He shot his right hand forward and a large amount of the pink petals shot forward in the direction he motioned. The petals move at very fast speeds, but Harribel was still able to dodge them. Byakuya didn't let up he started using moth of his arms, sending his petals flying after Harribel every time she disappeared in a flash of sonido.

Byakuya stopped for a moment, "So it seems that you are quit fast, maybe I will have to get serious after all." Once he said that he shot both of his hands in the same direction and a huge amount of the petals went rocketing towards Harribel. It was a lot faster than before, and it caught her off guard. The petals shot right into her, and crashed into the ground.

Ten seconds later the petals all went back to their position around Byakuya, revealing Harribel kneeling on the ground. She had several deep cuts all over her body, and even more smaller cuts. She slowly stood up and looked over at Byakuya, It appears that I should have been holding back I will end this quickly shinigami. Before she could do anything the temperature lowered even more and snow started falling.

"So Toshiro actually decided to use his bankai, this is going to get bad fast. We can continue this fight another time I need to go and see what is going on." Once he said that Byakuya flash stepped in the direction of all the other captains.

"I guess I will go as well, hopefully Nel is alright." She then sonidod towards Nel. Once she got there she was meet by Grimmjow, "What are you doing here Grimmjow."

"Kenpachi left in the middle of our fight, he said that Toshiro shouldn't have released his bankai and had to check what happened. Then he just left without saying anything else." You could see how pissed Grimmjow was based off his facial expression. You could still see his long canines, even though he already released his resurrection.

They both looked over and could see Toshiro with a very different look. Starting from the handle of his sword Ice started forming, it went all the way up to his back. It created two big ice wings on his back, overall he looked like he had complete control over water at the moment. Across from him was Nel, she still hadn't released her resurrection but would definitely do it soon.

Behind Toshiro stood the rest of the captains, some having a slight worried look on their face while others expressions didn't change. Toshiro was the first to break the lingering silence, "Now you shall meet your end arrancar, I will come at you with everything so be ready." Then he dashed forward at a quick speed, his wings flapped propelling him even faster.

Toshiro was getting closer and closer to the currently frozen Nel, she wasn't encased in ice she just couldn't move. She just kept starring at the figure that was getting closer and closer to her, it was obviously wanting to kill her. She didn't have time to do anything thing about it though, she couldn't block an attack this strong unless she was released but she doesn't have time to do that.

Toshiro was almost at her, and what happened next surprised all of the captains and Nel. A cloaked figure appeared in front of Nel and simply grabbed Toshiro's sword, "What who are you, how did you do that." The man completely ignored him and turned to look at Nel.

"Are you alright Nel, maybe I should have stepped in sooner than I did I am sorry." His voice was full of regret, and hints of sadness this confused Toshiro even more.

"No I'm fine Ichigo you don't have to be mad at yourself, thank you for saving me though." She smiled brightly at him and Ichigo just nodded.

(Back to Ichigpo's POV)

I'm glad that I made it here in time, Nel could have actually got hurt this time. _**She could have Ichigo but you made it in time, there is nothing for you to worry about except these captains.**_ Yeah you are right again Miquel, I should probably deal with this one first. I quickly shot my left hand forward impaling his stomach, I pulled it out and blood gushed from the wound. That was a lot worse than I thought it would be.

I let go of his sword and his body fell down to the ground, his bankai quickly faded letting the weather go back to normal. When this happened all of the other captains flash stepped about one hundred feet in front of me. I guess I'll have to deal with them now, The one in the center quickly spoke up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, I presume that you are helping these arrancar." Of course I'm helping them why wouldn't I. _**Ichigo he doesn't know why you are helping them, they don't know that you are an arrancar.**_ I didn't think of that I guess I'll just have to show it to them, with that I pulled off my hood.

Some of the captains were definitely surprised, while others already seemed to guess that was the case. "So you are an arrancar yourself that makes sense to why you are helping them, but now you will have to pay for your actions." Yamamoto's cane started dissolving revealing a sword, with a blue and black wrapped grip. He quickly pulled the sword out of the sheath and put that in his sash, "Know ready yourself boy, you people will not be leaving alive."

Yamamoto quickly dashed forward and swung his sword horizontally trying to cut my chest. Again I simply brought up my hand and caught the sword, apparently I wasn't supposed to do this because it surprised all of the captains. Yamamoto was the most surprised at the moment, "How did you do that boy, just how strong are you." I didn't reply to his questions just shoved him back.

I turned back to my group and asked, Harribel would you please open up a garganta. We will be leaving immediately. Harribel quickly pointed at the air and opened a garganta.

"It is ready to go Ichigo, I will see all of you on the other side." with that she walked through, followed by Grimmjow.

"Nel please go first I want you to get out of here as quickly as possible, don't worry I will follow quickly."

"Okay Ichigo just don't do anything crazy, come back oaky." I nodded and smiled at her, she walked through and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Thank god she is okay, now let's wrap this up and go. Now all of the captains were standing just fifty feet away from me, all of them staring at me.

Ukitaku spoke up, "Who are you and why did you protect that women."

"My name is Ichigo, I won't give you my rank because you don't need it. To why I protected Nel it is quite simple, I love her." Many of the captains got a very questioning look.

Sui Feng shouted, "What do you mean, how can an arrancar feel anything for anyone. All you know is to care for yourself." Man this women is an annoying bitch, hopefully she will shut up from here on out.

"You are naive if you believe that we can only care about ourselves, it is the furthest from the truth. I can only talk for myself on this one but, I would do anything to keep Nel save. If any of you attempt to harm her I will kill you, it is that simple. Now I must be going, I have to check up on everyone. We will most likely meet again, hopefully under better circumstances." Then I walked through the garganta, leaving the captains full of questions.

 **Okay thanks everyone for the read, hope you are still enjoying the story. I'm really happy that so many of you have been interested enough in this story to follow and favorite it. Okay so first I'm going to rank all the captains like I did the espada. The first name is the strongest, second name second strongest and so on.**

 **Yamamoto**

 **Shunsui**

 **Byakuya**

 **Ukitake**

 **Unohana**

 **Kenpachi**

 **Toshiro**

 **Mayuri**

 **Komamura**

 **Sui Feng**

 **Okay I'm sure that there are some questions about this rating system. Yamamoto is obvious, Shunsui became the Captain Commander after Yamamoto so why wouldn't he be the second strongest, also I really like him. Byakuya because he was is really strong in canon, and has a lot of abilities. Ukitake is super strong to, I'm just not sure how strong (His sickness isn't going to be very hindering in this story, I don't like how people do that to his character). Unohana because what she did with Kenpachi in canon. Kenpachi is lower than her because he hasn't unlocked his "Full Strength"(Personally I think that it was a terrible excuse to make him stronger in canon, they should have just giving him a shikai). Next is Toshiro mostly because of his age, and not knowing everything about his abilities yet. Mayuri is 8th because he is a sneaky bastard, with his intelligence he can pull off a lot of stuff. Komamura is second to last because his abilities, not knowing how to do a lot of Kido and things like that made me put him here. Lastly Sui Feng yes her shikai is overpowered two hit killer, but it is so hard to get it to work. Her bankai is even worse, seriously a huge nuke come on Kubo that's the best you could come up with. This wouldn't work on really any of the espada, you saw how Barragan just regenerated and most of the espada have better regeneration than him. The only thing she has is speed.**

 **Now that the rant, I mean explanation of my reasoning is over. The fights were short in this one to, I'm still trying to find the best way to write fight scenes and get used to them. there will be a big fight scene in a couple of chapter, not going to give a number because I'm not sure yet. Next Ichigo is just badass in this story that why he caught Yamamoto's sword, well that is part of the reason. The real reason is because he wasn't even in his shikai, Ichigo would be able to catch it but his hand would burn from the immense heat. Okay since we are on the topic of Ichigo, yes there is going to be some more romance between him and Nel. Not sure how much yet but expect them to be a little closer, and doing more things a couple would do. You know hug, kiss, go on dates, that kind of stuff. A sex scene will happen I'm sure some of you are wondering about that. I don't know when I want to do it yet, I don't think right now is a good time but it will be happening within five or six chapters.**

 **I'm planning on this being a long story, most likely around 80 thousand words or more depending on how many ideas I get. Anyway thanks for all of the support, hope to hear your guys thoughts. Let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in this story and I'll see about adding it. Next update should be on Wednesday this time.**

 **Next Chapter - Captains Meeting II, Aizen's new plan(s), and the traitor arrancar meeting.**


	5. What the Future Holds

**It has been about a week and the fourth chapter already has over 300 views and the story has over 1,200. This is incredible, thanks so much to all of you that have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. It really does mean a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying this. So let's get this chapter started, I talk to much anyways.**

 **With the Captains (General POV)**

The only look that was on all the captains faces was confusion, mostly for this Ichigo person's actions and words. They just witnessed him appear, drop Toshiro in his bankai with his hand. After that he turned out to be an arrancar, he caught the Captain Commanders sword with his hand. The weird thing is he did all of this for one women, because he said, "I love her." That single phrase seemed to stick out the most.

"All captains report to the 1st division we will be having a meeting, Kyoraku would you please drop Toshiro off at the 4th division before you come." Once Yamamoto said that he disappeared, followed by most of the other captains, only leaving Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Byakuya, and the unconscious Toshiro.

"What are your thoughts on this matter, Kyoraku." Ukitake asked his long time friend, because he knew he would hold a similar opinion to his.

"I'm very interested in this Ichigo person, he just doesn't make sense everything he did and said I mean. Why would an arrancar of such strength be willing to do so much for someone weaker than himself, especially a female you know how most hollows treat females." Yes everyone knew how almost every male hollow felt towards females, they are weaker and therefore under them. Yet Ichigo makes it seem that she is the most important thing in the world.

"I would have to agree with you there Kyoraku, his actions are definitely strange but you can tell he meant everything he said. The only thing we need to really know at the moment is how far is he willing to go to keep this women safe." Kyoraku nodded to what Ukitake had to say, they normally held very similar opinions on things.

"We should get going to the meeting, and Kyoraku don't forget about Toshiro." Byakuya stated in his mellow tone. Once he did he flash stepped away leaving the rest behind.

"We should be going this conversation can continue at the captains meeting, it is no doubt going to be the main topic." This came from Unohana in her normal quite and sweat voice, she to left towards the 1st division.

"Well I'll meet you at the meeting Ukitake, don't do anything until I get there." With that Kyoraku grabbed Toshiro and flash stepped towards the 4th division. Ukitake just smiled and flash stepped away.

 **The Meeting a Couple Minutes Later**

Everyone was standing in the normal spot and sitting in Yamamoto's case, there was some small chatter between the captains but that all stopped once Yamamoto smacked his cane on the ground. "This meeting is called to order, our topic of discussion is the arrancar Ichigo. Does anyone have any information that could give us insight on him." Everyone looked around and waited for someone to step up, finally Byakuya did.

"Yes while I was fighting the teresa espada she talked about him. I asked her if she was nervous for herself or her comrades and she said, That there is someone here that can take on any of you. I asked who it was and where they were to which she replied. He is here because of her, she pointed towards the arrancar that was fighting Toshiro, then said you could say he is her guardian. Finally she said that if she came to any real harm or threat, that he would step in and that I should be worried for my companion if it came to that."

Byakuya stopped to catch a breath and let all of the information sink in a bit, truthfully this was a lot for them to take in. "She seemed very convinced that he would do anything for the women, even to saying that he would destroy anything that would harm her. Overall I think that he will do exactly that, his only motives at the moment seem to be her." A couple of captains just smiled slightly, and others didn't know what to do.

"So you mean to say that this man would be willing to put himself against the world to keep a single women from harm. That doesn't make any sense at all for an arrancar." This came from Sui Feng who still thinks all hollow are monsters, that need to die. Byakuya only nodded to this, and went back to his place in the line.

"Is there anyone else that has information on him, if so please come forward with it." Yamamoto was asking this with a hint of curiosity in his voice, so he is definitely interested in him. Kenpachi stepped forward this time and gave a quick look around the room.

"The arrancar that I fought said similar things about him, when Toshiro released his shikai I said that the women must be stronger than I thought. He replied with, we shouldn't be worried about her we should be worried about the one who protects her. I asked if it was him and he said no, he surprised me with what he said next. The man scares the shit out of him, and is a lot stronger than himself. He made him feel this way while only releasing about twenty or thirty percent of his real power. That was all he said to me before we started fighting again."

With that Kenpachi stepped back to his spot in the line, receiving a lot of questioning and surprised looks from his fellow captains. "He really acted this way, how strong would you say your opponent was Kenpachi." Ukitake spoke up for the first time.

"I would say he is about as strong as I am, not sure if he is stronger or weaker." Ukitake just nodded to show his thanks and looked up at the Captain Commander.

"Captain Commander it might be wise not to threaten this women for the time being, if we do there is no telling what Ichigo would in retaliation. If she is spotted we should just observe her actions, and not show hostility." Ukitake really didn't want to do anything rash in this situation, he also wanted to learn more about these two arrancar.

"I would have to agree with what Ukitake says, Captain Commander." Kyoraku agreed with his long time friend yet again. Unohana and Byakuya nodded showing that they also agree. So now there are three captain that think it is best not to threaten or show hostility towards this women. You could tell that Yamamoto was in deep thought at the moment, trying to decide what the best action would be.

"We will go with your plan Ukitake, if this women is found no one is to attack her we don't fully understand what the repercussions could be. You are only allowed to observe her and nothing else unless ordered otherwise. Now I want to discuss what we should do about Ichigo, the unknown in all of this." Yamamoto made himself clear with his order, but he still didn't know what they should do about the new arrancar.

"Well sir I think that he won't be a threat as long as we keep clear of Nel, that was the only thing that made him hostile towards us." What Ukitake said made some sense yet again, and Kyoraku agreed with a nod yet again.

"That might be true Ukitake but he is still a major threat, maybe even more so than Aizen. I say that we capture him and I do some expert.. I mean tests on him to determine his strength." Mayuri spoke up for the first time and he is only thinking about his own gains.

You could tell that some of the people in the room didn't like his comment, the most noticeable is Ukitake but only just. "Mayuri we will not be doing anything hostile towards him, we do not want to make it seem as though our intent towards him is hostile. We want to try and avoid making him an enemy any more than we have to. Does anyone else have a suggestion." Again Yammamoto makes his thoughts known to the group.

"We could just observe him like with Nel, it could give us an idea of his strength and any other motives if he has any. If nothing else we won't lose anything this way." Unohana always says things in a very quiet way. This idea seemed to go over better with the group than Mayuri's.

"I think that could work Ichigo seems to be a very special case, he could even become an ally of sorts if we do this right. Unohana's plan makes the most sense at this point." This time Byakuya speaks his word, which is normally respected by every other captain.

"Very well we will vote on what to do every one for only observing him and gathering information please speak up." To this a lot of people replied.

"This is the best plan, I vote to proceed this way," said Kumamara

"Might as well, I might be able to have my fight with him some time," Even when something this important is being talked about Kenpachi always wants a good fight.

"I have already agreed with Unohana's plan so put my vote to yes," Ukitake said.

"I think that is would be best in the long run if we only observe him," Kyoraku again agrees with his best friend.

"Okay so that is Kumamara, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Byakuya, and Unohana with the majority voting for this plan. If Ichigo is spotted you are to only observe him and gather information on him. You can only attack him if I give you the direct order to do so." With that Yamamoto smacked his can down.

"You are all dismissed, give the information to your divisions also we should start our preparations for this upcoming battle with Aizen." Every one flash stepped towards their division to give the information to their divisions and start up on some training. Leaving Yamamoto in the meeting room by himself.

"Hopefully you will not become hostile towards us anytime soon, I would prefer not to resort to my bankai in a battle. If it came down to it I would have to use it to stand a chance against you at full strength." With that Yamamoto slowly walked out of the room, heading towards his office.

 **Los Noches Meeting Room**

Two garganta's where opening up in the middle of the room, both very close to each other. They both opened at the same time, revealing Ichigo's group and Ulquirra's group. "It is very nice to have all of you back, please tell me how your mission went, Ulquiorra would you please go first." With that he walked up towards Aizen's throne.

"The mission was mostly a success, we were confronted by the shinigami stationed in the town. We dealt with them all quickly, than my and Aaroniero went and meet back up with Stark. He did not encounter anything while he was searching, we also couldn't find either Kisuke or Yoruichi." He bowed slightly and waited for Aizen's reply.

"That is quite alright Ulquiorra, the mission seemed like it went well over all. Ichigo would you please let me know how your mission went." To this Ichigo walked up to his throne and stood next to Ulquiorra, the looked at each other and both nodded.

"The mission went mostly as planned, the shinigami responded very quickly to our presence. The cloak also worked very well, Grimmjow, Harribel, and Nel all fought one of the captains. I stepped in to stop an attack from Toshiro that released his bankai against Nel, she didn't have time to block or release. I dealt with the captain quickly, and the other captains quickly came over to use. I gave them my first name, and they say my face but I didn't give them my rank. The Captain Commander tried to attack us so I grabbed his sword and ordered Harribel to open a garganta, and that is everything that happened."

Aizen seemed a little surprised by this, "So you caught the Captain Commander's sword with your hand, that is impressive Ichigo but I expected as much from you. Any way the mission seemed to go well, thank you for making sure everyone returned safely." Ichigo just nodded to this.

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Thank you, we will be having an espada meeting tomorrow, we will be discussing something that Gin brought to my attention that will help us. You are all free to do what you wish just don't leave Hueco Mundo." I wonder what Gin would bring up that would actually be helpful to us. It doesn't matter right now, we will probably be having a meeting with the other espada against Aizen soon.

Ulquiorra looked over to me and said, "I will meet with you and Nel at your palace later, I will tell you when and where the meeting will be." I nodded to him and went back to Nel.

"Are you ready to go Nel, maybe we can find something to do tonight or tomorrow." I reached over and grabbed her hand and we started walking to the door.

"Yeah Ichigo I would like to do something, maybe go for another walk or just talk for a while." With that she started running and dragged me out of the room, she definitely seems happy that we are back and can have some time together. _**I would have to agree with you Ichigo, she is normally very happy when you two are doing things together. I can already tell she is the one for you Ichigo, I also know that you think that is true as well.**_ Of course I think she is the one for me, every since I meet her my life has been so much better.

 _ **Well I'm glad, maybe one day you two will further your bond.**_ What you mean I should marry her Miquel. First we haven't been together that long it would be kind of weird to just ask that. Second I don't even know if hollows do things like that you know. _**That wasn't what I meant but that is a really good idea, you should definitely ask her in the future though. I meant to have certain interactions with her.**_

 __I don't know if that is something she would even want, so I'll just think about it. Again what do you mean by interactions, we are already spending time together what else is there to do. _ **You are so dumb when it comes to relationships and love Ichigo, I mean to integrate with her, mate with her, or simply have sex.**_ WHAT! I couldn't just do that, I'm sure she wouldn't want to anyway. I also have no idea how to even make that happen, I couldn't even get myself to kiss her. I don't even know if she would want to take our relationship that far.

 _ **Ichigo you two are going to be together forever, I can tell. Eventually it will happen, I'm just wondering if you have ever thought about it is all. Don't freak out about it, also I'm sure she would want to take your relationship as far as possible.**_ Maybe she would but it is still early and kind of weird to think about. I don't normally think about her in a physical way so thinking about doing something like that with her is making me feel weird. Like I'm some kind of pervert or something, I'll just think about but it won't happen unless she wants it to.

 _ **I can live with that answer and I know that you would never force her into something she didn't want. Your parents would be happy you think about her wishes before your own. It reminds me a lot of your father to be honest. I will leave you to your date, I'm sure Nel is going to want to talk with you.**_ Thanks Miquel, and yeah it is really nice to talk with her. I'll talk with you later, hopefully about another topic.

"Ichigo we are here, I was thinking that we could look around the library and find a nice book," Nel broke me out of my thoughts with this, man she always is enthusiastic about everything. That sound really good though, maybe I'll find one to read to her or something.

"Yeah that sounds great Nel, let's go." With that I opened our palace door and headed upstairs to the library. We have been looking at books for a couple of hours, maybe not that long but I don't really know. I finally found one that looked interesting, it was a small book but also fairly thick. The cover was very basic it was all black, near the top was a small alien space ship or flying saucer. Near the bottom was a big red V it took up the majority of the cover and was also the title.

This one could be interesting, a book about aliens. I might enjoy this but I'm not sure about Nel. "Nel would you be interested in a book about aliens of some kind." She looked over at me with a mostly blank face.

"Not really Ichigo that seems a little scary, I might get abducted by them and they would experiment on me. Then I would have to tell them everything I know." Okay I didn't expect that, but that's just her child side coming out. She can be silly and fun at times, I'm just going to have to keep this one for myself then. Before I could continue searching I heard a knock on the door, must be Ulquiorra he did say he would come over.

"Nel let's go and great Ulquiorra at the door." I looked over at her and she nodded, then we both walked out of the room towards the front door. When we got there I opened it and it was Ulquiorra behind the door. "Nice to see you again Ulquiorra, I'm guessing you came to give us the information."

"Yes I did the meeting is going to be held at my palace tomorrow night, everyone should be there. We will mostly be discussing possible plans and who might become the new leader, you will get to meet everyone that is on our side though. I'm also fairly confident that many will be voting for you to become the leader after all of this." Why would people want me as the leader though, I'm not really that special, Stark would be a better choice he knows a lot more than I do.

"Okay Ulquiorra we will be there, I don't get why people would want me as a leader though. Stark or you seem like a much better option." He didn't change his expression at all from what I said, he simply let out a small sigh.

"Ichigo you are the strongest person in Hueco Mundo, that alone would make you the best confident. You are also a very smart man, you don't just rush into things. Lastly everyone knows of your willingness to except and even befriend people that are much weaker than you. That makes people lean towards you as the best choice, me included." What Ulquiorra would actually want me as the leader, still why. I get what he says, it's just I don't really know anything about being a leader.

"Well thanks for that but I don't know if I could be a leader, I don't know the first thing about it. If you guys really want me to be though I'll try my best, but let's just wait and see how things work out first." He just nodded to what I said.

"That sounds good to me Ichigo, I will see the two of you at the meeting. Also Ichigo if you where the leader which is normally called the king I'm sure Nel would love to be your queen." What him to, why is everyone starting to talk about that kind of stuff between me and Nel. Does this mean that hollows actually get married and stuff, I'll just ask him later. I looked over at Nel and she was blushing heavily, man she is probably embarrassed huh.

"To be a king and queen they have to be married right," Ulquiorra just chuckled lightly to her what Nel asked him.

"Yes it would mean that they are married, I just figured how long you two have known each other and everything that Ichigo is willing to do for you that it would be the most likely next step. Maybe I was wrong I apologize if I was assuming too much." Nel's blush resided a little but she still had some pink on her cheeks. She always finds a way to look cute even if she doesn't mean to. Wait were did that come from, ah who cares I can think of her as cute.

"Well maybe that would be a smart thing to do in the future, I'm just not sure how it would happen. Ulquiorra how does marriage work exactly," What she thinks it would be a good idea. Why would she want to marry me, and how does it work exactly. We both just looked at Ulquiorra with different expressions. Nel's had a small smile and looked mostly excited, I was really confused and looked somewhat lost.

"Well it is kind of difficult to explain, but the main thing you need to know is that you are creating a special bond and promise between the two of you. You are agreeing that you will only be with one another and will give up anything and everything for the other. That is what I have gathered from the books I have read, Nel you should probably talk with Harribel about it she might be more helpful. Ichigo I would talk with Stark he could give more insight for you as well. I must be going now, hopefully I didn't make things to awkward."

He quickly left probably feeling uncomfortable with the situation, I'm just still confused about the whole thing. You create a bond and a promise between the two of you. I already did that, we are close and I have already promised to protect her against everything and anything. I wonder if Stark could really explain the whole thing better.

"Ichigo do you think that we should get married, it would be nice. We already have a bond and I know that you would do anything for me as it is, but showing it in another way would be great," Again what I don't understand what is going on. Why did this topic have to come up, I blame you Miquel if you didn't talk about it earlier it wouldn't have happened. _**This isn't a bad thing Ichigo, you were wondering how she felt about the matter anyway. Now you know how she feels and what she wants to do, this is perfect just talk with her and figure something out. Also you don't have to have those interactions with her yet, that is normally saved for the night of the wedding.**_

 __My cheeks heated up and turned red to this, and I looked down at the floor. Why do you have to bring that kind of stuff up, and why would something like that be saved for the night of the wedding. _ **You are completing the bond between the two of you, it is to show that you will only be interested in your partner in that way. It is something that most people did in the World of the Living, it just became a normal thing.**_ Whatever Miquel some of the things you say don't make any sense and please don't talk about that for a while okay.

I looked up at Nel and she was just waiting for my answer, it seemed like no time has even passed since she asked me the question. I wonder why that is, whatever probably just imagining it. "I think that it could be a good idea Nel, we just don't know everything about it. I think we should talk with Harribel and Stark soon and learn some more before we do anything. It would be nice to make a bond that people would be able to notice and understand the meaning of though." I gave her a small smile and she did the same to me.

"I think it could be nice to, it is getting late though we should probably get ready for bed Ichigo." That would be a good idea, we have the espada meeting with Aizen and than the one with everyone else tomorrow night. I wonder who all will be there, probably a good amount of the espada but I wonder if Gin or Tosen will be there.

"Yeah it is getting late, I'm going to take a bath before I go to bed though. It sounds really nice right now, the last couple of days have been long." Hopefully the next couple will be less crazy, I really doubt it though my life has always been crazy.

"Okay Ichigo I'm just going to go to bed, I'm too tired." We reached our room and I headed straight to the bathroom and Nel headed to the closet to change. I wonder what I would be doing if I was still a Vasto Lorde, probably not getting much sleep. Even though it has only been a couple of days and they have been crazy ones I'm really glad we choose to become arrancars.

 **Next Morning (Ichigo's POV)**

Ah when did this pillow get this soft, it is so nice. I could lay here for hours, I'm just so comfortable. I should get up though, well it least sit up maybe even open my eyes at some point. I slowly shifted my eyes open quickly blinking them to adjust to the light, what I saw shocked me to no end. I was currently snuggled up to Nel and my head was laid on her, well developed chest. When did this happen, we have never gotten close while sleeping so why did this happen all of a sudden. Before I could continue my thoughts I heard Nel starting to wake up. Oh crap she is going to be mad isn't she.

It was silent for a few seconds and I couldn't stand it, the silence made the whole situation a lot worse. Should I say something, like what though sorry for sleeping on your chest. "Ichigo can you get up please," I barely heard what she said but I quickly got up not wanting to make this anymore weird.

"Sorry about that Nel I don't know how that even happened, I normally don't move much when I sleep." I looked over and she had a small blush on her cheeks, well a big one but compared to ones she has had it was small.

"Well it wasn't really you that moved, well technically you did but with a little help. I was having trouble sleeping and I just kind of snuggled up to you and then you turned over and I just went to sleep." Her blush got a little brighter after saying that and she looked away quickly.

"It is okay Nel, if you ever have trouble sleeping again just wake me up and we can figure something out. I was just a little embarrassed waking up like that but don't worry about it okay." I got a little nod for an answer and we both got out of the bed. "Do you want to shower first."

"Yeah thanks Ichigo I won't take too long, we do have some things to do today." Yeah we do have a couple of meetings and then whatever Aizen has planned today. Hopefully it won't be too much I just want to be able to spend some time with Nel and maybe figure out some things from Stark. I better get some clothes ready for my shower.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Ichigo are you ready to go, I want to take a walk before we have that meeting." Nel was currently waiting by the front door, I'm still putting my clothes on up stairs. I quickly put on my shirt and coat, then grabbed my swords and ran down stairs.

"Nel I'm coming just give me a second, I just got out of the shower a couple of minutes ago." I could hear her laugh at that, well I guess it is kind of funny. I normally don't take that long to get ready anyway. "Let's get going Nel, we can walk over to Stark's palace I noticed that Harribel and her fraccion are there." I opened the door and we started walking towards Stark's palace which is next to Ulquiorra's so it isn't too far.

It only took like ten minutes for us to get here, most of that time was filled with basic talk between us. Nel brought up the marriage thing again which I said we can ask Stark and Harribel when we get there for more information. She seemed really happy that we are going to learn more about this, I don't know why but it is nice that she seems so interested. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to let use in.

It only took a second for the door to open revealing Lilynette, she was wearing her normal clothes if you can even call them that. "Hey guys come in hopefully one of you can get Stark to stay awake." That sounds like him, always trying to sleep when he has any time to.

We followed her in and we reached the living room, inside Stark was half asleep on the coach. Harribel was sitting on a chair beside a coach that sat her three fraccion. Surprisingly they weren't nagging at each other, they seemed civil. "Stark get your lazy ass up, we have some more guests I'm sure they would like to it least talk to you."

"Yeah I'm up Lilynette, who is here anyway. Oh Ichigo and Nel it is nice to see you two, how have you guys been." Well he sure does wake up fast, I guess that is a talent of some kind.

 ****"Ichigo and I have been good, just trying to figure stuff out is all. Maybe you and Harribel could help us with something." After she said that Nel just stood there with a big smile on her face, she always finds a way to smile. I wonder how she does it though, I can only smile on occasions and yet she does it all the time.

"I'm sure that Stark and I can answer any of your questions, just let us know what you need help with." I'm glad Harribel is willing to help with this, since she is Stark will be dragged in if he likes it or not. Hopefully we will figure out some answers.

"Okay well Ulquiorra said the next obvious step in our relationship would be marriage, but we don't really know much about it. Ulquiorra couldn't really explain anything about it either, so he pointed us to you guys." Stark and Harribel's expressions just dropped to a blank face, well this is going to be awkward. The whole room was silent for what seemed like years until Stark spoke up.

"Well that is something I didn't really expect to ever hear, either way I don't really know what I could tell you about the topic. I don't know much, only the basics which is probably what you know." Ok well I'm almost glade Stark doesn't know about it, I think it would be really weird learning about something like that from Stark. Maybe Harribel could give some insight on the topic, that would be less weird.

"Well I don't know why Ulquiorra would bring that up but hollows don't really get married. They have a different kind of thing, it has similar concepts just done in a different way. Aizen would be the one to ask if you two wish to go through the ceremony though, I will give you as much information as I can though." This should be interesting.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Jesus Christ how does Harribel know so much about marriage, this hollow connection and that activity. So hollows make a connection of reishi, this is done in a couple of ways. Since we are arrancar we need a machine to help transfer the reishi through the two of us, Harribel said that Aizen has the machine so we should ask him. Secondly the transfer of reishi will affect both of our reishi's because of the big difference in reishi she said it would be very painful for me. Something about the one with the larger reishi has to bring in the others reishi, than they mix it with theirs and push it back out. The process is suppose to be more painful the bigger the difference in reishi reserve the people have.

Okay after the reishi connection our reishi will be affected, well Nels will be since it is the weaker one. Hers will become stronger, heavier, and she will have a bigger reserve. When detecting either of our reishi's the others will be noticed, since we have a part of theirs permanently mixed with ours. Lastly there will be a sort of brand or tattoo that is created from the transfer, it will be on the back of our right hand. It is suppose to be shaped based on the two's reishi and personalities.

Okay I think I finally got an idea of what this is going to be and honestly I like the idea. It will make our bond notable to others, also it doesn't involve the embarrassing things that the marriages in the Human World do. "Okay so do you two understand the gist of it, Aizen can always give you another run down when you ask him." I don't think I want to have Aizen explain it again, even worse would be if Gin explained it.

"I think that Ichigo and I got the gist of it, thanks for your help Harribel we should get going though the meeting is soon. We will see you there by everyone." With that Nel grabbed my arm and started to walk out of the room, I don't want to be dragged again. So I picked up the pace until I was walking next to her, now we are heading to the meeting room.

"Stark do you think that Ichigo and Nel are really going to do that reishi thing, it seems kind of weird."

"Yes Lilynette I do, they are very close and this will be a way to get even closer. I don't see why they wouldn't want to do it, their relationship was going to lead to that in the end." Once Stark said that he laid back down and started to drift off.

"I would have to agree with Stark Lilynette, this would have happened sooner or later. Girls we should be going, I will see you soon Lilynette and tell Stark to get ready for the meeting please." Lilynette just nodded to what Harribel said and then Harribel and her fraccion walked out.

 **Espada Meeting (Ichigo's POV)**

Nel and I finally reached the meeting room, we had a bit of a detour on the way. We ran into Menoly and Loly and Nel really wanted to talk with them. We are finally here though so we can get this over with, and then go to the other meeting. So far everyone but Nnoitra and Grimmjow are here, maybe they are fighting or something. I don't think Grimmjow would be persuaded into a fight like that though. My thoughts were stopped by the door opening, finally the two in question are here.

They quickly made it to their seats and tried not to notice the majority of the room starring at them. Aizen got the meeting started right away, saving them from the stares. "This meeting will start soon but first some tea, Gin if you would." Gin quickly exited the room and came back, in his hands was the normal tray with cups and a tea kettle. He quickly went and poured some tea for everyone, and exited the room.

"Now let us start this meeting, the thing I wanted to talk to you about was training. It will be between all of you espada, you will be randomly assigned a fighting partner. The fights will be above the dome so everyone will be allowed to release, the only rule is you cannot kill each other during these fights. If I think someone will be killed myself or Ichigo will step in and stop it. I will explain more of this tomorrow when the first match will be, for now just know that this is meant for you to get used to fighting opponents of different strengths."

A lot of the espada looked indifferent to this and some, well Nnoitra was very excited acting just liked his bloodthirsty self. Gin walked back in with a big smile on his face and stopped next to Aizen, it looked like he whispered in his ear. Aizen let out a small chuckle and Gin let out a laugh, I wonder what has them acting like this. "Ichigo and Nel there is something that I would like to ask the two of you after the meeting. Now the last thing for today, I will be sending a small group into the Menos Forest in a few days. They will be looking for any hollows that are strong enough to be an ally and recruit them, if they decline you are to eliminate them. That is all for today you are all free to go except for Nel and Ichigo."

With that everyone else walked out of the room, I looked over at Aizen and say he was looking at the two of us. "I have heard some things about you two wanting to do the reishi connection, is that true." I wonder how Aizen figured it out, we haven't told anyone that would talk about it. _**Ichigo I'm sure he knows about most things that are going on here, just don't worry about it.**_ Yeah your right Miquel, "Yes we are thinking about it Aizen, we were told to ask you about it."

"Well that is something I didn't expect to ever happen with the arrancar, I guess it was a good idea that I had the device made. I can help you with the process, the only thing I have to say is it will be one of the most painful experiences of your life Ichigo. If you two are sure about this than I will support your decision, we can do ceremony in a couple of days." That was a lot easier than I thought it would be, maybe this won't be so hard after all. I still don't understand why everyone says it is going to be so painful for me.

"Thank you Aizen, we should be going though I'm sure that there are things you wish to do." He just nodded in response and me and Nel got up, we quickly left and headed for Ulquiorra's palace. It didn't take long to make it there, the place looks a lot like ours. I reached out and knocked on the door, "Ichigo who do you think is going to be here, I wonder how many we don't know about will be here."

"I'm not sure Nel but most likely a couple of people that we haven't talked a lot with are going to be here." Before I could say anything else the door opened, Ulquiorra was standing there with his normal expression he doesn't really smile does he.

"Come on in, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see the two of you." He motioned for us to come in which we did quickly. I noticed Stark, Harribel and their fraccion first, they were all sitting on the left side of the room. I looked over to the right and was a bit surprised by who was sitting there, closest to us was Grimmjow he wasn't the one who surprised me. Next to him was Aaroniero I wasn't sure if he would be here or not, I'm glad he is though he always seemed like an okay guy.

Sitting next to Aaroniero on the coach was the ones that surprised me, Gin was sitting at the end of the coach looking over at us with a big smile. Lastly sitting in a chair close to the coach was Tosen, I wonder why the two of them are here. I don't understand why they would want to go against the guy they left Soul Society with.

Stark got everyone's attention with a cough, "Now that everyone is here we can get down to business."

 **There it is, sorry for not having the traitor meeting in this chapter but it was getting a bit long and if I put the meeting in it would have been really long compared to other chapters. Also I know that I made the whole Marriage or connection thing a bit long, but it is something that I think will be important. Next Grimmjow's fraccion aren't at this meeting because there is a lot of them, and I don't really know how they act and talk. So if I put them in they probably wouldn't be very good, they will be in future fights though so if you are wanting to see them don't worry.**

 **Talking about fights the espada training isn't just going to be straight up fights, there is going to be some twists in there. I think it would be a little boring if I just had a ton of fights between people that aren't really matched in strength. This is seriously the last thing, I want to know if you would like to see an Ichigo and Yammamoto fight. I don't know how big or crazy it will get because I already have a plan for when Ichigo uses his release for the first time. I'm just wondering if you guys are interested, hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the support.**

 **Next Chapter - The traitor meeting for real this time, first espada training session, and the reishi connection.**


	6. The Bond We Share

**Here is the next chapter, took a little longer to write I have been really busy. I'll talk a little more about that at the end. Thanks to everyone that has read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. That lets me know there are people out there that are enjoying this and makes me want to keep writing it. Now onto the story before you get to bored of my talking.**

 _ **Miquel's Speech - Wrote the same way as Ichigo talking to himself**_

I wonder what kind of business we will be discussing today, I doubt that they already know how they want to kill him. Maybe it is more to get us up to speed on what is going on, I don't know. "It is very nice of you two to join us, I was wondering if you would show up or not. Maybe you two were busy with other activates, if so do tell." Oh god Gin why do you always have to be see weird, hopefully Nel didn't get it and everyone drops it.

I took a quick look over at Nel and her face was bright red, damn she did get it. She started waving her arms and saying, "No, no we weren't doing anything like that. We were just talking with Aizen about something, we didn't do anything else." The whole time her face kept the dark red tint on it and Gin was laughing like crazy, he almost fell off of the coach which would have made me laugh.

"Don't worry about what Gin says Nel we all know you weren't doing anything like that, even if you were it isn't our place to know or judge you." I'm glad Stark understands, he can be silly at times but when it comes to something really embarrassing he normally gets serious. "Now that you are here we really should get this started, Tosen would you like to start." Tosen nodded to what Stark said and got up.

"First it is nice to know that you two are on our side, I can't tell you to much about why Gin and I are going against him. You will understand in time though, hopefully it won't change your opinion of us. Also I'm sorry to say this so soon but it is the truth. Ichigo you will have to be the one to kill Aizen, none of us are strong enough to beat him in a fight. So it will be up to you to take him down, you are definitely strong enough to do so."

I guess that does make sense, Aizen is support to be very stung. I don't know how strong but if Stark isn't enough to beat him than he will be a strong opponent. "I don't have a problem with being the one to fight him, I just want all of your words that you will do everything to keep people out of it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of it, if you will do that for me than I will fight for you." That would be the last thing I want, someone getting hurt because of a fight they aren't even a part of.

Harribel was the first to respond to what I said, "We will keep everyone we can away from the battle, you won't have to worry about anything but the fight. We will also make sure that Nel is fine during the fight, I'm sure you would like her to be watched over while you cannot."

"Thank you very much Harribel that would be very nice, I would want someone to watch over her while I cannot. Probably two people actually, I would feel it least a little better about it that way." Harribel just nodded to what I said, Ulquiorra stood up and got ready to speak.

"Now that we have that taken care of we should probably discuss the future, like who will be the new leader, what we will be doing, and what will happen to our relationship with Soul Society. I would like to star with who our new leader would be, I think that it should be Ichigo." I guess he was serious after all, I thought he was just saying that to make me feel better or something.

Stark answered first, "I think he would be the best choice to become the new leader as well, he is more than fit. He is the strongest being here and he treats everyone fair and equal, he would become a nice leader."

"I would have to agree with you **Stark, Ichigo is a very fair person. He would receive** my vote as well." This came from Aaroniero which some what surprised me, it is weird having people say things like that about you. It is even weirder coming from someone that you don't know all that well. I wonder what everyone else's thoughts are.

It didn't take Gin long to answer my question, "Yes Ichigo would make a good leader for many different reasns. He is a far and good man unlike Aizen, I'm sure that most everyone would be willing to follow him. Next he is very strong this will make enemies think twice before attacking you, if anyone knows about his strength they would be weary. Lastly and this is the most important in my opinion he already has a queen, well she will officially be his queen shortly."

Again why does he always have to say things like that, I guess he is right about it though. "Oh so you two are going to go through with the reishi connection after all, that is nice to hear."

"Thank you Harribel we are planning on doing it sometime tomorrow actually, I would like to thank you for all of your help on the topic." She just nodded back which I took as an exception of my thanks.

"I would have to agree with what you said Gin, Ichigo you would be the best choice. I hope that you would accept the offer when the time comes." It sounds like Tosen thinks I'm going to be the leader no matter what, there are others that might not want me to be. I wonder if I really am the best choice, I would think Stark or Ulquiorra would be better choices. They are both strong and willing to do whatever is necessary, Stark is a little lazy and Ulquiorra is a bit quite. I'm not the most energetic person either and I'm normally even more quite than Ulquiorra so I guess that isn't why they weren't picked.

"I won't agree to being the leader yet, there is still a lot of things we would need to do first. So what was it you were going to say about our future plans and our relations with Soul Society."

"Oh yes Ichigo thanks for reminding me, I was thinking that we should come up with plans for after all of this happens. That can wait though first we should discuss what we should do with Aizen and anyone who is still going to follow him." Know we are getting into what I was expecting, maybe this will go better than the last topic.

"We are going to kill him of course and anyone who is still going to follow him should die to." There is the Grimmjow I know, he has been acting a lot more reserved but he still has that murderous side.

"Grimmjow that is the basic plan but we need to discuss how we will do it, also when and where." Harribel yet again brings us back to topic, I'm glad someone else is willing to do it. I'm not really sure when or where we will though, any ideas Miquel. _**It will most likely be in front of the shinigami that way they know we did it, if anything they will be willing to accept us in a way afterwards. That makes the most sense to me, we get rid of Aizen and can help our connection with Soul Society.**_

That does make sense Miquel if we don't do it around the shinigami they won't believe that he is actually killed. "We should probably take him out around the shinigami, it would make the most sense. It should get them off our backs and might help with our connections with them."

"That is a really good idea Ichigo, it definitely could help with our relationship with them while getting rid of Aizen. I think that we should definitely find a way to do it in front of them." I'm surprised Stark is agreeing with so much of what I'm saying.

"Yes that could work very well I say we should go with that for now, we should get onto the last topic. I'm wondering what are your thoughts on anyone that is still going to be loyal to him. If we are lucky most of them will die to the shinigami, if not we will have to kill them to." Gin keep surprising me he can be serious if he tries.

"Gin that sounds good to me, however it is getting late and I would like to get some sleep. This should be enough for tonight, I'm glad that everyone came and we can pick this up in a couple of days. Now if you would all excuse me I must get back to my palace for some rest." Jeez Stark takes his sleep over everything, I wonder how he can sleep so much though. I was getting ready to ask him but he was gone in a buzz of sonido before I could. Maybe next time I see him I can ask him.

"Well now that Stark is gone I guess we should go ahead and finish up with this meeting, It was nice to have all of you here for this. Ichigo and Nel hopefully they next meeting will be able to give you two some more information, if there is something you would like to know before that just ask." With that Ulquiorra started walking up his stairs probably to his room. So now this meeting really is over huh.

"I guess the meeting is over huh, well Nel and I should get going too. We will see you guys tomorrow Aizen did want us to meet in the morning, the training starts tomorrow as well." I received nods from everyone and a complement from Gin.

"I understand that you would want to get home as soon as possible, it gives you more time for your night time activates with Nel." Oh my god why does he never shut the hell up about that stuff. I looked over at Nel and she was reacting in a similar way, even though I might be thinking about it sometimes. I'm never going to admit to it but it is still a bit embarrassing.

"Gin stop pestering them their lives are none of your concern, so don't go messing with them." Tosen is such a life saver, I'm glad he is willing to shut him up for me.

"Thanks for the help Tosen, we should be going though. We will see you guys tomorrow, hopefully whatever Aizen has planned won't be too crazy." I received some more nods and no comments from Gin which was nice and Nel and I sonidod towards our palace. When we got there we headed straight to our room, today has been a little nuts and I'm beat.

"Ichigo do you want to become the new leader, it seems like everyone is wanting you to be."

"I'm not sure Nel I might it just depends on what happens, if you would be willing to stick with me through it than I would do it." Nel just ran up behind me and gave pulled me into a tight hug while resting he head on my shoulder.

"Of course I would stick with you Ichigo, nothing would make me leave your side. We have been together through a lot and I don't want to have to face things without you." Well that is really nice to hear.

"I'm going to stick with you through anything to Nel, my life has become what it is because of you. I couldn't imagine my life without you any more, you make my life what it is." We shared a moment just to let everything set in, after a couple of second I turned around to face her and pulled off my hood. "Nel I'm always going to be here for you, I love you more than anything else in the world." I leaned in and locked my lips on hers, it feels exactly like the first time we kissed. Her lips are nice and soft and taste fruity, she quickly started putting her own passion into it.

We stood there locked in the kiss for a while, we pulled apart both gasping for breath. "Thank you Ichigo it means more than you imagine to hear that from you, I love you to."

"We should probably head to bed Nel it is getting late and we have to get up kind of early tomorrow."

"Yeah we probably should, let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me straight over to the bed, she jumped on and pulled me on to. Now I'm laying right on my back and Nel is resting her head on my chest. "I'm glad that you helped me that day Ichigo, you didn't have to do anything but you jumped right in to help me. Than once you saved me you didn't just devour me, we became partners and then friends. Now we are more than I ever thought we could be, so many things have changed but some things are the exact same. I still see you as my best friend and part of me sees you as my protector, I know how funny that sounds huh."

"No it doesn't sound funny Nel I see myself as a protector over you, I'm also glad that I did what I did. If I didn't I wouldn't be happy like I am now, I also wouldn't have you that is the most important part for me." She smiled and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Good night Ichigo."

"Good night Nel." Once I said that I let myself slip into sleep, it is going to be a good night's sleep. I didn't really dream but that didn't matter to me, normally dreams aren't that nice for me. I finally started to wake up, I started to open my eyes and shut them right away. The light is way too bright in the morning. I noticed that Nel was still cuddling up to my chest just like last night, she was still asleep and he mouth was open a little bit.

"Hey Nel it's time to get up." I started to shack her should a little bit.

"Uh. Itsygo I don't wanna... get up." Now she is talking in her sleep she just gets even cuter.

"Istygo please.. I want to do this." Now what is she talking about, I wonder what she is dreaming about. "

"Come on Nel you need to get up, we will miss the meeting if we don't get ready." Now she started to open her eyes and looked up at me.

"Okay Ichigo but you have to promise me something first." She went from the soft quite voice to her serious tone. I wonder if this has anything to do with her dream.

"Okay Nel what is it that you want me to promise to."

"Only do it when I say I'm ready okay, just promise me that." What in the world does that mean, when she is ready for what. What are we suppost to do that we need to be ready for, I don't remember getting a mission from Aizen or anything.

"I promise Nel I'll only do whatever it is when you say you're ready okay."

"What you don't know what I'm talking about. Oh man this is embarrassing." She started blushing right away and looked away from me, how is it embarrassing?

"I don't know what you where meaning Nel just let me know what it is when you are ready to." I reached out and turned her head to look at me and her blush was calming down but it was still very noticeable.

"Okay Ichigo I'll let you know what I was talking about when I'm ready to do it okay." She gave me a small smile than leaned in and gave me a small kiss, I could get used to that.

"Lets get ready Nel we have some important stuff to do today, including the rieshi connection."

"Oh yeah we are doing that today, I can't wait to do that." I'm glad she is really wanting to make this connection.

"Let's get ready Nel." It only took a little while to get ready, Nel showered first while I got all of my stuff ready. After we both showered and got ready we headed out to the espada meeting. We arrived fairly early the only other person there was Ulquiorra.

"It is nice to see you two here this early, normally I have to wait for others to arrive for a long time." I guess he is always early to these meetings, well it gives us a chance to talk.

"Yeah we got ready quick this morning, have a lot of stuff to do today."

"Yes we have this meeting and then the training that Aizen has planned. Are you two also doing your reishi connection today." I looked over at Nel and she got a big smile on her face.

"Yeah Ichigo and I are doing that today after the training, it should be really fun."

"That is nice to hear I hope it goes well for the two of you. I have never seen anyone go through the process before so please do inform me of how it goes."

"Thanks for your support Ulquiorra and we will let you know what happens, I'm really excited to be able to do it." We sat and talked with Ulquiorra for a while before anyone else arrived, first was Harribel and Stark. We all talked about the training, who we think is going to be going against who and what the twists Aizen said he has planned are.

After about an hour everyone had arrived and Aizen got the meeting started. "It is nice to have all of you here, today we are going to begin the training. Before that I would like to start with some information about two new missions. One will be to Soul Society and the other is the mission to the Menos Forest, I have already given some information on that one. Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nel and Ichigo you four will be going to the Menos Forest and look for any hollows worthy of joining my army. You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon so be ready."

"Next is the mission to Soul Society, Ichigo you will be the only one going on this mission. I will be in a few days, I haven't decided the exact date yet but I will give you some time after the Menos mission before I send you. I need you to retrieve a few things from my old division and from the 1st division for me. I will give you more information later, now lets get to the training. Today will be interesting. Stark, Ulquiorra and Harribel will be facing off against Ichigo. Everyone has to attend these training sessions, so if you will all follow me please."

He quickly left the room using flash step, I guess we should follow him. "Come on Nel lets get going." We both stood up and I grabbed her hand than disappeared in a buzz of sonido. We finally made it to where we were going, now we are all standing above the dome of Las Noches. This is apparently the best place to do this fighting, it least we can't really destroy anything important. The only things up here are tall towers made of the same material as Las Noches.

"Glade no one got lost on their way, with everyone here we will get started. Everyone that isn't training today please go to the top of that tower, it will give us a nice view and keep us out of the way." Again he disappeared in flash step, followed by everyone else but Nel.

"Just don't go to crazy Ichigo and don't get hurt either. I don't want to have to hit you or worry about you."

"Come on Nel I'm not going to do anything to seriously hurt any of them and I'm definitely not going to get hurt too bad. You don't have to worry Nel it is just training." I pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss. "Now you should get up there before we start." She gave me a quick smile and sonidod up towards the tower.

"Man Ichigo I didn't know you two where getting so intimate have you guys done it yet, no probably not saving it for after your connection huh." Jeez why does Stark have to be such a pervert sometimes, he can almost be as bad as Gin.

"I don't know how to answer that Stark, honestly I have no idea."

"You don't have to worry about answering him Ichigo just ignore him. If you aren't comfortable talking about it don't."

"Yeah your right Harribel, sorry Stark but I'm not going to talk about it anymore."

"Now that we are done with that conversation should we start with the training. I'm sure that most of our spectators are waiting." Good things Ulquiorra is paying attention to that, we might have sat here and talked for a while longer.

"Yeah lets get this started, I'm looking forward to see how strong all of you are." For the most part that is true, I have a good idea of how strong all of them are already. I just don't know their fighting styles, that is just as important as their strength. A good fighting style can win against someone with more strength but not as much experience or skill.

"They only rules I have are do not kill each other, Ulquiorra, Stark and Harribel you are on a team so no attacking each other. Lastly you may all release but please refrain from doing so as long as possible. Now you may begin." Aizen had to yell for us to hear that but we got it. Now I can finally get a feel for their strengths and weaknesses.

"So are you guys ready to get this started."

"I think that we all are, lets get this started everyone." Stark drew his sword and sonidod right in front of me. I had more than enough time to draw one of my swords and block though. I was winning the fight of strength so he sonidod back to everyone else. "You are stronger than I originally thought Ichigo, now lets see how you do against something else."

He lifted his left hand and started to charge a cero at the point of his index finger (I know he charges it on his chin in canon but I think that is a bit to weird), the light blue cero only took a couple of second to get to size. He yelled out, "Cero" the energy of it came at me right away. Should I block or dodge, what're your thoughts Miquel. _**You should do nothing, show them how strong you really are Ichigo.**_

I guess I can do that, wonder how much damage it will actually do. The cero hit me dead in the chest and made a huge explosion, it kicked up a lot of dust in its wake. I could here a couple of yells from the group watching probably some happy I might have died, and Nel probably a little worried. The smoke and dust cleared up after a couple of seconds and I looked down at myself.

"Well Stark that sure was impressive but not good enough, you need to try harder next time." I could see the surprised look on his face even from that far away, I would be surprised to. I didn't take any damage. The only part of my clothes that were damaged was the end of my cloak, it received so small cuts and tears. If anything it added to my look so I don't really care.

"Now it's my turn Stark, you should probably dodge or block mine though." I held out my left hand and started to gather reishi at the end of my index finger, the black ball of my cero started to form instantly. I only made it about the size of a golf ball, I don't want to really hurt any of them. Then I let it fire, it was double the size of Stark's and solid black. Stark, Harribel, and Ulquiorra all sonidod away from where they were standing, to get clear from the blast.

It was probably the best that they did dodge, once the cero connected with one of the big stone towers it exploded. The explosion was a couple of hundred feet high and sent a shock wave out towards us, the wind blew my clothes and tore my hood off. Well that was a lot bigger than I thought it would be, I guess it's good I never fired one off before now.

I noticed them sonidoing towards me and stopped about twenty feet in front of me Stark started yelling right away. "Are you trying to kill us or something Ichigo, that was massive it could have done a lot of damage." I think he might be overreacting a little bit there. _**Ichigo your ceros' are very strong compared to everyone else's, it's because of your huge amounts of reishi that they don't have.**_ Maybe he wasn't overreacting than, I didn't really think it was that much stronger than his was.

"I'm sorry about that guys, I tried to make it as small as I could. I guess I have to work on it a bit huh."

"You were actually holding back Ichigo, that is very impressive but we should be getting back to the fight. Let us all continue were we left off." I wonder how Ulquiorra always stays on the task at hand. Before I could say anything else he sonidod next to me and sent a slash at my chest, I jumped backwards and was able to dodge but only just. I didn't expect him to attack so suddenly, going to have to make sure to stay focused.

I jumped back at him with my sword cocked back ready to strike, I brought it forward but was blocked by Harriebl's blade. Now everyone is getting into this, going to have to keep my Pesquisa up. I was blade locked with Harribel for a couple of seconds before I sensed Stark coming at my left, I sonidod behind him as quick as I could. I delivered a downward struck on his back, it wasn't very deep but it went from his left shoulder to his mid back.

The wound started to heal right away, I know his regeneration is good but not as good as mine and Ulquiorra's. He turned around and we meet blades, "You surprised me there Ichigo, didn't expect for you to react that quickly."

"Don't worry Stark I can start trying harder if you wish." His smile dropped and he took up a serious face.

"Than I should get serious as well, LILYNETTE GET OVER HERE." He jumped back away from me and Lilynette appeared next to him. he placed his left hand on her head and a pillar of blue reishi shot up around her. After a second she disappeared, I'm not really sure how that happened. "Kick About Los Lobos." Once he said that the same blue reishi shout out of him into the air, it busted out into a cloud around him. It cleared out in a couple of seconds revealing Stark in his release state.

He's wearing the same shirt just with some buttons now, his pants are now black with white fur on the calves. Around his waist is a sash made from the same fur, he is also wearing an overcoat. It is also white with fur on the forearms and a big collar made of it to. His left eye is now covered in an eye patch, the center black with the trim white. Lastly his sword is now replaced with two pistols, I'm still wondering what the hell happened to Lilynette.

"So what do you think Ichigo, this should kick our fight up a notch. Are you ready to go Lilynette." Did he absorb her or something.

All of a sudden his guns started talking, "Of course I am dumb ass stop standing there and get to work." Okay that is definitely Lilynette but how. Stark either noticed I was confused or was going to say it anyways.

"Lilynette and I are connected when we are in this form, she becomes my pistols." That is kind of cool if I'm being honest. "Now lets get the real fight started." He pointed both of his pistols at me and ceros' started to form at the end of the barrels. They grew to double the size of his old cero, "Cero Oscuras." Okay this is going to hurt.

I brought my sword up to block as much damage as I could from the ceros', they both crashed into at full force. The strength behind them was crazy, I'm going to end up losing this if I don't do something's. I guess I'll just have to give that a try huh. _**That might not be the smartest thing to do Ichigo, you have only tried it a couple of times and only accomplished it once.**_ This is a perfect time to give it more practice Miquel, don't worry I know how to do it know.

I started to charge up a cero in my right hand, instead of firing it I sent the energy into my blade. The energy souronded my blade and almost looked like black flames. This was enough to break through his two cero oscuras's. I sliced through the two of them and they went flying off into the distance. See Miquel I told you it would work, that wasn't even the most dangerous thing I have been practicing. _**Don't remind me, your inner world was a wreck for a while after your "practicing."**_

"What did you do now Ichigo, I figured I had you with that last attack."

"Nothing all that interesting Stark, just trying out some of the things I have practiced is all." So should I attack him from close range or from a distance, his pistols give him a bit of an advantage at a range. Let's go for distance than, I started to charge up another cero in my left hand. "Now lets see how your ceros' compare to mine Stark." I could see him charging up two of his own ceros' and we both fired them off at the same time.

They meet in a huge explosion, this one was really huge. I could feel the ground starting to shack from the pressure, not long after a couple of the closer towers started to collapse. Oh that was awesome, glade it didn't blow me over. "Are you alright over there Stark." All I got for a reply was coughing, it least he is alive. The smoke started to clear and I could see him crouching on the ground, his resurrection dropped and Lilynette laying next to him.

I guess this is over than, I should see if he is really okay though. While walking over to him Ulquoirra and Harribel sonidod next to me, I forgot that they were even a part of this fight. "Well Ichigo that was a very interesting fight, I had no idea you could beat Stark in his release so easily. I'm actually somewhat glade I didn't participate after Stark got into it, I would have fared a lot worse than him."

"Harribel you are stronger than you let on, I'm sure you would have done fine fighting against me. Ulquiorra why didn't you join in though."

"You two seemed to enjoy you battle very much and I didn't want to interrupt it. I'm sure we can fight sometime if that is what you want Ichigo."

"I don't know Ulquiorra, I don't mind fighting all that much but when it's against friends I don't like going all out. I just let myself get to into it with Stark, I wasn't planning on using the ability I did."

"Speaking of which what was that Ichigo it reminds my somewhat of my Ola Azul but you store the energy in the blade instead of releasing it." Maybe it is similar, now I want to see this attack of hers.

"It probably is similar Harribel, I do it by forming a cero in the palm the hand I'm holding my sword in. Once it gets strong enough I shift the power into my blade, after that I just have to control its energy."

"That is similar to the way my attack works Ichigo, yours definitely is stronger than mine since it is the power of your cero in the blade. You should practice with it to try and release it as an attack." That is something I will probably try.

"We should really check out Stark, and Harribel I'm going to start practicing that." I turned over to where Stark was and now he was laying on his back, Lilynette was sitting down close to him talking with him. Once we got close enough I could hear what she was saying.

"Stark you are a dumbass why did you make the fight between just you and Ichigo, there is no way you could have won against him. Even with all three of you in your resurrections, I don't think Ichigo would lose if he released to."

"I know I couldn't win Lilynette that wasn't the point." What was it than?

"Hey Stark how are you doing, hopefully not too bad. I didn't mean for you to get hurt that bad." I startled him a bit because he jumped slightly.

"Don't worry Ichigo I learned what I wanted to so don't worry, sorry about taking it so serious by the way."

"Don't worry about it Stark, I took it way to serious too." Before we could say anything else everyone that was watching our fight sonidod over to us. I noticed Aizen with a small smile on his face, and Nel who looked a bit worried. I locked eyes with her and could see she was feeling a little hurt, probably from when I was hit with the ceros'.

"That was a nice performance everyone, Stark and Ichigo you both surprised me greatly. That is the only fight that I had planned for today so you are all dismissed. It didn't take a second for a lot of people to leave. Aizen, Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilynette, Nel and myself were the only ones left. "Ichigo and Nel I will be ready for you in about ten minutes or so. Just come to the meeting room." With that he left.

"Well I guess Nel and I should get going to, we'll talk with you guys soon. Are you ready to go Nel." I looked over and she gave me a nod, we both took off in a buzz of sonido. We made it to the hallway the meeting room is in.

"You really made me worry Ichigo, don't do that to me again okay." Now she looks like she could start crying, man I hope I don't mess this up.

"I'm sorry Nel I didn't even think about what you might be thinking until after I already did everything, I shouldn't have just thrown myself out there like I did even if I didn't get hurt I made you worry. Seeing you upset and sad like this is even worse than getting hurt in a fight, I won't let myself do that kind of stuff again okay."

"Okay Ichigo, thank you." I wrapped her up in a big hug and we just enjoyed ourselves for a couple of seconds. "I love you Ichigo, please just don't do anything to dangerous okay." Oh man now she is going to make me start getting emotional.

"I love you to Nel and I won't do anything dangerous unless it is for you, that is a promise." We locked eyes again, I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She started to add some more force to it and we started to get carried away, I ended up with my arms around her waist and hers where around my neck. I heard someone laughing quietly and we broke apart, looking to my left I say Gin standing there smiling.

"Oh now why did you stop, who knows where that could have lead. Young love is really funny to watch at times, you try to control yourselves in public but you let loose when your by yourselves." What we don't let loose, this is the craziest thing that we have ever really done. It was only because of what we were talking about and I let my emotions take control for a second.

"Gin Ichigo and I don't let loose when we are by ourselves, it was just the heat of the moment."

"Of course I understand, just don't deny it to yourselves okay." He just walked past us and headed down the hall after that.

"It was really nice though Ichigo, I don't think it really was the heat of the moment but he would have gotten really nuts if I said what I really thought. I think that our relationship is starting to become stronger and we aren't as embarrassed about it either."

"Yeah I think your right Nel and it's only going to get stronger. Lets go we should meet up with Aizen before it gets too much later." After getting to the meeting room we found it empty, Aizen wasn't anywhere to be seen. On the end of the table was a metal sphere, about the size of a soccer ball. That must be what we are using to transfer our reishi's.

I heard someone walk in and I looked over to the side door and Aizen was walking in. "Glade you two made it in time, we can start in a minute I just have a couple more things to prepare. Go ahead and sit down for the moment." We went over to our normal seats and sat down.

"So what exactly are we going to have to do Aizen."

"Not too much, Nel will pour some of her reishi into this device." He pointed over to the metal sphere on the table. "Once she has put enough into it, you will take hold of it and her reishi will be forced into you. This is where the real important part takes place, your reishi will fight hers off at first. This will cause you pain, how much exactly I couldn't say, just be prepared for outstanding pain okay. You will have to calm your reishi down, once it calms down Nel's will start to mix into yours. You will than put your new reishi into the machine and Nel will take it in."

"Okay I can deal with any pain that comes from this but what about Nel, is it going to be really bad for her."

"No you don't have to worry, the reishi she will be taking in already has hers traced in it. Because of this her reishi won't fight it off that much, if anything she will only have some mild discomfort." That is a relief I don't want Nel to have to be the one that gets hurt during this, it is too important to her so I want it to go smoothly for her.

"Okay than I think we are ready whenever you are." I gave a glance over to Nel and she still had a small smile on her face, I'm so glad she is excited for this. Seeing her like this is nice, hopefully she will start smiling more and more after we do this.

"Okay Nel would you please pick up the machine and start pouring your reishi into it."

I leaned over to her and whispered, "We are finally doing this Nel, let's make sure it goes good." She gave me a big smile and walked over to the sphere, picking it up and brought reishi into her hands. Her reishi started to be sucked into the sphere, it kept gathering up her reishi for a minute. It eventually cut off from her reishi so she stopped pouring it out, "That appears to be enough Nel would you please hand it to Ichigo."

I got up and walked over to her and she handed it to me, "Thanks Nel, I know you are worrying about me. You don't have to I have already told you I want to do this and right now I'm wanting to even more than before."

"Okay Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you to Nel." I looked over to where Aizen was and waited for him to tell me what I had to do.

"Now Ichigo I'm going to press a button on this machine, small spikes will shoot out of the ball and some will pierce your hands. Reishi will start to pour out of these spikes whatever happens don't let go of it, if you do we will have to start over." Okay that doesn't sound too bad, should have known something would happen to it I can't just absorb her reishi. Aizen walked over and pushed on a small spot on the sphere, I felt the spikes shoot out and into my hands. About fifteen in all shoot into my hands.

I started to feel small amounts of reishi pouring into my hands and up my arms, it started to burn like crazy. It got to the point where it felt like my arms where rotting or eating themselves, the pain became too much and I feel down onto a knee. "Ichigo are you okay."

"Yeah... Nel, don't ...worry." That won't calm her down I know it, if I was okay I would be able to stand up. How much worse is this going to get, I really wish I didn't ask that. The pain stretched down to my chest and let out a big gasp, it feels like my lungs are being crushed. The pain just got worse and I started to feel sharp pains around my body, probably where my reishi is battling against hers the most.

Why won't my reishi just calm down. "Ichigo you need to calm yourself and concentrate on calming down your reishi flow. If you don't the fight between the two reishi's will end up killing you." Oh crap, okay I can do this it's just calming my reishi flow. I have done this tons of times, just breath. _**Just stay calm Ichigo, clear your mind.**_ Okay, I started to let in and out slow deep breaths. I could feel the pain start to recede, it's working just keep breathing.

The pain is almost gone now, it seems like it is mostly just the aftershock. I did it, oh man I'm so glade that over. "Oh Ichigo your okay thank goodness."

"Yeah I'm okay.. Nel just kind of shaken up." Aizen walked over to me and hit the area he did before and the spikes went back into the sphere.

"Okay Ichigo now just put some of your reishi into it, once there is enough it will stop absorbing it." I gave him a small nod and started pouring reishi into my hands, the sphere quickly absorbed it. It only took a couple of seconds for it to stop and I cut the flow of reishi.

"Good now if you would please give it to Nel. Nel you just have to do what Ichigo did, don't worry though it won't be anywhere near as painful."

"Here you go Nel, the spikes surprised me a bit they don't hurt too much just try and ignore them." She gave me a small nod and a smile, I handed it to her and Aizen hit the button again. The spikes shot out and I could sense reishi flowing out of it, it didn't feel like my old reishi though. Know that I think about it my own reishi feels different, not really any stronger but different almost like it is more whole. I can also sense Nel without even trying now, I just can sense her. I know where she is and I can sense how much reishi she has perfectly. I guess that is one of the benefits of doing this.

The reishi started to be pushed into her and I could tell a change in her reishi. It became bigger, she now has a s much if not more than Baraggan. The cool thing is it feels exactly like mine does, no real difference. Our new reishi is big and heavy like mine but at the same time light like hers used to be, that the only real way to describe it. Aizen turned off the machine and took it from Nel than put it back on the table.

"Nice work both of you, now all you have to do is connect one of your hands with the others, once you are doing this pour reishi into that hand. This is the final step and will complete the connection, there might be some pain that is from the mark forming." Oh yeah I forgot about that, a mark based on our new reishi forming on our hands.

"Are you ready to do this Nel."

"Of course Ichigo get over here." It's hard not to laugh when she is trying to be serious but her playful attitude is in control. I walked over to her and we connected hands my right and her left, we both started to pour reishi into our hands and they were covered in a small cloud of it. It was my normal black reishi but in it were several traces of Nel's, I think it looks cool. Aizen was right about some pain it wasn't anywhere near as bad as before it almost felt like putting your hand in hot water.

This only lasted for a couple of seconds and we stopped our reishi flow, I looked down at our hands and sure enough there was a brand new mark on each of ours. They looked very much tribal in design, it looked like one of my swrods strapped to hers. It stretches from the middle of our hands down a couple of inches past our wrists, it had a similar affect as our reishi it was black but traces of purple in it. It also looked pretty cool.

"It appears to have worked, I'm glad it went well could I please see what your marks shape is." Aizen walked over and I showed him my hand and he got a slight smile. "I should have known it would be something like that, the sword design most likely symbols protection and strength. I'm sure that this symbol was chosen because of your relationship beforehand. Now I must get going I hope you two like this new change." With that Aizen left and took the machine with him, now what are we going to do.

"It actually worked Ichigo it feels great, I can sense you without even trying and it feels like you are always right there." She ran up and wrapped my in a huge hug. "Thank you so much Ichigo this means everything to me, I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything in the world Nel I would do anything for you, I'm glad you're as happy as I am." I could hear Nel start to cry a little bit and she pushed deeper into my chest.

"Thank you." I could barely make out what she said but I'm glad I heard it.

"Your welcome Nel, I'm always going to be here for you."

 **Okay another chapter done for you guys, hope it was interesting. A lot of plot development happened in this one. The fight was going to be more of the three on one at first but I got an idea in my head I liked and went for it. Okay now on the reishi connection it didn't make Ichigo any stronger because he already is bad ass. It did make Nel slightly stronger, it won't play too much into the story but I figured it made sense to do it. Their new reishi is black with traces of purple in it, and the mark is the same way. I have some things planned for the mark so it is actually going to be a bit important. Lastly I'm not sure about my update schedule at the moment, I'm trying to get them out every week but it's getting harder to do so. One will be out every week to two weeks though they just might lean more so to the two week deadline. Thanks to everyone that has read, let me know how it is and if you would like to see anything in the story. I also came up with a new idea for my next story, it will also be a Bleach story with Ichigo as main character. I'll give some information about it in later chapters, I only have the basic idea of what I want to do with it anyway.**

 **Next chapter is going to be mostly a suprise, I don't want to spoil anything that is going to happen. Bye for now guys.**


	7. I Thought I Lost You

**Newest chapter for you guys, a lot of new stuff has been brought in with this one. This chapter was beta read by PredatorPuck, thanks for the help on this one. Hope it made this chapter a little better than the last couple. If any of you would like to beta read a chapter, or become the beta reader for the story let me know. Anyway next I wanted to just say thank you to everyone, if you have read, reviewed, followed or even favorited it really means a lot. Knowing there are people out there that it least enjoy your work is an awesome feeling. Let's get onto the chapter before you get bored of my rants.**

 _ **Miquel's Speech - Ichigo's inner world**_

 _ **Unknown Inner Speech - Ichigo's inner world**_

"Nel I think it might be time for us to go, we have been here for a while." Well in reality it hasn't been a very long time, but I don't want to make her upset by saying that. It's getting pretty late, Aizen probably left an hour ago to attend to some things. We have been just standing here the whole time, Nel still has her head shoved into my chest and has been death hugging me.

"Okay Ichigo, it is probably getting late, let's go." Just like she normally does she started walking away and dragging me by my hand. I'm surprised she decided to go so quickly though. "Ichigo do you think we could just walk home today, I want to enjoy ourselves some more."

"Of course we can Nel, I would really like that." We reached the entrance of Las Noches and she finally started to slow down, I caught up and now we are just walking at a normal pace. She wrapper her arms around my right one and leaned her head on my shoulder while we walked. This is first, of course it is nice though.

"I'm really glad we did that Ichigo, I just can't think of a life without you. This shows people how close we are now and forever, it's more than just having others be able to see our bond though. I feel closer to you know than I ever have before, there's only one more thing that I can think of that can increase our bond. I think I'm almost ready to go through with it to." Wait she doesn't mean, no there is no way she would be talking about that.

We just kept on talking about things that brought us here; the day we met was something that neither of us has forgotten. We were almost at our palace, walking here definitely takes a while but that doesn't matter. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep Nel, sorry if you wanted to do anything but I'm really worn out form today."

"No Ichigo that's what I was planning on doing to, let's go before it gets too much later." Again she started dragging my off, I should just get used to this. We got to our room and Nel went into the bathroom and I got ready to lie down. I placed my swords up against my side table and laid my cloak over it. Nel came back out and she was carrying her sword and sash, laying them both on her nightstand.

I climbed in and Nel joined me quickly, she laid her head on my chest like she has been doing. I moved my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, "I love you Nel, and get some rest."

"I will Ichigo, love you too, good night." With that I let myself fall asleep. When I opened my eyes and found myself in what looks like my inner world but has some major changes. The tall grass field is now shorter, the tree's seem to be bigger or just closer I'm not sure. It isn't really a flat field anymore either, slight rises and dips are here and there. Lastly I noticed a small stream running about twenty feet away from me, the bank made of small stones.

Looking around some more I found Miquel, he was currently standing on top of one of the bigger hills around the area. I started to walk over to him and noticed I wasn't just walking on grass anymore, looking down I saw an old rock path that the grass has grown up through. I wonder why all of this changed. _**That would be from your new found connection with Nel. I'm actually somewhat surprised you went through with it, now I'm just waiting for you to claim her.**_ Oh god, don't start on that.

 _ **Since your reishi changed so much your inner world had to compensate for that change, that's why you see so many new things. Nel's reishi was lighter and livelier than yours was, which caused all of this that your reishi by itself would never do.**_ Well I'm glad it had some kind of effect on this place, I'm just wondering why did you bring me here Miquel.

 _ **That is somewhat complicated at the moment, right now just listen, I'll explain as much as I can.**_ Okay this has to be important, he never acts like this.

 _ **Firstly I want to know if you are going to go through with killing Aizen or not.**_

I was planning on it Miquel, I'm just not sure when or where it will end up happening.

 _ **I want you to promise me you will always think before you act in the future. You will start to learn very important things about yourself , I fear it might change who you have become. Your parents never wanted you to get involved in conflict but it seems it has a way to find you, for all of your friends sake just don't act rashly because of what you learn.**_

Don't worry Miquel I'm not going to do anything that I would regret, I can't afford to make bad choices anymore. Was that all you wanted to talk about Miquel or is there more.

 _ **Just one more thing, when are you planning on taking Nel hmm?.**_

Jesus Christ Miquel why do you have to act like this, I'm not going to "take" her. I'm done with this, I'll talk to you later Miquel. I started to leave my inner world and I took a look over to Miquel who had a smile on his face. _**Don't deny it Ichigo, it will happen sooner than you think.**_ I was back to the real world now and opened my eyes.

I decided to go for a quick walk, hopefully clear up my mind about these thoughts. I moved myself from under Nel as slow and softly as I could, definitely don't want to wake her up. I grabbed my cloak and swords, putting them in my sash on my way to the door. I took a quick look over at Nel and she is snuggling up to my pillow now, probably wanting something close to her. Maybe I should stay or wake her up, Miquel what do you think I don't want any smart ass comments either.

 _ **Company is always nice Ichigo, I'm sure you know that very well.**_ Yeah it is, I guess I'll see if she would want to come. Hopefully she doesn't get upset or anything. I walked over to her side of the bed and put my hand on her shoulder, I gave her a light shake. She started to wake up and let out a big yawn, "What time is it Ichigo."

"Sorry Nel, I couldn't sleep so I was going out for a walk I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Yeah just give me a second to grab my stuff." She got up out of bed faster than I figured and tucked her sword in her sash. "Okay I'm ready let's go." We started walking outside and once we did I felt the cool breeze hit my face, it actually feels really nice. I reached over and took Nel's hand and we started walking in a random direction.

"Ichigo, do you ever dream." That is a bit odd, I'm sure everyone dreams at some point or another.

"Yeah I do on occasion, why have you not had any dreams or have you had nightmares or something." She let out a small chuckle to this.

"Yeah I have dreamt almost every night I can remember, I also don't have nightmares Ichigo. I was just wondering what you dream about." Oh that makes sense, can't believe I didn't figure that one out.

"Most of the time I dream about us, you know what our future is going to be like. Sometimes I dream about doing things with our friends. Other times they aren't about anything nice, just really bad memories or things I hope never happen." While I was saying I dream about us and our friends Nel had a smile on her face and looked happy. Once I mentioned about the bad ones she dropped her smile.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't think you would dream about that kind of stuff, yeah now they memories and stuff." I looked over at Nel and put my free hand on her shoulder, and I looked her in the eyes and could tell she was upset that she asked what she did. She seems a lot like me in that regard, kicking yourself over something you didn't even know about.

"Nel I don't mind talking about it, I know that those things are behind me and now I know what's ahead of me. You Nel, you're my future and I want you to know that. Nothing you do will make me mad at you so don't beat yourself up over this okay? Please." She pulled me into a hug and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't beat myself up over that kind of stuff but it is hard not to." I know that all too well too.

"Okay Nel lets keep going, I'm sure there are other things you want to talk about." I pulled away from the hug and looked at her, now there is the smile I love. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "Come on Nel."

We walked for a while longer just enjoying it, I could feel Nel wanted to ask some questions but was keeping them to herself. "Nel if you want to ask me something you know I don't mind." She started to blush slightly and looked down at the floor a bit.

"I know Ichigo, it's just kind of embarrassing to talk about." What is so embarrassing, maybe it's about something with our sleeping arrangement. Or maybe it's about our bathroom, which could be kind of embarrassing to talk about. _**You are so helpless Ichigo, how can you be so dense now but when I talk to you about it you just go nuts.**_ What are you talking about Miquel, I don't get it. _**Exactly Ichigo you are hopeless, however lucky for you Nel is trying here.**_

Oh whatever Miquel. "What is it you want to talk about Nel, I'm sure it isn't that bad." She looked up at me and still had a big blush on her face.

"Well it's about us, well more specifically something we would do." What on earth is she talking about, oh man I'm so confused.

"Nel to be honest I still don't know what you are want to talk about. If it is too embarrassing though we don't have to talk about it okay."

"No I want to talk about it; first I was wondering what do you think about me." She knows how I feel about her why she needs to ask.

"You know how I feel about you Nel, I don't understand why you asked."

"I didn't mean like that Ichigo, I meant about me...physically. Like are you attracted to me in that way?" I didn't expect that, I do like her in that way to of course. I just never knew how she would react.

"Of course I'm physically attracted to you Nel, I just don't want you to think that is the only thing I like or want from you." She gave me a big smile to that.

"Thanks Ichigo, I know you don't see me as just that. I'm glad that you do find me attractive though, I was starting to think maybe you weren't. I'm just wondering if you want to do that." Ah, what exactly does that mean. _**Come on Ichigo, use your head.**_ I'm thinking I just can't think of anything. _**Do I have to spell it out for you, she wants to have SEX.**_ Wha… No way, she wouldn't be asking to do something like that.

 _ **Go ahead and think what you want Ichigo, you will eventually find out that is what she was asking.**_ Maybe she was I doubt it though. "I'm sorry Nel but I still don't really know what you're talking about. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually so just give me some time, we should probably head back home and take a shower."

She had a small frown on her face but said, "Okay Ichigo, I guess I'll just have to start being more forward." Okay hopefully it isn't anything too crazy. I'm ready for a nice hot shower, we have another mission starting today to. We both headed towards our palace in a buzz of sonido, reaching it a lot quicker. We headed straight for our room, and I went for a shower. I was getting it ready when I heard the door open, Nel was peeking her head in.

"Can I come in Ichigo?"

"Sure Nel, I'm just getting the water going I can give you some privacy if you need to use the bathroom."

"No I don't need to." What else would she be doing in here than, it doesn't matter anyways. I checked the water and it was perfect, I looked over at Nel who was currently looking in the mirror. I quickly took off my clothes and stepped in, it feels amazing. I'm going to wash my hair first, so I grabbed the shampoo and putting some in my hands. I started rubbing it through my hair but heard the shower door opening.

"Do you need anything from in here Nel?" She didn't answer me which surprised me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it freaked me out.

"No I don't need anything Ichigo just going to take a shower." Uh what?

"Uh Nel? What exactly are you doing, why are you in here." I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and looked over at her, she just put her hand on my chest and captured her lips on mine. She was putting a lot of emotion behind it, I quickly put some of my own emotion into it as well. I don't know why she is doing this but I like it.

She opened her mouth a little and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, she quickly started fighting with my tongue. I could hear her moan slightly and lean into me more, her chest started to press against mine. I never imagined her breasts to be so soft, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. We broke apart from our kiss, both out of breath as she put her head in the crack of my neck and started to breath lighter.

"Let's just enjoy this okay." I uh I'm not sure how to respond. Before I could say anything she captured my lips in another kiss, just as passionate as before. We enjoyed this for a while before breaking apart again, I could feel her hand sliding down my chest. What is she... oh man. I nearly lost it, I never expected this.

She was lightly resting her hand on my penis, than slowly moved along it. "We can at least enjoy this Ichigo, but I want to wait a little while until the real thing okay." She started placing kissing on my neck and continued stroking me.

"Of course Nel, I want it to be special for both of us." She crouched down and started to pick up the pace, I could feel her breathing on me and now I'm going nuts. She put her mouth over the tip of it and started swirling her tongue in a circle on the tip. Then she slowly started putting more and more in her mouth, it feels so amazing too.

After a couple of seconds she worked about half of it in her mouth, it kept feeling better and better the more she took in. She started to bob back and forth and I think I'm starting to lose it, this feeling is driving me crazy. After a couple of minutes of this I could feel myself getting close to an end, "Nel I'm gonna... gonna cum!" I expected her to stop but she kept going faster than before, I can't hold it any longer.

I let it all out on the back of her throat, I could hear her let out a small gasp. After a couple of seconds she let go of me and started breathing in heavily, she looked up at me with a small smile on her face. "That was a lot more than I had expected Ichigo, next time I'll be more prepared." Wait she wants to do this again, uh I'm at a complete lost here.

I heard her get up and she wrapped her arms around me, "Let's finish getting ready Ichigo, we can talk about this later if you want."

"Yeah sure thing Nel, I just have to ask why you did that." She got a slight frown on her face from hearing this.

"Because I love you, and this is the kind of stuff that people will eventually do when they love each other. I just figured you would enjoy it sorry if I disappointed." How can she think I'm disappointed, I just don't understanding why she decided to do this.

"I'm not disappointed Nel I just don't understand why you decided to do it is all."

"I want to be with you Icihgo, I want to make you happy and I was talking with Harribel and she said that sexual interactions could help make you happy. I'm not sure if I'm ready for real sex yet so this was the best I could think of, I thought we both enjoyed it though." Oh man Harribel, I never would have expected you to tell her about that kind of stuff.

"Nel we don't have to have sex for me to be happy with you. To be honest with you, though it was enjoyable it was just very surprising at the same time. We don't have to do this often or make it a common thing between us if you don't want to. Let's finish getting ready now Nel, we have to be ready for the mission."

It didn't take too long to finish getting ready after that. After getting out of the shower, we both got dressed and headed down the stairs. Now we just have to go to the meeting room and meet every one. "Are you ready to go Nel?" She gave me a quick nod and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and running out the door.

Let's try something new this time, before we started using sonido I picked her up bridle style. Looking down and giving her a quick kiss, "Hold on Nel I'm going to go pretty fast." I've never shown her how fast I really am when using sonido, because I never wanted to leave her behind. We were gone in a second and in front of the meeting room after a couple more. The look on Nel's face told me she was not expecting that and was a little shaken up by it.

"Uh Ichigo how did you go so fast, I couldn't even sense where we were." Maybe I over did it a bit.

"Sorry Nel, I didn't mean to stir you up or anything, just wanted to do something different." I let her down and held onto her shoulders because I didn't want her to stumble while trying to catch her bearing. Looks like Ulquiorra is almost here, I heard the buzz of sonido and looked to my left and found him standing there.

"Nice to see you Ulquiorra, how have you been lately?"

"Nice to see the two of you as well, I have been alright just waiting for this mission." Yeah I get that. Nel was starting to get herself back to normal when I sensed Harribel heading our way. She appeared right next to Ulquiorra in a buzz, she looked over at us and gave Nel a smile.

"So how was your night Nel, anything interesting happen?" Okay I get what she is doing, I wonder how Nel is going to deal with this one.

"No nothing really happened Ichigo and I just went for a nice walk early this morning." Harribel's smile grew even bigger at this.

"Really, is that is all that happened? What was up with the fluxes in your reishi's then?" What? I didn't notice our reishi fluctuating. I looked over to Nel and found a slight blush on her checks, I guess it did then. Harribel started chuckling at her reaction, "I didn't actually expect for you to go through with it Nel, I'm impressed." Oh someone please stop this conversation! I heard the doors open and my prayers were answered.

Gin was standing there with his big grin, "Oh do tell about what happened, I would love to hear about it." Okay I'm not doing this, I reached over and grabbed Nel's hand and went through the door. We reached the table and sat down, everyone else followed us and sat down in their normal spots.

"Do you guys not have other things to talk about besides our relationship?"

"Oh come on Ichigo it's just to fun to pester you two." Oh man Gin why do I even try.

"Thank all of you for being here so early, your mission is very important to me. If we can get more members for my army then it will surely benefit us. Anyone that you feel will benefit us then try and bring them in, if they deny you and becomes a threat then eliminate them. That's all you need to know, you may go now." I was actually expecting something more than that, I guess it's good there wasn't though this is going to be hard enough.

"Let's go guys, don't want to make this any longer than necessary." I got up and sonidod to the entrance of Hueco Mundo, it took a couple of seconds for anyone else to arrive.

"Ichigo we can't go as fast you, you know, Nel and Harribel might not be able to keep up as well." That is true man, I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Okay we'll just go in short bursts until we get close then we can walk, does that sound good to you guys?" I got a nod from Ulquiorra and Harribel, Nel walked over and grabbed took my hand in hers.

"Only if we spend some of it together" I should have expected that, I'm glad though it will make this trip better.

"Of course Nel, let's get going." We started heading towards the Menos Forest in bursts of sonido, even with sonido this will be a fairly long tip. It was to, it took about two hours to finally get close to the forest canopy. It has been so long since I have been here, last time I was an adjuches too. This time won't be as bad though.

"Okay guys we can just walk from here, we should be close to the canopy." Ulquiorra and Harribel both stopped next to me.

"I didn't think we were that close yet, I guess I didn't factor in my new speed compared to the last time traveling that distance." That's Ulquiorra for you, always thinking about something most others won't.

"Yeah we should be close enough, let's just get going before it gets too late. We can make camp when we get there, we'll stay above ground though. I don't want us being down there when it's that dark out."

"Yeah that would probably be the best plan, down there in the dark we could be ambushed. While I doubt that anything major would happen it is better being safe than sorry." That's definitely true, that is the main reason I don't want to make camp down there.

We have been walking for a while now, just making small talk along the way. We ran into a couple of low level hollows but they ran away once we got into their vicinity. It's almost dark out so we going to set up camp here. "Let's set up camp up ahead, it looks like a good place."

Up ahead was a big boulder with a sand dune building up on one side, it would let us get out of the wind it least. That is better than sitting out in the open. Once we got there we fixed ourselves an area to sleep, really all we did was smooth out part of the sand. "Ichigo we are going to sleep next to each other right?"

"If you'd want to, that sounds great Nel, come over here and get settled down."

"You two aren't going to be doing anything tonight are you, there are other people here if you didn't notice."

"What!? No Harribel we are just going to sleep like we normally do, give us a break would you?" She smiled at us and gets ready to go to sleep. I took my swords out of my sash and leaned them up against the boulder as Nel did the same thing with her sword. I pulled off my cloak and laid that down next to my swords and lied down. Nel found her way to my side, quickly getting comfortable.

"Night Nel, hopefully we can actually get some sleep."

"Yeah that would be nice, goodnight Ichigo." I'm surprised I actually slipped into sleep really quick, and just like normal I didn't really dream much. I had another short nightmare about the upcoming war, I keep dreaming that Nel and everyone else ends up dying. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it either.

Opening my eyes I could feel my back was killing me. I can't believe that one night on the ground was that bad. After stretching for a minute to loosen up my back I went to wake Nel up. "Nel come on it's time to get up, we have important stuff to do today." Her eyes started to open and she let out a big yawn.

"Really Ichigo, do we have to get up right now?"

"Yeah Nel we should get down to the forest and start looking." She sat up and let out another yawn and held her hand out, I grabbed it as I helped her get up.

"Now that you two are awake we should probably get moving." What? They are both already up.

"Yeah we will get going in a minute, when did you and Harribel got up though?"

"I have been up for a while and Harribel woke up after you two started to mutter things in your sleep. It almost seemed like you where talking with each other while you two just snuggling. All in all it was quite entertaining, I never would have thought I would see the Cero in that position." Damn Harribel is probably going to give us lots of crap about this.

"Okay let's just get going before we wait too long, come on guys." I grabbed my cloak and threw it on, pulling up the hood while doing so. Then I grabbed my swords and put them in my sash, I'm going to have to make an opening for us aren't I.

"I'm going to make and opening in the canopy everyone stand back a ways." I started to charge a small cero and let it blast through the tops of the trees. The ground collapsed in on itself, a huge cloud of sand blocked my view from the forest below. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes Harribel and I are fine."

"Nel are you okay, where are you?" Nothing, did she fall down there. Damn I can sense her down there, how did she fall down there though? "Nel is down there and I'm going down, you guys wait until the dust clears." With that I left the two of them and jumped into the forest.

I dropped about one hundred feet, landing on the ground with a loud crash. Looking around I noticed that the forest is pretty thick down here. I can see that it clears out in the direction we were heading, Nel might have gone that way. "Nel can you hear me?" Damn still nothing, I can barely sense her now to.

Looking up I saw Ulquiorra and Harribel jumping down. "Ichigo have you found her yet?"

"No Harribel I don't know what happened to her, but I can sense her reishi from that direction. I'm going to get her, if you guys want to come with me that's fine."

"We will accompany you Ichigo, hopefully we will find her quickly." I do to Ulquiorra, I just can't believe I let this happen. _**Ichgio you can't blame yourself for this, she got sucked in with the sand and something made her go in that direction.**_ That's what I'm worried about Miquel, I just don't want her to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if she got really hurt because of something I did or didn't do.

"Let's go guys." I can't slow down for them, I need to get to her as fast as possible. "I'm going full speed, just keep heading in my direction." Before they could answer I was gone in a buzz of sonido, please be okay Nel.

 **Somewhere Deeper In the Forest (Nel's POV)**

"What are you people doing, let me go." How did this even happen? I was with everyone when Ichigo shot his cero. The floor caved in and then I don't really remember, I just hope that Ichigo can find me soon. These arrancar that took me have been going as fast as they can in this direction, what do they want with me though.

Looking ahead I can see the forest clearing out, which must be where we are going. We busted through to the clearing and I finally got a good look at who had been taking me. The one holding me is a very tall man, with dark skin. His hollow mask is a shoulder plate on his right, it runs down to his mid arm and is covered in spikes. He is wearing a normal arrancar outfit but there is a black skull stiched on the back.

Next to him is a much smaller man, about my height. He has short black hair, and blue eyes. His mask circles his right eye and has a long spike running down his check. He is wearing the same outfit and with the same skull symbol. What is up with these guys? For the first time since they took me they started talking.

"Arsenius what did the boss want with this girl anyway." The smaller guy, well I guess Arsenius just looked down and shock his head.

"Didn't you hear Otieno, he wants as many female arrancar as he can get. She is only the second that we have been able to get our hands on, now let's just keep moving we need to get back." Why would they want female arrancar and who is this boss? We left in a buzz of sonido again, heading in the same direction we have been. I'm just glad I can still sense Ichigo.

After another ten minutes we stopped again, I can make out a building in the distance. It's about as big as our palace but it isn't made of the same material. It is a dark stone almost black, with light gray strips running through it like wood grain.

"We're finally returned Arsenius, I'm tired of running around like this."

"Just shut up Otieno, we need to report in, let's go." Getting closer to the building I noticed a couple of other men standing by the door with the same clothes on. "Otieno and Arsenius reporting back from our mission."

"Looks like it was a success as well, the boss will want to know about this, head straight into the throne room." Arsenius nodded and we walked through the door. The inside was very plain, no real decorations or anything special. At the end of the hallway was a big door, it went all the way to the ceiling. Once Arsenius opened the door my attitude changed.

Sitting on the top of the throne in the center of the room was the man they have been calling boss. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as everyone else but he also had an overcoat on. His mask fragment covered his left cheek and wrapped up around his eye.

"We have returned Kauko, we found this female arrancar in the forest about ten miles from here." Kauko got up and raised his hand, Otieno put me down right away and backed up. Kauko kept walking closer and closer until he was right in front of me. He reached up and touched my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, will you please give me your name."

"Nel." He came closer and kissed my other check.

"It is nice of you to join us here, it gets rather lonely out here. Arsenius would you please take her and Aysu to my chambers I will be there shortly."

He gave him a quick bow, "Of course sir, please come with me Nel." He motioned for me to follow and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't worry Nel you are my guest here, I will see you shortly." Please hurry up Ichigo I don't like they way all this sounds. I caught up with Arsenius in the hallway, we kept walking and then he suddenly stopped.

"This is his chambers please go in and make yourself comfortable. He should be here shortly to indulge you and Aysu." Once he said that he was gone in a buzz of sonido, I guess I have to don't I? Opening the door I noticed the room looked a lot like mine, there was a younger girl sitting on the bed. She looked around fifteen, with long dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

Her mask fragment looked like earrings, a big diamond shape on the lobe and a small ring on the top of the ear. A chain ran from the ring to the diamond piece. Each ear had one of these on them. She was wearing a pair of white pants and a white shirt. Her outfit was very basic but suited her nicely, she had a tan sash wrapped around her waist with a sword on her left hip.

It had a golden colored sheath and a diamond shaped guard. The handle was wrapped in a tan cloth that was the same color as her sash, the way it was wrapped left several small diamond shapes running down the length of it. (Think of Ichigo's old bankai sword handle just different colors) They were the golden color of the sheath, in all it looked really nice.

"Hello I'm Aysu, it is nice to meet you, what's your name"

"I'm Nel, it's nice to meet you Aysu. I'm wondering why are you here?"

"I was out in the desert and those two guys just appeared out of nowhere. It was a couple of days ago and I have been here since."

"I'm sorry to hear that Aysu, I was with some of my friends when we got separated. They should hopefully be here soon and then you can come with us if you want." I took a look at her and she got a big smile on her face.

"That would be nice Nel, I would love to meet your friends. It has been really lonely for me the last couple of months." I heard the door open and Kauko was standing there.

"It is nice to see the two of you, I'm glad that we can enjoy this time together. We can go ahead and get started." Wait he doesn't mean, no he can't do this. I don't want to do anything like this with anyone but Ichgio.

"No you can't make us do this, I won't do something like that with you."

"Oh don't tell me that you have a crush on someone else, or maybe you have a little boyfriend. Either way it doesn't matter because he isn't here, so I'm going to enjoy myself." He walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull back but he held onto my too tightly. He let me go after a second and I looked away from him, how could he do this?

He pushed my down onto the bed and laid down on top of me, forcing me into another kiss. "You do taste so good Nel, I now understand why that man of yours loves you so much." No Ichigo isn't anything like that. "Please stop, I don't want this."

"I don't care what you want, this is about what I want. I want to enjoy myself and have some fun with the two of you."

"Ichigo please help me!" A second later it came, a huge amount of reishi. It seemed to coat the air, making it weigh down on you like crazy. It's Ichigo, thank you so much. Someone barged through the door, looking over it was Arsenius.

"Boss we have a prob..." That was all he got out before a cero blasted through the wall and disinitegrated him.

Kauko started yelling, "What the fuck is that." Then he ran out of the room in a fury.

"What is that Nel? Is it going to kill us?"

"No Aysu, that's Ichigo, he is here to take us back." She loosened up a little bit and let out her breath.

"That is good, we should go and see what is going on though." Yeah we should.

"Come on Aysu, stay close to me okay."

 **Outside Five Minutes Earlier (Ichigo's POV)**

We finally made it, I can sense her perfectly now. She is in the back of the building with someone else, they don't seem to be hostile. "Okay guys, this is the place. Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready to go Ichigo, just give us the word."

"I'm also ready Ichigo."

"Okay good Nel is in a room somewhere in the back of the building, she is with someone else. They aren't an enemy so don't attack them, everyone else is to be taken out." Wait someone else is with her. _**Ichigo Please Help Me!**_ Who is that, Miquel that wasn't you was it. _**No that was not me Ichgio, I do have an idea of who it was though. You should be very aware of who it is, she is very close to you.**_

Nel, how could I hear her though? _**You two share many things now, just think about your inner world. You don't think that there would be other thing that you would share.**_ So we can talk to each other through our minds or something? _**In a way yes, but you can't do it all the time. It seems that only when one of you are in serious trouble you can do it.**_

Okay well I have to do something, let's see how they handle some reishi. "I'm goanna release a lot of my reishi guys, I'm only going to do it for a few seconds though." With that I let out ninety percent of the reishi I have in my current form. That should hopefully show them what they are dealing with.

Damn it another guy is moving towards them, I guess I'll just give them a cero. I started charging up a cero on my left hand. It looks different now, it is still black but the outline of it is purple. Guess I should have figured that would happen, since it is an attack based on my reishi. I let it go after a couple of seconds and it tore through the building.

"Let's go guys, I'm getting Nel out of there."

"We are right behind you, don't worry." Running up to the rest of the building I could feel three reihsi signatures. One is Nel's, the next on is the one that was with her earlier. Then there is the one that must be the one the is holding her.

"NEL ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"You must be that man she was talking about earlier, don't worry she is fine right now. You just interrupted our little play time, but I will get back to that after I deal with you."

"You bastard, if you even touched her I will kill you!" She is okay it least, her reishi is calmer. "Why did you take her anyway?"

"It gets very lonely out here all by yourself. I have been craving to have a companion for a long time. Do you know how few arrancars exist? Did you know how rare female arrancars are? I finally found someone that suits my taste, but too bad you interrupted it. Your Nel is very gorgeous, she would have been very nice."

You fucking bastard! I'm going to tear him apart. I didn't even notice my reishi pouring out in large amounts. _**Ichigo you need to calm down, he didn't do anything to Nel! You made it in time! Just calm down and handle this the smart way.**_ Not this time Miquel I'm going to destroy him.

"You better prepare yourself! I'm going to destroy you for what you have done to her!" I drew my blade and rushed at him, I didn't even notice Nel and the girl with her. They were standing there the entire time, but they never said anything.

 **Okay sorry about the cliff hanger ending but the chapter is over 7,000 words so yeah. Next chapter is going to be the fight of course but there will be a surprise as well. Aysu is also going to become a character in the story, not going to say what role she will play but I think some people already can guess. I brought in some short sexual content because I figured some of you guys would enjoy it. I didn't think that it was a good time to have an actual sex scene so I just went with this. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think so far, also what you would like to see happen.**

 **Next Chapter - Ichigo vs. Kauko, Dealing with instincts, and something I can't talk about yet.**

 **I also wanted to talk about the new story idea I'm coming up with. I won't start it until I finish this story because I want to focus as much time as possible to this story. It is going to be a Bleach fic with Ichigo as the main character. It won't be an espada Ichigo story, his hollow side will play a part in the story though. I'm planning on it being an adventure fic with some romance. Probably similar to this stories romance, it will just take longer to actually get the couple together. I would say who the pairing will be, but I don't want to yet. Thanks for reading, I really great full for all of you who are reading.**


	8. You're My Everything

"Normal Speech"

 _ **Miquel's Speech**_

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, however if I did Ichigo would be with Nel or Orihime by now. Also the fight with Pernida and Mayuri would not have taken that many chapters, just saying.**

 **Here is the newest chapter, I had fun working in a couple of foreshadows into this chapter. Let me know if you catch any of them, hope you all enjoy this one.**

Kauko was barely able to block my strike with his sword, this was a bad idea for him though. The force behind my strike sent him flying into his building, destroying the rest of it. I can still sense his reishi, good I'm still not through with him. _**Ichigo you need to start thinking straight, you're listening to your instincts too much.**_ What are you talking about Miquel I'm just doing what I have to do, he needs to die! He is coming out this should be fun.

"You sure are a strong one aren't you, but that doesn't matter. I'm the strongest arrancar in Hueco Mundo! You will kneel before me just like everyone else has." He flared his reishi at me, which was absolutely pitiful by the way. It wasn't even as strong as Ulquiorra but, to say you're the strongest arrancar you should be much stronger.

"You really are stupid aren't you, I guess I'm going to have to show you what real power is." _**Don't do this Ichigo, you need to think this through.**_ MIquel how many times do I have to say I have! He can't live for what he was going to do to Nel and whatever he has already done to her, I won't let him! I charged up the biggest cero I have ever used and let it go, "Cero". My vision was instantly engulfed in black and purple.

The whole ground shock, everything in its path was destroyed and the canopy above was gone. Sand started to fall down from the new hole and the light started to shine through. I guess he was able to get out the way enough to survive. "Come on out, I know that you aren't dead yet, you're probably almost there though."

"I'm not going to die from one attack like that, Necrosis Buho." Kauko's reishi went up above Stark's but just barely. Once the reishi and dust cleared I got a good look at him in his released state. His mask fragment grew to cover his whole face and now had a small beak over his mouth. His feet look more like talons now, with long claws. Armor runs up his legs, and down his arms. Lastly he has a blade coming out of the back of each forearm.

I guess it does resemble a bird, I still think he is arrogant to call himself the strongest. "This is my release you should be honored to die by its hands." Yeah he is a fucking prick, on top of everything else he has done.

"You still are nothing but a bastard, let's put this new form of yours to the test." We both sonidod at each other and locked blades, he is stronger than before it least. He didn't go flying from the force of my sword but he isn't holding up that well. He realized this pretty quickly and used his left blade to try and catch me off guard. I quickly drew my second sword and blocked it.

"You aren't the only one with two blades." Now we can get this started. I delivered a quick kick to his stomach sending him flying back, he stabilized himself and rushed back at me. He swung at me again and I blocked both his blades, he sure is stupid not trying other attack strategies. Guess I'll show him how many openings he gives. I quickly stabbed my swords in the ground and started pouring reishi into my arms and legs

It started to ripple off of them like flames, now let's see how he can deal with Hakuda. I started to sonido around him very quickly leaving several after images in my wake. I delivered blow after blow, resulting in several pieces of his armor to break off. I delivered my hardest kick sending him crashing into the ground, making a big crater. Lowering myself down to the edge I could see Kauko kneeling down panting heavily, his release slowly fading away.

"I'm not finished yet, I cannot lose to someone like you. I'm the fucking king of Hueco Mundo and everyone will kneel before me."

"I will never kneel to someone like you and I will never let anyone like you have free reign over someone I care about. You made the wrong choice going after Nel like you did, now you get to die for those actions." Walking up to him I got ready to test out something I have been practicing in my inner world. "Sokotsu" I punched him in the chest with both of my fists as hard as I could. It only took a second for him to start to break apart into pieces, leaving nothing left of him. (I know Yamamoto is the only person to ever use this but I thought it would awesome)

Finally over I guess. _**Yes it does seem to be over, I'm glad you didn't completely listen to your instincts near the end. You should probably go and talk with your spectators, some of them seem really excited to see you.**_ Yeah let's go talk with Nel and figure out who the other person is. Sonidoing over to them I asked, "Are you guys all alright."

I got a nod from Ulquoirra and Harribel. I walked up to and put my hand on Nel's shoulder, "Are you okay Nel." She just pushed herself into my chest and started hugging me really tightly. "I'm sorry Nel, this is my fault."

"No it's not that, I'm just really glad that you came."

"I would go any ware to find you Nel, I don't care what I would have to do to keep you safe I would do anything for you." I leaned her head up to look at me and gave her a quick kiss. "Now would you mind introducing me to your friend."

"Oh yeah sorry, this is Aysu." I looked over to who she was talking about and saw a young women around 15 or 16. She had long dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Her outfit is simple but suits her nicely, I wonder why she was here though.

"Hi, I'm Aysu it is nice to meat you. Nel talked about you." Oh well I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"Well it is nice to meat you to Aysu, I'm Ichigo."

"I just have one question, is Nel your spouse or something." I guess she might have noticed our reishi then. _**Or she might have heard the way Nel talked about you and saw how you two reacted to seeing each other.**_ I guess that is also possible, it doesn't matter though..

"Nel is my wife, I'm sure that is a little surprising to hear isn't it." I'm sure it is really weird, seeing someone like Nel and then seeing me come here. Than somehow we are married that would seem a little crazy.

"That is actually really cool, you guys will always have each other. I'm sure that is an amazing feeling." Aysu got a slight frown on her face, I get why she was there. She doesn't have anyone else out here.

"Why don't you come with us Aysu, I know just how lonely it can be out here by yourself."

"I would really like that, thanks Ichigo." Ah she reminds me of myself a bit when I was younger.

"Let's get going guys, I want us to get back home as soon as possible." I walked over to Nel and Aysu placing a hand on both of their shoulders and said, "Keep up guys." than disappeared in a buzz of sonido with Nel and Aysu.

I stopped once we got about half way to Las Noches, "Are you two holding up okay." Nel was doing a lot better than the first time, but Aysu seemed a little shaken.

"I'm doing okay Ichigo but, Aysu looks like she needs a second to calm down." Yeah she definitely can use a second or two.

"Let's wait for Ulquioarra and Harribel to catch up, sorry about not giving you any heads up Aysu."

"It's okay Ichigo I just need a second to get my barring." Yeah I'm not all that surprised you do, I probably went a lot faster than you ever have before. Ulquiorra and Harribel should be here soon though.

"Thanks for coming and getting me Ichigo." She still acts like I wouldn't do this kind of stuff in a heartbeat for her. _**A part of her still might think that you will eventually leave her, I can't be certain but it would make sense.**_ Why would she though, I can't even think about a life without her in it. _**It is most likely from past experiences, something from her past that keeps her from expecting everything you do for her. Most likely she remembers something from her past life, a relationship with someone and they ended up leaving her.**_

Well I'm never going to do that, I thought I have shown her that I won't but I guess I still need to do some convincing. Either way it doesn't matter because she won't go through it again. "Nel I'm going to tell you again that I will do absolutely anything for you and to keep you safe. I want you to know that I put your safety in front of my own." I went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Because, I love you Nel."

I started to hear her crying lightly and she pushed her head into my shoulder even more. "I know Ichigo I just don't understand why you would do so much for me, when no one else ever has." I guess you where right Miquel, she must have had something like that happen.

"It's hard to put my reasoning into words Nel, the only thing I can think of is I don't have a life without you. If I didn't have you in my life, I would be completely lost. I hope that gives you an idea of why I care about you so much." She started to shack her head and I whipped away some of the tears on her face.

"I'm the same way with you Ichgio, it is just so hard to believe that someone else would actually care so much for you, you know. I'm glad that you are the person that cares in my life, I love you to Ichigo." I heard someone start giggling and turned and saw Aysu with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry it's just hard to believe what just happened. Nel talked about you and it made me think that she had complete and utter faith in you. I just find it kind of funny that she had a part of her that actually was trying to make her doubt you." I guess it must be kind of weird huh.

I heard Ulquiorra and Harribel's buzz of sonido next to us, "Hey Ulquoirra, Harribel how are you two." Ulquiorra gave me a nod.

"I'm doing well, I have to admit you are very fast Ichigo. No doubt you could almost be at Las Noches by now." To be honest I probably could have been if I kept going and was going full speed.

"Well we should keep moving it is getting late and I'm sure we will have some explaining to do when we get back." Walking over and placing an hand on both Nel and Aysu's shoulders I left in a buzz of sonido.

It didn't take much longer to get to Las Noches, once we got to the entrance we waited for Ulquiorra and Harribel again. "Now that we are all here let's head to the throne room, I want to get this explanation over with." Taking Nel's hand in mine we started off towards the throne room.

Once we stepped in we where greeted by Gin and Aizen, "I'm glad you are all back and I assume that this is our newest requite." In a way I guess she is but not like he is expecting.

"The is Aysu, and I'm wanting her to become Nel and I's fraction." Aizen sat up a little in his chair and gave her a quick look over.

"I don't have a problem with that, she will be the first fraccion for more than one espada though. However with you two I'm sure it is better this way. I just have one more question, what caused your reishi to spike so high Ichigo. Myself and many others were able to sense it from here." Damn I didn't actually think they would sense it at all.

"That is a bit of a long story but let's just say I was threatening someone that threatened someone very dear to me." Aizen just gave me a slight nod and smile.

"I presume that Nel was threatened in some way or another, I feel sorry for whoever it was. What do you think Ichigo did to the guy Aizen." Aizen just ignored Gin's comment and motioned it was okay for us to leave.

"Let's go guys and he is dead Gin." Gin looked a bit shocked at first, he tensed up a bit. It quickly wore off though. With that we all left, Ulquiorra and Harribel left to take care of their own things and Nel, Aysu and I headed to our palace.

 **Throne Room (General POV)**

So you appeared to be right about the arrancar that was forming a group of his own. I'm somewhat surprised that they actually found someone that didn't try and kill them there. Do you think it was Kauko that threatened Nel Aizen."

"I'm fairly certain it was him, he reminded me a lot of Nnoitra. Either way I found out what I wanted to. Ichigo seems more than fit to lead his fellow arrancar, especially Ulquiorra, Hairrbel, Stark, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Aaroniero."

"Yes I would have to agree with you there, they do seem to look up to him in a way. Some for different reasons than others, but they all respect him that is for sure. What where you trying to find out about him and Nel though."

"I wanted to know just what he would do for her and how much it would take for him to act. I'm actually very happy with what I found out, It only gives me one more thing to use against him when the time comes. You may go now Gin, there are some things that I would like to take care of alone."

"Of course Aizen, let me know of you need anything from me." Gin than walked out of the room leaving Aizen by himself.

"When the war comes Ichigo, I hope you are ready for it. If not you will lose everything."

 **With Ichigo, Nel and Aysu (Ichigo's POV)**

"So what do you think of your new home Aysu." When we got to our palace we spent a couple of minutes showing her around, and she seemed to really like it.

"This place is amazing I can't believe I actually get to live here."

"Yeah it is something else isn't it, now that we showed you there is some things I want to tell you, let's go sit down."

"The most important thing I want to say is there are some people I don't want you around, it least without one or both of us. The highest on this list is Nnoitra, I don't even want you to meet him, but it will eventually happen. He is a complete asshole and has no respect for others especially women. Next is Baraggan he isn't as much of an ass as Nnoitra but he hates anyone he deems inferior to him. He thinks that I'm inferior to him so no doubt he would think the same of you."

"So you want me to avoid these two at all costs right."

"Right but there is more, don't trust Aizen. Never go and see him without me, I don't care if he summoned you wait until I can come with you. I don't really trust him, that brings me into the next thing I wanted to tell you. There are a group of us that are planning on killing him, you can come with us the next time we meet and learn who they are. Ulquiorra, Harribel, Stark, Szayel, Gin, Grimmjow and Aaroniero are the people I trust the most right now besides Nel. I will talk with them and make sure they know that you will be coming to the next meeting with us."

"You actually trust Gin Ichigo, why he seems like a crazy guy."

"It is hard to explain but there is something I can see in him that makes me trust him. He can act really childish and immature at times but I'm mostly used to it. Lastly I think you should come with us to the next espada meeting so you can meet all of them. Is there anything you wanted to say Nel."

"Yeah, Aysu I know this is a lot different than what you might have expected but this is our life. It will eventually start to make more sense to you, so please just go with it for now. I also wanted to talk about the espada, there are ten of us ranked from strongest to weakest. Aaroniero is the Noveno, Szayel is the Octova, Grimmjow is the Septima, Nniotra is the Sexta. I'm the Quinta, Baraggan is the Cuatro, Harribel is the Tresa, Ulquiorra is the Segunda, and Stark is the Primera."

"What about Ichigo where does he rank."

"Oh I can't believe I forgot Ichigo is the Cero, so he is the strongest out of all of us. He is as strong as Stark, Ulquiorra and Haribbel combined, maybe even stronger." Aysu's eyes got huge and she got a very surprised look on her face.

"Ichigo is the strongest, really is he stronger than Aizen?"

"Yes I'm very certain he is a lot stronger than Aizen as well. I'm not sure if anyone is stronger than he is, not anyone that I know anyway."

"That is fucking sweet, how does it feel to married to the strongest hollow in existence." I never even thought of that one before, I'm actually somewhat curious what she is going to say. Looking over at her I saw a big blush on her checks.

"Uh, well I don't really care about him being that strong. I just love him for who he is, it doesn't have anything to do with his strength." Aysu just gave her a sly smile and nodded.

"Yeah and I'm sure since he is that strong he has a ton of endurance doesn't he Nel." I don't know how but her blush got even brighter than before and covered most of her face.

"I uh, I don't know we haven't done anything like that yet." she just looked down at the ground trying not to look at anyone.

"Not yet that is, I'm sure it is going to happen. Don't worry though I just wanted to see how you would react is all, I'm not going to bother you guys about it." To be honest I should have expected her to be somewhat like this, she is a teenager after all. They do enjoy having fun and joking with people even if it embarrasses the crap out of that person.

"I think that's enough for tonight guys, we should be heading to bed. We have a meeting tomorrow and I have to go on another mission soon." Nel just gave me a slight nod still mostly looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, tomorrow should be fun though. I'll see you two in the morning night."

"Night Aysu." She just gave me a slight wave from the top of the stairs then headed to her room.

 **Nel's POV**

"Yeah and I'm sure since he is that strong he has a ton of endurance doesn't he Nel." My face started to heat up once I thought about that, I'm sure he does have a lot of endurance. No Nel don't think about that right now, I already have a plan for this. Just say you don't know, yeah something like that.

"I uh, I don't know we haven't done anything like that yet." Oh come on why did you add that at the end, now they are going to know I'm thinking about it. Hopefully Ichigo doesn't catch on to that part, I really want to surprise him with it.

"Not yet that is, I'm sure it is going to happen." I'm planning on it, I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of him like that. Maybe the right time will come up soon, I'm really wondering how it is going to feel. I have thought about it a couple of times since we took that shower. I just it was big, bigger than I expected it to be. I don't know if that will make it better or not, I also don't know how long it should last. There are so many things about this I don't know.

I should just go for it, I'll never know until it happens. Yeah I'm just going to go for it.

 **Back To Present (Ichigo's POV)**

"Are you ready to go to bed Nel."

"Yeah it is getting late, come one let's go." She grabbed my hand and started running up the stairs. Oh this is one of the things I will always enjoy. Once we got to our room she slowed down. "Sorry about always doing that Ichigo I just get kind of excited sometimes."

"Don't worry Nel, I actually enjoy it when you do." I went over and took off my swords and cloak, resting them on and next to my nightstand. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, be out in a minute." Once I got in I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I have changed a lot haven't I, I'm still not perfect but I'm good enough for her that's what matters.

Drying my face off I walked out, once I took the towel off I noticed the lights were turned off in our room. Why did she turn them off already, normally I turn them off before getting in bed. Maybe she's just really tired today, "Nel I'll be there in a sec just got to put up this towel."

She didn't say anything back which means she must be asleep already, I guess that trip really warn her out. Putting up the towel I walked over to the bed and got under the covers. I leaned over to wrap my arm around Nel and she wasn't there. Where is she, "Nel where are you, are you okay." Again nothing, I suddenly felt something pressing against my back.

Turning around I could tell it was Nel, "What are you doing Nel are you okay?" She didn't say anything just captured my lips in a kiss.

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED! (I'll let you know when this scene is over if you're not into them)**

We broke apart after a while and where both out of breath, "Nel what are you doing."

"I'm ready for this Ichigo , are you ready for this to."

"Am I ready for what Nel, I'm not understanding what you are talking about."

She got a slight blush on her face and looked away for a second, "I'm talking about are you ready to have sex." What!

"I uh are you sure Nel." She just climbed up and sat on my chest, lowering her head and kissing me again.

"I'm certain Ichigo, I finally decided that this is exactly what I want." Okay I guess if she does want this than I'm ready to.

"Yeah I think I'm ready to do this to Nel." She reached down and started to pull off my shirt, after it was off she started placing soft kissing on my chest. This feels really nice, it almost tickles but it is so soft. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off. She lifted up her arms and I pulled it all the way off. Her breasts where being held by a light blue bra, and they looked even bigger than before.

Our lips where locked into another kiss while I started to work the straps of her bra. I finally got it unhooked and started to pull it off, once it was off I threw it to the side were our shirts where. I got a good look at them after we broke apart and they were just as amazing as the first time I saw them. All be it by accident that didn't change the fact they look nice.

I gently put my hand on her right breast and started to slowly rub the nipple. She started moan lightly to this, "That feels nice Ichigo."

"I hope so Nel." I leaned down and started to lightly suck on it, this caused her to let out a light *gasp* and then start moaning a little louder. I played with her right nipple for a while and then moved to the left one, she responded in a very similar way. Once I was done with the she pushed me down onto the bed and started to undo my sash. She tossed it aside just like everything else and started tugging my pants down. Once they were off she did the same thing with them.

She put her hand near my crotch and started to move it closer, until it was right next to it. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss and then started to rub my penis through my boxers. It felt good to, I'm still a little shocked by all of this to be honest. We both started to pull off my boxers and I threw them across the room. Once her hand touched my penis I was brought back to that time we did this in the shower.

She stroked it for a couple of minutes and then put the tip in her mouth, running her tongue around the head. Slowly inching more and more into her mouth, she worked about half of it in her mouth again. Then she started bobbing her head, slow at first and eventually started speeding up. She stopped after a couple of minutes of this, "I want you to save it for later."

"Okay Nel are you ready for your turn." I lifted her up and laid her on her back and started giving her light kisses on her stomach. I slowly worked my way down to her hips and than her inner thighs. Working closer to her vagina she started to let out light moans. Once I got to her vagina I gave it a small kiss, which sent a shock up her spine. She *gasped* lightly and started to breathe a little heavier.

I teased around it for a little while and then started to suck on the sides. Nel let out more and more moans, all of which made me want to keep going. She just sounded so cute when she did that. "Oh Ichigo it feels so good." She put her hands on my head and I started sucking harder, sliding my tongue inside she seemed to lose it. "Oh ICHIGO." letting out even louder moans.

I gave it one last go and stopped, I also didn't want her to finish before we really got started. I got up off the bed and slide Nel to the end. I put the tip of my penis up against her vagina and looked up at her face. "Are you sure about this Nel." She Gave me a bright smile

"Yeah Ichigo, just go slow at first okay."

"Of course Nel, let me know if you want me to stop okay." With that I slide the tip in, making Nel let out a light moan of pleasure. Slowly I worked more and more in, after about half way I stopped and let Nel situate herself. Then I continued the whole time she was letting out little moans and gasps. Once I was all the way in I looked back at her, "Are you ready Nel." Giving me a smile and nod I slowly started to pull it back out.

Going as slow as I could I pulled and pushed in a couple of times until I started to pick up the pace some more. Now I'm going faster and Nel is letting out louder moans, This does feel amazing. "I'm going to go a little faster Nel." Picking up the pace some more, which made the pleasure even better. After a couple of minutes of this I slowed down again.

"Okay Ichigo I think I'm ready for you to go fast now." I grabbed her hips and lifter her up slightly and started my rhythm up again. Going faster and faster until I was going as fast as I thought she would be comfortable with. "Ichigo don't stop, keep going." I guess I'm doing this right then. I picked up the pace even more and now I can hear the clapping sound when our thighs hit each other.

I started to go on autopilot I seemed to lose track of everything but Nel and her soft moans. I can feel I'm almost at my limit here, "Nel I'm going to cum soon." She wrapped her legs around my waist and started moving her hips.

"Me to Ichigo, keep going release it all in me." I guess that sounds like a plan to me, with that I started thrusting as fast as I could. Nel lout out loud moans of pleasure and occasionally said my name. I'm almost there, just a couple more seconds.

I nearly yelled out, "Nel I'm about to cum." We both kept thrusting until I released everything that was built up.

"ICHIGO!" Nel yelled out in pleasure, her legs tightened around my waist and started to shack for a second. I laid her back down and pulled out, both of us breathing heavily. I laid down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much Nel."

"I love you to Ichigo." I gave her a quick kiss and pulled up the blanket then we both slipped into deep sleep.

 **ENDING OF MATURE CONTENT, HOPE IT DIDN'T SUCK THAT BAD (NO PUN INTENDED)**

I woke up in my inner world, standing up and looking around I noticed Miquel over in the distance. Miquel why did you bring me in here, is it something important or did you just want talk. _**I brought you here for a couple of reasons, firstly I wanted to ask how it was?**_ Oh god Miquel, just shut up. I'm not talking about that, it is a personal thing between Nel and I. _**Okay I understand, I was just curious is all.**_

Okay was there anything that you actually wanted to talk about. _**Yes there was actually, it is about your future mission to Soul Society.**_ What about it, I'm just suppose to gather some things Aizen said he needs. _**That's what I wanted to talk about, I think I have an idea of what he wants you to get. If it is what I think it is then it will be very important to you.**_ Why would it be important to me, I don't see how it could relate to me in anyway.

 _ **It doesn't involve you exactly it is more of your family.**_ My parents, what would Soul Society have about them, what information do you think it is. _**I won't tell you what it might involve, just know that it will most likely change your thoughts, on many people. I will ask you again to always think things through and don't base your actions on that information.**_ I won't Miquel I'm just not sure what to expect with this anymore.

 _ **I just want to say I'm sorry, but you would eventually learn the information at a worse time. So just promise me you will look over the documents when you get them and make sure you are prepared for anything. That is all I wanted to talk with you about, I will be here to talk with once you find the document if you wish. Good bye for now Ichigo.**_

Okay Miquel, I'll talk with you later than. Bye for now Miquel, and then I left my inner world. Waking up in the real world again. Nel and I are in the same place that we passed out on, our clothes still scattered all over the floor. Last night was really special, I doubt either of us will ever forget what we did.

Ahhh, "Good morning Ichigo." Nel leaned over and rested on my chest.

"Good morning Nel, how did you sleep."

"Great, what about you Ichigo."

"Fine, I was just thinking about what we did last night." Nel's face got a little tint of red.

"Yeah I had a dream about it last night, Now I'm wondering if I'm able to get pregnant." Oh yeah I didn't even think about that, I'm not sure if she would be able to since we are part hollow but maybe.

"To be honest I'm not sure, I'm also not sure if anyone would know. We might just have to wait and see."

"Yeah let's get ready Ichigo, a shower sounds great right now." Yes it does.

"Yeah let's get ready Nel." I got out of bed and started picking up our clothes, throwing them in the closet. I went inside and grabbed a new outfit for me and Nel. We enjoyed a nice shower together, we didn't do anything like last time. We just enjoyed the actual shower, I keep having thoughts about what we are going to say about the spikes in our reishi last night.

If we let out anything like last time than everyone will know. Ah it doesn't really matter anyway. Once we were both ready we headed out to the living room, I saw Aysu laying down on one of the coaches. "Morning guys, I'm sure that you both slept great." She had a grin on her face that could almost rival Gin's, she obviously figured out what we did.

"Yeah I think that we both slept fine Aysu, now if we are done with that let's head to the throne room."

"Okay Ichigo whatever you say, I'm excited to meat everyone." We all headed outside and sonidod towards the throne room. I made sure to go slow so Nel and Aysu could keep up. Appearing in front of the door, I could sense everyone was already inside.

"Okay Aysu just stick next to us, once we get in there stand behind Nel okay."

"Yeah I understand." Let's get this over with then. I walked in first and let Nel and Aysu walk in while holding the door.

"It is good that you three could make it, would you introduce your new fraccion please."

"Yes Aizen, this is Aysu she is Nel and I's fraction." Then I walked over and sat down followed by Nel and Aysu.

"So Ichigo, I could sense your reishi going wild last night, did anything happen?" I should have known Stark would be the first to ask. What should I tell him though, If I say what we did he might never shut up. I was still thinking about what to do when Nel answered him for me.

"Yes something special happened last night, I'm not going to go into an more details." Stark just started laughing and smacking his hand on the table. Gin was also letting out some chuckles.

"Oh man I didn't actually expect you to say that."

"Yeah laugh it up Stark, It is so funny isn't it."

"Let's get this meeting started before any fights breaks out shall we." Yeah that is probably a good idea, don't want to have to nock some sense into Stark.

"So the first thing I wanted to talk about was the group of arrancar in the Menos Forest that were trying to form an army. They were killed by Ichigo's group on their mission, their leader was killed by Ichigo. They would have no doubt tried to take control of Las Noches, so I'm very glad they were taken care of. Ulquiorra if you would please show everyone what you saw."

"Of course Aizen." He stood up and pulled out one of his eyes, crushing it in his hand. I could see everything that happened from his point of view. I didn't realize I took it that far with him, I also didn't plan on showing I could use Hakuda. I guess it would have been known eventually, There are still a lot of things I have kept secret though.

"Well I never expected any of you to be able to perform Hakuda, especially such a strong technique. I'm impressed yet again by your accomplishments Ichigo." Well you haven't seen anything yet Aizen, just wait until you see my resurrection.

"That was fucking sweet, you destroyed him. That would have been a ton of fun." Yeah I'm sure you would have loved it Grimmjow.

"It would have been great to destroy someone like that but doing it for some bitch is disgraceful."

"Watch your tongue Nnoitra or I'll tear it out!" He instantly shut up and shuttered a little bit. Grimmjow broke out laughing at him, which caused Nnoitra to glare at him.

"You two can fight later, stop being imbecile's and listen to what they have to say." I'll have to thank Szayel later for that.

"Thank You Szayel now let's get onto the next topic, I wanted to mention who would be taking part in the next practice fights. One will be tomorrow morning and the other will be that night. Ulquiorra and Stark will be fighting first, then it will be Aaroniero and Szayel. Make sure the four of you are ready for it tomorrow."

These should be interesting, I think that Aizen wants to know how Ulquiorra and Stark can handle a strong opponent.. I know they both can handle most anyone, Stark has a lot of abilities and range on his side. Ulquoirra has his amazing regeneration and then I'm not sure what his release will offer him.

Aaroniero and Szayel are both smart and collected, so neither of them will just rush in. Szayel will most likely analyze every move Aaroniero makes. I think Aaroniero will do something similar, it will probably come down to skill rather than strength with them.

"I will remind you about the rules tomorrow, now Ichigo you will be leaving tonight to Soul Society. It might take you a while to be able to gather all of the documents." I'm sure it will, since I'm not supposed to be spotted by anyone.

"If you are confronted by anyone please refrain from giving any information, however if the head caption finds you I want you to give him your name and rank. I think it might give them a bit of a shock finding that out." Yeah it could, considering what happened last time I was there.

"Now all of you may go besides Ichigo, I have some more things to talk about." Everyone but Nel and Aysu left.

"Don't worry Nel, I'll be at the palace once I'm done here." Giving her a soft kiss, Aysu and her left. "So what did you want to talk about Aizen."

"The documents you will be retrieving from my old division, the fifth division and the first division. I need you to find a book hidden in my old desk, it has a black cover and is bound with white cloth. It should be in the bottom left drawer, than there is the information from the first. You will have to break into the head captains office and you will find a folder in the bottom right drawer. It is labeled 'Non-active members' you are not to look inside either of these two objects."

"Very well, I will leave tonight. Is there anything else you would like for me to do."

"No that is all I needed, I do hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"Yes I did, I'm not going to talk about it though. If that is all I'm going to go." He just gave me a nod and I left in a buzz of sonido. Arriving in front of my palace, I let out a quick sigh and walked in. I really don't want to leave Nel after everything we just did, even if it is only for a night. I have been there every night and I think she might have some trouble if I'm not there. A loud noise broke me out of my thoughts, looking up into the living room I noticed a lot of people there.

Stark, Ulquiorra, Lilynette, Harribel, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila, Grimmjow, Szayel, Aaroniero, Aysu, Gin, Tosen and Nel all sitting around the room. "Uh what is going on, why are you all here." This is fucking weird, they never just come over especially like this. Something has to be up, maybe they figured something out about the whole Aizen plan. _**I don't know Ichigo it could be a lot of different things they are wanting to talk about.**_

I guess that is true. _**Just go with the flow for now Ichigo, If anything it is just another meeting.**_ "We are here to talk of course."

"I kind of figured that one Stark, I mean what about and why." Nel walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips, not our normal quick pecks either. It was like we did last night, complete and total emotion in it. We didn't break apart until we heard a cough, looking over everyone was looking at us. "What?"

"This is part of what we wanted to talk to you about Ichigo, I'm sure Nel would like to fill you in first."

"What are you talking about Ulquiorra."

"Let's just have Nel explain."

"What is going on Nel." She looked over at everyone and received nods from them, this is weird. It seems like I'm in some kind of intervention or something.

I didn't even hear what Nel said, she was so quiet and wasn't really looking at me. "Nel I didn't catch any of that."

"I'm ..." again I didn't catch anything but the first part. "Nel can you please speak up some more, I still can't hear you." She took a deep breath and then said it.

"I'm pregnant." What, how in the. I didn't think she would be able to, how did she figure it out so quick to. This doesn't make any sense at all.

"I don't understand, I thought that arrancar's couldn't get pregnant. Also how did you figure it out so soon, we only did it last night."

"I think I can answer that one for you." Okay Szayel would probably know the most about this, hopefully he can shine some light on it for me.

"Nel asked me about it once we left the meeting room, I did a quick test and I found a small amount of reishi building up inside of her mid section. Reishi doesn't build up in this way, the only answer is she is pregnant. Also arrancar are able to have children, since you two have so similar reishi it happened really quick."

Okay I guess that makes sense, but this is just wow. "I don't know what to say other than I'm glad. Szayel do you know how long the pregnancy will last?"

"If I had to say probably a couple of months, three to four most likely. It might be up to five though, it just kind of depends. I have never actually seen this happen before only studied it." Okay so a couple of months, than we have to get rid of Aizen soon.

"This means we have to get rid of Aizen as soon as possible, I don't want him around and fighting Soul Society when this happens. Gin, Tosen do either of you have any idea when Aizen is planning on attacking Soul Society."

"I do not have any real idea, however it would most likely be soon. Once you get him that information he wants I'm sure he will start his final planning." That is fairly soon, that might work.

"Thanks Tosen, do you have anything else Gin?"

"Actually yes, it seems like he wants to attack Soul Society in a couple of weeks. Most likely once we have had a couple more practice fights, also there are a couple more things he needs to finish beforehand. The biggest being something to do with Kisuke, that is all I have right now." That is a lot of good news though.

"Okay that sounds fairly good to me, so now when should we actually do this."

"I think it would be most wise to take him out either before or during the fight with the shinigami, but make sure that most of the captains are present to witness it." Yeah that is most likely what we will end up doing.

"Thanks Ulquiorra, does anyone else have anything they would like to add." I looked around waiting for anyone to speak up, finally someone did.

"Ichigo we need to deal with Baraggan and Nnoitra, they don't want anything to do with this. We need to make sure we finish them off as well, I'm sure they will fight with Aizen when the time comes." Damn that is actually a really good point Grimmjow, I truly didn't really expect that from him.

"That is true, we will have to deal with them at the same time. It doesn't matter as much who fights them, as long as they get the job done. For now let's just have Ulquiorra and Grimmjow be the ones who deal with them. If they aren't able to fight them than we will figure something out then."

"Fuck yeah, I can't wait to rip Nnoitra apart." Oh I don't think I will ever get tired of his spirit. Even though it is a little crazy at times, it is still a ton of spirit.

"There is something I wanted to tell all of you beforehand. I have a feeling that whatever Aizen is having me get is about me in a way. More specifically my parents, I think he might be trying to find a way to control me with the information." I didn't really want to say a voice in my head said it might be, so I just said I have a feeling.

"What do you **mean by this Ichigo."**

"I think that one of the items has information about my parents and what might have happened to them. If it does I think Aizen would use it as a way to push me to do something, or it might anger me into doing something. Either way I'm going to read the documents I recover, I don't know how I will react if they really are, I just wanted everyone to know."

"I understand Ichigo, don't worry though we will all be here if you need any support. Now I have a question for you Ichigo."

"Hit me with it Stark."

"When you become the new ruler, I want to know what we will be doing. Also if you will keep the espada around." I haven't really thought about what we will do, I have mostly focused on right now.

"To be honest I'm not sure what I want us to do afterwards. However I'm planning on keeping the espada around we will have some changes in rank and new faces after this though. Without Baraggan an Nnoitra around will be nice, though."

"That was all I wanted to know, If you would all excuse me and Lilynette I have a nap to take." That is Stark for you, hopefully Lilynette doesn't get to bored with him.

"I guess this meeting is over than, Thanks for coming everyone. One last thing I don't want Aizen finding out about Nel okay, keep it under wraps." Everyone just agreed and left in a buzz of sonido and flash step for Tosen. "Did you need something else Gin?"

"Just wanted to talk with you alone for a minute, if it is okay with Nel and Aysu of course."

"No it is fine." They both walked up stairs and into our room.

"I'll be there soon guys."

"Ichigo I want to go to Soul Society with you."

"Why though, it could be really dangerous."

"There is something that I must do as well, it isn't something I want Aizen to find out about. So would you please take me along."

"Of course Gin, I don't have any problem with it, I'll meet you in front of the entrance to Las Noches in an hour."

"Thank you very much Ichigo, I will explain more then. Good luck with Nel and your new baby on the way Ichigo." He gave me a quick smile and left in flash step. I wonder what he is wanting to do and why he doesn't want Aizen knowing.

Walking back to my room I saw Nel and Aysu sitting on the bed lightly poking at Nel's belly. "Hey guys, I'm going to have to go in a little while sorry about that."

"I understand Ichigo, you don't have to worry. Just promise me you will come back in one piece."

"Of course I will Nel, I can't leave you to raise a baby by yourself." She just gave me a big smile and I joined them on the bed. We talked for a while, everything from the future baby to me being king. After fifty minutes I told them both good bye and gave Nel one last good bye kiss, then went to meet with Gin.

 **Thanks everyone for reading, I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think of it, or if there is anything that you would like to see in the future. I just thought that the pregnancy thing would be interesting to the story, I truly don't know if they would be able to or not though. I don't know if there will be any more sex scenes like this one, I might do a couple of quick ones though. Now with the fight scene, I feel like arrancar should be able to use shinigami techniques since they are part shinigami. I have even more surprises in the future, I know there were a couple of good ones in this chapter. Lastly the war is getting close, I already have the majority of the matchups set up, just working on some of the fraccion and lieutenant matchups.**

 **Next Chapter - Soul Society Search, The Kurosaki Truth Revealed, Long Forgotten Memories. Hope that gets you a little excited for the next chapter, the truth will be revealed soon.**


	9. Leaving and Learning

"Normal Speech"

 _ **'Miquel's Speech'**_

'Ichigo Talking With Miquel'

 _Writing/Text_

 **Sadly I don't anything related to bleach. I'm actually fairly happy with the manga at the moment though. Shunsui's Bankai is going to be revealed in the next one, I can't wait. Anyways let's get onto the chapter. That is why you're here, not to hear me ramble on.**

 **Ichigo's POV**

After leaving Nel and Aysu I quickly headed towards the meeting place with Gin, I just hope this goes smoothly. Last thing I need is to be caught up in Soul Society for a long time. Well Gin is already there so we can get going right away. Stopping right next to Gin, he gave me a nod and I opened a garganta. "So what exactly is your reason for coming?"

"I will give you some more information once we get there, make sure we will arrive in one of the outside districts." Yeah I already planned on doing that, after being spotted after a couple of seconds last time. Walking in followed by Gin, on the other side we landed in a small run down area. The buildings all seemed ready to fall over, and the conditions really sucked to be honest. I can't believe people are allowed to live here.

"It has been quite a long time since I have been in the Rukongai, especially in a district this far out." So this is the area around the Soul Society I went to, it is so different than where I was before.

"GIn why is this place so different than where I went the first time I was here."

"That would be because of the location, we are in the 64th district of North Rukongai. This is where I grew up actually, if it is okay with you we should get moving. I'd rather not spend any more time here than necessary." Yeah I don't blame him there, living in a place like this probably sucked.

"Yeah let's get moving Gin, probably should just walk don't want any extra attention."

"Yes let's go Ichigo." Then we started walking. While we walked we passed many different things I don't even want to think about, the conditions they live in are terrible. _**'It is rather pitiful to be honest, however most Shinigami keep money to themselves. If it was shared more equally with people than no one would be living like this'.**_ 'That doesn't make sense to me, why wouldn't they want everyone to it least enjoy their life here?'

After another hour or so of walking Gin finally stopped. "We are almost to the gate, I have another way through." He led me down a couple of allies until we meet a dead end.

"What are we doing here GIn."

"One moment please." He bent down and pulled one of the bricks off of the wall, revealing a small button. He pushed it and I heard a clicking sound, looking down a piece of the ground was slightly broke apart from the rest. Gin pushed it aside revealing a tunnel. "This is how we would go to and from the Siereti unknown by others. Just follow me." he jumped down and I followed suit. Landing in a small amount of water, I looked around and spotted Gin already walking off.

I caught up quickly and followed him down the many twists and turns of the tunnel. "We are getting close, once we get there I will be leaving you to your mission. I have something I must do, I will meet you there as soon as possible." Okay I have to find the fifth and the first division, shouldn't be too hard. Reaching what looked like a hatch on the ceiling we stopped.

"Here we are." He climbed up the small ladder and opened the hatch, climbing up and out of the tunnel. I followed him finding myself in an unknown place once I reached the top. I guess this is somewhere in the Siereiti. "I will meet you here soon Ichigo, goodbye." He left using flash step, heading off to the east. Hopefully he will tell me what he was after once we are done here.

'So should I just start looking or should I enterigate someone for the information?' _**'Just start your search Ichigo, you will find it a lot faster.'**_ Ah I guess, it will be more boring but whatever. I checked for any reishi signatures in the area and didn't find any heading west. That is where we will start looking then, heading that way in a buzz of sonido.

Let's see the fifth division should be by the sixth or seventh, so if I find one of them I should be close. Why does everything have to look so damn similar though, it is impossible to find anything here? God all the buildings are made in the same style, very similar colors and materials. 'I guess I'll just have to go off of the people, they should be wearing something that indicates what division they are from right?' _**'Only Captains and lieutenants do Ichigo, if you can find one though it will definitely be helpful.'**_

'Fuck, I guess I'll have to look for stronger reishi signatures than huh.' _**'That would be the smartest thing to do right now.'**_ Okay let's see, there that one looks stronger than the others in this area. It isn't that far either, let's get going. It didn't take to long for me to make it close to the signature I was feeling. Looking around I saw the seventh division, it must have been there captain I was sensing. The fifth division should be close by, to the north wasn't it?

 _ **'Yes if I remember correctly from the map we looked at the fifth is to the north. The first should also be to the north just further away.''**_ Okay than let's get moving, can't waste any more time that we already have.' While traveling to the fifth division I saw a lot of soul reapers, none of which seemed to be at captain or lieutenant level though. This should be it, large building with the signee for five on it.

Going to have to sneak in since there are so many soul reapers around. _**'Just wait for a little while, it will be getting dark soon and it will be much easier then.'**_ 'Yeah might as well, don't want to get accidentally noticed.'

I waited for a couple of hours until it got dark. While I was waiting I saw a lot of soul reapers running around and I actually saw a captain. The one that Harribel was fighting when we first came here, it looked like he was heading towards the ninth division. Time to get a move on though, the book should be in his desk.

I went in fast and short bursts of sonido so I could get behind cover if I needed to. Making it to the main building I walked in and quickly looked for the office. It took a while to find it. I found a small meeting room, a bathroom, a small bedroom and a couple of closets before I found his old office. It is fairly plain, most everything is off the walls and a lot of things are in boxes.

Must have been packing it up since he left, guess they still haven't found a new captain. I figured they would have made the lieutenant the new captain already. Checking the desk I couldn't find the book, I checked the whole thing twice and I didn't see it. Going to have to check all of these boxes now, damn this is going to suck.

It took an hour but, it felt like it took years to finally find this damn thing. I flipped through a couple of pages and I can't make out any of this. It is mostly pictures and encrypted text, obviously didn't want anyone knowing what this was for. I'll just ask Aizen for some information later. I heard the door open and I froze, fuck.

"Who are you?" Looking over I noticed a small girl, looking barely 13. She was short only about five feet tall. Her hair was black and tied up into a bun covered by a cloth, while her bangs framed her face. The thing I noticed was the lieutenant patch on her arm, she must be fairly strong then. Hope this doesn't end badly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She still didn't speak very loudly and stuttered a little.

"I'm Ichigo." She lightened up a little and offered a weak smile.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the fifth division. So what are you doing here exactly?" Damn why does she have to ask all of these questions, I guess it is better than just attacking me.

"I'm following my orders, if it is okay with you I need to get back to work." She just gave me a confused look.

"Whose orders are you following?" Fuck, now what do I saw. Oh I'm just following that traitors Aizen's orders you know. _**'Just say you aren't allowed to tell anyone that isn't a captain what you are doing, direct orders.'**_ 'Why not, it's the best shot I have.'

"I can't tell anyone but a captain whose orders I'm following or what they involve."

"Oh ah okay than, I guess I'll leave you to it than. Could I ask you something first?"

"Shoot."

"What?"

"It means go ahead, lay it on me, yeah know shoot it at me. Doesn't matter anyway, what it was."

"Why is your eye glowing like that?" I don't know what to say to that, if I answer it she will know I'm an Arrancar. _**'Just say you don't like to talk about it, brings up to many memories.'**_

"Sorry Momo, I don't like to talk about it brings up to many memories."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I'm going to be going maybe I'll see you some other time." With that she walked out of the room, I got to get out of here before anyone else comes. Luckily she didn't question or push me any further or I'd be fucked. I grabbed the book and took off to the first division in a buzz of sonido. This time I didn't run into any soul reapers, most of them must be asleep or getting ready to.

This is the place for sure, a big insignia for one was hanging above a big gated archway. Really fancy, most of the buildings are done in a similar style. The plants look really nice though, I wish we had something like that in Las Noches. Let's hope we this goes better than the fifth division did.

It was a lot easier to find the office in the first division, it was in a more noticeable place and had a sign above the door. I quietly slipped inside and got to work looking for the documents. I checked the whole desk and eventually found the file I was looking for. This must be what you wanted to use against me Aizen, let's see what you were hiding.

It was a collection of documents about different soul reapers, hollows, Arrancar and something called Quincy's. I stopped once I saw someone I recognized,

On the top right of the page was a picture of the man with his name under it. Kisuke Urahara, that is the man Ulquiorra fought a while ago.

 _Kisuke Urahara wanted for illegal hollowfication practice resulting in the death of eight Shinigami, three of which were captains. He is the former captain of the twelfth division and head of research and development. He is believed to be in hiding in the world of the living with two others. Tessie Tsukabishi and Yoruichi Shihon, all of which are high captain class Shinigami. Only attempt to capture them with assistance from four captain class Shinigami._

 _There has been a recent agreement between these ex captains and Soul Society. They have agreed to help deal with the recent threat of Aizen and his fellow traitors. Once they have been dealt with their punishments will be revaluated and enforced. They won't be sent to death but will have to face punishment for their past actions._

I never knew he was wanted by Soul Society, I figured he was a form of scout or something for them. He might actually be able to help us then, I'll have to try and contact them. Flipping the page made my heart stop for a second. There was a picture of both of my parents. My dad in a captain's hairo and my mom in some kind of white and blue outfit

 _Isshin Kurosaki - Former captain of the tenth division and head of the Shiba clan. Abandoned his post as a captain and fled to the world of the living. Meeting with a Quincy and retailing information to her. When we went after him the first time he fought back and defended said Quincy, after the fact they lived together for some time. Having a child and adapting to life in the World of the Living._

 _Status - Deceased, Killed by Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto_

 _Masaki Kurosaki - Former Quincy, and once worked with the Quincy known as Ymach. Believed to be plotting against Soul Society and gaining information from Isshin Kurosaki._

 _Status - Deceased, Killed by Sosuke Aizen_

 _The party that went after and killed them was led by Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto. It included Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana. They were meet with heavy resistance from the two, resulting in many human casualties and destruction._

 _Their child known as Ichigo Kurosaki was not found with them. He is most likely dead or being kept by a family friend. It isn't known if the child is spiritually aware or not either._

No why would they do something like this, they just killed them. Why would Gin and Tosen go along with that, I thought I could trust both of them? _**'Ichigo they told you they hoped you wouldn't be changed by what you would eventually learn. They obviously feel bad for what they have done even though I doubt it was by their own free will. Aizen most likely was the one to set all of this up.'**_

Fuck! He was the one that did all of this and he tried to keep it from be. He played the nice guy that didn't know anything about me, yet he did all of this. Now I have a real reason to kill him, for what he did to my old family and what he would probably do to my new one. 'Let's just get home Miquel.' _**'That would be the best choice right now, just don't act like you know this information when you're around Aizen. We still need to find Gin before we go though.'**_

 _ **'**_ We are supposed to meet him at the entrance to that tunnel, let's just head there. Got to make our way back to the seventh and then head east, let's go.' I quickly left in a buzz of sonido towards the seventh division. 'How long was I in there, it is already getting light out here.' _**'You were in there quite a while actually, also it doesn't stay dark in Soul Society for very long.'**_ Well shit, there are already Shinigami walking around here.

Got to be really careful, let's just hang to the outskirts of the divisions. I made it to back to the third when I started running into even more Shinigami. I stopped on the top of the tallest building I could see and looked around. It looks like there are two captains and three lieutenants. This could get really bad.

"Hey who is up there?" Fuck, I looked down to a building on my right and say a Shinigami looking up at me. Looks like it's time for me to go. I jumped down to the ground and took off in sonido. Now they all know I'm here, I can't go back to the meeting place. I'm going to have to lose them here somewhere. Behind me I could here several people shouting at me and even more people chasing me in flash step.

I finally made it to the seventh and they are still after me, looks like even more have joined them to. Okay I could head to that hill where we first arrived, the forest around it might be a good place to lose them. _**'Ichigo you need to get moving, they are almost here'.**_ 'I know Miquel, guess that is where we are heading.'

Almost there, just a couple more bursts of sonido and I'm there. Before I could leave in one last bust I was hit by something. I got knocked down to the ground and I noticed that it wasn't something but someone that tackled me. A short dark blue haired women, with long braids. A captain's hairo, and a zanpakuto to my throat. "Gotcha."

 **Las Noches Unknown Location (Gen POV)**

Aizen and Tosen where standing in a very dark room, both typing away on a computer. In the center of the room was a big container with several tubes and pipes attached to it. "Aizen it seems to be stable at the moment, should I start the final phase."

"No Tosen, I want to wait until Ichigo returns. The book I asked him to bring has some very important information I need before we finish this. The Hogyoku might not be stable throughout the process, I need that information to make sure it stays stable."

"Very well, I will put the subject into temporary dormancy." Tosen typed in a quick code and the whole machine seemed to go into a sleep state.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Ichigo. Let's go take a look at the other subjects, hopefully they are doing as well as subject Vincio."

"It would be great if they are showing the same growth rates as this one, it is doubtful though. I assume that only three or four of the subjects will actually survive."

"That may be, however they will be invaluable. Now let's go Tosen." With that they both exited the room and continued down a long hallway to another door and quietly slipped in.

 **Soul Society (Gin's POV)**

Finally the twelfth division, now let's find what I need. I found my way into the lab and started looking around. Mayuri sure does have a lot of good stuff in here doesn't he? It should be hidden in the back somewhere, maybe even in his office. Damn someone is coming, that closet will have to work as a hiding place.

I quietly got in and closed the door, good thing my reishi is suppressed right now. Now who is it that is here, Yamamoto? He wasn't supposed to be here for a little while longer damn, I'll have to get what I came for later. "I know you are in here Gin, come on out already we have things to discuss."

"Of course Head Captain, sorry for hiding I wasn't sure who it was that was there. Now then let's get down to business shall we."

"Yes that is why I'm here, how are the preparations for turning the Arrancar against Aizen going?"

"Quite well actually, we have a large number of them agreeing to help and we have the Cero on our side now." Yamamoto raised his eyebrows slightly to this.

"Who is the Cero and what are you guys planning at the moment?"

"At the moment I think we will be killing him during the attack. Don't worry it will be before any serious injuries happen, we just need Aizen to think we are going through with his plan. At that point the Cero will take care of him."

"You leave this whole plan up to this one Espada, again I must ask who he is."

"Oh I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise. However I can say that he is here, gathering something Aizen requested. I think something from the first and fifth division if I remember correctly."

"Fine I'm going to go and see who this man is myself, if I'm not satisfied with his strength than you will change your plans. I expect to see you and Tosen once more before this battle of ours. I assume your loyalty still resides with Soul Society correct?"

"Why of course it does, I want to see the end of Aizen just as much as anyone. I'm also certain that the Cero will want him dead as much if not more than anyone once he reads the documents he found."

"I will leave you to yourself than Gin, don't do anything stupid or that would attract attention to yourself." He was gone as quick as he was here, leaving my by myself. Well now it's time to get back to searching.

 **Soul Society (Ichigo's POV)**

"Gotcha." That was the first thing she said, we just looked at each other for a second until I shoved her off. Getting up quickly I looked around and noticed several Shinigami around me. The women that tackled me, the captains that Harribel, Grimmjow and Nel fought the first time here, the two women that Aaroniero fought with and lastly the old man that attacked me when we were leaving.

The old man walked closer to me and said, "So you must be the Cero Espada." How did he know that, I haven't told anyone that?

"Yes I am." A couple of the captains and the two lieutenants seemed very surprised by that fact.

"What the hell are you doing here Espada?" That short women sure does have a temper.

"A mission of course."

"What do you mean by that, what exactly are you doing." 'I don't have much choice but to answer do I.' _**'That would be the best thing to do at the moment until we come up with a plan.'**_

"Gathering information, before you ask no I don't really know what kind of information it is. Well except for one of them."

"It doesn't matter you're a hollow so you have to die. Sting all Enemies to Death, Junkteki Shakusetsu." Shikai huh, she is really rushing into things blind. Her swords formed into a gauntlet that stretched from her elbow and covered her fingers. Forming sharp claws on each finger, with the pointer finger being the longest. The whole thing is black with yellow strips similar to a bee or wasp.

She dashed at me in a fairly fast burst of flash step. I quickly caught her wrist and put my other hand on her throat and slammed her down to the ground. "I don't like to boost about my strength but you are an idiot. To just rush into a fight with an enemy you know nothing about, they could be faster, stronger, smarter and more skilled than you. Yet by charging in blind you don't know any of these and give them the advantage immediately."

"There is no way, you can't be that fast."

"I'm much faster than that, I'd rather not have to harm any of you so just let me leave." I picked up and threw the captain women away from me, she landed next to the other Shinigami. Then the old man walked closer up to me again.

"You won't be leaving Espada, there are many things that you will be telling us. Starting with what documents did Aizen have you gather from my division?" So he is the captain of the first, which means he is the head captain.

"Just some documents about some former Shinigami members, I did learn some very important information from them."

"I should have figured he would want those documents, now what was so interesting about them"

"Just some people that used to be very important to me, but they are dead now. That doesn't matter right now, I want to know who you people are."

"I'm the head captain Yamamoto, the others you might learn at a later time. Now if you won't give up and come peacefully than you give me no choice." His cane started to deteriorate and a sword appeared from within it. Maybe he will release his Shikai this time, probably sine he actually knows who I am. "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryukin Jakka." I guess so.

The blade of his sword was engulfed in flames and then they shot outwards in all directions. The flames made the temperature rise like crazy, I could tell many of the other Shinigami have left. The only ones left where a man with a pink flower covered kimono, a white haired captain that was about the same height as the first and a black haired captain with some kind of hair piece.

I think their names are Shunsui, Ukitake, and Byakuya or something like that. I'm not really sure I just know they are all captains and look to be affected by the heat more than me. "You three should leave as well, I'm sure this will only get more out of hand."

"I guess you're right, let's go Ukitake." Than Shunsui and Ukitake left, Byakuya just gave us both a quick look and left as well.

"Now we can get this test started boy." I don't have any other choice, fuck! I quickly drew one of my swords and we both dashed at each other. Meeting in an explosion of fire. This heat is absolutely crazy, I can't let it get to me through or I'll end up dead. "You have more strength than I originally thought, I'm almost impressed boy."

"Don't act like you have seen my full strength yet old man, I haven't even started yet."

 **With the Captains (Gen POV)**

"Do you think it is such a wise idea for the commander to fight him by himself Ukitake?"

"Don't worry about him Shunsui he is more than capable of handling himself, even against the Cero."

"Hey Sue Feng what are your thoughts on the Cero, pretty strong huh."

"Fuck you Shunsui." Then she flash stepped away, most likely to her division.

"Should have just stayed quite Shunsui, you know how she is."

"Yeah yeah, I know Toshiro, I just couldn't help myself." The whole atmosphere seemed to weigh down on them, a monstrous reishi just appeared.

"Ukitake, what is this?"

"It must be the Cero's Shunsui."

"This much reishi though, how is that possible? I only have felt this much reishi once before."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. I thought only the Commander had anywhere near this much reishi."

 **Ichigo vs Yamamoto (Ichigo's POV)**

I poured a cero into my blade like I have before. However unlike last time I learned how to transfer the entire power of the cero into the blade itself. This made the cero's energy radiate off of my blade like flames, black with a purple outline. At the same time I also let out most all of my reishi, I have to give this my all because of who I'm fighting.

"Now let's test our strength old man, let's see if it was smart for you to challenge me like this." Even though the Commander was being affected by me reishi quit heavily he didn't even flinch at my words. Sweat started to fall from his head and his breath grew somewhat labored.

"You are much stronger than I thought but this fight has only started boy."

"Very well old man, let's get this over with." And we both dashed forward at each other. Flames meeting flames, both of them swirling around us in a deadly but beautiful show. I'm glad I didn't underestimate him, otherwise he would have crushed me into the ground. The force behind his attacks are very strong, I wonder if he is giving it his all or not. I'll just assume he isn't for now, otherwise I would sound arrogant.

"Why don't we make this a little more exciting old man?" I pushed him away with a ton of force and jumped back. I haven't tried this outside of my inner world yet, hopefully it goes okay. I brought my sword back and let the energy build up, once it was enough I brought it forward. The force behind my blade was starting to strain my muscles like crazy but before it could do any more than that it released. "Cero Arco," with that all the energy shot out of my blade like a wave.

It went crashing towards Yamamoto, destroying the ground in its wake. It overpowered all of the flames in the area, leaving behind several charred and burnt down buildings. The collision of my Cero Arco and Yamamoto's zanpakuto was enormous. Much larger than anything I have seen, it sent shockwaves in all directions that decimated several weak buildings.

 **Captains POV**

"Everyone brace yourselves, this is going to be big." Shunsui's warning went unnoticed by most everyone because of the high winds, and noise of the attack. Once the attack connected the shock wave sent all of them flying back. The winds stayed strong for a few more minutes, but the smoke and dust was still hanging in the air.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I'm *cough* okay Shunsui."

"Toshiro and I are alright."

"Why can't I have a good fight like this? I love it." The demented screams of Kenpachi went over the heads of most of the other captains.

"I'm fine."

"Good everyone is alright then, know let's go and check on the Commander." The captains all started to walk in the direction where the two were fighting. The smoke clearing more and more the whole time. Finally you could get a good look at the aftermath. The entire area was demolished, no buildings, trees, plants, anything but the huge crater.

In the center of it was two figures one standing and the other barely able to kneel. Once they got close enough they noticed what had happened. The attack was enough to bring down the Commander. Shunsui, Ukitake and Toshiro all shouted out "Commander!" They didn't' get any response from him though.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Once the smoke cleared enough I walked up and saw the old man barely holding himself up. I guess I over did it again didn't I. I never meant to do any real damage to him. "Are you alright old man?"

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Cero Espada."

"I should have known you were their child. The looks, the strength, the intelligence, and the way you hold yourself it all is very similar to the two of them. May I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"What will be your role in this war?"

What is my role going to be? 'Should I tell him about the plan?' ' _ **You might as well, it won't hurt anyone.'**_ "Several of us are planning on betraying Aizen during this battle of ours. I don't know exactly how it will piece out but it will. My only real role is to protect my family and friends."

"Family? What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you when this is over, for now I must go. I apologize for the wounds I shouldn't have let that happen. Hopefully we can meet again under better circumstances."

'Yes hopefully we can, you may go. I'm glad that I won't be having to fight you again. It would the first time using my bankai in a long time, it would also most likely by the end of me."

"Commander."

"That is my queue to leave, I'll see you again old man." I opened a garganta and walked through it, looking back once more before it closed to see several Shinigami rush up to the old man. It least he will be alright.

 **Soul Society**

"Are you alright Commander? Unohana will be here soon to help tend to your wounds."

"Don't worry about me Shunsui I will be fine, we all will be fine."

"How can you say that, you just got beat and nearly died in your Shikai? The Cero barely took any damage and did that in one attack, how will we take him down?"

"Don't worry about such unimportance's Ukitake, we won't have to take him down."

"What do you mean Commander?"

"I mean he is on our side of course." Everyone froze from what they just heard their Commander say.

"He is on our side?"

"That is exactly what I said. It isn't only him though, but he will be the most important. We will have a meetings soon to discuss all of this, for now get back to your squads and don't speak about this to anyone. Am I understood?"

"Of course Commander." Everyone but Shunsui and Ukitake were gone in a flash.

"Are you sure about this Commander. How can we just trust this Arrancar?"

"You two are aware of the mission Gin and Tosen were sent on correct?"

"Yes we were the only ones you told about it. What does this have to do with that though?"

"The Cero has already joined with Gin and Tosen, I'm not completely sure of the reasons though. He told me he is doing what he is to keep his family and friends save."

"What does he mean family?"

"I'm unsure Ukitake, I do know that he is a man of his word."

"Why would you say that Commander?"

"He is Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki."

"Are you sure, that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm one hundred percent certain, I'm also certain that the future will be very interesting for all of us." Unohana appeared with Isane by her side. Both seeming to be a little out of breath, probably because they rushed right over here.

"What on earth happened to you Commander?"

"I'm fine Retsu."

"No you are not, Shunsui and Ukitake would you please help get him to the fourth?"

"Of course ma'am." Ukitake and Shunsui helped him stand to his feet and they all headed for the fourth.

 **Time Skip (About Ten Minutes)**

"Yamamoto really lost than, how could this Espada be that strong?"

"I'm not sure Unohana. I just hope Yamamoto was right when he said he is on our side, I couldn't imagine having to fight him."

"It would take the three of us to match him before he released, there is no telling how many it would take after the fact."

"That is true Ukitake, let's just hope that the Commander is correct about his judgment. Now I think it would be best for you two to go, I'm sure there are matters that need your attention. If you would excuse me I have to go and check on our commander."

"Of course Unohana."

"Yes, Unohana we will talk again later." Shunsui and Ukitake quickly left the fourth heading towards their own divisions, not wanting to face the threat known as Unohana.

"It is still unbelievable, to think their child is alive. I never would have thought of what he would become, I just hope he doesn't let this get to him." Then Unohana walked away towards the operating room holding Yamamoto. Stepping in quietly, Yamamoto was laying down on the bed covered in bandages.

The most severe wounds already tended to and healing. "How are you doing Yamamoto?"

"Fine Unohana, I want to know your thoughts on the boy."

"The Espada?"

"Yes."

"I'm shocked he is alive to be honest, I figured he was dead."

"That is what I thought as well. Now the one thing that we thought was so wrong years ago will be our savior. I just don't understand what happened to him exactly."

"We most likely will never know that Yamamoto, maybe once this is over we can get to know him."

"Perhaps, there is one more thing though."

"What would that be, more questions about the boy."

"Yes, he mentioned he does what he does for his family and friends. Does that make any sense to you Unohana?"

"I'm thinking that he has befriended some of his fellow Espada, the family part I don't quite understand. Just another thing we will have to wait and learn about."

"That is what I thought as well. You may go now Unohana, I'm going to rest for a while." She gave him a quick bow and walked out of the room. Leaving the Commander to dwell on all this new information.

 **Garganta (Ichigo's POV)**

How did that happen, I thought for sure I would be fighting them all by now? I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement though, now they know that we will be helping them. I doubt that it will become common information among them though.

 _ **'I believe you forgot about something Ichigo.'**_ 'What did I forget about Miquel, I got all the documents he wanted?' _**'It wasn't something more like someone.'**_ 'What, Fuck I forgot to meet up with Gin didn't me' _**'Correct, hopefully he realized this and made his way back already'**_ 'Yeah'

Reaching the end of the garganta I jumped out and landed on the soft sands of Hueco Mundo. Hopefully Gin is already back, let's go and find Aizen. I quickly headed towards Las Noches, while doing this I searched for Aizen's reishi. Finding him near the throne room I headed there.

Stopping right in front of the meeting room I walked in, finding everyone there. "Welcome Ichigo you are just in time." Weird, Aizen seems a little happier than normal.

"What is going on Aizen?"

"I wanted everyone here for when you returned, I have some great news."

'What do you think this great news is going to be' _**'I'm sure it has something to do with the war.'**_ 'Yeah most likely, that is about all he is caring about.'

"We will be invading Soul Society in four days' time." '

Damn I didn't think it would be so soon, why though?' _**'It doesn't make any sense why he decided to do this so early, I figured we had another couple of weeks.'**_ 'Me to Miquel, guess we have some preparing to do'

"In the mean time the two training fights scheduled for today will happen. Szayel and Aaroniero you two will spar tonight and then tomorrow morning will be Stark's and Ulquiorra's. I had some important things come up this morning so I had to move back the spars a little bit."

"What else are we going to be doing to prepare for the invasion Aizen?"

"I'm glad you asked Ulquiorra. I have a couple of matters that I need Ichigo's help with. Other than that it will mostly be whatever you wish to do to prepare yourselves. I only ask that you all be ready when the time comes. Now you may all go there is something I need to talk to Ichigo and Nel about."

All the other Espada got up and either walked out or sonidod out. "What do you need Aizen?"

"First I would like the documents that you retrieved Ichigo." How could I forget about those?

"Sorry I forgot, here." I handed them to him and he gave them a quick look over.

"Thank you, these are exactly what I needed. Now I need you to come with me for a while Ichigo, there is something that needs you attention."

"Okay just give me a sec okay." He gave me a quick nod and walked outside, most likely waiting by the door. "How are you doing Nel?" She just ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going good Ichigo, I'm glad you made it home in one piece."

"Thanks, I'm sorry that I have to go and do all of these mission lately. I don't like spending all this time away from you."

"You don't have to say you're sorry Ichigo, I understand. It isn't your fault, soon we won't have to worry about that though." That is true isn't it?

"I'm still sorry I want to spend my time with you, but everything Aizen has me do it makes it hard sometimes."

"Yeah it does, just promise me we will spend more time together when this is over."

"I promise Nel." I leaned in and gave her a big kiss. I pushed in as much emotion and passion as I could into it. I really did miss her a lot more than I had originally thought. In my mind I figured it would be Nel that would have a hard time, but I think it was me that had a harder time.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I'll make it up to you somehow. I love you Nel."

"I love you to Ichigo."

"I'll see you soon." Than I was gone in a buzz of sonido, repairing outside in the hallway.

"Follow me Ichigo and put your hood up I don't want anyone following us." 'Where are we going that he doesn't want anyone else following?' _**'Who knows Ichigo, just get moving.'**_ 'Yeah, yeah I'm getting ready to go.' We both took off heading to the west, somewhere I have never actually been before.

We traveled miles away from the main building of Las Noches, finally arriving at a very small building. "We are here, follow me I don't want you to get lost down here." Aizen walked up and put his hand in the wall, it instantly started to glow a light blue color. Than a small section of the wall disappeared almost like a doorway. "Come on."

I stepped inside and the wall reformed behind me, making the room almost completely dark. This whole room gives off a dark aura, something really bad must have been happening here. I couldn't see what Aizen did but bright lights turned on and blinded me for a second. I instinctively shut my eyes and held them shut, slowly flickering they open to get used to the light.

"What is this place Aizen?"

"I'll show you." He proceeded down the hallway to a staircase, I couldn't even see the bottom of it. The darkness consumed it after the first ten flites or so, this whole thing is nuts. The stairs took a long time to walk down, I almost fell several times in the dark. We reached what I guessed and hoped was the bottom and Aizen did the something again and the lights turned on.

Again I shut my eyes and slowly squinted them open to get used to the light. Once I was adjusted I took a good look around. The hallway went on for a very long way, and lights hung from the ceiling all the way down. There where doors running down each side of the hall, all seeming to be spaced out evenly. I didn't see any signs, numbers or codes to label any of these doors. I guess Aizen just knows what the rooms are.

"We are almost there, please refrain from touching any of the doors on our way."

'Why wouldn't he want me to touch the doors?' _**'I couldn't tell you that one Ichigo, it doesn't make any sense to me either.'**_

Aizen just started walking down the hall and I followed suit. We passed about twelve doors on one side, so twenty four in total. I still couldn't notice any identifying marks on any of them, with all of them looking the exact same I figured there would be something. He quickly stopped and I almost ran into him, looking to the door we stopped on it is just like all the others.

He grabbed the knob and turned it, while he did this it let out a slight blue glow. The room already had its lights on which surprised me. We walked in and I noticed Gin and Tosen where already inside. "What are you guys doing?"

"I will explain everything in a moment, we are about to start something very important. Tosen are you ready to wake the subject back up?"

"Yes I just need a second, did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes I did, now Gin would you please start phase 846246,"

"Yes Aizen." Gin started to type away on the keyboard and several strange symbols appeared on the screen. 'Those are the ones from that book.' _**'I believe they are the ones from that book, just what is it for?'**_ 'Probably nothing good.'

"The starting phase is almost complete Aizen. It won't stay stable for much longer though."

"Don't worry Gin I already have the solution for that problem." Aizen walked up next to the big chamber and pressed his palm to it. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he was mumbling something. Than his hand let off a bright purple glow and then a purple aura surrounded the chamber. He brought his hand off and the color disappeared.

"It seems to have worked, now Tosen finish the awakening phase."

"It is already almost done."

"Good, Gin how are the vitals doing?"

"They are all stable, heart rate is slightly elevated but nothing of concern."

"Now we just wait for it to finish."

'What the fuck is going on?' _**'I'm just as lost as you are Ichigo. This whole thing doesn't make any sense.'**_

"Aizen what exactly are you doing?"

"Creating a masterpiece. The Hogyoku always had be controlled, a body for its power to be sealed in. I have taken part of the Hogyuko's energy and altered it per say. Making a living version, that can control itself. The only thing it needs is a master to help guide its judgment."

"You made a person out of the Hogyoku, why would you even do that?"

"I didn't make someone, I made Vincio one of the greatest Arrancar to ever live."

'What the actual fuck is wrong with him?' _**'He must be planning on using it as another pawn. If it was made directly from the Hogyuko's energy there is no telling what it can be. It's strength, intelligence, reishi, defenses anything and everything about it could be off the charts.'**_ 'That's just fucking great.'

"What are you planning on doing with this new Arrancar Aizen?"

"He will play a major role in the battle, but for now he is to remain here. It will take a few hours for the body to fully complete and be able to function. Afterwards I would like for you to accompany him on a mission, it should give a nice test of his abilities."

"Fine let me know when this will happen, if that is all I will be going."

"That is all for now, you will be informed when it is time. Also I will need your presence here again soon, I will have Gin or Tosen get you at that point."

"Sounds good I guess, I'm going to be going." I have had enough of this crazy shit for one day. I can't believe what he is doing, altering the Hogyuko's energy like that could be disastrous. I wonder if he has any more of these subjects as he calls them. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, no doubt that is what he will need me back here for. I just need to take a break from all of this for a little while. I just got to make my way out of this bunker first.

 **First I would like to say thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for giving me his idea for an OC Arrancar, Vincio Zalbrax. If anyone is interested in having an OC Arrancar in this story send me a message with the information on them. I can't guarantee that they will make it into the story but I will try my best. I write this story for you guys so I want to have some of your inputs in it. I'm not forcing any of you to do this, just putting it out there if you're interested.**

 **I know the fight between Ichigo and Yamamoto might have seemed one sided. It wasn't supposed to be a real fight to the death or anything. It was more of a test in Yamamoto's eyes and a real fight in Ichigo's. Either way Yamamoto isn't dead he was just injured. That brings me into the next thing I wanted to mention, who knows/believes Ichigo is on their side.**

 **Yamamoto is the only captain that is 100% certain Ichigo is on their side. Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana somewhat believe it just not fully convinced. Everyone else is really questioning it, especially Sui Feng.**

 **I'm thinking around two or three more chapters before the war starts. It should last a couple two or three maybe even four depending on how long and detailed I make the fights. After that I have an idea for another one or two chapters. After that I'm not sure I might do one last closure chapter but I haven't decided.**

 **I have an idea for a new story mostly worked out. It will be an Ichigo main story that is adventure and romance. The romance might take longer to start but will probably be a little more forward. It will probably seem a little more mature than this one is. It is going to be a Quincy Ichigo story (This is my second favorite type of Ichigo story). I love Arrancar Ichigo stories but there are a lot more of them than Quincy Ichigo ones. I think I could make a fairly good one to. I don't want to say who is going to be Ichigo's partner. So I'll just say it is one of the five Quincy girls.**

 **Bambietta Basterbine, Giselle Gewelle, Candice Catnipp, Menina McAllon or Litotto Lamperd. Before anyone says it I know that they said Giselle is for some reason technically a male. I think that is bullshit and was only said so they could make those jokes that she smelled like semen. All five of these are going to female in this story. I'm also not denying any of them due to age, height, bust size exedra. The one I picked was only because I thought they would be the best fit for the story.**

 **I not going to say which one it is yet. Every chapter I think I'll take one off the list until it gets down to two. At that point you guys can go crazy about guessing. Not really I'll end up talking about it before this story is over. Anyway which one of the five would you like it to be, let me know? I don't know if I'll change who I already have planned but I might. Who knows what I'll do, most of the time I don't even know.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It all means a lot to me. Seeing so many of you interested in this story is amazing. I never thought I would get over ten follows when I first started this, so where we are know is incredible. Thank you all so much.**


	10. Kyoka Suigetsu's Illusion

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait, I have been fairly busy. School has been crazy this last week, and been busy with homework. You didn't come to hear about that though, so let's talk about the story for a second. If anyone wants their OC Arrancar in this story let me know, we can talk and figure something out. Other than that, I tried to make this chapter very interesting for you guys. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Normal Speech"

'Ichigo talking with Miquel'

' _ **Miquel's Speech'**_

Finally I can spend a little bit of time with Nel. It has been crazy the last couple of days with everything Aizen has been having me do. Hopefully she isn't to upset or disappointed with me. I stopped right in front of our palace and walked up to the door. Opening it I noticed Nel was laying on the coach, she was curling up almost in a ball and looked pretty cute.

"Hey Nel." She didn't answer just rolled around and started mumbling something. I didn't realize she was asleep, I thought she was just laying down. Walking over I sat down at the end of the coach and laid her head in my lap. Pulling her hair away from her face I just looked at her for a second.

Everything that we have gone through and everything that we will become. We are going to become a real family soon. I can't believe that we will have a child soon. I'm sure they will be a lot like their mother. I hope they are like her, the only thing I hope they get from me is the ability to take care of themselves.

I don't want them to have to go through things that I have. I want their life to be great and for them to grow up and become something great. Look at me going crazy about this and they aren't even here yet. I guess I'm going to be a little protective of them as well.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" Huh, oh man I didn't even notice that she woke up.

"Hi Nel, I was actually thinking about our soon to be child."

"I have thought about it a couple of times to, have you thought about names?"

"Not really yet, have you?"

"Actually yes I have one for a boy and girl." I should have known she would have already come up with something.

"So what are they?"

"Brynn or Kylar. What do you think?"

"Those are both great Nel. What about last name though? Do you want to use both of ours?"

"I haven't thought of that actually, maybe I should just change my last name."

"You don't have to change your name Nel, I'm not going to make you do something like that."

"Why wouldn't I? We are married and that is what most couples do. It isn't like I have any family connected to my other name. If I change it than we can have an actually family with the same name."

"If you are sure than we can do that. So Nel Kurosaki, sounds nice."

She placed her hand on my check and pulled me down to her, "Yeah it does." Then she captured my lips with hers. "So what else do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go and talk with Stark, Harribel and Ulquiorra?"

"That sounds fun, maybe we could all find something to do."

"Come on Nel lets go." I pulled her into my lap and stood up, holding her bridle style. "You ready?"

"Of course, but what's with carrying me?"

"I just thought it would be nice, I can keep you close for a little while longer." Then we were gone in a buzz of my sonido. Before I left I searched for reishi signatures and found out Stark, Lilynette, Harribel and all of her fraccion along with Ulquiorra are at his palace. So I headed that way.

It didn't take all that long for us to get their either. Arriving at the entrance I walked up still carrying Nel in my arms. "You don't have to carry me Ichigo."

"I know I don't have to Nel, but why wouldn't I do something I enjoy?"

"Why do you like it though, it just burdens you. Having to carry even more weight can't be very nice."

"Nel firstly you aren't some extra weight. You're my wife and your also perfect, don't think that you are something that would ever burden me. Also I do enjoy this, I get to keep you close to me. Why wouldn't I like something that lets me hold onto you and make sure you're okay?"

"I guess Ichigo, if you really don't have any problem with it."

"Of course I don't have a problem with it Nel."

"Okay Ichigo, are you going to put me down when we get to the door?"

"Not planning on it."

"But why, they will all see me like this."

"Why would that bother you?"

"It just seems kind of embarrassing, they might think I'm making you do this."

"Nel I'm sure none of them will even think that. You don't have to worry, I'll put you down once we get inside okay."

"Okay." With that all settled we finally reached the door and I knocked. Hearing light footsteps running towards the door. It opened in a sudden jolting motion, causing Nel to jump a little in my arms. I had to keep myself from letting out a small chuckle at that. Once the door was fully opened I noticed Lilynete was looking at us with a small smile but also looking somewhat confused.

"Hi guys, did Nel hurt her leg or something?"

"No I didn't get hurt or anything."

"Then why is Ichigo carrying you."

"Um well, Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to, no real reason."

"Okay then, everyone is inside come on." She let us in and that started leading us around the house. We eventually arrived at a big open living room. Everyone was situated in different places around the room. Stark was barely awake on the couch most likely because of the noise in the room. Ulquiorra was sitting in a chair near the corner reading something. Harribel was currently sitting in the middle of her fraccion. Which all seemed to be talking about something very intently.

"Everyone Ichigo and Nel are here." Lilynete basically screamed it out to everyone in the room. Which caused everyone's eyes to look over at us. Stark finally seeming awake sat up and motioned for use to come over. I gave everyone else a quick look and walked over to the couch Stark was on.

I finally let go of Nel and placed her on the couch, taking a seat right by her. "So what's up Stark?"

"Nothing too much Ichigo, just trying to enjoy some time with everyone. I see you two are enjoying each others company as much as ever."

"Of course Stark, to be honest I like Nel's company more than anyone's. I'm not saying I don't enjoy yours, just saying her company is special to me."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I figured just as such. I'm sure everyone else would agree they also thought the same thing. Now I'm wondering what you'd be willing to talk about your trip to Soul Society with us."

"Sure, everyone come over here for a bit." Ulquiorra just got up without asking anything and found a seat between me and Stark.

"What are you all doing?"

"Apache you are retarded obviously Ichigo wants to talk to us about something. Probably important to, not sure why he would want you there though?"

"Shut up you Bitch! I'm just as smart as you. If anything he wouldn't want you there so he didn't have to look at your cow tits."

"Both of you are so immature, I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't want either of you around him."

"Fuck You Sun."

"Shut Up Bitch."

"All of you stop it, this is obviously very important. Now let's go and join them shall we?"

I heard three different "Yes Harribel."S and wanted to laugh at their antics again. They all walked over and found seats across from us.

"So what exactly is this about Ichigo?"

"I'm going to tell you all what happened and what I found out on my trip to Soul Society."

"Really when did you go to Soul Society again Ichigo?"

"I just got back earlier Apache, I didn't spend too much time there just gathering some things."

"Oh I didn't' know that."

"Really I thought we were keeping everyone informed about what is going on? If not I think we need to start. I want everyone knowing what is going on with each other at least until Aizen is dealt with."

"That would be a smart thing to do, it gives more people to be able to help in case there is something wrong. In the case with Ichigo it let's use know where and how long it might be until he can get back."

"I agree with you there Ulquiorra. Being able to know where Ichigo is especially will be valuable information for all of us. If something where to happen then we might need your strength and skills to be able to keep people safe."

"Okay guys I'm glad you're all agreeing with the idea. I didn't really plan to be the center of this but it doesn't matter. I just want all of us up to date on what another are doing. Missions, where we will be, and just to know we are all okay. I care about all of you guys and don't want something to happen because no one knew what they were doing. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we all make it through this, but I can't do it all by myself."

"We wouldn't make you do everything for us Ichigo. Is there any way we would be able to keep in contact with each other over long distances. Preferably in a way that only we would be able to know what it is."

"Actually Harribel I think I have something that would work for this. I'm not sure if you are aware but the Soul Reapers have a form of communication where they can send messages to each other over great distances. Jigokucho also known as Hell Butterflies are the way they do this. These small butterflies are able to carry voice messages over great distances and can only be heard by selected individuals. I found something that might be able to work for us in place of these Jigokucho's."

"Really Ulquiorra? That is great!"

"Thank you Ichigo, I'm not certain it will work but I have high hopes."

"Well what is your idea?"

"You all know how to use a cero correct?"

"I'm sure we all know how to do that but what does that have to do with this?"

"The attack doesn't have anything to do with this, however the ability to manipulate your reishi does. I believe that we could create something similar to the Jigokucho's with our reishi. I'll have to talk with Szayel and figure something out."

'That would be great if it worked.' **'** _ **Yes it would be very beneficial to all of you, it would allow for quicker contact.'**_

"I think that is something we need to look into. It would be really helpful for all of us, now I'm going to talk about what happened."

"I will get on it once we are done here." He is very determined once he puts his mind to something.

"Okay firstly Gin came with me. I don't know his reasons and I haven't been able to ask him yet. I do know that whatever the reason Aizen didn't know and won't find out about it, I don't want anyone mentioning that Gin went along okay?"

It seemed like everyone got the fact I didn't want it mentioned. I might have been a little forward about it but, it's important that Aizen doesn't know. _**'I'm sure they all understand and know that you didn't mean it personally or anything.'**_ 'Yeah you're probably right Miquel.'

"Okay everyone the first thing I did was go to the fifth division. Aizen wanted me to find an old book from his desk. While I was searching I had a little run in with the fifth division lieutenant. She didn't know I was an Espada and I convinced her I was on some kind of mission."

"It is good that you were able to keep her from intervening, it could have become a very different mission if she found out."

"It would have turned out slightly differently if she did find out who I was. It didn't go perfect though Ulquiorra."

"What do you mean? If she found out who you where than an entire group of Soul Reapers would have been after you?"

"I'll get to it in a second. After that whole incident I found the book, however I couldn't understand any of it. The whole thing was just full of weird pictures and cryptic text. Since I couldn't figure any of it out, I'm not sure what information I handed to Aizen."

"Don't worry Ichigo none of us would have been able to figure it out either. If anything I'm sure Aizen is still decrypting it right now."

"Maybe your right Stark."

"For once I think he is."

"Come on Lilynette don't act like that, I'm right most of the time."

"Whatever Stark." Stark just sighed and didn't say anything to her comment.

"Okay guys I also had to go to the first division and get some documents. I was able to read them and I found out some important information. I was right when I thought Aizen would try and use it against me."

"So it was something from you past than Ichigo."

"Yes it was."

"You don't have to talk about it if you prefer."

"No, Harribel I think you guys should know this as well."

"Very well Ichigo."

"Okay the documents where about former Soul Reapers. I found information on Kisuke, Yoruichi and a man named Tessie."

"I remember those three, Aaronierro, Stark and I were sent to gather information on them and their whereabouts."

"That is why I recognized them Ulquiorra. Apparently they were banished from Soul Society a long time ago for hollowfication practicing that killed several other Soul Reapers. However they have currently come to an agreement with Soul Society to work with each other during the war. I don't know details but it seems they are going to be on Soul Societies side."

 _ **'We never know for sure Ichigo, if we do go and find them we might be able to convince them to help us.'**_ 'I know we might be able to, it's just trying to convince them.' _**'I know you will be able to Ichigo, it would be helpful having them on our side.'**_ 'I'll try and find a time when we can go and talk with them.'

"Any way I looked over that for a while and then flipped the page, I found information on my parents. My father used to be Isshin Shiba Captain of Squad Ten and my mother was Masaki Kurosaki a Quincy that worked with a man named Ymach."

The atmosphere around the room shifted, before it was nice and lively. After the news I just gave it seemed to darken and grow a little heavy around us. A short awkward silence came about the entire room, until it was broken by Nel.

"Well what happened with them, are they okay or do they not know where they are?"

"When I was younger my parents left me because of something they didn't want me to be a part of. I always thought it was because I was a monster to them, I only just learned the real reason. A group of Soul Reapers was after my parents, this group included Aizen. Apparently my father was giving my mother information about Soul Society and that is how the whole thing started."

I stopped for a second to catch my breath and gave everyone a quick once over. Stark was actually listening really intently and didn't look like he was going to fall asleep, that's surprising. Ulquiorra had one of his normal expressions but I could tell he was interested. Next, Harribel and her fraccion all seemed interested just trying not to show it. Lastly Nel was looking a bit depressed and when I first looked over at her she just dropped her head.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze. I whispered to her, "Its okay Nel, I'm okay."

"The group chased my parents for a while and eventually fought, resulting in a lot of destruction and civilian death as they called it. My father was killed by Yamamoto who is the current head captain and my mother was killed by Aizen."

This took everyone by surprise and they all reacted differently to it. Stark was shaking his head and trying not to look at me. Ulquiorra was looking over at me with a hint of sorrow in his eyes and gave me a small nod. That alone from him was all I needed to know he was always going to be there for me. It is strange but out of all of my friends I think me and Ulquiorra have the strongest bond. That probably seems crazy doesn't it even without talking with him much? There is just something that we share that makes me trust him and accept him more than the others. I couldn't tell you what it is because I honestly don't know yet.

Looking at Harribel she was trying to keep her normal strong appearance and not say anything. While her fraccion seemed to be talking quietly between each other. The thing that really got me was Nel's reaction. Her grip on my hand tightened like crazy to a point I didn't even know she could do. A second later she shoved her head into my shoulder. I could hear the quite sounds of her crying. Maybe I shouldn't have told them.

"To be honest with all of you I am upset about this but not as much as you might think. Yes I did lose my parents, however if that never happened I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have this life and we wouldn't be sitting her as friends. None of you would be a part of my life and I wouldn't want that, because you're all important to me."

I leaned my chin down and rested it on the top of Nel's head. "If it never happened I wouldn't have meet you. We would have never been able to become friends, and eventually more. We wouldn't be married, and I wouldn't be here to protect you. You wouldn't be having a child and becoming our own family. Most importantly though I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't be able to see you, love you, and call you mine and I wouldn't know what it's like to have everything that I ever wanted."

I gave the top of her head a little kiss and looked up at everyone. "I'm not upset because I wouldn't have this life. Yes it does hurt to know what happened but I can't dwell on that. I have too many things I need to do right now. I have to keep all of you safe, defeat Aizen, form an agreement with Soul Society and most importantly keep my family safe."

"I think that is enough emotional stuff for today guys, Nel and I will see you all this evening." As softly and easily as I could I picked up Nel and held her close to me. Right away she moved her head from my shoulder to my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "Bye guys." Then we were gone in a buzz of sonido, heading towards our palace.

The whole way Nel just snuggled into my chest. I'm not sure why she is so upset though, I figured she would have calmed down a bit by now. 'I'm not sure what I can do to cheer her up from this MIquel, I've never seen her like this.' _**'You know that you're the only person that can cheer her up, I'm sure you will think of something.'**_ 'I guess you are right Miquel, I'm sure I'll think of something quick.'

We finally made it back to our palace and I sat down on the coach with her still in my arms. I tried to sit her down but she wouldn't let go of me, so I just sat down with her. I pulled some strands of hair away from her face and then held onto her. "I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything Nel, maybe I shouldn't have told you guys about what I found. I don't want you feeling bad for me, because everything I said was true. I feel that my life now is much more important than what my old one was. That is all thanks to you, I could say it a million times over again."

"It's almost funny to think about it, but when we first meet I never imagined anything like this. The first thing I was hoping for was for you not to try and attack me, because all I wanted was someone to talk and be with. It was kind of hard at first to talk with each other but I'm glad we worked it out. Once we became Arrancar's everything just got better for us in my eyes. I was finally able to have the friend I always wanted, even then I didn't expect this to happen."

"We got attached in a way I didn't think possible and ever since then this life has been everything I could ask for. I wouldn't want it any other way than this. There isn't anyone else in this world that could make me feel the way you do and there isn't anyone in this world that cares as much about me. So please don't feel sorry for me Nel because as long as you're here I'll never be anything but happy."

I gave her another soft kiss on the forehead and then laid my head back and shut my eyes. It didn't take long for me to start dozing off either. The last thing I remember before I went to sleep was Nel quietly saying, "I'm sorry." After that I slipped into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a destroyed city. Buildings mostly destroyed and fires burning in several of them. All around people where dead, some crushed under debris and others just bloodied and broken. 'What the fuck, Miquel can you hear me? Nothing, what the fuck is this?'

I noticed that all the people in this area were wearing normal clothes, some casual and others more dressed up. This is obviously a big city in the World of the Living. The odd thing was I didn't hear anything, no screams, nothing from the buildings that are falling apart and nothing from any of the fires around me. Everything was just silent.

Looking around a little more I could see where the cause of this damage must have come from. The biggest fire in the area was about half a mile to the north and it was letting off large amounts of black smoke. What on earth could have done all of this though?

After walking towards the huge smoke cloud the destruction just got worse and worse. Now only a couple of buildings are even still standing, most are either completely destroyed or nearly there. While I was looking around I felt like I remembered this place. It's almost like I have been here before. Then I started seeing people I recognized.

On the ground a couple of feet from a building laid Szayel, he was covered in cuts and deep lacerations. Blood was pooled up around him and his clothes where mostly stained red. His sword lying next to his body, which was also covered in blood. 'The fuck?' What the hell is going on, why is Szayel dead?

I started panicking, several thoughts ran through me head and none of them pleasant. I looked around frantically and found a soul reaper laying near him in a similar state. That looks like that crazy captain from the Twelfth Division. Wasn't his name Mayuri? Why would they both be here like this?

This is so fucked, all of this. I started running, I don't really know why but something in me head told me it is the best option. The bodies just kept coming and coming. I say Stark and Lilynete both dead laying up against a rock, Stark having a giant curved sword in his chest. A man with a torn and scratched pink kimono was close by. His body had several burns, bite marks, deep scratches and a giant hole in his chest.

Ulquiorra was impaled on a piece of metal from one of the buildings, his left arm and leg both missing. A long gash was running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and small amounts of black smoke were coming off all his wounds. Laying up against this piece of metal was a white haired man. He had two swords connected by some kind of rope. One was pierced into the ground and the other was laying on the ground. What was left of his body was in terrible shape. Most of the right side of his body was gone, leaving heavily charred and burnt skin and clothes. Lastly he had blood running from the top of his head down his face.

I couldn't look at that site for long, I know this isn't real but something about it just makes it seem so real. I quickly started running again not wanting to even be near that. I didn't know it but I was getting closer and closer to the center of all of this.

What I found next made me want to vomit. Aaroniero was laying on the ground under several pieces of broken building. The dome he used for a head was shattered and the two skulls where both laying a couple of feet away. His body had a huge chunk missing, from his right side. It almost looked like a giant blade sliced him. Lastly his own sword was impaled in his chest.

Looking to the right I saw a giant man that looked almost wolf like. He had what appeared to be the remains of armor on his forearms and shoulders. His body was riddled with hundreds of lacerations some very severe others not very bad. His clothes were also charred slightly albeit less than the others I saw. Beside him was a broken sword, it looks like another cut through it.

I walked up to Aaroniero and pulled the sword out of his chest, even if this isn't real I don't care. He is a great friend and wouldn't deserve something like this, I laid it down by his side and kept walking. Giving him one last glance before continuing on.

I came upon a decimated area, all the surrounding buildings completely destroyed and debris littered the ground. Looking around I noticed a shine of blue in the distance, waling over I came across Grimmjow. He was lying face down with his sword struck into the ground by his head. A huge pool of blood surrounded his body, and he was in terrible shape. Missing his right arm along with having a giant hole where a sword entered his chest and out through his back.

The man that he most likely fought with was the same man he fought during our mission to Soul Society. A very tall dark haired man, with baud shoulders. Three long and deep cuts ran across his face, which looked like claw marks. His body was littered with dozens of these deep claw marks and several bigger and deeper lacerations. The worst damage he took was three two inch wide and four inch deep holes in his chest, which all seemed to be the same distance apart. These three holes gave off small amounts of blue reishi which is obviously Grimmjow's.

I guess this is supposed to be the battle field huh. I won't let it turn out like this, I can't let everyone die like this. I won't let them die like this for something so foolish. Suddenly the area around me changed, I don't know how but I'm in a different place. It is still the destroyed city but I'm no longer next to Grimmjow's body. I looked around and quickly found Harribel's body.

She was leaning up against a rock and actually breathing. Rushing up to her I saw her look up at me, with hatred and sorrow in her eyes. "Why do you come now Ichigo? Why wouldn't you come sooner, when we needed you? Everything that happened her was because you wouldn't listen. We all needed you Ichigo some of us more than others, but now that's over. I hope your happy with the result of this, I'm sure Aizen is proud of you."

"What are you talking about Harribel?"

"Don't act stupid Ichigo, you chose him over us. You chose him over all of us."

"What, I didn't chose anyone over." I was cut off before I could say anything else. I heard a loud crash and all of a sudden everything around me shattered. Now I'm standing in blackness, nothing around me.

"Well I'm certainly glade this worked out. It just needed the right circumstances to come together first."

"What who's there?"

"That doesn't matter Ichigo, what does matter is you."

"Why am I important?"

"Oh you have been important ever since I first say you. You make it possible for all of my plans to come together. However you seem to be drifting from the path I set you on, so I'm giving you this one warning to bring yourself back to your senses."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Isn't it clear Ichigo? You will follow my orders to the letter here on out."

"Aizen?"

"I hope I'm understood Ichigo. I don't wish to make you see anything worse than what you already have. I will if I have to though." Than everything was gone, I woke up in a panic. My heart was racing, I was breathing heavily and I was sweating. I shot up and looked around, I was back in the real world. Sitting on the coach in our living room, where is Nel?

I started to panic even more not knowing where she was, I got up and started searching for her reishi. I quickly found it and busted off in that direction as fast as I possibly could. I was on autopilot, I didn't actually know where I was going I was just gone.

I finally arrived at the door to the meeting/throne room and burst in. I didn't expect to find everyone there, all siting in their seats. Everyone stopped and looked at me for a second, probably thinking I'm crazy or something. I saw Nel giving me a concerned look and I calmed down a little bit knowing that she is alright.

"I'm glad you could join us Ichigo, we are getting ready for the fight between Aaronierro and Szayel." I didn't even really catch anything he said, I was too busy right now. I walked over and sat down beside Nel, grasping her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

I whispered quietly to her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, I didn't even think I was tired. I was really worried when I woke up and you weren't there, I guess I made a little bit of a crazy entrance." She just squeezed my hand and gave me a quick kiss.

"Now back to what we were talking about, I'm going to be doing something very important for the next couple of days. During that time you are free to do as you wish, just don't do anything stupid. I will need some help from you Ichigo, it won't be anything to major. I just need you for a little bit tonight and then tomorrow."

Damn I forgot about that, he was wanting my help with his creation. Fuck I didn't even tell everyone about it, I was planning on it. Guess it will have to wait for a while then. "Aizen may I say something?"

"Go ahead Szayel."

"I was wondering if I could have some help from a couple of you in two days. I would like for Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Stark, Nel, Grimmjow and Aaronierro to help with a little experiment I have in the works."

"May I ask why you want them in particular?"

"That is because I already have samples of their reishi and have been able to work with it for a long time. I wouldn't be able to do this with Nnoitra and Baraggan because I never had access to their reishi, while I have everyone else's."

"That does make sense Szayel, I don't have a problem with it. It is up to them if they wish to help you though."

"Very well, would you be willing to help me with this?"

"I'll help you Szayel, you don't have to ask."

"I'm with Ichigo Szayel, I'll help you to." I should have figured Nel would agree as quickly as me.

Grimmjow yelled, "I'll help you only because Ichigo agreed." What? Because I agreed to help, why would he do that? _**'It seems you have more of an effect on him than you thought, it surprised me a little as well.'**_ 'I guess but why would he care what I do?' _**'He obviously respects you for some reason, that reason could be several things. You'll just have to figure out what that reason is.'**_ 'I guess I will.'

"I am willing **to help you as well Szayel."**

"It will have to be when I'm not taking a nap but I will." Oh man Stark.

"I don't have a problem helping I will have to bring my fraccion along though."

"I will be there when you need me."

"Good, I will talk with all of you later about when I will need you."

"Very well now that is all over, this meeting is over. You may all go. The fight will start in an hour so don't get too distracted by anything. We will be meeting above the dome in the same place as last time." Then he got up and walked out of the door on the right side of his throne, followed suit by Gin and Tosen.

I looked over the table and Nnoitra and Baraggan have already left and it looked like Grimmjow was getting ready to. I almost want to say something about that dream or whatever the fuck it was, but that would just make them even more worried. It would probably freak them out too, which I don't want to do. I'll just save it.

"Ichigo could we go and talk at home for a little bit?" Looking over at Nel I saw she was a little depressed about something. I hope she will tell me what is going on.

"Of course we can Nel."

"Thanks Ichigo."

"Guys Nel and I are going to go home for a little bit, we'll meet you at the dome later." With that said we got up and sonidod out towards home. It never takes too long to get home from the meeting room, but today it did seem like a long time. I'm not sure what it was but, I felt like we were going in slow motion. Walking in the door Nel walked/dragged me, to the couch and took a seat/pushed me down and sat on my lap.

It wasn't anything rough or violent, just kind of odd for Nel. Well the dragging me is normal but she is usually really excited when she does. "What's wrong Nel, ever since that meeting we had you just haven't been yourself. I'm really worried about you."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what part?"

"After you said what happened to your parents."

"Of course I meant it Nel. I'm upset that my parents died but if all that never happened I wouldn't be able to have a life with you. We never would have become a family and I don't want that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our own family."

"Thanks Ichigo, it means a lot to me."

"I'm sure it does Nel, I love you."

"I love you to Ichigo." Placing my hand on her check and lifting her head up me captured her lips in a kiss. Slowly pushing her hair from her face, and wrapping my other arm around her waist. Her hands were traveling up my back and she was wrapping them around me tightly. Breaking apart and taking in a deep breath we rested our foreheads against each others.

"Was that what was making you depressed?"

"It was confusing me more than anything, I contemplated it back and forth in my head. At first I thought you were saying that because it was true and then something inside me said you were just saying it. Even though I knew that you meant it something inside me wanted to doubt it. That is what was really driving me crazy, I don't know why it does either. I know for a fact that you love me and what you are willing to do for my sake"

"It's okay Nel, I'm just glad you're okay. We should go and see where Aysu is. Let's just hope she isn't getting into any trouble."

"Yeah let's go and find her." She gave me one quicker kiss and I looked for Aysu's reishi.

"Boo!" The Fuck?

Nel jumped and let out a little scream in my arms and I turned around, finding Aysu standing there. She was bent over laughing like crazy. "Aysu what the fuck?"

"Oh it was funny, you should have seen your face's especially you Nel. Oh man I'm dying, oh god."

"Why didn't you just say you were there, we were just talking about you?"

"I figured this would be funnier and it was, I'm glad I thought of it. So what's up with you guys, I saw you two making out like crazy for a couple of minutes." What she was here the whole time and what does she mean a couple of minutes?

"Ichigo and I were just enjoying each others company, something you might start doing with someone eventually. Who knows you might find someone that completes you one day?"

"Yeah that isn't happening, so what did you guys want with me?"

"Just making sure you're okay and not getting into any trouble, I'd be able to get you out of most anything but I'd rather not have to. So now that you're here why don't you come with us to go and see the fight with Aaroniero and Szayel?"

"I guess I could come with you guys, you know being seen around the Cero should make me look cool. Maybe I can rub it in some of those other fraccions faces. I'll go, when are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes, just go and get ready and we will go."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." She turned around and rushed up the stairs to her room. 'I'm surprised she didn't trip going up the stairs.' _**'That is somewhat surprising for how fast she was going she should have. Anyway I want to talk to you about something very important later, after everything calms down. I'll talk to you when I think it's a good time, I'll leave you to yourself for now.'**_ 'Okay Miquel, I'll be waiting for whatever it is.'

"Is there anything you want to do before we go Nel?"

"Just sit here for a little bit longer. Could you carry me when we go?"

"I thought you didn't like it when I did that."

"I do, it was just a little embarrassed the first time."

"Okay Nel, I can carry you when we go."

"Yeah, thanks Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around my neck in a big hug and overall seemed happy. It is really nice to see her like this again, I still don't fully understand why she was depressed but I don't like seeing her that way. Only be happy suits her, her depressed is like a rainy day in the summer, it isn't right.

After about five minutes I heard Aysu running back down the stairs. "Okay I'm ready guys we can gooooo." Then there was a loud crash, I guess she fell down the stairs. Looking back I was right, she ended up tripping and falling down the stairs. Currently she was laying on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Not very smart was it?"

"Fuck you Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah whatever get up and let's go. Or are you actually hurt."

"Not physically, just my pride."

"Good thing you didn't break anything important."

"Hey, Shut up Ichigo. Why do you have to tease me like that?"

"You do it to me, so I figured I'd give some back every once in a while."

"Whatever, I guess I'm ready to go then."

"Good come on." I stood up holding Nel in my arms, while she had both of hers wrapped around my neck. I gestured for Aysu to come on and we walked out. "Okay follow me, I'll go slow so you can keep up."

"Yeah right, I'll make sure not to get to far ahead or else you might get lost." Oh she is asking for it.

"Okay than, lead the way."

"Wait what."

"I said lead the way."

"I can't do that, where are we going?"

"To the top of the dome."

"Yeah I don't know where that is."

"I thought so, now let's go."

"Yeah, just don't go to slow. You might be old but that doesn't give you the right to hold up traffic." Geeze she never gives up.

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just left in a buzz of sonido. I felt Aysu's reishi follow suit, so I kept on going. We finally reached the top of the dome, the way to get here is just way to out of the way. "You doing okay Nel?"

"Yup."

"Good, let's go and find everyone else. Aysu come on, we are going to go to where everyone else is."

"I'm *pant* coming." Maybe I should have taken her to, it is quit far from palace to this place.

"It isn't too much farther and then you can rest for a while okay?"

"That sounds *pant* great." This time I went even slower than the first time, I really didn't want Aysu passing out on me. I quickly noticed Ulquiorra's, Stark's and Harribel's reishi, so I headed towards them. It seems like everyone else is already there to. Stopping right next to them and Aysu appearing soon after.

"So how are you guys doing?"

Ulquiorra replied first, "I'm doing okay Ichigo, thanks for asking."

"Of course I'd ask I care what going on with you guys."

Then it was Stark, "I'm doing alright just wishing I could be taking a nap right now, it has been about two hours since my last one."

"Yeah, this might be good for you though Stark, sleeping all day isn't the best thing in the world."

"Maybe."

Lastly is was Harribel, "I'm doing quit alright, how are you three doing?"

"Tired *pant* very *pant* tired."

"Well hopefully you can get some rest, Ichigo must have been training you?"

"No she just got warn out coming here from our palace, she said she could keep up so I didn't go that slowly."

"I see, well it does seem like she brought it onto herself. Now how about you two."

"I'm doing fine at the moment Harribel."

"That is good to hear and Nel?"

"Okay, just enjoying myself at the moment."

"Yes I could tell you did seem rather comfortable in his arms, how long have you been like that?"

"I think about thirty or forty minutes, most of that we were both just sitting down on the coach."

"Well I can't judge you for what you two like to do, now we should probably join everyone else I'm sure Aizen will start this soon enough."

"Yeah I'm sure he will, let's go guys." Everyone else was only a handful of yards away and it looked like Aizen was getting ready to say something. Walking over there, we were able to catch what he was saying.

"Tonight's fight will be between Szayel and Aaronierro as you all already know. However this battle will have some different rules than the last one. Neither of you are allowed to release, I don't want this to be as much of a battle of strength as it is intelligence and strategy. All abilities are allowed and the fight will last until one either gives up or I tell you to stop. You have a couple of minutes before you start."

"One last thing, I have a time limit set on this match. Fifteen minutes is that limit. I did this for a couple of reasons. I want to test your reaction time and adaptability. I'm also wanting to see how you can deal with a problem when you know there is short period of time you have to complete it. I'll give you five minutes and then we will start, so go ahead and talk amongst yourselves." With that he flash stepped to the top of one of the remaining towers in the area.

"So Gin, what was your reason for coming with me?"

"Oh I just wanted to grab something from my old division that was important to me. I'm sure it will be useful in the future."

"Okay, than how did you make it back?"

"You really think we would come to Hueco Mundo without a way to open a garganta? Of course not, the three of us all poses an item that transforms to be able to form a garganta. Aizen made several of them before we left, in case we ever needed to get here quickly."

"Okay than I hope whatever you got will be useful if the time we need it arrives."

"Oh I have no doubt it will be very useful to us. Now if you'd excuse me I should be heading over to Aizen. We can talk later, hopefully we can all sit down for one last meeting soon."

"Yeah that would be nice to do. I think I will have some important information when we do to."

 **Let me know what you thoughts, I spent a lot of time on this one. I brought something in that some of you might have been thinking about and I have been wanting to bring in. I'll explain it more later, just know that Ichigo is under the effects. I'm not going to use it as a, oh the rest of the story is actually an illusion. I'm only going to bring it in a couple more times at most, and that will be during the war and maybe the chapter before. So you will know when it's actually an illusion, so if something happens in them it didn't actually happen. That also means if a death happens outside of an illusion it actually happened and there is no chance an illusion was a part of it. I just wanted to clear that up, because I have read several stories where it was all an illusion or they didn't clarify if it was or not.**

 **Now I just wanted to say next chapter is going to be interesting. Aaronierro vs Szayel, The Trip to the Living World and Several other surprises.**

 **Now let's talk about my next story for a second. The pairing is down to Giselle, Meninas, Candice, and Litotto. I took out Bambietta because she is one of the only Quincy girls that has been paired with Ichigo. Well on a bigger scale than all of the others, and more people have been exposed to them. I don't have anything against the character, I really enjoy her in the stories I have read I just don't think she will fit for this story. Again I will post the first chapter of this story once I'm done with this one. So probably in a month and a half or two months. I think that is about how long it will take to finish this story.**


	11. Change of Plans & Leadership

**Okay guys here it is. I ended up changing basically the whole chapter after an Idea came to me. This basically changes most of the ending or build up to it rather. I'm talking about the War, it will be very different from canon. Some of you might really like that others might not, let me know though. I hope you do enjoy this chapter debated over several things in it for a while, just hope it's good.**

"Normal Speech."

'Ichigo Talking in his head/to Miquel.'

 _ **"Miquel Speech."**_

 **"Voice From Illusion."**

" _Text"_

"We should probably join them, this match is supposed to start any minute now." Grabbing Nel's hand we left in a buzz of sonido, followed suit by everyone else but Szayel and Aaronierro. Landing on the same tower as Aizen, we found a nice spot near the edge to watch the battle.

Szayel and Aaroniero were already getting ready, facing each other about twenty feet or so apart. I wasn't paying attention to what everyone was talking about until I heard my name. Looking up I saw Aizen looking over at me. "Yes?"

"I asked who you think will win this one?" Why does he care what I think all of a sudden?

"I think that it will be very close to the end, however I feel Szayel will win. Aaronierro has great strength, speed, abilities, and intelligence but Szayel beats him in some of those. Szayel might have less physical strength and speed, but his intelligence and battle planning are far superior to Aaronierro's."

"I would have to agree with you there Ichigo. Szayel will most likely win this one, I do wonder how it will happen though." Yeah I do to. Neither of them are going to go rushing in for all out attacks, it just doesn't suit either of them well. Szayel will most likely try and set a trap of sorts, maybe even use the architecture to his advantage. On the other hand Aaronierro will most likely scout out all of Szayel's moves, then form a plan and execute from there.

"Now then, Szayel, Aaronierro you may begin." Like I was expecting neither one rushed in, both quietly drew their swords and took defensive positions. Szayel just shifted his left foot, I wonder what he is planning? It appears that Aaroniero didn't catch that shift, or maybe he wants Szayel to think he didn't.

"Did you catch Szayel's shift in weight Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, I have a feeling he is going to try and take this battle on the move. Most likely leading Aaronierro into a corner." That does make sense, he might lead him around until he gets him to a position where he has the advantage.

Before I could ask Ulquiorra anything else Szayel was gone, reappearing to Aaronierro's right side and delivering a quick horizontal strike. It was blocked, but not without some effort.

"It seems that he is wanting to do a test of his abilities first."

"Yes, it does look like he is trying to get a feel for his opponent first. I'm surprised I didn't think there would be any actual sword play yet." I was actually fairly surprised, I didn't think either one of them would try and attack the other for a couple of minutes it least.

Looking back at the fight, the two of them were in a sword lock. Neither one of them putting a lot of force into their blades, but neither one letting up. This is rather interesting, I wonder how long they will keep it up?

They were both gone in buzzes of sonido, both appearing on different sides of the field. "They must have gathered enough data on the other, now let's see how they use it against each other."

"It does seem they have Ulquiorra, now they are just waiting for the right time." Looking back at the two, they were both still waiting just looking each other over. In another flash Szayel was gone, closing the distance between them. He tried delivering a downward strike, however it was blocked quickly. Once again forcing them into a stale mate.

I was surprised by this but Aaronierro ducked down and kicked the legs out from under Szayel. It worked to, causing him to crash down and gave Aaroniero an opening. Before He could actually deliver his strike, something hit his chest. It looked like Szayel threw something and it resulted in a pink cloud of smoke engulfing Aaroniero.

It took a good minute to dissipate, the whole time Szayel was just stairing at his opponent. Once it did clear, Aaroniero was crouching down, breathing heavily, and in all looking worse for wears. 'What do you think that was?' _**'I don't know, I have never seen anything like it before.'**_ 'Yeah me either, whatever it is, it must be something fairly strong to do that to him.'

"Ulquiorra, do you know what that was?"

"No, I don't actually. If I had to guess though, I would say it is most likely some kind of hallucination gas. Maybe even something that attacks your body, but it could be anything."

"Yeah, that is what I'm afraid of."

Aaroniero was slowly getting up from his crouching position and glaring right at Szayel. It looked like he was still having trouble breathing, but other than that he looked pretty pissed. "So you try to use something like that against me, I should have figured. I have tried to keep my power a secret for a while now, but it seems you picked up on it."

What does he mean by that? "I hope you are willing to see the magnitude of my power now Szayel. You have brought this upon yourself." He brought up his sword holding it right in front of him and his body started to change. Large tentacle like things started running over his head and hands. Once his body was covered in them, they slowly fused together and changed in color. His appearance slowly started to resemble a person, well to be more specific almost like me. The only real difference I could see was the hair color, his being black.

"Now then let's get the real battle started, shall we Szayel?" Then he was gone, faster than he was moving before. Appearing right in front of Szayel delivering a strong horizontal strike. It pushed Szayel back several feet and Aaroniero just kept going after him. Time and time again, he would deliver a strong strike and send Szayel back. 'Why would he be toing with him so much?' _**'He must be trying to push him to use his abilities.'**_ 'He must be, because this isn't how Aaroniero would normally operate.'

"Come on Szayel, why do you hold back so much. You wanted to see my true power and that is why you used that gas on me. Wanting me to absorb it and force it out of me. Now that I'm asking you to show me yours you hold back."

"I'm not holding back Aaroniero, you know very well that my strength doesn't come from my attack power. I have been using my true power as you call it the whole time, I'm a scientist after all. I can't tell you how I have been using them, I can only show you."

Szayel lifted both of his hands up above his head, quickly bringing them down. It was like starting a race, and then the engines roared. Loud explosions sounded throughout the battle field, one after another went off. The smoke they created covered the entire field, nothing was visible but the fire that was roaring. 'What the hell just happened?' _**'I'm not certain, I never expected anything like this to happen.'**_ 'Yeah, no shit.'

"Is everyone okay, and does anyone know what the hell happened?"

"I'm sure everyone is fine Ichigo, don't worry yourself about that."

"Really Aizen don't worry myself."

"That is correct, if anyone was harmed by something like that they don't deserve to serve me." 'Oh man he is asking for it.' _**'Don't get carried away here Ichigo.'**_

"Whatever Aizen, a real leader should actually care about their soldiers."

"Real leaders lead their armies to battle, victory, and eventually death. A real leader is someone that is willing to make the decisions necessary to win the battle at hand. A real leader is someone with enough knowledge to understand the importance of control. A true leader is someone that can actually bring about change to the world. That's why I'm a true leader Ichigo, and why you are nothing but a pawn."

"I'm no pawn Aizen."

"Oh but you have been from the very start. Now I think this is a good time to wrap all of this up. Make sure to meet me at the throne room once this is over, I'll let you have a couple of minutes to say what you will to who you will."

 **General POV**

Everyone heard what Aizen was saying to Ichigo, but no one expected it. To hear Aizen talk like he is in complete control here, and that he doesn't care about anyone in his army. It was hard for people to take.

Nel, Ulquiorra, Stark, Harribel, and Grimmjow were the closest to the two of them while they had their argument. None of them happy with what was said, but none of them wanting to take any action yet. If they did it might throw the fact out there for Aizen. Before any of them had a chance to Ichigo already made his own move?

He drew one of his swords and sonidod right at Aizen, appearing on his left side and sending his blade crashing down. Aizen blocked but quickly was brought down to a knee from the pressure behind the attack. "I should have known better than to try that, you are as strong as I thought Ichigo."

"Shut the fuck up Aizen!" Kicking Aizen in the chest with his right leg and sending him flying, Ichigo quickly disappeared again in a buzz of sonido.

Nel was frantically looking around to the others and said, "Guys why is Ichigo fighting him?"

"I'm not certain Nel, It must have been their little argument that finally pushed him over the edge."

"But Ichigo wouldn't be pressured into doing something like this Stark."

"I'm sure anyone would Nel. He has been going on missions constantly, having to do special things for Aizen, has probably seen some terrible things lately, and most important to him is he has had time with you taken away from him."

Nel was basically in tears at this point and trying to keep herself together, "But why would he go as far as attacking him?"

"I don't know what else he could have done Nel. Don't worry though, I'm sure this won't last too long. If he does end up killing Aizen in the end than we will figure a way to work it out."

"Okay Stark."

The whole time Nel and Stark talked, Ulquiorra was analyzing the battle before him. Ichigo was dominating the fight on every level, and he was being down right monstrous. Every strike either sent Aizen flying or if dodged destroyed large amounts of the dome. The fight had wandered off into the distance a ways and you could really see the reishi Ichigo was producing.

It looked like a cloud of black and purple reishi just hung in the air around the two. Stretching for a couple hundred yards in each direction. The pressure from this reishi was starting to crumble pillars and crack the ground, all while picking up speeds close to fifty miles an hour. "Everyone come over here and look at this."

Ulquiorra was the only one actually watching the fight, everyone else was busy talking and trying to calm down Nel. Once they heard him call, they all walked over to him and gazed at the battle. The expressions among them varied greatly, Grimmjow was somewhere between thrilled and ecstatic. Stark was about normal just looking a little bit deep in thought? Nel only glanced at the scene once and quickly looked away, her crying getting even worse. Harribel took the job of helping Nel through this anyway she could.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding onto her lightly. "Nel he will be fine. You don't have to worry about anything okay."

"No this isn't supposed to happen, Ichigo might get really hurt. If that happened than it would be all my fault."

"Nel even if he somehow managed to get hurt, he would never blame you for it. You and I both know that he would just be happy that you're okay. That's just how Ichigo is, he seems to only care about you. He puts his life on the back burner, because yours is so much more important, special, precious, and valuable to him. Right now you just have to stay strong for him and wait for this all to be over."

"Your right Harribel, I can't be worried about him right now. Even if I really want to be, he will be alright. I need to stay strong for him like he does for me, I'm the only one that can do it for him."

"That's right Nel. Are you ready to get back to the others, I'm sure they are wondering if you're okay as well."

"Yeah let's go." The two of them slowly started to walk back to the others and closer to the battle that was tearing about the dome. Well it appeared to be more like a massacre, Ichigo was still dominating Aizen, maybe even more so than before.

"What happened while I was gone Ulquiorra?"

"The fight has been very similar to how it was. The only real different is it seems Ichigo is using even more strength. To be honest with you, he is becoming rather terrifying. He hasn't even gotten to his strongest yet, even second it seems like he lets out more and more power. The reishi surrounding them has increased greatly, and the physical power behind his strikes has also increased."

"Why would he be going so far with this? I thought he wanted to do this later, and hopefully not like this."

"I couldn't tell you why Nel. His tolerance to just sit back and take everything probably just ran out. I'm actually very surprised he has always been a very level headed and restrained person."

"Yeah I know, that is what is worrying me."

*Boom* one of the remaining towers was just destroyed, sending tons of stone rocketing down. Floating where to tower used to be was Ichigo. Looking very different than what he normally does. He was slowly being engulfed in solid black reishi, currently his legs, abdomen, and shoulders had this. It looked almost like armor, but it looked like it was constantly moving.

His cloak has completely changed. It has a piece of this black reishi on it, which acts as a sort of collar holding the cloak on. The rest of it has turned into what could only be described as black flames. They seemed to flow down the whole cloak and come of the end. You could see the different flickers of light throughout it, these where made from the ends of flames flickering.

Nel fell to her knees and just stared at him. "Ichigo?"

Two different buzzes of sonido could be heard, Szayel and Aaroniero appeared next to the group. Aaroniero looking at the two fighters with interest. While Szayel gave one quick look and shock his head.

"It appears it's starting to come out?"

Ulquiorra gave Szayel a quick glance and said, "What are you saying Szayel."

"I never told anyone, but I took data on all of the Espada. Not just your typical, reishi and strength sort of thing either. I'm talking about very in depth information. From the framework of your reishi, to the true nature of you zanpakuto."

"Still what does that have to do with this Szayel?"

"I'm talking about his resurrection."

"What, how can it come out? You have to call upon it with your release command to use it."

"Normally yes you do Stark. However with Ichigo it is different, it is all because of the nature of his zanpakuto and his aspect of death."

"So does this mean we can stop him from releasing?"

"I highly doubt any of us could stop him at this point but Nel. Even then the chances of that actually working are slim."

"What, Why?"

"The nature of his zanpakuto is Annihilation while his aspect of death is Desperation. I have theories for why these are the ones that were chosen for him. His aspect of death being Desperation is most likely from the event of losing his parents just before his death. While Annihilation most likely started to form during that time. I think it was solidified once he and Nel connected their reishi's. It was most likely done to use against anyone who harms the person that means everything to him, since he wasn't able to protect the first two important people to him. I think this was the will that his zanpakuto connected with."

"How can his resurrection being slipping out though?"

"He is probably doing it subconsciously, because his soul deems Aizen as the biggest threat to what he holds dear." Another big crash was heard throughout the dome, while several more of the towers in the distance were destroyed.

"His spiritual pressure is starting to become too much for the dome to handle." Right under Ichigo the dome was destroyed in a 200 to 300 yard wide circle. The surrounding area was slowly disinigrating or breaking away, falling to the sands of Hueco Mundo. "If we don't stop him from releasing completely then the dome is going to be destroyed, along with it most of Las Noches."

"I know Ulquiorra, Szayel do you have any idea what we can do to stop him?"

"The only chance we have is Nel, Stark. If we can somehow get him to see that she is safe than it might be able to stop him. She will need to be seen by herself, if anyone is seen near her he might think they are a threat. Even though he knows all of us, his resurrection might alter him more than ours do."

"Okay, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjow, Nel, and I will go. The reishi he is giving off will be too much for you or Aaroniero, it might even be too much for us. This will give us the best chance to get Nel in a position for him to see her though."

"Very well, you need to get her onto the closest pillar that is still standing. It will give her the best chance of being noticed by him. Once she is there all of you must leave the area immediately, he should sense her reishi and look for her. Make sure not to get caught up in the battle."

"Okay every let's get going, we need to do this fast. We will head right to them, there are still a couple of different towers scattered around. Everyone follow me." Stark gave everyone one last glance and left, followed suit by everyone else.

"So Szayel, what exactly is going on with him?"

"I do believe this is his resurrection slipping out, it is just the fact of how much power he is releasing without even fully releasing yet. He definitely is the strongest being I have even seen, if we were any closer I don't doubt we would be on our knees trying to breath."

"Yes, he is quit the powerhouse isn't he. I just can't believe that you think that's what his nature and aspect of death are. It does make sense though, becoming to ultimate weapon to defend what you love."

"Yes indeed, let's just hope that they can break him out of this before his power destroys everything here."

 **With The Others**

Stark was still leading the way into the battle field. The reishi was weighing down on all of them though. Grimmjow was having the most difficulty, he was only just able to keep moving with everyone else. Ulquiorra and Harribel were both slowed down greatly, but seemed to be holding together better than Grimmjow. Stark was faring better then all three of them but just barely. Lastly Nel didn't have any effect to the reishi at all, if anything it was making her look even better.

Every couple of seconds a huge shock wave would push down on them, pushing them further from their objective. These shock waves were starting to create a tornado like effect on the wind in the area, creating violent gusts. The closer you got to the actual opponents the more you could see the absolute destruction.

Ichigo was almost completely surrounded in his solid black reishi like armor, only leaving his chest and head open. He had both swords drawn and they had a similar affect to his cloak. The reishi that was coming off of them doubled the size of the blades and they seemed to roar every time he swung one.

Aizen was barely standing at this point, he was covered in hundreds of lacerations and his body was bloodied. Every time Ichigo would swing the only choice he had was to try and dodge, because if he didn't there is no doubt it would kill him.

"You still push so hard against something you can never beat. Oh you are such a clueless animal Ichigo, the only thing that drives you now are instincts. You think you can keep all of them safe, protect them from the world. Well you can't, it is impossible! They are all hollows, the world hates them! Then there is Nel, you want to shelter her from everything. Take away all of her pain and put it all on your shoulders. To think that you would throw away your own life away for hers, it is such a pity Ichigo. You can't keep her safe, you can't shelter her from this world, and most importantly you could never keep me from killing her!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo just let his head lay down and let out a deep breath and grasping both of his swords tighter.

The group finally made it to the closest tower and had a perfect view of the whole scene. "Ichigo." Nel barely whispered out.

"It seems Aizen has been playing mind games with him the entire time."

"It would seem so Ulquiorra."

Gazing back at Ichigo he still hasn't moved, just standing there gazing towards the ground. Aizen was still at the same spot he was, trying to stay on his feet. He let out one last breath and said, "I'm Sorry, Nel." He switched the grip on his swords so now they are pointing towards the ground and slowly lifted his head up. The torrent of reishi flared to life once again, even stronger than before, starting up wind gusts. "Annihilate." He was cut off before he could finish though.

"ICHIGOOO!" Nel screamed out as loud as possible and sonidod towards him.

 **Ichigo's POV (Start of Battle)**

"I'm no pawn Aizen."

"Oh but you have been from the very start. Now I think this is a good time to wrap all of this up. Make sure to meet me at the throne room once this is over, I'll let you have a couple of minutes to say what you will to who you will."

 **"I'm in control of every part of your life Ichigo?"**

'What, Miquel is that you?'

 **"I'm not that unknown inside your head Ichigo. I'm not even here right now."**

'What do you mean, you aren't here right now. That doesn't make any sense at all.'

 **"Oh but it should, because I wasn't there during your dream either."**

'Aizen! How the fuck are you doing this, you haven't moved at all this whole time?"

 **"I can't give away my secrets Ichigo, just now that what you are doing is foolish. You will never be able to keep them safe, to keep her safe unless you follow me."**

'No, that isn't true Aizen. I will keep them all safe, if I have to kill you to do it then so be it.'

 **"You cannot kill what you do not understand Ichigo. You may be stronger, faster, have larger reishi reserves, and skill, however none of that can win against intellect. Mine is far greater than yours and that isn't the only thing I have, but if you persist on doing this I won't stop you. Come forth and let me show you why I'm the leader and you're the pawn."**

I sonidod right to him, stopping on his left and bringing my sword down. I put as much force as I could into that strike and it sent him to his knee.

 **"As I said you have superior strength Ichigo. Is that your plan to kill me, use your strength and crush me? That is nothing different than another low class hollow, or a beast like Grimmjow."**

"Shut the Fuck Up!" Kicking him dead in the chest sending him flying back, but I wasn't going to give him any time to breath. I vanished right away sonidoing directly towards him. I would strike him and either send him flying or down to a knee, where I would kick him again. I kept doing this over and over but Aizen never seemed to take any real damage from it.

 **"You are turning into a beast Ichigo, running on instincts. Fighting with no strategy, using plain power alone. Even with all the power in the world you would never beat me. This is because I'm a true leader, and you're nothing but the pawn in my plan."**

'I said, Shut The Fuck Up! I'm going to destroy you Aizen." Without even thinking about it I directed cero's into both of my swords and starting swinging them like made towards Aizen, occasionally firing off a Cero Arco. I wasn't even holding back anymore. Everything in my mind was screaming for me to annihilate this person in front of me. Over and over again I kept hearing **"Annihilate." "Desperation." "Protect."** Over and over again, they just played in my mind like a record.

Unknowing at the time I was letting everything slip, for the first time every I let out one hundred percent of my reishi without my resurrection. The stone that made up the dome and the towers themselves started to shatter and dissinigrate from the pressure. Yet Aizen was still standing looking at me, almost laughing.

 **"Yes, Ichigo show your power to the world, that way everyone will see just how strong you were when you fell."**

Quickly charging towards Aizen, he dodged my swing yet again. At this point it he was toying with me, just proving to me that he in fact had the advantage. 'FUCK, I won't let you beat me Aizen. I won't let you harm any of them. You won't get anywhere near any of my friends, you won't even live to see them again.'

I pulled back both of my swords and charged two Cero Oscuras's into them, I haven't even done this before yet I didn't care. I didn't care if it killed both of us at this point, nothing mattered except making sure he couldn't touch any of them. Making sure he couldn't touch Nel.

"CERO ARCO!" The wave of reishi flooded the area, soaring for as far as I could see. Destroying all of the dome in its path, and anything that didn't disinigrate fell to the sands below.

 **"I barely escaped that one Ichigo, now it's my turn."**

Before I could even react a sword plunged through my chest. 'How?' All I got for an answer was it being ripped out of me, and a kick to the knees. I fell down to both knees and could barely look up. In front of me was Nel. Tears were rolling down her face, and barely holding herself together. 'Nel?'

 **"Good your still with us, now it's time for you to witness true disappear."**

Aizen slowly appeared behind her, walking towards her. 'Stay away from her." I could barely say it without coughing up blood.

 **"How will you keep me from her, your obviously not in any condition to challenge me anymore."**

'I don't care if I can't stand a chance against you, I still have something to put the odds in my favor.'

 **"Oh there is no need for you to use that resurrection of yours Ichigo. This will all be over for her soon, and then it will be over for you as well."**

Faster than I could see him move, he appeared right behind Nel. I saw a flash and then his sword was sticking through her. She slowly looked up at me with a little smile on her face. Tears still rolling down her checks, "I love you."

'NEL!'

He put his foot on her back and ripped the sword from her chest, causing her body to fall limp onto the ground. How could I fail her, the only point of my life was to keep her from harm. Yet I failed.

 **"Don't be to depressed Ichigo, it's just one person after all. Look at the big picture here, as long as we work together than we can safe this world from itself. You and I could do it alone, all you have to do is fight alongside me."**

'Nel?' Yet her body just laid there not moving.

 **"It a new beginning for us Ichigo, let's use it wisely. Now that she is out of the way for you this will all work much better."**

'I'm Sorry, Nel.' I slowly picked myself up and looked at Aizen. 'I guess this is it after all huh.'

 **"What are you saying Ichigo?"**

'Annihilate.'

"ICHIGO!" Someone crashed into my back and wrapped their arms around me, once they did everything went dark. "Ichigo, Ichigo." That was all I heard over and over again, until I eventually passed out.

 **General POV**

Nel sonidod right to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to drop his two swords. At the same time his reishi was cut off, all of it in the atmosphere disappeared. The Aizen that was floating in the air in front of the two disappeared, leaving no traces.

A second later everyone was standing around the two trying to figure out what just happened. The only things that could be heard was the crumbling of the dome, the sound of the fire, and Nel trying to wake up Ichigo.

"We need to get him back to your palace, I think we are going to have to come up with a new plan."

"Yes we will Stark, Let's all head to their palace than."

Everyone but Ulquiorra, Nel and Ichigo left. "It will be okay Nel, we just need to wait until he wakes up."

"I know Ulquiorra, I'm just still trying to figure everything out. Can you help me with him?"

"Of course Nel." Each one stood on one of his sides and slung an arm over their shoulder. "Let's go, don't want to keep everyone waiting." With that they were gone, leaving the destruction behind.

Back at Ichigo and Nel's palace everyone had already found places to sit, before Nel and Ulquiorra made it with Ichigo. Harribel's fraccion, Tosen, and Gin had already made it. They just sat in silence and waited for everyone to arrive. This discussion is going to be the most important of all of their lives. All of their plans are going to have to be changed.

After about five minutes the three in question made it, Ichigo still unconscious and being held up by Nel and Ulquiorra. "Let's set him right over here Ulquiorra." The two of them walked over to the open couch and sat him down, then both taking a seat on either side. Nel was still holding onto him rather tightly and still holding back tears, while Ulquiorra looked around to everyone.

"There are several important topics we need to discuss right now. The most important being what we will do now, but I would like to start with you Szayel. You finished the project you were working on correct?"

"Yes, I did Ulquiorra. I found a way for us to communicate between each other. It only needs your reishi and for you to pour it into the device, once done just whisper what you want to be transmitted into the device. It will then relay the message to all of the selected individuals. When we are done here I can get one for all of you."

"That would be best, now I want to know what all of your thoughts are on what just happened."

Harribel was the first to answer, "I think that this changes everything for us, until we hear what Ichigo has to say we won't know for certain what happened. He might have a plan for us when he wakes up, but for now I think we need to think about leaving Las Noches maybe even Hueco Mundo all together."

Grimmjow looked over at her and just shook his head. "I hate to agree with you, but it makes sense. It's the only we will be able to know for certain we aren't being watched over by that bastard. We need some time to make a plan and organize it, this would be a good way to do it."

Everyone just stared at him and had questioning looks on their faces except Ulquiorra. "What, I'm not always rushing into things like a moron. I know that if we don't do anything and stay here than everything is fucked. This itleast gives us a chance, maybe in the end we can still fuck up Aizen."

Aaroniero gave a quick glance around the room and didn't say anything, but it seemed like he agreed with what has been said.

Gin stood up and said, "I think that leaving Hueco Mundo now might be a good plan, it's just figuring out where we will go. We could go the The World of the Living and try and find a place to bunker down for a while. Soul Society is definitely a no, so The World of the Living is the best choice."

The entire room was overtaken by a silence, and everyone looked very deep in thought. The silence was broken suddenly by Ichigo screaming out and pushing himself up. He started gasping and the look in his eyes was rather terrifying to look at. His normal chocolate brown eye was full of sadness and shock, which made no sense coming from him. He had to take a second to catch his breath and then started screaming out, "Nel." Looking around frantically until he caught her in his sight.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her shoving his head into her neck. "Oh god I'm so sorry Nel."

Everyone just watched as Ichigo started to break down. It's hard to believe someone like him would end up doing something like this, it even weirder not knowing why he is doing it. "What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"When he, no I'm never going to let Aizen do anything like that to you. I now know it wasn't real, but it felt so real at the time I wasn't able to tell."

"Ichigo what are you talking about?"

"During our battle, somehow he was able to talk inside my head. I don't understand why, his body wouldn't even move and I could hear him talking. It felt like it came from all around me, not from a single point. Near the end he disappeared and stabbed me through my chest. I fell to my knees and when I looked up I saw you. Sitting there crying and trying to hold yourself together, after that Aizen killed you and I started breaking down. I just gave up on everything and was about to call upon my resurrection when it all stopped."

Taking a minute to catch his breath Ichigo continued, "I heard you call out my name and then someone was holding onto me from behind. After that I don't remember because I passed out." Ichigo still had his arms around Nel in a very protective hug, and gave a look over the room. "So what did you guys see?"

Everyone just stared at him, how he could have witnessed all of that when none of them did. Ulquiorra spoke up first, "We didn't see any of that Ichigo, just a battle between the two of you that you dominated. We heard some of the things Aizen said to you and it was shocking. The entire time though you were releasing huge amounts of your reishi, Szayel theorized that you were leaking out the power of your resurrection."

"Really I was winning? From what I saw I never even put a scratch on him, he just kept mocking me. I also don't know anything about leaking the power of my resurrection, I never even tried to call upon it until the very end. Gladly though Nel stopped me, I wouldn't want any of you to witness it. In my released state I'm way too dangerous for anyone to be around."

"Nel did end up going after you and stopping you. Once she did though you passed out and collapsed in her arms. The Aizen that you were fighting vanished and we all rushed her as fast as possible. It seems that Aizen knows about our plans, so we are trying to figure out what to do. Maybe you could be able to help us in that department Ichigo."

"Actually I do have an Idea Ulquiorra." Ichigo finally let Nel out of his arms and locked eyes with her. Leaning in and giving her a long and passionate kiss. "I love you Nel, and I'm sorry." He got up and walked into the middle of the group.

"Firstly, I want to know if any of you want out of this before we start. I'm not going to sugarcoat this, my plan might not work, it might cause us to get into an even worse situation. So with that said if anyone doesn't want to be a part of this you can go."

Stark looked over at Ichigo and just shook his head, "Ichigo if none of us was willing to follow your leadership and plans then we wouldn't be here. I think I can say this for all of us, we all trust our lives with you."

"Okay than, Szayel we are all going to need a cloak to conceal our reishi with, also make an extra one."

"I can do that Ichigo, but why would we need an extra?"

"I'll get to that in a minute, for now let's get back to the plan. I think that our best chance is to find the man named Kisuke Urahara, and his acquaintances. That is why we are going to need the cloaks, being in the World of The Living for too long will no doubt attract attention. Ulquiorra since you have been to the World of The Living then I want your help leading us around when we get there."

"Of course Ichigo, I would gladly to that."

"Good, now I don't know exactly what will happen when we get there or how everything will work out. I do know that if we stay here, than Aizen is going to find a way to kill us. I don't know how he did that trick of his, but I'm sure he can use it again. I think that Kisuke would be able to help us with that problem. Oh, Szayel did you ever finish making the devices for us to communicate over distance?"

"Yes I did, I actually was going to get one for all of us when we are done here. I'm sure you would like to have one as well?"

"Of course Szayel. That is what my plan is right now, do any of you have anything you would like to add?"

Everyone sat in silence for a second just observing everyone else. Finally Aaroniero stood up, "I believe this is going to be the last chance that we have to actually sit down like this. So I would like to do this now before everything gets out of hand. I wish to appoint Ichigo as the new Leader of the Espada, and Ruler of Hueco Mundo. If any of you support this please make yourself known."

Ulquiorra silently stood up and gave a quick look over to Ichigo. "I will definitely support this, he is more than qualified to lead us and rule this land."

While he sat back down Stark stood up, "I have to agree with the two of you. I'll follow you Ichigo."

Szayel said, "Of course I will follow you as well Ichigo."

Grimmjow got up and looked around at everyone one, after a second he started with what he had to say. "I have never seen anyone fit to rule over me. But over the past couple of days I think I can make an exception. I'll follow your rule Ichigo, you have proven yourself to me."

It was still somewhat shocking to see Grimmjow of all people to show respect to someone. There are crazier things out there though. Lastly it was Harribel standing up, "I and my fraccion will follow you Ichigo, and we will also be there for you as well Nel." Giving the two of them a slight bow she sat back down.

"Okay than I guess its official than huh, well let's get ready to go then. Szayel you need to get the cloaks and devices ready."

"Of course Ichigo, I will leave right now and prepare them." Getting up he was gone in a buzz of sonido.

"Stark, Harribel and Aaroniero I would like for you to gather anything that we can use, it might be a while until we can make it back here. So gather any data, information or anything that we could use against Aizen."

They all nodded in return and left in the same manner.

"Grimmjow I need you to keep an eye out for Nnoitra or Baraggan, I haven't seen either of them for a while and they might be up to something. I don't want you to attack either of them just observe for now, and report back to me with any information you find."

"Of fuck yeah, I'll talk to you once I find something." He didn't even stand up before he disappeared in a buzz of sonido.

"Gin and Tosen I need you two to find a way we can get communication with Soul Society. It doesn't have to be ready now, but in a couple of days at the latest."

"Oh that won't be to hard Ichigo, especially one we find Kisuke."

"Good I'm glad I can count on you two. Lastly, Ulquiorra would you please accompany my, there is something very important we must do."

"Yes, of course Ichigo."

Ichigo then walked back over to Nel and helped her up from the couch. "I need you to keep Aysu out of trouble for me, Nel. Also I want you to stay safe, I'll try and make this as fast as possible but it has to be done before we leave."

"Okay Ichigo, just don't do anything to dangerous please. I'll be waiting for you here, I love you."

"I love you to Nel." Giving her a quick kiss and motioning for Uluqiorra to follow he was gone. Ulquiorra followed suit leaving Nel and Aysu by themselves in the room.

"Stay safe Ichigo."

 **Ichigo's POV**

Again I really hate leaving Nel but I am the only one that knows where he is, I also want Ulquiorra there just in case anything happens. We covered the distance to the small stone building rather quickly, only taking about five minutes or so. "What are we doing here Ichigo?"

"It's what is inside this building that is important Ulquiorra, It is hard to explain so let's just go." I have no idea how to open the door like Aizen did so a Cero will be the next best option.

The door was quickly destroyed and left a hole for us to make our way inside. "Follow me Ulquiorra, these stairs go on for a very long time." I then slipped into the building and started down the long set of stairs.

We made it down about three flites and Ulquiorra asked something. "What exactly are we doing down here Ichigo, I don't see what would be down here that we need?"

"It isn't really something more like someone Ulquoirra. After I came back from Soul Society with the things Aizen needed he brought me down here. I was very surprised with what he was doing here. He used the energy from the Hogyoku and manifested it into an Arrancar. One that might have limitless strength, reishi, and defenses. That is why we are here, to free this Arrancar and try and get him on our side, I just hope that he is still locked up."

"That is insane Ichigo. I understand your reasoning for coming down here now. Hopefully this will all go smoothly."

"Yeah that would be nice."

Finally close to the bottom and to be honest I'm freaking out a little bit. This Arrancar could have several different reactions to us if he is here. He might just out right attack us, or maybe he'll just refuse to come with us. I really do hope I will be able to convince him though, if anything to make his life better than what it is.

"This is the door, stay behind me Ulquiorra." I got a nod for him and I quietly opened up the door. Looking inside no one was there and the lights were dimmed down, with the only light coming from the monitors in the room. One of them appeared to be showing vital signs, which all looked okay. The only sound from the room was the quit noises from that one screen.

I opened the door all the way and slipped in, gave a quick look around and motioned for Ulquiorra to follow. "Okay, I'm not really sure how to get him out of there but I'm going to give it a shot." Walking up to one of the big keyboard like screens connected to the big container. I saw several different buttons and most of them didn't have any kind of markings on them. 'Come on one of these be the button that opens it.'

I looked over all of them though and not one said anything about being the one to open, or any kind of emergency open. 'Damn it.' Something caught my eye, a small yellow cover. 'Maybe this is it.' Opening it up, it was. On the bottom of the cover it said, ' _Emergency release.'_

Awesome, let's give it a try. Pulling the small lever and pushing the button that was tucked underneath it. Nothing seemed to happen though, until I heard what sounded like a crack. The door on the container broke open slightly breaking the seal. It then pushed open a little more and rotated back around the machine. Smoke and small traces of reishi flowed out, creating a cover for what was inside.

"It seems to have worked Ichigo."

"Yes it did Ulquiorra. Stay here I'm going to go and see." Slowly walking up I could start to see several small purple lights reflecting out. All of them about shoulder level on me, and all of them the exact same color. 'That is weird.'

The smoke started clearing more and I got a good look at his head. It wore a mask that had six eye like holes, this is where those purple glows were coming from. The mask was made out of the white bone material that makes up all of our mask fragments as well, it is just weird to see someone with a full mask. The top of the mask had two ram horns, the rest of the mask looked plain.

Giving the rest of his body a look he was already dressed in a normal Espada outfit, nothing being personalized on it. Lastly supporting an average sized katana on his right hip and overall looked plain but mysterious.

Neither one of us did anything for quite a while, just staring at each other. He finally spoke and sounded almost like me just not as deep voiced. "You have the strongest reishi signature in my sensory range, does this mean you are my master?"

 **A little different than you expected it to be? Maybe, anyway thanks for reading. I like what I have planned for the rest of this story now, and I hope you like the direction its taking. Now let's talk about the chapter a bit.**

 **Firstly Aaroniero changed into Kein like he did in canon. I'm planning on having him look like Kaine for the rest of the story as well, including using his zanpakuto at some point.**

 **I'm making Aizen's zanpakuto work a little differently than in canon. He can't just hypnotize anyone and make them see illusions, there are certain things that have to happen. Firstly, he can be fighting with the person and then he can use the power of his shikai. Second, someone that is watching the battle will also be affected by the shikai, but he can make them see different things than the one he is fighting. Lastly, he can use illusions on someone that has seen his shikai, but only if they are under distress, severe pain, in a battle, or watching the battle of someone that has seen his shikai. I think that this makes it a little better and not as crazy OP as it should have been in canon. I will have a couple more illusions happen just not saying when yet.**

 **Next with Ichigo's resurrection. He didn't have any control over its power starting to leak out. It was all happening subconsciously, and only a part of its actually power came out. His release will have something to do with the black reishi armor that was forming but I'll let you guys guess what that is. It will be revealed in the future, hopefully not too distant.**

 **Now the plans for the "team" per say is going to the World of the Living and finding Kisuke. What happens when they do I won't say, just know it will be something interesting with Kisuke involved. They will be going to Soul Society eventually, and I won't say how that will work out either. I just want everyone to know I'm planning on some major deaths to happen in this last third or so of the story. I'm going to try my best to make them all special and interesting, hopefully you guys won't want to kill me for them either.**

 **Now the last topic, my next story! The girls have been cut down yet again, this time Meninas is on the chopping block. Sorry to anyone that likes her, she is still going to be in the story though. Just not in the pairing, so that leaves Giselle Gewelle, Candice Catnipp, and Liltotto Lamperd. Well that's all I have to say this time, hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone that has read, followed, reviewed, and favorite this story.**


	12. Downfall of the Panther

**Here's the new chapter guys, hope it's good. I added a lot of stuff I made up into this one, so I'd love to hear what you think about them. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **With Ichigo & Ulquiorra**

"So are you my Master?"

Ichigo just kept stairing at him looking shocked and surprised. 'He thinks I'm his master, why would he though?'

"Why do you think I'm your master?"

"You have the strongest reishi reserves that I can sense, also the way you have been acting I can tell you are in charge of this one." Gesturing towards Ulquiorra. "I have also been feeling your reishi since I can remember. It started off very distance, then it seemed like you were right next to me. It dominates over all other reishi's I can sense, so you must be my leader. I will follow you just as he does."

"I'm not exactly the leader."

"That isn't actually true Ichigo, you are the leader of our group. After all of this you will also become the King of Hueco Mundo."

"I guess that is true Ulquiorra."

"Then I shall help you become the king Ichigo. I will follow your every order, I also presume that he is your second in command?"

"I never really thought of that before, but I guess Ulquoirra kind of is my second in command."

"Very well than I will answer to you Ichigo, if the situation requires it I will also follow your orders Ulquiorra."

"Okay than, so what is your name exactly?"

"I'm Vincio Zalbrax. So what is it that you need me to do?"

"Right now let's just head back to my palace, I'll explain some things along the way okay?"

"Very well, I will follow your lead then."

 **With Aaroniero, Harribel, Stark, and Lilynette**

They four of them have already visited Harribel's, Stark's, Ulquiorra's, and Aaroniero's palaces. Only gathering a couple of things from each. So far they mostly only grabbed extra clothes, a couple of books from Ulquoirra's palace, other than that not much else has been of importance to take.

"So Stark where are we going to go next, I'm so tired of running around like this."

"We still have to check Szayel's, Grimmjow's, Baraggan's, and Nnoitra's palaces. Why don't we head to Baraggan's next?"

I guess Stark, but you have to carry me."

"Oh come on Lilynette."

"No, you either carry me or I'm not going."

"Fine." Walking over Stark picked up Lilynette and slung her over his shoulder.

"Not like this you dummy." She started punching his shoulder trying to get him to drop her, but it won't work on someone as strong as Stark.

"Let's go everyone." Vanishing off with Lilynette heading towards Baraggan's palace. Aaroniero and Harribel just looked at each other.

"Shall we join them Harribel?"

"We might as well, if not I'm sure that Stark will get himself in trouble." Aaroniero just nodded and they both followed Stark and the still screaming Lilynette.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Arriving close to Baraggan's Palace Stark let down Lilynette, who just huffed and crossed her arms. Baraggan's palace looked very similar to everyone else's, just a little more beaten up. Most likely from fighting amongst him and or his fraccion. He is the kind of person to show his dominance to anyone that he can, his fraccion being the easiest pray to it.

"It appears that no one is there at the moment, I wonder where Baraggan and all his fraccion are."

"Who cares Stark, they aren't there this is our chance to see if we can find anything."

"I guess Lilynette, just stay close to me. I don't really like this whole situation, so just don't do anything to attract attention alright."

"Okay Stark, I won't do anything to attract unwanted attention. Happy now?"

A buzz of sonido was heard, Harribel and Aaroniero both appeared next to the two.

"Glade you guys could join us."

"Not everyone is as crazy as you are Stark."

"That almost hurts Harribel. Now then I couldn't sense anyone from inside the palace. So we are going to go in while we can and do a quick search, I would like Harribel to stand guard near the front door for use."

"Very well, I'll stay close to the door and watch for anyone coming our direction."

"Good, now let's go Aaroniero, Lilynette." All three disappeared, quickly heading towards the entrance.

"Hopefully they end up finding something in there." With that Harribel also disappeared, heading to an advantage point close to the palace. Landing on a small sand dune that had a nice view and some cover from the surrounding area. "I guess this will do."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Once they made it inside it was actually somewhat surprising. The place was destroyed, and looked like a huge battle happened here. Huge holes blown in walls, large gashing running along the floor, burnt and charred walls and carpets.

"What do you think happened here Stark."

"I don't really know how something like this would happen Lilynette. It doesn't make sense."

"I think that there might be an answer to this Stark."

"What do you think it could be Aaroniero?"

"Baraggan's fraccion might have had a little rebellion. We all know how much some of them really hated Baraggan. It would make sense, if we can find any of his fraccion we could learn what happened."

"That is true some of them really did hate Baraggan. Niggre Pardouc, Findorr Calius, and Ggio Vega being some that would fit that category."

"Yes hopefully we will be able to find some of them."

Continuing on through the building, all the rooms were in very similar conditions. It was actually surprising that the whole thing was still standing. With how much damage was done to it, you'd think it would already collapsed.

"I don't think we will find anything in here Stark."

"I don't either Aaroniero, we should probably just go."

"You both are such downers you know that, I want to check one more room first okay."

"Fine we can look at one more room Lilynette."

Lilynette gave a winning grin and ran off towards the end of the hallway. Going into the second door on the right and looking around. Again though it was just a damaged room, nothing that could be useful was in there. "Damn."

"Don't worry Lilynette, let's go and take a look at Grimmjow's palace okay?"

"Okay Stark."

Walking back out into the hallway the three of them headed towards the entrance. A low moan could be faintly heard.

"Did you hear that Stark?"

"Yeah, I did Lilynette." Again a quite moan could be heard, but just barely this time.

"Come on Stark, its coming from over here." Grabbing Stark's hand and pulling him back down the hall. This time running to the one at the very end and bursting through the door. On the ground under several pieces of ruble was a girl. She was short only barely over 5 foot and very skinny. Lightly tanned skin, almost pale, yellow eyes, and short black hair with a long bradded ponytail. On her head was the top of a saber tooth cat's skull, almost like a helmet.

She was bloodied and her clothes were cut and burnt heavily. Honestly she barely looked alive at this point, slowly lifting her head up and looking at everyone. She was barely able to hold her head up but she asked, "Where's Ichigo and Ulquiorra?" After that she passed out, and her body just went limp.

"Hurry up Stark, we need to get her back." Lilynette ran up to the girl and quickly started freeing her from the ruble. The whole time Stark just stood there, not moving at all. Just staring at the girl, "Ggio Vega, what on earth happened?" (I'm making him a girl in this story. I love the character and think that they will be a great addition to this story. I just want to make him a girl, so she can play a role I have been wanting to put in this story.)

"I didn't expect to actually find her. I'm glade though, she will most likely be willing to help us."

"I'm sure she would be willing, I'm just wondering why she asked where Ichigo and Ulquiorra are?"

"I have no Idea Stark, maybe she wants their help."

"Maybe, let's go and help Lilynette before she wears herself out."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Outside Harribel has been waiting and keeping watch out for anyone. It's only been about ten minutes since everyone else went inside, but time has been going very slow for her. Searching for reishi signatures once again, she found one. Heading this way was Baraggan and Nnoitra.

"Of all times they had to show up now." Acting quickly she sonidod inside and ran to the group. Stopping right at the door to a room, she found Stark holding Lilynette and Aaroniero holding another girl. "Baraggan and Nnoitra are heading this way, we need to move now!"

"Fuck, okay everyone let's go." Quickly all of them left in their own buzzes of sonido. Not wanting to take any chances they all headed straight to Ichigo's Palace. Even if Baraggan and Noitra followed it wouldn't matter, everyone else would either be there or close by.

Baraggan and Nnoitra appeared right where the group was just minutes ago. Both looking rather pissed off. However they both also looked slightly different than before, each ones mask fragments had grown. Baraggans crown now expanded all the way around his head and down the back to his neck. While Nnoitra's fragment has grown out from just around his eye to cover part of his face. It stretched out in four directions that looked almost like vines. All of which were covered in small spikes.

"We just missed em Baraggan, we had em. It's all because of your stupid fraccion, if they didn't bother use so much while we were trying to leave then we would have had them."

"Watch your tongue worm. It doesn't matter anyway, none of them can stand a chance against use anymore. Now let's head back and see what Aizen's next move is."

"Fine, let's just hurry up." Both of them sonidoing away and creating small gusts of sand from where they once were.

 **~ Line Break ~**

In the hurry they were actually able to cover a large amount of area in such a short time. All of them were still going full speed and not looking back. They didn't slow down until the palace was in their sights. "It seems we weren't followed after all, that is very good."

"It is Aaroniero, but we still need to hurry and get back. Ggio needs a lot of help and she won't get it here."

"You're right Stark, let us continue on then." Again leaving in buzzes of sonido the group kept heading to the palace. Trying to get there before Ggio ends up dying.

 **With Grimmjow**

After leaving the little meeting Grimmjow sonidod towards Baraggan's Palace. He was going at a crazy pace, even for him. Going this fast wasn't something he normally does, but this mission of his has gotten him riled up.

Once he made it about half a mile away from the palace he stopped. "Well let's see if you're here Baraggan." Searching out for reishi signatures he felt several inside the building. Nine in total all varying in strength. The strongest being Baraggan's followed by Nnoitra's the others Grimmjow didn't actually now. Most likely their fraccion though.

"So they are all here, let's see what the fuck their all up to." Dashing towards the entrance not wanting to sonido, because it might make his reishi stand out more. Once he got close enough he slide to a stop and leaned against the wall. Once again doing a quick search and finding all of their reishi's in similar places.

"Okay, let's go." Slipping into the door and shutting it quietly, looking around Baraggan's palace was completely plain. Nothing stood out, everything was just plain white and nothing hung from the walls. He quietly walked further into the building and kept an eye out for anyone.

"Baraggan we need to hurry up here, Aizen is waiting."

"It doesn't matter if he is waiting Nnoitra, we will be there soon."

"Whatever get your fraccion ready and meet me outside, I'm leaving."

"No you're not Nnoirta, I don't care how much stronger you have become. I have become even stronger, so you will listen to my orders. Now sit down and wait." A burst of reishi was felt and it nearly sent Grimmjow to his knees. It was dark, heavy, and lifeless. "What the fuck, how did his reishi change so drastically?" Grimmjow was astonished to say the least, only a couple of days ago Baraggan could never put him to a knee. Now he did it while just leaking out reishi to silence Nnoitra.

The reishi hung in the air for a couple of second until it dispersed. Again you could hear the group of Arrancar behind the door. "I'm surprised your fraccion are willing to put up with this bull shit from you Baraggan. How many of you are tired of him, come on say something."

Nothing, no one said anything after that. "That's what I thought you're too scared to do anything."

"You have no place to call my fraccion cowards Nnoitra."

"I'm only saying what the truth is. How about this, if any of you are willing to fight with me I'll accept you a little more. You won't be a coward anymore. Anyone willing to take my offer."

It took a second but a couple of people actually answered. First a deep male voice said, "I'll fight you Nnoitra, I'm no coward."

Next, was another male but not a very deep voice, "I will also accept your challenge?"

Lastly, a quit female voice, "I'll accept your offer and I'll crush you."

Once she said that it all started, two swords crashed together and created a large crash. Strike after strike, it didn't even slow down. Until a loud bloodletting scream was heard. It sounded like the girl that let it out was being murdered, and for all Grimmjow knew she was.

"Come on, I thought you were going to crush me. Let me tell you something, you're a women. That means your nothing, you will never be anything but a bug under my foot. Now let's finish this shall we."

Bringing his scythe down onto her, for it to only hit the floor and make a huge gash. Ggio was able to role away at the last second and get herself to her feet. "Your just wasting your breath, there is no chance you can survive." This time he swept his scythe across horizontally, destroying a couple of walls in the progress, eventually hitting Ggio. She stood against the blade for a second but was quickly sent to her knees.

Nnoitra pulled his blade back and the wall crashed down onto her, covering her udder a pile of rubble. "I told you, only wasting your breath women."

"You're lucky it was Ggio that you did that to Nnoitra, if it was anyone else I would have actually cared. Now let's go." Baraggan left in a buzz of sonido followed suit by his remaining fraccinon and eventually Nnoitra and his fraccion.

A couple of minutes after they were gone Grimmjow emerged from his hiding spot. "Damn. It wasn't much of a fight, but I'm surprised that Baraggan was okay with it. I'll see were they go for a little bit longer than I should head back. Even though you were stupid Ggio, you didn't really deserve to die like that."

Giving one last glance to Ggio, Grimmjow walked out of the palace and headed after Baraggan and his group.

 **With Szayel**

The last few minutes have been full of Szayel running around his lab and working on dozens of things at once. On his list of things is the Reishi Cloaks, Communication Devices, and something very important to him. He has been testing all of his fellow Espada's reishi's and his own. Ever since he studied Ulquiorra's reishi he has been doing several tests on all the others.

Ulquiorra's reishi was different than everyone elses on a molecular level. His alone had a different molecular structure. Molecules of Arrancar reishi normally take the shape of a Dodecahedron (12 faces, 30, vertices, 20 vertexes), because it is more complex than a normal Hollow or Soul Reaper. Ulquiorra's on the other hand takes the shape of an Icosahedron (20 faces, 30 vertices, and 12 vertexes). For some reason his has evolved in a way, taking its own unique shape that is even more complex than a normal Arrancar's.

"What on earth could it mean? None of the tests have shown anything. Everything else is exactly the same, it's just the structure of the molecules that are different." Szayel was standing in front of a big white board that was stationed in the center if his lab. On it several different shapes, colors, abbreviations, codes, and equations.

"Maybe it offers him different uses for his reishi? What would those be though?" He glanced around the lab and found his eyes locked onto a table next to him. His sword had been laying there this whole time, then it clicked in his head. "That's it."

He quickly started erasing several parts of the board and even faster started writing and sketching down something new.

 **~ Line Break ~**

The board was mostly a mess, however some things were notiacble. In the center was a drawing of his sword, broken down into different sections. All of which have a close up into the molecular structure of the reishi inside of it. The blade and the guard were both made out of the same dodecahedron's that the rest of his reishi was. The surprising thing though is the handle.

A small, densely packed area of the handle is holding reishi that is made out of Icosahedron's. Completely blocked off from the rest of the sword and his own reishi. "Very interesting. Now how can you be unlocked?"

Examine his blade closely, he couldn't see anything that would say it's possible. The small amount of complex reishi inside the handle is completely blocked off, and there is no way to just break it out. "I'll be bringing you out soon enough, for now I must finish my other work."

Putting his sword back down her got back to work on his other two projects. Making as many of each as he can, because he isn't going to be able to come back for any more once they leave. He's also going to have to gather everything he needs during their time away from Hueco Mundo.

 **With Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Vincio**

The three of them arrived at the palace just moments ago, the whole time explaining things to the newest member. Everything from the situation they are in, to what their new plans are. "Ulquoirra, do you think you can keep an eye on Vincio for a minute? I need to go and find Nel and my fraccion."

"Of course Ichigo." With that Ichigo made his way up stairs, heading straight for his room. 'They'll probably be in here, hopefully they are almost ready to go.' _**"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure they are ready, probably been waiting anxiously."**_ 'Yeah, thanks Miquel I owe you one.'

Opening the door he was right, Nel was sitting on the bed and Aysu was asleep by her side. Locking eyes together, Nel's eyes softened and she let out a big smile. The same time Ichigo let his guard down a little bit, and smiled back. "We are almost ready to go Nel, just waiting for everyone else to get here."

"That's good to hear Ichigo, I'm glade your finally back. What did you have to go and do though?"

"It is a fairly long story so I'd rather wait until everyone is here to listen, but I'll say this much. We have another comrade, I don't know much about his abilities or anything, but he has been loyal so far."

"Okay Ichigo, if you really think he's okay than I'm okay with it."

A large crash could be heard from downstairs and a couple of people yelling. "Stay here Nel." Ichigo quickly turned around and bolted down the stairs, drawing his sword on the way. Once he got a look at what was happening, it was a little surprising but not to unexpected.

Vincio was currently holding Apachi's neck and pinning her to the ground, holding his sword to her throat. Mila was embedded into the wall and almost knocked out, Sun Sun was laying on the ground and several cracks were forming around her. "Vincio, What the hell are you doing!"

The grip around Apachi's neck loosened and he pulled his sword back. "I'm stopping any possible threats, I was not informed about any of these three. So I presumed that they are threats, and were taken care of accordingly."

Cursing under his breath Ichigo just shook his head. "I never said anything about them because of how quickly we got here. None of them are threats to use Vincio, they are all our allies. So would you please let go of Appachi, I have to get Mila out of the wall."

"I apologize, I will try and analyze possible threats more carefully before taking action next time."

"Thanks." Ichigo just made his way over the Mila and pulled her out of the wall, leaving a perfect whole where she just was. Bringing her over to Sun Sun and Appachi he laid her down. "Okay, Vincio would you please not attack anyone else unless I tell you to?"

"Of course Ichigo."

"Thanks, now I need to head back upstairs and get Nel and Aysu. Ulquoirra would you make sure that they are all okay and let me know when anyone else arrives."

"I can do that Ichigo, I'm sure everyone will be here very soon."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Walking back up the stairs and giving one last glance to the five people down stairs he slipped into his room.

Nel and Aysu were both sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him ready to hammer him with questions. "Okay guys, I don't really know how to explain what just happened. Let's just say that our new friend is a little over couscous about people he doesn't know. On our way I told him about everyone, but I didn't have time to say anything about Mila, Appachi, or Sun Sun."

Aysu got up and walked over, "So he beat them up?"

"Basically."

Aysu just started laughing, she tried and failed to hold it in. This only caused her to start laughing even louder.

Ichigo just ignored her and walked over to the bed were Nel was still sitting. Finding a spot right next to her, and sitting down. She laid her head down onto his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "Every things changing it isn't it Ichigo?"

"Most everything is Nel, but some things will always stay the same."

"What hasn't changed Ichigo?"

"How much I care about you, the fact that I need you in my life has and never will change."

"Thanks Ichigo."

"For what?"

"Being here."

"Of course Nel, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side."

 **~ Line Break ~**

"Looks like people are starting to arrive, let's go Nel." Getting up I started walking over to the door, Nel quickly joined me. Grabbing onto my hand and walking in step with me down stairs.

Almost everyone was here already, Stark, Lilynette, Harribel, Aaroniero, and Szayel. Who is Aaroniero carrying though? I don't recognize her at all.

Looking around only Grimmjow isn't back yet, he must have actually found something then. Hopefully it will give us a little bit of an advantage against them.

"Ichigo come here." Stark shouted out for me once he say I was there.

"I'm coming Stark."

"Let's go Nel, don't want to keep them waiting." Walking down to where everyone was I got a good look at everyone. Szayel seemed very pleased with himself but also pretty tired. Stark was mostly calm but you could tell he was trying to hide something. Harribel seemed like she had seen something almost like a ghost. Lastly, Aaronierro was just examine the girl that he laid on the couch.

"Ichigo we got a lot of important information."

"Well let's start with the girl and where you found her."

"She is Ggio, one of Baraggan's fraccion well was."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that she was beaten down by him and left and his palace. It is in a terrible state, a fight definitely happened there. Since she was the only one there it would make sense. Also, when we found her she asked were you and Ulquiorra were, after that she passed out."

'Why would she care so much about where we are? Hopefully I can talk with her when she walks up.'

"Okay, let's just keep her stable until she wakes up. Once she does I'll try and talk with her, along with Ulquiorra. So what else happened, I can tell something more happened based on the way you're all acting."

"Something else did happen Ichigo."

"What would that be Harribel?"

"I stayed outside to keep watch for anyone, once they found her I started to pick up reishi signatures. Baraggan and Nnoitra, both traveling towards us fast. However their reishi felt slightly different than before, I can't say what it was but something was off. We were able to get away before either of them found us though."

"It least you guys made it back okay. I don't understand what could have changed their reishi signatures though?"

"What were you able to do Szayel?"

"Oh I'm sure you will be very happy with what I was able to accomplish Ichigo. Firstly I have the cloaks and communication devices ready, one for all of us and a few extra. However that isn't the thing that I'm happy about at the moment."

"What else were you able to do?"

"I might have given us the advantage in this war."

'Almost everyone was looking happy for once. I don't know though, it's going to take a lot to put everything in our favor.'

"Do you mind telling us what this is Szayel?"

"Of course not, all of you are aware of the Soul Reapers zanpakuto abilities?"

"All of their abilities are different though, Szayel."

"Once they are released yes, but every zanpakuto has the ability to release a shikai and a bankai."

"We don't have a shikai though Ulquiorra, the closest thing that we do have is our Resurrection."

"That is true, but have you ever thought our Resurrection is just like their shikai?"

'That would mean, we all have a second release or a bankai. None of us have the ability to release a second time though.'

" _ **You haven't actually asked anyone, have you?"**_

'No, I just figured that no one did, since I haven't seen anyone use it.'

" _ **So it is possible that someone does have this ability, all of you might be able to learn this second release as well."**_

"Do you know who has the ability to release a second time Szayel?"

"I do, however I don't feel right being the one to say it. Even if they don't wish to talk about it, I think I know how to start training in this second release."

The room went silent for a second, and I scanned around the whole room. Everyone but Ulquiorra was looking around just like I was. Looking back at Ulquoirra he let out a breath and said, "I guess it is better to talk about it, then have any of you possible die because you don't have it."

'Ulquiorra? He knows how to use our second release.'

"I will start off by saying not all of you will be able to use your second release, what I have come to call Segunda Lanzamiento (Second Release)."

"So only some of us are going to be able to use this Segunda Lanzamiento?"

"That is correct, I don't know the stipulations to it though. The only thing I can tell you is that the form is anywhere from five to ten times stronger than your normal Resurrection. I was able to learn about mine after a training session inside my inner world. Someone else was actually there, and they spoke to me."

"Someone else was inside you inner world? Did they say who they are?"

"After talking with them for a while, I came to the understanding that they are the manifestation of my sword. They hold the power of my blade inside of them, and control how much I'm able to possess. Only after talking with him for a long time was he willing to teach me how to use my Segunda Lenzamiento. It could be different for all of you though, I don't even know how to bring them about to talk with."

"Still that information alone is invaluable Ulquiorra. Even if only a few of us are able to learn this, there is no doubt we will have a much greater chance at winning this war."

"Yes it would."

"So what did you have to say about this Szayel?"

"Oh, I might have found a way for us to contact these, manifestations."

"How would that be?"

"Not too complicated actually, I was able to do it earlier actually."

"So you talked with the manifestation of your sword?"

"I wasn't actually able to talk with them, but I was able to see them. After studying the matter for a good time, I decided the best chance would be while I'm already in my Resurrection. I set up a study and went inside my inner world, releasing and then started some training. After a good couple of hours, I was able to see them off in the distance just watching over me. Not moving, just studying me. Almost testing to see if I'm worthy of their full power."

'There is still the chance that this doesn't work for all of us, all of our spirits might think of different ways to see if we are worthy.'

"So he just watched you the whole time, not doing anything?"

"That is what happened, he just watched me for a good couple of hours. I think if I do it a couple more times he might be willing to come closer and maybe talk with me."

"Thanks Szayel, Ulquiorra. I think that this would be very useful to us, we just can't spend time doing it right now. Once we have contact with Kisuke and figure things out we can try and find some time. For now we just need to wait for Grimmjow, Tosen, and Gin and get ready to move."

"You're welcome Ichigo, now I have cloaks and communication devices, or as I have come to call them a WIRE."

"Thanks Szayel, would you make sure everyone gets one, including Ggio."

"Yes, of course. That does remind me, who is that man back there." Looking to where he was pointing Vincio was standing back behind me a ways. He was just watching over everything that has been happening, almost analyzing everyone.

"Vincio, come here for a sec." Getting his attention quickly he started walking over.

"What do you need master?"

"Firstly, could you please stop calling me that? I just want to introduce you to everyone."

"Very well, what should I call you then besides master?"

"Just call me Ichigo, Vincio."

"Very well, Ichigo."

"Okay, this is Szayel. He is a scientist of sorts, probably one of the smartest people here." Pointing over to him he looked at Vincio and gave a slight bow.

"Then theirs Stark, and Lilynette is his fraccion. He's pretty lazy, but a great guy. Also the second strongest after me." Stark offered a small nod and Lilynette waved.

"Interesting, so his laziness hindered his chances of being your second in command?"

"No, I don't really care about the whole system of rule. I give the main orders and when I can't Ulquiorra normally steps up in my place. I would let any of them come up with plans and strategies. I'd also use any of their plans as soon as I'd use my own."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Okay next, you already now Ulquoirra. He is a very smart and strong guy as well, I also see him as the one to take up leadership if anything would ever happen to me." Harribel didn't offer anything, but her fraccion had a bit of a pissed off look.

"Over there is Harribel, she is also incredibly strong. She is the third strongest under me. You already know her fraccion Mila, Sun Sun, and Appachi."

"Aaroniero is over by Stark. He might not be as physically strong as some of us, but he has great intelligence, speed, mobility, and sensory abilities." He offered a small bow just like Szayel.

"The girl that is laying there on the couch is Ggio. I don't really know all that much about her to be honest. I'm sure she is strong though."

"Lastly this is Nel and Aysu. Aysu is Nel and my fraccion. While Nel is my wife." Glancing over at them Nell had he big smile framing her face, and Aysu was offering a slight wave.

"Is she stronger than Harribel?"

"No, but she is definitely strong."

"Why wouldn't you mate with the strongest female available then? Since you are the strongest male you would instinctively go for the strongest female."

"I don't care about strength Vincio. I love Nel, because of who she is. We have been through a lot together and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. There isn't anything in this world I care about more than her."

"That is very interesting, I would have figured you would be more attracted towards power."

"Not everyone is the same Vincio, well now that you know everyone here, there are a few that aren't here yet. Grimmjow another Espada, he is currently doing a mission. Then there is Tosen and Gin, both Soul Reapers who have joined with us. They are currently doing a little errand for me."

"Ichigo I think that she is waking up."

"I'll be there in a second Aaroniero."

"Why don't you try and talk with a few of them Vincio, I'm sure they would like to know you a bit more."

"Very well." With that I walked over to the couch and sat down on the ground in front of Ggio. She was starting to move around more, and her eyes were opened slightly.

"Ulquoirra would you mind coming over here as well?"

"Of course not Ichigo."

I lightly grabbed her shoulder to see if she would wake up and she started to move a little more. "Ggio, are you okay?"

"Uhh, Ulqu..."

"What Ggio?'

"Uhh."

'It least she is alive, I'll give her another couple of minutes or so.'

"Let's give her another minute or two Ulquiorra."

 **~ Line Break ~**

"Ahh!" Ggio finally woke up, but letting out a loud scream at the same time. She shot up and started looking around while breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath she set her sight on my and Ulquoirra. She stared at us for a couple of seconds until she started catching her breath. "Ichigo and Ulquiorra, thanks god."

'Well this is interesting, didn't think that she was actually so focused on finding us.'

"Are you okay Ggio?"

"I'm fine now Ichigo, but I have some news for you guys."

"Well it least your okay, so what is so important that you risked your life to tell us?"

"It's about Baraggan and Nnoitra. They have become a lot stronger, I don't know how but something made them so much stronger."

"A lot of training could have made them stronger."

"It isn't anything like that. Their reishi reserves and strength have increased, even their mask fragments have gotten bigger."

'That doesn't make any sense, how could all of that have changed?'

 **"I don't want to say this, but ask Ulquiorra if his reishi and mask fragment changed after learning about his Segunda Lanzamiento."**

'Oh man'

"Ulquiorra, after you learned how to use your Segunda Lanzamiento did anything change. Your reishi, or mask fragment?"

"Yes it did, my reishi changed drastically. My reserves almost doubled and the strength of it almost doubled as well. My mask fragment also grew the horn or wing on the side. That is most likely what has happened to them."

"Fuck, if they really did then this is going to be much harder."

I didn't notice but Nel walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Ichigo, I know that everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks Nel, we'll find a way to make everything okay. Is there anything else you can tell us about them Ggio?"

"They are gone most of the time, and they won't say what they are doing. I think that they have been talking and doing things with Aizen. I finally decided to confront them and I ended up fighting with Nnoitra. He easily beat me, and I was left there under a lot of ruble. Just after they left I was able to sense Grimmjow really close. I don't know why, but he followed the two of them and their fraccion."

"Grimmjow is following them?"

"That is what it seemed like, he went in the exact same direction as they did."

"Damn. Ulquoirra I need you to get everyone ready to leave, I'm going after him. I'm not going to let him die because I told him to follow them, he wouldn't stand a chance against them anymore."

"Very well Ichigo, I will make sure everyone is ready to leave the second you get back."

"Thanks Ulquiorra, Ggio what direction from Baraggan's place did they go?"

"They headed south, I'm not sure how far though."

"That doesn't matter, I'm going to go and find him. If I'm not back in the morning then leave, look for Kisuke and try and work something out with him."

"Ichigo I'm not going to leave without you."

"Nel I'm not saying that I won't make it to you guys, I'm just saying that we can't stay here too much longer than we already have. I can find my way to you once I manage to get Gimmjow if need be."

"I know you can, it's just I don't want to leave without you." She was already letting out some tears and holding onto me tightly.

"I'm sorry Nel, but I have to make sure Gimmjow is alright. I won't leave anyone of you behind to deal with something by yourself. I can't leave him Nel."

"I know Ichigo, just make sure you make it back before the morning."

"I'll try Nel, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Come back, I love you Ichigo."

"I love you to, Nel." Leaning in and giving her a kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands slipped down to her waist and I pulled her closer.

"Ahum."

Breaking apart I saw everyone starring at us. "Sorry guys. I'll be back as soon as possible. Ulquoirra come with me for a second." I let go of Nel and started walking outside, Ulquoirra following.

Once we made it outside I closed the door behind us. "Ulquiorra this is really important. If I'm not here in the morning get everyone together and get them all to the World of the Living. Find Kisuke and his group, then try and form some kind of an agreement with them. If I don't ever find you guys, than I want you to follow through with killing Aizen. I also need you to make sure that Nel is safe, please just keep her safe."

"Ichigo you will make it back, if not by the morning then soon."

"I hope so Ulquiorra, but I don't know if I will have to deal with the two of them or not."

"Just make it back, without you nothing will work."

"I will Ulquiorra." With that I left in a buzz of sonido towards Baraggan's palace.

 **With Grimmjow**

After witnessing the event with Baraggan and Nnoitra, Grimmjow has been following them. Trailing a couple hundred feet behind, not wanting to give away his presence. The whole time they have just been going further and further into the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Nothing but sand was out here.

The group suddenly took a sharp turn to the right and started heading towards the outskirts of what looked like a forest. Not the Menos Forest but definitely more than just a few trees. Taking one last look back towards Las Noches, Grimmjow followed them towards the tree line.

After five minutes of following the group slipped into the forest, once they did all signs of them disappeared. The reshi all of them were letting off was gone, not even suppressed just gone. 'What the fuck happened? How am I supposed to follow them now?'

The tree line was definitely different, than what you would have expected. All of the trees had very large roots that stuck out of the ground. While all of the leaves on the trees were gone, leaving barren trees. Lastly most of the trees were growing so close together they tangled into each other, some even growing into each other.

The path the group took was obvious though, it was the only place that was clear enough to walk through. 'Let's see what the fuck is in this place.'

Slipping past the first couple of trees Grimmjow walked into an open field. A huge circular open field, completely surrounded by this ring of trees. In the center was a building, not very big with only one door. It was made out of white stone and was the only thing in the field. Nothing else was here but grass.

'So this is where they have been the last couple of days. What the fuck are they doing out here though?'

"Grimmjow!" It was loud enough to shack the limbs on the trees, but it didn't seem to come from any single source.

Looking around for the source of the call, but not finding anything. "Who are you?"

"You already know Grimmjow, now let me ask you something. Why are you here?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That isn't what I was hoping for Grimmjow, you would have been another great asset to me. Baraggan, Nnoitra take care of him."

After that there was a loud static from what was most likely a microphone, and then silence. Looking back towards the building the door was slowly sliding open. It seemed like it hasn't been open for decades, the stone on stone creating several pieces to break away from the door and fall to the ground. Once it was all the way open a light started to shine out from the doorway.

Standing there was Baraggan and Nnoitra, the second already having their weapon ready to start fighting? "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Silence your tongue worm, Nnoirta deal with it." Baraggan just opted to walk away and sit down. Creating a small throne of bones and sitting atop it.

"Oh this will be fun. Do you think you have a chance Grimmjow?"

"Fuck off Nnoitra, I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"Big talk for someone of a lower rank. The funny thing is I have actually jumped a couple of ranks."

"What do you mean Nnoitra?"

"No time Grimmjow, time to die." Bringing his big scythe like weapon back and throwing it forward. Letting it go, it flew through the air and hurtled towards Grimmjow. Who quickly drew his sword to block, but was sent sliding back. The power behind the attack was much greater than he could defend against unless he released.

'Fuck, how did he get so much stronger? He was barely stronger than me just a couple of days ago, now he's got to be as strong as Harribel maybe even more.'

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Hurtling his blade towards him once again, this time Grimmjow opted to dodge. Resulting in the blade crashing into the ground and throwing up a huge cloud of dust. Once it cleared Nnoitra's blade was buried four feet into the ground.

Giving the chain a quick pull the blade flew back to him, and into his hand. "Come on Grimmjow, you can give me a better fight than this."

"Fuck off Nnoitra." Placing his hand onto the side of his blade, curling his fingers up like claws. His sword started to let off a blue reishi, and a small amount of smoke.

"So you're already resorting to it."

"GRIND PANTERA!" Dragging his hand down the length of the blade, the blue reishi around it erupted. A huge tornado of blue reishi and dust went into the air around Grimmjow. It lasted for only a second, but the statement it makes is obvious. Emerging from the energy was Grimmjow now in his resurrection.

The slender whit armor that covers most of his body. The blades on both of his forearms and his calves. The tail and waist length blue hair. Lastly clawed hand and paw like feet.

Letting out a huge roar, creating bursts of reishi. Grimmjow disappeared, barely able to track. Nnoitra wasn't able to keep up though, and ended up having a large gash running down his back. Grimmjow repapering a couple of feet away from Nnoitra. "Fuck, you got lucky on that one Grimmjow. Let's see how long you can keep this up."

Letting out a small laugh Nnoitra went on the offensive. Swinging his blade over and over at Grimmjow, all of which were dodged by his incredible speed. Every chance he got Grimmjow went in and dealt a strike, some of which have been very big. The battle had completely shifted at this point, Grimmjow was in complete control over everything.

"So you're stronger than me right now, let's see you fight against my release." Bringing his blade behind his back. The entire blade, handle and chain in all started letting off huge amounts of yellow reishi. Creating large gusts and sending dust flying.

"Pray, Santa Teresa!" Then it exploded. The buildup of reishi was all released at once, creating a huge circular wind from his sword, sending his reishi and dust flying in all directions. Lasting for several seconds, the reishi slowly cleared, leaving a massive cloud of dust. This started clearing and once it did, showed Nnoitra in his new form.

Four huge scythe like weapons, similar to his prerelease blade. All of them leading to an arm covered in white armor. On his head two horns protruded out, curving similar to a crescent moon. The only other notable physical change was his hair, it grew to go past his shoulders.

His reishi also changed drastically, now it could be felt almost coating the air around him. Not strong enough to hinder a person around the same strength but very noticeable. It just completed his ideology of being the strongest and unbeatable.

"Are you ready to die yet Grimmjow?"

"I'm not dying today or to the likes of you Nnoitra!"

"Oh, you make me laugh Grimmjow. Now come on!"

Rushing towards Grimmjow, Nnonitra brought all of his blades down onto the spot he just was. However, he didn't consider how fast Grimmjow really is. It was easily dodged and even countered. Once the blades hit the ground Grimmjow sonidod right behind Nnoitra and fired a cero directly at his back.

The blue energy from the cero roared when it crashed into Nnoitra, causing an explosion. Picking up sand in the violent winds, creating a smoke screen of sorts. Nothing happened for what seemed like ages, just waiting. Until you could hear someone laughing out madly.

"That almost tickled Grimmjow, your nothing. To me right now you a fraccion, at my strongest you're an ant. So why do you even try anymore? If you give up know, I'll kill you quickly."

"Fuck you Nnoitra, I'm not dying today."

Dashing across the sands to his left, Grimmjow was almost circling his opponent. Like he was a real panther circling his prey, and just like a panther once he found an opening he dove in. On Nnoirta's right side, Grimmjow was darting in unbelievable fast.

Nnoitra was only able to turn and hold up his swords, Grimmjow's clawed hand crushing into the four crossed handles. Pushing everything into it, Grimmjow started winning the battle for power. Sending Nnoitra back across the sand, trying to catch his footing.

He finally dug his foot in deep enough, stopping himself from being pushed any further. Grimmjow was still on him though, and if you look close enough you could see small white cracks forming on some of Nnoitra's blade handles.

"Damn you Grimmjow."

His response wasn't and words, but rather a very quick movement that might have put this battle in his favor. Pulling back his hand, he rotated his body and sent a strong kick to the exact same spot. Destroying three of the handles, causing their respective blades to fall to the ground.

At the same time Nnoitra was send back a couple dozen feet, from the force of the kick. The smoke slowly cleared from the impact of the blades, and now Nnoitra was standing their holding just one blade. "Damn you Grimmjow. I won't lose to someone like you!"

Bringing single blade up and pointing it at Grimmjow yellow energy started to form. The entire blade was eventually engulfed in this and it was still increasing. "Cero!"

Then it roared to life, the energy just shot out of it like a cannon. Violent and uncontrollable reishi just barreled down on Grimmjow, engulfing him in the process. "Ha, I told you. Your nothing, your could never stand up against me."

The smoke was slowly clearing and you could catch glimpses of color inside the cloud. A gust of wind came forth from the canter, causing the entire cloud to dissipate. Kneeling down in the center was Grimmjow, breathing heavily, bleeding, and pieces of his resurrection slowly falling off.

Slowly he said, "I won't lose to someone like you Nnoitra." After words coughing up large amounts of blood. "I won't."

"You've already lost! Now it's time for you to die!" Bringing his sword back, and dashing towards Grimmjow.

'Guess, this is all I have left. Hopefully it'll work.' Slowly bringing himself up Grimmjow faced the fastly approaching Nnoitra.

Pulling his hands back and stretching out his claws, "Desgarron." His claws let out a bright blue glow, and then huge blue energy claws shout out. Ten in total all of which are ten feet long. Hurteling his hands forward the same time Nnoitra sent his blade crashing down onto him.

The result was another huge explosion and dust flying everywhere. Grimmjow was the first that the smoke cleared away from. He was laying on his back, a huge gash running from his shoulder down to his abdomen. Bleeding heavily, his release was now completely gone and he was barely alive. Now the smoke cleared enough to see the form of Nnoitra.

He was holding himself up by his blade. Four holes in his chest and one going through his shoulder. Coughing up blood, "It's over Grimmjow." Before he could continue he fell to the ground, and his release breaking away.

"GRIMMJOW!" that's all Grimmjow heard before he passed out.

 **Well that's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Firstly I want to thank everyone. This story just hit 100 favorites and has over 100 follows. I'm really grateful that so many people like something that I do just for fun.**

 **Next I just want to talk about some things I put into the story. I changed the name of the Segunda Etapa because I don't like to just copy everything from canon. I want this to be something different than anything else out there. This ties into the next thing, not everyone will have a second release. I already have an idea of who I want to have one and what they might be. If any of you want to see someone have a second release or have an idea for one let me know.**

 **Lastly let's talk about my next story, the pairing is down to Giselle or Candice. I also have a pole up (not really sure how they work). It's asking if you guys would rather see a single pairing or a harem. That's all I have for today, thanks for reading and hope you let me know what you thought.**


	13. The World of the Living

**Here it is guys, chapter 13. It is a little shorter than the last one, but not too much. I had a busy week and didn't have time to do too much writing. It has also been over a week since the last update so I figured you'd prefer an update that is a couple hundred words shorter than having to wait an extra couple of days. Hope you all enjoy it, it might be shorter but there is a lot of stuff in it.**

"Speech"

'Ichigo's thoughts/talking with Miquel.'

" _ **Miquel's Speech."**_

' _Talking over the communication devices.'_

After bursting through the trees I saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Both in there Resurrection charging each other. Nnoitra with his blade ready to crash down on Grimmjow, while he had a technique I've never seen before. Huge blue reishi claws extending from his own, all posed to crash into Nnoitra.

Before I could make it to them, they collided. All I could see was a huge cloud of sand, and I heard two different screams of pain. Slowly clearing, I saw Grimmjow. Lying there on his back, a huge gash running from his shoulder to his abdomen. His release already gone. 'No, no, no.'

The cloud clearing more, I could see Nnoitra. Barely standing there, propped up against his blade. Four holes blown through his chest and one cutting through his shoulder. "It's over Grimmjow." Once he said that, he and his blade fell to the ground.

"GRIMMJOW!" 'How could I let this happen?' _**"This isn't your fault Ichigo."**_ 'Of course it's my fault Miquel. I sent him to do this, yet I didn't even do anything to help him.'

"So you've come Ichigo? What is your reason for being here?" Baraggan got up out of his chair and started walking over to me, walking right past Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Not even paying them any attention, like they are just dirt on the floor.

"Did you actually come here for him? Someone like Grimmjow doesn't deserve to live. He is simple a waste of space, and now there is new room for someone better."

Just above a whisper I said, "Shut up."

"What Ichigo? Why don't you speak up so I can hear you?"

A little louder this time, "Shut up."

"I still can't hear you Ichigo, tell me what you have to say."

Now he was only a few feet in front of me, just staring at me. Almost like I'm under him, less of a person than he is. Walking even closer, "I wonder if you still deserve the rank you poses. I feel that you are inadequate of it. Wouldn't you agree I'm a much better candidate for it? I could rule over all of them much better than you. People that are weaker don't deserve forgiveness, praise, protection, anything!"

 _ **"Stay calm Ichigo."**_ That just went over my head, I just reacted. Drawing my blade, grabbing Baraggans neck and slamming him into the ground. Pushing my blade to his through, a small pool started to form. Then I directed all of my reishi onto him, the thing I couldn't notice was my eye. It flared, almost like fire coming off from it.

"I don't give a damn about you or what you think Baraggan. I'm still much stronger than you are, or ever will be. So don't tempt me any further to take your life, because next time your head will be on the floor. It already would be if I didn't come here for Grimmjow, now get the fuck out of here."

Pulling him up and holding him in my arm. By this point he was holding onto my arm and gasping for air. It didn't bother me though, I just threw him to the side and walked over to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow?"

He didn't even move, nothing. "Grimmjow, please just answer me. I don't want to lose anyone else. Come on, please just answer me."

Collapsing on the ground next to him, I got a good look at him. The gash on his chest, was bleeding madly. All of his clothes were already blood stained. The tips of his hair and parts of his skin were burned and charred. "Grimmjow."

His eyes didn't even flicker. "No, you can't die on me Grimmjow. I can't take loosing anyone else." Laying my head down, I just started to let it out. Tears started rolling down my face, and falling down onto his clothes. "Please."

Then a hand hit the back of my head, and I was pulled down. Resulting in my head his Grimmjow's chest. "I'm sorry Ichigo." 'Grimmjow?'

"Guess I wasn't strong enough huh, just promise me this." He stopped and started coughing, large amounts of blood coming out of his mouth with every cough. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, I did this on my own." Coughing once again he brought his hand away from my head, "Now get out of here, they need you a lot more than I do."

Putting his hand on my chest and pushing me back. "I never told you how much I actually respected you Ichigo, much more than anyone else in my life. Don't lose that respect Ichigo, stay on this path you've chosen and you will keep it." Giving me one last push his hand fell back down to the sand.

Giving Grimmjow one last look his eyes where already shut. Lifting my head back up I yelled out, "GRIMMJOW!" Then I dropped my head back down, not even giving a care about anything. 'How could I just let this happen to him?'

 **~ Line Break ~**

I have been sitting next to Grimmjow's body for a couple of hours now, not even moving. Going over different scenarios in my head where I might have been able to make it in time. If I made it sooner I might have been able to keep him alive. _**"Ichigo, why are you still here?"**_

'I don't know Miquel, I just.'

 _ **"Don't say this is your fault, Grimmjow even asked you not to blame yourself. Did he not?"**_

'He did.'

 _ **"So why do you still sit here, grieving over it. You are needed elsewhere, they all need you right now."**_

'How can I face them? It's my job to keep everyone alive and get them through this. How can I just go back and tell them I failed!'

 _ **"You did not fail them Ichigo. Right now you are failing them, not being there when you are needed is failing them. What do you think they are doing right now? What do you think Nel is doing, worrying about you of course? Is that not failing them Ichigo?"**_

'Yeah it is. I need to get back, hopefully they are all okay.'

 _ **"I'm sure they will be fine Ichigo, now hurry."**_

Getting my barring back, I noticed my legs are cramping from sitting on them so long. Slowly picking myself up, I started to stretch them out a little. Once my eyes locked onto Grimmjow's body again, I almost lost it. _**"Remember what you need to do Ichigo."**_

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, hopefully we will be able to see each other again." Walking over to his sword, I picked it up out of the ground. Looking it over, I have to admit it's an amazing blade. Walking back to Grimmjow, I stuck the blade into the sand next to him. Kneeling down and offering a silent prayer.

"Good bye Grimmjow." Than I was gone, disappearing in a buzz of sonido.

 **Ichigo's Palace 2 hours ago**

"Ulquiorra it's getting late, we should probably start getting ready to move."

"Let's wait a little while longer Stark. I'm sure he is trying to get Grimmjow back here as we speak."

"That might be."

"Let's start getting things situated for when they arrive though. Szayel, would you make sure that everyone has a cloak and a communication device."

"Of course, give me one minute and everyone will have one." Szayel, started digging through the boxes he brought with him. Grabbing out several cloaks, and handing them to everyone. "Okay everyone put yours on, once it is your reishi should be completely sealed off."

Doing so, the reishi around the room disappeared. "I thought the reishi was supposed to be sealed off Szayel?"

Giving a slight nod to this. "Everyone's reishi is sealed off."

"I can still sense everyone's just fine."

"What?"

"I said I'm still able to sense all of your reishi's just fine."

Whispering to himself Szayel asked, "How?"

"Szayel could it possibly be one of his abilities?"

"That is definitely possible Ulquiorra. Anyway now that everyone has one, I'll demonstrate the communication devises." Grabbing one from the second box he brought, Szayel showed it to everyone. It was a two piece device, a small ear piece accompanied with a transmitter.

"The ear piece simple slides into your ear, the hook on the side will keep it from sliding in. Now the transmitter is what is important. The whole system works off of reishi. It works by you directing reshi into the device while thinking of the message you wish to send. The message gets interlocked into the small amount of reishi, this is how the whole thing works."

"The transmitter then releases the reishi, which can be picked up by other transmitters in a fifteen mile radius. Once it is picked up, the transmitter has to receive a small amount of your reishi for it to unlock the message for you. That way even if one of us loses our devices no one else can read the messages attached to them."

"Well that is actually quite amazing Szayel."

"Thank you very much Stark, I take pride in everything I make. Now if everyone would put their earpieces in and their transmitter somewhere on their person. It doesn't have to touch your skin just be without two inches of it."

With that everyone started getting their devices ready, placing in ear pieces and finding where they want their transmitter to be. Stark and Ulquiorra opted to sliding them into their pockets. Harribel looped it into her sash, holding on her right hip. Aaroniero tucked his inside his cloak, most likely also inside his sash. Szayel let his rest on his left hip intertwined in his sash.

The most notable one was Vincio. He opted to tuck his inside his shirt, pulling the collar forward and just dropping it in there. When he pulled his collar from his neck, a faint black light could be seen coming from it. Once it slide inside his shirt, it couldn't be seen. Not even the outline against the shirt, it just seemed to disappear.

"Most interesting Vincio, would you mind telling us what you just did?"

"I will not be speaking about it, now was their anything else we needed to do?"

"Actually yes, we need to do a quick test. Everyone pour a small amount of reishi into it, while thinking about something. The message you think about will interlock with the reishi and send to everyone's transmitters."

Everyone let out a small amount of reishi, which didn't go noticed by anyone but Vincio. After a second the messages went through. "It would seem to work, I would just like to say one thing. Stark would you please reframe yourself from using such vulgar language from here on out."

"Fine Ulquiorra, I was just trying to lighten up everyone's mood."

"Well I'm glad you are looking out for us, just try and keep your words appropriate next time."

A faint reishi coated the air around everyone, it was only just able to be sensed but it was obvious who it belonged to. Nel looked down to the ground and whispered out, "Ichigo."

"That was definitely Ichigo's reishi Ulquiorra."

"I know, but why did it feel so saddened and dark?"

"I have an idea behind that one Ulquoirra."

"What do you think Stark?"

"I think Grimmjow's dead."

 **With Ichigo**

After leaving Grimmjow behind I travelled straight back home. I wasn't going full speed, but fast enough to make it there soon. I just can't stop thinking about what just happened. I was so lost in thought I almost ran into one of the lone dead trees out in the sands. They are basically like bone, and completely dead.

Seeing it at the last second I quickly darted left, and found myself with a face full of sand. I wasn't paying attention again, and sonidod away from the tree right into a sand dune. 'Fuck.'

 _ **"Why are you letting yourself become so distracted Ichigo? Do you think you will be able to keep any of them safe when you aren't fully aware of what's going on? Do you expect them to follow your order when you can't even think straight?"**_

'No, I don't Miquel.'

 _ **"Then why do you keep this up?"**_

'It's hard to explain.'

 _ **"Are you going to blame yourself every time someone dies Ichigo?"**_

'No.'

 _ **"Then why are you still blaming yourself now?"**_

'Because I could have actually done something for him. I could have been there to help him, I could have thought about it more and not sent him.'

 _ **"Yes you could have done all of those things. However where do you think you would be right now if you did one of them?"**_

'I'm not sure, but I know he would still be alive.'

 _ **"He would most likely still be alive, but at what cost. Some one else's life, Vincio falling under Aizen's control, Ggio not being found, Szayel not finishing the things that we need for your plan to succeed. So many other things played heavily into his death Ichigo, not just you unable to be there for him. He made a great sacrifice for all of use, and in the end he succeeded at what he sought out to do.**_

 **Ichigo's Palace Current Time**

"He should be back by now."

"I know you're worried Nel, but you need to keep your faith in him. He is going to make it back, hopefully soon."

"I know he will make it back Harribel, it's more of what caused his reishi to feel like that. I don't want him to be out there by himself going through whatever it is."

"Let's just hope he makes it back soon."

"Yeah."

 **~ Line Break ~**

"So you think that Grimmjow actually died Stark?"

"Yes, I think that is also the cause of Ichigo's change in reishi."

"It would make sense, but Grimmjow dyeing?"

"I know, it is hard to believe. No matter what his rank said he was incredible strong. We all saw his release, so we all know just how strong it was."

"Yeah we do. I hope he didn't, but I have to admit it seems to be the case here. I just hope Ichigo can make it through it, he probably broke down when he saw it."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ichigo doesn't want to lose anyone. Even if he didn't know Grimmjow all that much, Grimmjow held more respect towards Ichigo than anyone else. I'm sure he also knew that, knowing that alone could make him feel unfit. Losing someone that holds you in such high regards, it would cause some changes."

"Hopefully nothing to drastic, I doubt Ichigo would change much but we never know."

 **~ Line Break ~**

"Szayel, do you have a moment?" Turning to see Aaroniero, Szayel let out a small smile.

"Of course, what do you need Aaroniero?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, do you think Ichigo is going to be the same when he gets back?"

"No."

"Why though?"

"Ichigo has always been about keeping everyone close to him safe. He just witnessed Grimmjow's possible death, even though he didn't know him all that much. Ichigo doesn't care how much he cares about a person, if he cares about you than that's all that matters. Losing anyone that holds some importance to him, it will change him. For good or worse, I don't know."

"That is basically what I have been thinking as well."

 **With Ichigo**

Well I can finally see it, just a couple more minutes and I'll be there. _**"Are you ready to face them Ichigo?"**_

'Truly no, but I don't have any more time to waste. I'll make it through this, with their help. We need to put the plan into action, or it will be too late.'

 _ **"They are going to be there for you Ichigo, you just have to let them in."**_

'I know Miquel, that's the hard part.'

Finally arriving at our palace, I walked up to the door. Slowly walking up the stairs, and thinking about how this will all play out. Grabbing onto the handle, I opened the door. Finding everyone there, all suited up and ready to go. They quickly noticed me and most of them gave me a worried look.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, taking one last deep breath I let it out. "Grimmjow's dead."

The reaction around the room was basically what I expected. It didn't take very long for them to get over the initial shock, but they were still partially fazed by it. Ulquiorra walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning in and whispered something into my ear. "I'm sorry, but I'm also glade that you made it back."

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Looking up at the others in the room I let out another sigh.

"We were right, Baraggan has a Segunda Lanzmiento and Nnoitra had one."

"He had one?"

"Nnoitra and Grimmjow killed each other."

"What?"

"It all ended with the two using one last attack, both connecting and dealing the last of the damage. I got there right when it was happening and saw it play out. We can't dwell on this too much right now though, as much as I would like to talk about it. We need to leave before anything happens."

"Well we are all ready to leave, Szayel also has a cloak and communication device for you Ichigo."

"Thanks for getting them all ready Ulquiorra. Do you have them right now Szayel?"

"Yes I do, here is the cloak." Handing it to me I quickly switched it with the one I'm wearing. I still have the one Szayel first made for me but I don't normally wear it. Once it was on I could feel the small affect it has on my reishi. The cloak trying to subdue my reishi, putting a small amount of strain on it.

"Now here is your communication device. The ear piece just tucks into your ear, and hooks onto the side. While the transmitter you can put anywhere on your body, as long as it's only a few inches away."

"Thanks Szayel." Placing the ear piece into my left ear. While I also tucked the transmitter into my sash on my right hip. I tucked it on the inside so it is mostly covered.

"Now I just need you to pour a small amount of your reishi into it, while doing so think of a message. The message will be intertwined with you reishi, and be sent from the transmitter. Our transmitters will pick it up, and will let you know when you have received it. Once you have received a message just pour a small amount of reishi into the transmitter, then it will play the message into your earpiece. Over all it plays mostly on your reishi."

"That's actually really smart Szayel. Let's give it a try."

I slowly poured in a small amount of reishi into the transmitter. While thinking about our plans for the next couple of days. 'Once we're done here we need to head to the World of the Living. Our cloaks should keep us from being noticed by anyone. Once there we'll head to where Ulquiorra and Aaroniero first went. After that search for Kisuke Urahara, and his allies.'

The message seemed to go through because most everyone started nodding back. "Okay than I guess it worked. Now then Gin could you come here?"

"Of course Ichigo." He slowly made his way from one of the coaches, this one by the wall. "What do you need?"

"I'm wondering what you've come up with about getting into Soul Society?"

"Oh, so far it isn't very likely to work. Once we find Kisuke though, with his help and equipment it can be done in a couple of hours probably."

"Well that's good."

"Yes, hopefully we will be able to start getting all of this done soon."

"Now I just have to ask everyone one last thing first."

"What is that Ichigo?"

"I need to know what all of your thoughts are on this. Do you really wish to follow through with my plan? Most important though is, will you stay by my side throughout this whole thing. No matter what happens and what we have to go through, I need to know that you all will pull though and be there for each other. So this is the only chance for anyone if they don't really want to come with us."

"No one is going to leave Ichigo. We have all come this far with you, we're going to pull through to the end."

"I know that is how most if not all of you feel, Stark. I just want to give anyone a chance that has had second thoughts. I also want you all to know what the standards for this mission are going to be."

Slowly walking into the center of the room and giving everyone a glance. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done. Some of us could get really hurt, or die. I don't want that to happen to any of you, because you're my family and I care about all of you."

"I don't like seeing any of you broken down, beaten, hurt or anything bad. I want a life for us that we can live without having to worry about being killed. I want a life for us were we can enjoy ourselves. Were we are free to do what we wish. Where I can watch my baby grow up and be happy."

"For any of that to happen we have to do this. I wish I could just say everything is going to be alright, and that we will all make it through this. However I don't want to lie to any of you either. So in all I just want everyone to know what we are risking, but what we are also fighting for, a future. A future that we can mold, into our own masterpiece."

"Now everyone come here." Holding my hand up and waiting for everyone to come over. Nel and Ulquiorra were the first ones to join me, followed by Harribel, Stark, Lilynette, and Aaroniero. Then the rest came and they all gathered there hands around mine.

"We are about to change everything. For better or worse, we are a family. Nothing is going to take that away from us. We'll show the world what real Arrancar's are, and create a place to call our own. Now let's go, make our mark."

Slowly breaking apart from our little circle, I walked over to Nel. Taking her hand in mine and offering a small smile. She quickly returned it and pulled me into a quick kiss. "I love you, more than anything in this world. Everything would be so different if we never meet on that day Nel. Maybe better maybe worse, but I know that if we never meet I would still have that hole in my heart."

"I love you to Ichigo, and I'm glad that you made it back so soon. I wish Grimmjow was with you, but it least he didn't suffer or anything."

"Yeah that's true. Now come on, we need to head out." With that I sarted off towards the door, Nel in hand. Once we got there I stopped and faced the room. "Everyone, we're leaving. Stay close behind Nel and I, the Garganta shouldn't be too long. Once we are all out we'll start moving."

Tapping my finger on the air, the ripe formed. A black and purple tear in the air itself, about seven feet (2.1 meters) high and fourteen (4.2 meters) in length. Slowly walking up to it, I motioned for everyone to follow. The Nel and I walked in, disappearing from Hueco Mundo.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Stepping through to the other side, I found myself standing in the air. Above a city I've been before, a very long time ago. 'So I'm finally back here after all of these years.'

 _ **"It has actually changed since last I was here. However you need to stay focused, and keep the plan moving forward."**_

'I know Miquel, it's just weird.' Turning to look over my shoulder everyone was finally through the Garganta.

"Now that we're all here. Ulquiorra?"

"Yes Ichigo, we arrived about a mile to the east. In a small park, the Shinigami that confronted us came the the north from there."

"Okay than, everyone just follow me. If anyone spots us, than hopefully we can end it peacefully. If not then we'll defend ourselves."

I turned back to Nel, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go Ichigo." With that we disappeared leaving a gust of wind in our wake. The second before we left, I detected another presence. Not anyone that I know, but definitely strong.

'Miquel, do you have any idea who that would be.'

 _ **"No, I don't Ichigo. If anything it could be the Shinigami that is stationed here."**_

'I don't know, it seems too strong for it to be a low level Shinigami. It feels captain level, but something is suppressing it. Not completely but mostly, to the point I doubt any of them can sense it.'

 _ **"I know, just keep your guard up."**_

'I plan to.'

 **~ Line Break ~**

"So this is the place?"

"Yes this is where we arrived the first time. The Shinigami came from that direction." Looking over at Ulquiorra he was pointing towards a small part of the city. In the distance you could see several small buildings and only a few taller ones. Basically no one was even there, the roads we empty and most of the lights in the building off.

"We'll head that direction, but make sure we all stay close. We might be getting closer to possible threats."

Again we all disappeared in a quick buzz of sonido. Leaving behind the park, and the faint reishi signature I've been sensing.

 **Park (Gen POV)**

At the same spot the group was just moments ago, stood a single person. A fairly tall hooded figure, quickly joined by two others. Avery tall and bulky man wearing cloak just like the first man. Then a tall and slender man wearing the same cloak. They just stood there for a second before one of them spoke.

"I'm surprised they are actually looking for me."

The tall and skinny man went and pulled off his hood. Revealing a dark skinned female, with dark purple hair. In all she looked very attractive. "You are so dumb Kisuke, why wouldn't he be looking for you?"

"I'm more surprised with how many people he has with him. I never expected it."

"Again you go and underestimate him."

"No, of course not Yoruichi. I'm just saying it isn't what he was like, being around so many people."

"Well a lot has happened to him."

"I know, and I still regret it."

"You couldn't have done anything for him Kisuke, his parents made the decision."

"I know, but I could have kept him safe. I could have helped him unlock his real power."

"Don't feel so bad Kisuke, you'll see your nephew again very soon."

"I know Yoruichi. Let's keep going, they are heading in the right direction."

"Okay Kisuke, let's go Tessei." Then they all disappeared following the group from a distance.

 **Ichigo's POV**

'What? Two more signatures."

 _ **"Maybe they are actually trying to hunt us."**_

'We need to find a place to stop, somewhere we could actually defend ourselves."

 _'Everyone, we are going to stop up ahead. Just follow me.'_

 _'Why are we stopping Ichigo?'_

 _'I'll explain more when we do. Just know it's important.'_

With that I started heading for the ground. I found a small spot, a little house and it was surrounded by an open field. No one seemed to be there, or around so it will be the best spot.

Quickly landing, I got everyone behind me. "I don't know if any of you sensed it. We have been followed basically since we got here, just a second ago I was able to sense two additional reishi signatures."

"Why couldn't we sense them though?"

"Their reishi signatures are suppressed somehow. Not completely hidden like ours, just covered. I was able to sense them just barely."

"So how far are they?"

"Closing in fast, they'll probably be here in a just a few seconds."

"I want everyone to stay behind me, I don't want anyone to rush into this."

A crash in the distance caught my attention. "Their here."

Turning to look, the three hooded figures were standing across the field from us. The one that I sensed first was standing in the middle, with the big man on his left and the slender figure to his right. I just sat there staring them down.

Slowly they started to walk up to us. 'What are they doing?'

 _ **"Maybe they want to talk, or maybe they want to try and attack. I'm not sure, this one is up to you."**_

They kept walking up slowly, until they were only about ten feet away. The man in the center just studied me, his head not moving. I did the same, just stared into where his eyes would be and studied him. His attention quickly went from me to someone next to me. Turning to see, he was looking straight at Nel.

I snapped my head back at him, while reaching out and pulling Nel close to me. Letting out a loud roar and flaring my reishi. Again unknowingly, my left eye flared to life as well. The red of my eye started to turn to flames, and just pour out of the socket. Then I started letting out a low growl of sorts, just staring at the man.

 **Kisuke's POV**

"So that's you, Ichigo."

"Of course it's him Kisuke."

"I know, it's just hard to imagine. I only saw him when he was a child after all. He has changed so much, and he looks very intimidating."

"That he does, I wonder what he looks like under the cloak though?"

"I wouldn't even try that Yoruichi, you know as well as I he is already taken."

"That doesn't mean I can't try. Either way, it doesn't matter I can still pester him like when he was younger."

"Let's go see what kind of person he grew up to be."

"Yeah let's go." Looking back at the group of Arrancar and two Soul Reapers, we walked over to them. Slowly getting closer and closer, until we were only about ten feet from each other. The whole time Ichigo was staring me down. 'Probably trying to look for any weaknesses, strengths, or possible actions I'll take. You sure are a smart one Ichigo.'

I looked back at him, and just stared into his eye. The power behind it is obvious, just looking into it can be challenging. 'It hasn't even awoken yet either, yet you can send so much power and fear from it.'

Quickly giving him a look over, he has definitely grown into a big man. Slightly taller than I am, and bulky. 'Must have been training hard Ichigo.'

Turning to look at his significant other. 'You definitely know how to pick them Ichigo. I'm sure you meet her long before she looked like that though.'

Before I could even say anything Ichigo stepped into action. Quickly pulling the women behind him, wrapping an arm around her in a protective way. The thing I didn't expect though was the roar, followed closely by the activation of it. The red from his eye, turned into flames and left the socket in a roar. Full of power, energy, hate, sadness, and one thing I didn't expect, love. I could see all of those emotions coming from him right now.

'So you are a good man, I'm glade. A little protective as well, but from what you've been through that is not surprising. The surprising thing is that you can bring it to life, without even knowing it. You're so close to unlocking it yet so far away.'

"Ichigo calm down, I'm not here to hurt any of you."

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo calm down, I'm not here to hurt any of you."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I came here to talk with you that is why you're here isn't it. To talk with me?"

'Could this be Kisuke?'

"So you're Kisuke Urahara."

"A matter of fact I am. It's great to see you again."

"What do you mean again?"

"It was a long time ago, before their death. I used to see you and your parents all the time, we are family after all."

"WHAT?"

"I'm your Uncle, well not by blood. Your parents made me your godfather, I prefer Uncle though."

"So we're family? That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I know it is going to take a while to fully convince you. I'll just say this, I've been keeping my eyes on you ever since it happened. I saw what you went through as a hollow, how you became and Arrancar and an Espada, I saw you and her get married. That one really touched my heart, it finally showed me that you are the same person you were before. Everything you stand for now is exactly what your parents did, and what you dreamt to become when you were just a kid."

'This is crazy.'

 _ **"He is telling the truth, he did know you and your parents. I don't know about everything else, but I don't see why he would lie."**_

'I know, it's just hard is all.'

"So Kisuke, what did you want to talk about?"

"About your plan of course."

"So you know about that as well."

"I know about a lot of things Ichigo. Some things much more important than others. Let's just say I might be willing to help you."

"What do you want in return?"

"Firstly I want to know who you have become, learn a bit about all of your friends as well. Next I want to have a little spar with you."

"I'll tell you about myself, and I'm sure they don't mind talking about themselves either. Why would you want to have a spar with me though?"

"That is a personal reason, something that only matters to me at the moment."

"Fine, I guess I can accept that."

"Good. Now let me introduce these two." Pointing over to the big man next to him. "This is Tessie, he is my assistant per say." Then he motioned towards the slender figure, "This is Yoruichi, I'm sure you will remember her."

She pulled her hood off, and looked over at me. "It's nice to see you again Ichigo, I'm a little upset your already taken but I can deal with it. Just now you will be punished for it later."

"Stop it Yoruichi, he isn't the little kid you used to know anymore. He is a man, and is a very busy one."

"I know he isn't the little kid anymore, if anything I prefer that. Now I can talk about those things and maybe even do a couple of them."

"I highly doubt that Yoruichi."

"Whatever Kisuke. So Ichigo, what's up?"

'Did she really just say all of that?'

 _ **"Yes I do think that she did."**_

'God, I don't even want to think about it.'

"I'm not interested in whatever you are thinking about Yoruichi."

"Aww, come on Ichigo. We can have a little fun together, maybe even the three of us."

"NO!"

She let out a little yelp and jumped a little. "I think you have your answer Yoruichi."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now back to business. We can head on into my little shop, and talk a little." Pointing past us, to the small house.

"So that's' you shop?"

"Yes it is, I hope you all like it. Now if you'd all follow me." With that Kisuke walked past us and headed for the house. Followed by Tessie and Yoruichi. Who just looked at me when she walked by and offered a wink?

"That was fucking weird."

Ulquoirra walked up next to me and said, "I would definitely agree with you Ichigo. I didn't expect any of this to happen."

"Yeah. I guess we should just follow him. Come on guys." Waving everyone to follow I started walking. Once we made it to the house, Kisuke was waiting on the steps

"Come on in everyone, Tessie has tea waiting for us." Sliding the door open and walking in.

"Let's go." Taking Nel's hand I walked up the stairs, and into the house. The first room was huge, and several pillows were laying on the floor, in a big circle. Tessie, Yoruichi and Kisuke all were sitting down and waiting for us to join them. Walking over I took a seat next to Kisuke and Nel sat to my left. Quickly everyone was sitting down and waiting.

"Now that we are all here, we can get started."

"So what are we going to do exactly?"

"Oh a little game I made up." Kisuke reached behind him and pulled a small red ball out of no were. "It will help us get to know everyone. The rules are simple, whoever has the ball has to answer a question. Since I'm starting I'll give to ball to someone and then ask a question. You have to answer, if you opt not to than you are out."

With that he quickly tossed the ball over to Stark, who easily caught it. "Okay I'll ask you a question and you can either answer or leave the game, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what is your rank as an Espada?"

Stark glanced over to me and I just nodded. "I'm the Primera, second only to Ichigo."

"Oh that is rather fascinating. Now you may give the ball to someone else and ask a question." Then Stark tossed it over to Aaroniero.

"Aaroniero, what's your reason for following Ichigo?"

"Well the simple answer is I respect him. He is a great man, and I think he is someone that will make things right."

Stark lazily said, "That's good enough of an answer for me."

"Very well." That over Aaroniero tossed the ball over to Kisuke. "Kisuke, I wish to know what you think of us. Not about our plans and goals, about Arrancar"

Kisuke just sighed. "Just like anything else it depends. As a whole though, I support Aarancars. They are stuck in a hard spot. Not fully Hollow or Soul Reaper, it can be difficult to know where you belong. So I would say I support them."

"Interesting." Kisuke quickly tossed the ball over to Ulquiorra.

"Okay I have two questions for you if that's okay."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Good, first I wish to now you rank as well."

"I'm the Segunda, third strongest under Stark and Ichigo."

"Okay, next I wish to know why your reishi feels slightly different then everyone elses does?"

"That is rather complicated and I won't answer unless Ichigo says it is alright."

"I don't have a problem with it Ulquiorra."

"Very well, you know that Aarancar have a resurrection right?"

"Yes I'm aware of it."

"Well I can call upon a second one."

"You mean you can release a second time?"

"Yes, think of it like your zanpakuto's shikai and bankai."

"Well that is not what I expected."

"Yes well not everything is what it seems."

Than Ulquoirra tossed the ball over to Yoruichi. "I wish to know, what your interest in Ichigo is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you talk and lust the way you do over him."

"I don't lust over him!"

"Whatever, why do you act that way towards him when he has obviously promised himself elsewhere?"

"Because I can. I've known him since he was a kid, and he kind of grew on me. Seeing him again as a man is driving me to."

"Okay than, as long as it doesn't cause any problems I guess I won't push you any further."

"Thanks." With that little moment over Yoruichi looked over everyone, concentrating hard. She finally tossed the ball to Nel. "Nel is it?"

"Yes, Nelliel Kurosaki." The reaction for the three new Shinigami was priceless. Tessie didn't' really do much just kind of raised his eyebrows. Kisuke was laying on his back laughing like mad and hitting the floor. While Yoruichi just sat there jaw hung open.

"You, you mean."

"Yes Ichigo and I are married."

"Kisuke! I thought you were joking about that." She quickly turned on Kisuke and started shaking him by the shoulders madly. "You said they would make a cut couple, not that they were actually married."

"Come on Yoruichi, I just said I thought they were together."

"Yeah, not if they actually were or not .That's why I was being so open with the way I talked with him."

"You did that on your own."

"Fuck you Kisuke." Pushing him down to the ground and then crossing her arms.

"So what is it like?"

Nel just looked at her and asked, "What is what like?"

"You know, being with him." By now she was looking at the floor and trying to contain a blush.

"Well great. I love him and he loves me to, he just makes me so happy. Everything that he does for me, it all makes me feel special." Looking over at Nel, she was just looking off and had a huge smile of her face. "It's also kind of hard, because I know that I could lose him anytime. The things that he has to do, make me worry. He is the only one that can do them though, because of how tough it is. But I know he will always make it back to me, and that he does most of it for me."

Now that Kisuke had finally made it back to a sitting position he said, "I think that this is enough for today, we do have some other things we need to do."

"Yeah, we do."

"First I would like to show you all were you can sleep. Tessie would you please take them over to the guest rooms please?"

"Of course Kisuke."

"Okay once you get back from that, then we can start talking about your plans."

Tessie started getting up and then we all followed suit. He started his way down the hallway and before I could follow Kisuke called out to me. "Ichigo could I talk with you real quick?"

"Yeah just a sec."

"Okay everyone, find a bed and get everything settled. Nel would you please find a bed for the both of us?"

"I can do that Ichigo."

"Thanks Nel. I'll see all of you in a minute."

Then they walked down the hall following Tessie. Turning back around I found Kisuke holding a fan in front of his face, slowly waking it. "Come sit down for a second Ichigo, this is serious."

 **That wraps it up, hope it held up to the standards you have for this story. Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and that is keeping up with it.**

 **This chapter wasn't a lot of fighting action per say, instead I tried to show a bit more emotion. So let's talk about it a bit. Firstly, Ichigo was so upset when Grimmjow died, because he was his friend. He has lost so much, and it's hard for him to loose people. By the way hope you guys aren't made that I killed him off, I know he is a cool character. I like him and thought he could be cool for the rest of the story, but I felt it needed to happen. More sore to build Ichigo's character than anything.**

 **Now with Ichigo's eye. I watched a trailer for an anime, but I don't remember what it was called. They had some kind of power that made their eyes give off a flame. I really liked the idea of that, so I used the idea of having his eye flame. I don't want to say what the power will be but it will have something to do with his zanpakuto. Let's just say for now it's only cosmetic, since he hasn't unlocked the real power yet. Kisuke might have a part in it as well.**

 **Now with Kisuke being his 'uncle'. It doesn't play too much into the story, just thought it would be something nice to add. It will however play a part in my next story.**

 **Yoruichi also knew Ichigo when he was a kid, and spent a lot of time with him. They became friends, and know seeing him as an adult she has some feelings for him. She didn't know that Ichigo was any more than Nel's boyfriend, so she thought she could sway his attention. I won't say she won't still try and get his attention, just saying that nothing will really happen between them. It will be a one sided kind of relationship. With Ichigo not really wanting to be involved with her, romantically.**

 **Now I want to talk a little about my next story. I have a poll up on my profile so you can go and vote. It is asking if you want it to be a single pairing or a harem. The single pairing would be Giselle. (I was asked about this pairing just a little while ago. I don't know if Kubo ever truly made her biologically male or not, but I don't think he did. If he actually did, than I guess I missed it. Just so everyone knows Giselle is going to be 100% female in the story, either way.) While the harem would most likely be every Quincy girl but Liltotto, she might be in it just not sexually with Ichigo. So it's up to you guys what you'd like it to be, so go and vote.**

 **Now here is a list of songs that I think the Ichigo in that story would listen to or describe him in a way. Songs that have a * at the start are ones that I think would describe Ichigo in my next story.**

 **Take the Bullets Away – We as Human**

 ***Wasting Away – Decyfer Down**

 ***Tell Me Why – Three Days Grace**

 **I Am Machine – Three Days Grace**

 ***Will You Save Me – The Birdsongs**

 ***The Loss – Hollywood Undead**

 ***Faceless – Red**

 ***Monster You Made – Pop Evil**

 ***Fade Away – Breaking Benjamin**

 **Hopeless – Breaking Benjamin**

 **Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan**

 ***Duality – Slipknot**

 ***My Own Hell – Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Made of Scars – Stone Sour**

 ***Dot Your Eyes – Five Finger Death Punch**

 **The Devil's Own – Five Finger Death Punch**

 ***Never Enough – Five Finger Death Punch**

 **The Bleeding – Five Finger Death Punch**


	14. Meeting My Zanpakuto Spirit

**Newest chapter is finally done, I hope that you all enjoy it. A lot of new stuff is brought in and I'll explain it more in the future. Anyway hope you al like it and give me your feedback.**

"Normal Talking"

'Ichigo's thoughts/Talking in his head'

 _ **"Miquel Talking"**_

 **"Alacran Talking"**

"What did you need Kisuke?"

"I don't know if you have noticed it yet, but I think you are starting to awaken your true power."

"Ah, I don't know what you mean."

"Your eye."

"What about it?"

"Your Hollow Eye, it's full of power. You started to activate it when you were trying to keep me from Nel earlier. The red light, turned into flames. They poured out of the eye socket like mad, roaring to life and showing the world its power."

"That doesn't make sense, what is this power you're talking about?"

"Ever since you became an Arrancar I knew you had the power. A long time ago there was an Arrancar that had a similar mask fragment to yours. Hers was a half mask as well, covering the right side of her face. It wasn't as pronounced as yours but it did have a similar eye, just a different color. Her eye was blue, a deep dark blue like the ocean."

"I don't."

"Just wait a second, I'm getting to whatever it is your asking. Now where was I, oh yes her eye. When you looked into it, you saw beauty but also raw power. When I look into yours I see deep sadness and incredible power, more so than I have seen anywhere before."

"When I first meet her, I saw the true power behind her eye. It was absolutely terrifying, and I had no idea how it worked. She ended up spearing my life, and after that I eventually got to know her. She told me that the power of the Hollow Eye is given to someone that has suffered. It is the strongest power an Arrancar can possess, it can be even more deadly than a resurrection."

'Do you know anything about this Miquel?'

 _ **"I have heard about this girl, her name was Alissa Hearyth. She was said to be the strongest Arrancar of her time, no one could match her. I don't know much about this Hollow Eye of hers, but she did have some kind of power that seemed to form around it."**_

"Her eye pushed her darkness onto her opponents. Everything that she has suffered through, and everything that she has seen. All that darkness was pushed onto them in an instant. I witnesses it once, for only a second. Yet I can never forget it, the feeling will never go away. I can't say what your eye will do but I have an idea of what it might be."

"What do you think mine would do?"

"I feel that it might be intertwined with your desire to protect people. When you started to awaken it earlier, I was able to feel several different emotions from it. Ranging from hatred to love, and the raw power behind it was great. I feel when it fully awakens it will increase your power but not just increasing you physical power. What that might be I don't know yet."

"So what exactly is this power though, where does it come from?"

"I don't know of its origins, but only a few Arrancar in history have every weld it. All of them giving their owner a different power or technique per say. All I can tell you is that you will eventually encounter the manifestation of this power."

"In my inner world?"

"Exactly, I don't know anything else about it. Just that you will eventually encounter them, that's all I can give you."

"Well that's better than nothing. Can I ask you something now Kisuke."

"Why of course."

"Why do you want to fight me?"

Letting out a sigh Kisuke got up, "Follow my Ichigo."

"Okay." I quickly got up and we started walking. Down the same hallway the others went down, but Kisuke stopped at the first door on the left. Slowly opening the door and walking in, I quickly followed. "Close the door behind you Ichigo." I did as he asked and quietly closed the door.

Turning back around to face him he was gone. Over in the corner of the room was a small hatch on the floor. It was propped open and a light was coming from it. 'Guess he went down there then.'

Walking over I lifted up the door, and saw dirt and sand down below. Jumping down into the room. The drop was about fifty feet and I hit the ground hard, creating a small cloud around me. "You sure picked an interesting way down."

Turning around where the voice came from no one was there. "Kisuke?"

"Ichigo hurry up, I'm over here." Turning around again, this time I saw him. He was standing out in the middle of this huge empty room, waving at me.

"I'm coming Kisuke."

Once I made it to him, he was just looking around holding his fan to his face. "So what do you think?"

"It's kind of plain, and really empty."

"I know, I'm not done with it just yet. Need to add a few more things to it first."

"So what did you want me to come down here for?"

"Oh yes of course, I just wanted to talk about something in private."

"What do you mean private?"

"No one else is down here, or can hear use from here. I just want to talk about something I couldn't while we were up with the others."

"What's that?"

"Aizen, and his army."

"Aizen doesn't have an army anymore."

"Oh but he does, well it is down one member but still very strong."

'He couldn't mean?'

"I see you know what I'm talking about don't you Ichigo."

"Vincio."

"Exactly, the Arrancar's Aizen specially made."

"So they were a backup plan then?"

"I would have to say so. He also has control over the normal hollows in Hueco Mundo."

"I didn't actually think about the normal hollows, I should have though."

"Don't worry Ichigo, Soul Society has many members. I'm sure if we can get their help on this than we won't have a problem."

"Maybe, but we have to convince them."

"Don't worry about that, it won't be too hard for most of them. Now I don't know exactly how many Arrancar Aizen made, but I'm sure it was close to ten. So there might be anywhere from one to dozens, but most likely one for each of you."

"Most likely, those being made to fight against us would make a lot of sense."

"I wouldn't doubt it Ichigo, I do have something else to ask you real quick."

"Go ahead."

"I want to know how you influenced all of these people. By the way they all act around you and treat you. You are obviously something important to all of them, and I can tell you hold them all somewhere inside you heart. I just wish to know how, how did you all become so close?"

"That's a very long and hard story to tell Kisuke. I'll just say we all share a common goal, and common beliefs."

"Very well, thank you for that much. You should probably go and see your friends, I'm sure some of them are getting worried."

"I wouldn't' doubt that at all Kisuke. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, we do still have that little fight later."

"I know Kisuke."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Finally making it back to the common area, I didn't find anyone. 'Must still be looking at rooms. I'll just go and see what's up.'

Walking back down the hallway, there was a door that was open near the end. Light was coming out of the doorway, and I'm certain I can hear people talking inside. Opening the door enough to walk in, I saw Ulquiorra sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room and Ggio sitting on single bed inside the room.

Ulquiorra looked up from the book he was reading and gave me a nod. "It's good to see you Ichigo."

"It's good to see you as well Ulquiorra, are the two of you sharing a room?"

"Yes we are, Ggio doesn't really feel comfortable being by herself. Since you already have sleeping arrangements, I offered."

"Oh, well thanks Ulquiorra." Looking over to Ggio I gave her a quick smile, "You won't have to worry about anything with Ulquiorra here Ggio."

Smiling back she gave a quick look over to Ulquiorra who had already returned to his book. "I know I won't Ichigo, you and he are the strongest people I know."

"Well thanks for the compliment Ggio, I'm sure he appreciates it as well. He can be a bit quiet and stuff but he's a great person. I hope you both sleep well, I'm going to go and check on the others."

Giving me a wave goodbye Ggio said, "Thanks for stopping by Ichigo, Ulquiorra and I will see you in the morning."

Walking out and closing the door behind me I had a hard time not smiling at that. 'Maybe Ulquiorra will open up to her a bit, it would be nice for him.'

"Ichigo!" Before I could even tell where it was coming from, Lillynete jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hey Lillynete."

"What's up Ichigo?"

"Not too much, just trying to breath."

Further down the hall I could hear Stark say, "I told you that you shouldn't do that Lillynete."

"Oh shut up Stark, I'm sure Ichigo doesn't mind it. Do you Ichigo?"

"Of course not, just try to keep you grip a little looser next time."

Looking down at her, she was letting off a slight blush and avoiding my gaze. "Okay." Then she let go and dropped to the ground.

Stark made it over to us and just chuckled when he looked at Lillynete. "It seems you have a bit of a crush on him doesn't it Lillynete, I wonder what his wife will say?"

Hanging her mouth open and blushing heavier, she just stared at him. "I don't have a crush on him you dumby head!"

"Of course you don't, how silly of me. Anyway look at the time, it's almost your bed time LIllynete."

"What?"

"It's almost time for bed."

"I don't have a bed time Stark, I'm not a little kid!"

"You sure do get cranky when you haven't slept."

"SHUT UP STARK!" Smacking him in the head, and then walking further down the hall and slipping into a room.

"That was funny, thanks for not freaking out or anything Ichigo."

"Sure? no problem. Could I ask what that's about?"

"I think she might have a little bit of a crush on you, you know seeing you as the hero kind of thing. Nothing really big, I just like to tease her about it."

"Oh, ah okay than."

"She isn't the only one."

"The only what?"

"The only one I think has a crush on you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to spoil anything, but there are a few girls I think have an eye on you. I don't know how serious any of them are, probably not very, since you know."

"Yeah, okay?"

"Come on Ichigo, you had to have noticed it."

"I haven't, I don't look at other girls that way Stark."

"I figured as much, either way I just thought it might be some good information for later. I'll see you in the morning Ichigo, I have to go and see what Lillynete is doing."

"See you later Stark, say goodnight to Lillynete as well."

While he was walking off he gave a quick wave and said, "Of course." Then slipped into the same room as Lillynete did earlier.

'That sure was weird.'

 _ **"Yes, it was quite interesting."**_

'Let's go and see how everyone else is doing.'

Walking up to the closest door I knocked. It only took a second for someone to open to door, swinging it open quickly. Looking back at the doorway Sun Sun was standing there, holding her sleeve up to her face. "Hello Ichigo, didn't expect a visit."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's nice of you to come see us."

"Just wanted to see how you guys were doing, you know with all the changes and everything."

"Yeah why don't you come in, I'm sure everyone else will be happy to see you."

"Sure."

Accepting her offer I walked in, to find Harribel, Mia and Appachi all sitting around the room. Harribel was currently sitting on the end of a bed in the middle of the room. Mia was sitting on the farthest bed on the left of the room. Lastly, Appachi was sitting on the one to the far right, and leaning up against the wall.

Harribel got up and walked over, "It's nice to have you check on us Ichigo."

"It's nothing Harribel, it makes me feel better knowing how everyone is doing."

"I know Ichigo, would you like to join us for a little while. We have just been talking about different things."

"Yeah, I can stay for a little while."

"Good, why don't you go and sit over with Appachi. I'm sure she won't mind."

Looking over at Appachi, she was still sitting in the same spot just avoiding everyone else's gaze. 'Hope she doesn't mind.'

Walking over I sat in the middle of the bed, hanging my feet over the side. Then Sun Sun took her place on the bed next to us. "So anything you guys want to talk about?"

"I'd like to ask you something if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not Harribel."

"What are you thoughts on the Segunda Lanzamiento?"

"I'm not too sure, other than it can be useful. I haven't even seen the manifestation of my blade before so, I don't know. Hopefully we can all eventually find ours, and eventually learn our Segunda Lanzamiento."

"I haven't seen mine either, but I'm waiting for the time."

"I am to, hopefully it won't be too long before it happens for all of us."

Mia leaned up in her bed and looked over, "Ichigo?"

"Yes Mia?"

"What do you want to do after all of this is over?"

'That's a fairly tuff question.'

 _ **"You already know the answer to that one though, you have known the answer to this question for a long time."**_

"There is a lot of things I'd like to do. I want to make Las Noches a home for all of us, a place that we can all actually live together. Become better friends with everyone, and learn more about all of you guys. Not be seen as the ruler or the strongest or anything like that, I don't want to be held above anyone. Lastly I want to enjoy a life with Nel and see the birth of our child, and raise them to be a good person."

"Yeah, being able to enjoy life would be nice, I wouldn't mind getting to know everyone a little more either."

"Sun Sun, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just wondering why you always hold your sleeve up to your face."

Her sleeve was already covering most of her face, but now she was starting to blush a little. "Uh, just kind of shy I guess."

"Yeah I know that feeling, I also know that I don't have any real reason to be. After getting to know you guys, I learned that I don't need to hide things from you. You guys accepted all of me, even what I thought you wouldn't. I'm not going to make you stop doing it, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to."

She slowly lowered her hand, and rested it in her lap. She was still blushing lightly and not looking up at anyone, but she was trying it. "See Sun Sun. I know it's going to be embarrassing at first, but you will get over it. I hope you will still hold up your sleeve sometimes though, it's one of the cute little things you do."

Now the blush she was hiding came back full force, and she quickly brought her hand up to cover her face again. Shyly she said, "Thanks."

Harribel was looking at her fraccion and looked like she could almost start laughing. "I'm sorry for their behavior today Ichigo."

"There isn't anything for you to be sorry about, there just being themselves. I want everyone to be able to do that."

"Well thank you, I think we should be getting ready to get some rest though."

"Of course, I'll see all of you tomorrow than."

"Yes we will see you in the morning as well. Goodnight Ichigo."

Getting up off the bed and walking over to the door, I didn't notice Appachi until she was next to me. Turning to face her she had a slight blush as well, "Good night Ichigo, thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome Appachi, hope you have a good night as well." Offering up a slight smile I left the four of them to get some rest.

 **~ Line Break ~**

After leaving Harribel's room I walked back into the common room. No one else was there, so I just sat down. "Hello Ichigo, it seems that you are in need of some sleep."

Looking up, Vincio was standing at the end of the hallway. "Hey Vincio, I'll be heading to bead in a little while. I was just wanting to see if anyone else was up, but it seems you're the only one. Why don't you take a seat?"

"If you would like than I don't have a problem." He walked over and sat down next to me.

"So how have you been doing, getting to know everyone?"

"I have been fine Ichigo, I have also been getting to know everyone. I can see why you picked all of them to be under your rule. They are all fairly strong, and seem to be very intelligent."

"Well I'll take that as a complement for all of them. However I didn't chose those to be under my rule, and none of them are. We all just became friends, and now I see all of them as part of my family. I see you as part of that family as well, Vincio."

"What does that mean though?"

"It means that I care about all of you guys, and I want all of you to be safe and happy."

"So you all care about each other on a deeper level that is interesting."

"It is interesting isn't it? Well I need to go and check up on Nel, I'll see you later Vincio."

"I will see you at a later date then."

Waving goodbye, I walked back to the bedrooms. 'Maybe she is in the last room, it seems like most of the others are already taken." Going with that, I walked up to the last room in the hallway and quietly nocked.

It took a second but the door slowly opened. 'Guess I was right.' Standing in the doorway was Nel, standing there half asleep in a nightgown. "Sorry about taking so long Nel."

Letting out a big yawn she said, "It's okay Ichigo, I'm just glad you actually were able to make it. Now come on I'm really tired, and you know I can't sleep well without you." Pouting slightly she turned around and walked back into the room. "Come on Ichigo."

'I guess I should have expected this, I did keep her waiting a while.' Walking in after her, I closed the door behind me. Laying my stuff next to the bed I laid down, quickly having Nel snuggle up to me and lay her head on my chest.

"Night Ichigo."

"Good night Nel."

 **~ Line Break/Inside Ichigo's Inner World ~**

 _ **"Ichigo."**_

'Wha.'

 _ **"Ichigo get up."**_

'What, Miquel?' Opening my eyes, I was inside my inner world. 'What on earth am I doing here?'

 _ **"I need to speak with you about something."**_

'You could have just talked, you didn't have to bring me in here.'

 _ **"This is much more important Ichigo, You had to be here."**_

'Okay, so what is going on? Something big, since your acting like this.'

 _ **"It is something very big. I never knew what to do about this until I heard your talk with Kisuke, and the talk earlier with Ulquiorra."**_

'What are you talking about?'

 _ **"Your zanpakuto."**_

'You mean my zanpakuto, what.' I was cut off before I could finish my sentence by Miquel.

 _ **"This is something I have been doing for a very long time, because I didn't know if it would be a threat. I now know that it was never a threat at all, if anything I just hindered you further."**_

'Miquel I don't understand.'

 _ **"It happened a while ago, when you just became an Arrancar."**_

'What happened?'

 _ **"The morning was average, just like any other. You had finally decided to take that man up on his offer of becoming an Arrancar, becoming what I used to be. I was actually happy for once, you doing this meant that everything would change. It definitely did, in many ways."**_

 _ **"During your transformation, Aizen stuck the Hogyoku to your chest. Just for a moment but long enough to awaken you. By this I mean your power, your zanpakuto. Once the cube touched your chest your inner world changed, even the air shifted."**_

 _ **Huge amounts of black reishi erupted from the ground. At the same time dark clouds started forming, covering up the light from the sun. Everything went dark, I couldn't see or hear anything. That is until he came."**_

'Who came, what happened?'

 _ **"I don't have the right to tell you his name, since I didn't even have the right to hear it."**_

'Than what the hell happened?'

 _ **"Your world changed, everything that was locked away inside you was suddenly brought out. All the darkness, hatred, anger, brutality, and hunger inside of you was released."**_

'I don't.'

 _ **"Understand? neither did I. How that small amount of contact could change everything so drastically. I immediately thought it was going wrong, and thought that I ended up failing. So I did the only thing I could think of."**_

 _ **"When I saw the man that came forth with all of this energy and darkness, I almost lost myself. Just the sight of him and the power he emitted, made me want to run and hide from him. I couldn't do that though, I had to keep you safe or what I thought would keep you safe."**_

 _ **"The thing that is still frightening is, he wasn't even fully awoken yet. Since he wasn't, he was at his weakest and could barely move. I took the chance, and I locked him away. At the furthest stretch of your inner world, he resides locked up and still only partially awoken."**_

'That's why I haven't seen him yet?'

 _ **"I'm sorry Ichigo, I just didn't know what to do. From my position he was a threat to you. However yes, that is why you have never seen him. Even with all of your time spent training in here."**_

'Where is he?'

 _ **"I'll take you to him, but first we need to talk about a few more things. It won't take very long but it is important."**_

'Okay, what is it?'

 _ **"You remember when you were fighting Aizen, and your resurrection started slipping out."**_

'I do, but it still makes no sense.'

 _ **"I know, how someone without a release could be bringing out its power."**_

'Yeah that's what I thought, but how was I supposed to tell everyone that. That I don't have a resurrection that I'm not as strong as they think I am. How could I look at any of them the same, them knowing I can't protect them from everything?'

 _ **"The reason you don't have one, is because of me locking him away before he could fully awaken. The power that was slipping out of you most likely was you resurrection, but it wasn't coming from you. It was him, trying to wake up."**_

'So that was his power? That's why I couldn't finish that phrase then, because I don't know the ending.'

 _ **"Yes, it was his power, right then I started questioning my actions. He reacted so drastically, because of the state you were in. He knew that you couldn't win without his help, he also had to witness you go through on of the saddest moments of your life. Unable to do anything, I can't imagine how that made him feel. Him being the true one that is supposed to always be there for you, always keep you safe. For all of that I'm sorry Ichigo."**_

'Just take me to him Miquel.'

 _ **"Of course Ichigo, it will take quite a while to get to him. Let's get moving, I'm sure he will be happy to see you."**_

 **~ Kisuke's Shop, General POV ~**

In the common room three people were silently sitting in a circle, drinking some tea and enjoying some quite time. Kisuke, Teesia, and Yoruichi, the three of them weren't able to sleep for several reasons. After taking a sip of tea Kisuke asked, "When do you think they'll get here."

Yoruichi looked over at him and just shook her head, "Probably within the hour Kisuke. I'd be surprised if we made it past that without being found out."

"I know, but we need some time. Ichigo is going through one of the most important things in his life right now, if he doesn't unlock it now."

"I know Kisuke, we'll probably all die."

Letting out a small sigh, Kisuke set his cup down. "Teesia would you please set up as many barriers around the building as possible, also please set up two or three around Ichigo and Nel."

"Of course Kisuke, if you'd excuse me."

"We'll see you once you're finished Tessia."

With that Tessia walked outside and got to work on the barriers.

"Yoruichi, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you remember, Alacran?"

Even though she tried to hide it, Yoruichi shuttered at this. "How can you just say his name?"

"I know, everything that he did was terrible."

"Terrible, it was horrific! He slaughtered thousands of Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. That man, no monster was the manifestation of hatred itself. It didn't give remorse to anything, nothing mattered to it. So how could you just say its name, like it's nothing?"

"Calm down Yoruichi, I know everything he did was very horrible. We were kids when we first heard about him remember, we never heard the whole story behind him."

"What else is there to know, all that matters is that he died a long time ago."

"Well did you know that he had a similar fate to Ichigo? Watching his parents be taken away from him, and then be killed. As a young soul, being tortured to the brink of death hundreds of times. Did you know he went through any of that?"

"No I didn't Kisuke that still doesn't really make it right."

"It might not make it right, but it shines light onto why."

"Still, why did you even ask?"

"Do you remember how he had solid black armor?"

"Yeah, people used to call him the black samurai or the samurai of death."

"They did. Do you remember the story about him fighting Yamamoto?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you remember, he used a power called the Hollow Eye."

"Yeah I do, what does this have to do with anything?"

"When I was watching over Ichigo, he had a little fight with Aizen. He started leaking some kind of dark power, and black armor started forming on him."

"What!"

"Yeah, that isn't it though. You had to have seen him activate that power earlier, even though he didn't have control over it."

"When we first saw them, I remember. It was really frightening, I almost didn't think it was him."

"Now that leads me to why I brought up Alacran."

"You don't think?"

"I do, I think Ichigo's zanpakuto is Alacran. It would make sense, all the powers tie back to that man."

"I know they do Kisuke, but this is Ichigo we are talking about."

Kisuke slammed his hand down and shouted, "You don't think I know that Yoruichi."

"I'm sorry I shouted Yoruichi. I know what it could mean for him more than anyone, and I don't want him to go down that path. If it truly is a manifestation of Alacran, than there is a chance that he has changed. Hopefully he cares about Ichigo as much or more than a normal zanpakuto spirit does for their partner."

 **~ Ichigo's Inner World ~**

'Miquel, we have been at this for a while and we aren't any closer.'

 _ **"It might seem like that, but looks can always be deceiving Ichigo."**_

'I know they can, but how long do you think it will take to make it.'

 _ **"You will know exactly when we are getting closer."**_

'Okay, let's just keep going.'

Traveling for another hundred yards or more, clouds started to scatter the sky above. 'What's with the clouds?'

 _ **"Exactly what I told you earlier, we are getting close."**_

Looking back up from Miquel the sky had changed yet again. The few lone clouds that scattered the sky just a moment ago, is now a pitch black cloud hanging over us. Moving in a circular motion rapidly, the occasional spark of lighting lighting up the sky. Followed very closely by a huge crack of thunder, which seemed to shack the very earth.

'What the hell is this Miquel?'

He quickly stopped in his tracks, and I stopped beside him. _**"Look over there."**_ Pointing ahead, I noticed a big crater was making up most of the landscape ahead. In the center the cloud came down in a spout almost like a tornado, at the very bottom you can see the outline of a man knelling on the ground. The cyclone of clouds stopping a couple yards above him.

'That's him?'

 _ **"Yes Ichigo that is him. It seems that he is reacting to your presence, normally when I come here it is much calmer."**_

I could see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye, then I was knocked over. 'What happened?'

 _ **"Ichigo are you alright?"**_

Opening my eyes, Miquel was kneeling down next to me. 'Yeah, I think I'm fine.' Turning back to where the light came from, a huge patch of grass was burning and in the center a tree was already burnt and charred.

 _ **"You need to hurry and get to him."**_

'You're not coming?'

 _ **"I can't come, not after what I did to him. I'll meet him on different terms, hopefully after you get to know him. Now you need to go, this is only going to get worse the longer he can sense you close to him. Once you get to him, just touch one of the chains and they will all disappear. I made them so only you could actually remove them, now go."**_

'Okay, I'll see you when this is all over Miquel. Goodbye for now.'

Running down into the crater, I took one last look back and saw Miquel looking at me with a slight smile. Turning around he disappeared, 'Bye for now Miquel.'

Finally tumbling down the last of the incline, I made it to the bottom. I can almost make him out now, with him only being a couple hundred feet away. The closer and closer I have been getting to him the stronger the winds have become. At this point it's hard to just stand up without being blown over.

 **"ICHIGO!"**

My name roared with the wind itself, sounding like it came from a megaphone close to me ear. 'Could that be him?'

 **"ICHIGO!"**

Again it roared to life, 'It has to be him.'

Getting my bearings back, I fell into a full on sprint. Running as fast as I could to get to him. The wind slowed me down considerably, and the lightning strikes that came within feet of me didn't help either. 'I'm almost there, just a little more.'

Only another fifty feet, I pushed what I had left into a sonido. Vanishing an instant before a bolt of lightning struck were I was.

Appearing in front of him, I got a good look at the man. He wore a suit of solid black armor that looked similar to samurai armor. His hair was a light silver, and was combed over to the right side of his face. Walking a little closer, I reached out for the chain that was holding his head down. Touching it they all let off a large amount of light, to the point I had to cover my eyes. It didn't last long and I moved my arm away from my face, looking back down at the man. He quickly reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me down and wrapping that same arm around my shoulders. Pulling me into a half hug, at the same time the winds, lighting and thunder all stopped.

In a smooth and somewhat deep voice I heard, **"I finally get to meet you, I have been waiting for a while Ichigo."**

 **~ Line Break/Kisuke's Shop ~**

Kisuke and Yoruichi were both still sitting in the common room, a little tense and slightly nervous. "Kisuke you can sense them as well can't you."

"Yes I can Yoruichi, we don't have much more time. I think we should get things ready for their arrival."

"What do we need to get ready?"

"Just come with me Yoruichi, we need to wake up a few of our friends first." Getting up and heading into the hallway, Yoruichi quickly followed.

"Who are going to wake up?"

"Well our first stop is here." Quickly stopping and opening the door, Kisuke walked in. Inside Ggio was sleeping on the bed and Ulquiorra was in the chair by the bed. He was asleep, but Kisuke walking in caused him to wake up.

Slowly opening his eyes he asked, "What is it that you need Kisuke?"

"We will be having a few visitors in a short while, and I thought you might be a big help with them."

"What are you talking about? Who is coming?"

"I can't say that yet, if you'd come with me we still need to get two others. Then I will explain everything."

"I have one more question first, where is Ichigo?"

"He is currently in his room sleeping, well his body is. He is in his inner world, trying to unlock something that will save all of us. So I had barriers put around him and Nel, so they won't have to worry about anything."

"Very well, I'll come with you. Once we get everyone that you need, we will stop and see Ichigo before we do anything else. I need to see that he is safe for myself."

"That is fine with me Ulquiorra, now if we may."

"Lead the way Kisuke."

The group walked out of the room and Ulquiorra closed the door behind him. Kisuke quickly went back to work, walking down the hallway and opening another door. Yoruichi and Ulquiorra followed suit and found themselves in Aaroniero's room.

"Aaroniero would you please wake up for us?"

Opening his eyes and sitting up in his bed Aaroniero asked, "What is it that you are all doing in here?"

"Don't worry Aaroniero, we just need your help with something. I'll explain it in detail in a few minutes, we still need to go and get one more person. So would you please come with us?"

"Ulquiorra what's going on?"

"It's hard to say, but you should come with us."

"Very well, I will accompany you."

"Good now everyone come on" Just as quick as before Kisuke turned around and walked out of the room, leaving everyone else to look at him leave. Going to the room across the hall and opening it, Kisuke walked in. "Stark, would you please get up for us."

Once everyone else got in, Stark was already sitting up yawning and stretching. Rubbing his eye he asked, "What's going on?"

"Just need some help with something, I'll explain once you come with us."

"Ulquiorra?"

"It seems rather important Stark, I would come along."

"Very well, I'll come. Good thing Lilynette is still asleep."

Getting up out of bed, Stark let out one last big yawn and followed the group out of the room. Kisuke headed to the end of the hall and opened the last door. Going in you could see a greenish yellow shield around the bed in the center. In the barrier was Nel and Ichigo who looked to be asleep.

Walking over to the bed Kisuke motioned for them to join him. "There isn't much time to explain, but I'll give you the important information. Soul Society knows that you are all here, they have sent a group to most likely eradicate you. I'm not sure just how many people are in the group or who is in it. However I do know that there are going to be some captains."

Ulquiorra walked up over to the bed and looked down at the two sleeping in the barrier. "So what does this have to do with the barrier, and Ichigo?"

"Ichigo is trying to contact and unlock his zanpakuto spirit. I don't know the details behind it only that, that is what he is trying to do. If he doesn't do this, or is interrupted he may never be able to unlock it. If he is unable to unlock his zanpakuto then everything will be lost, and Aizen will win."

"Why would everything be lost, Ichigo can already use his resurrection. No matter how strong Aizen has become Ichigo would be more than a match for him."

"That isn't exactly true Ulquiorra."

"What?"

"Ichigo doesn't have the ability to use his resurrection yet. That is what he is currently trying to do, unlock the power of his zanpakuto."

"Every Arrancar is born with the ability to use a resurrection."

"He was born with it yes, but that doesn't mean it can't be locked away."

"How could it though?"

"That is something that is his business, if he chooses to tell you than that is his choice. Now that you know this, will you help me hold off the Shinigami that come if we need to?"

Ulquiorra offered a nod and then looked back at the two figures in the bed.

Aaroniero said, "I'll help, we can't allow Ichigo to be interrupted during this."

Stark just walked over to Ulquiorra and offered a glance at the two. Letting out a sigh he said, "I'll help you keep them distracted long enough, if we need to. If they are willing to talk than Ulquiorra will be the one they talk to, he is the second in command after all."

"Good, now we need to get outside. They will be here any minute now."

 **~ Ichigo's Inner World ~**

 **"I'm sorry I wasn't there all the times you needed me."**

'It isn't anything that you can blame yourself about. You were there in the ways you could, and I'm glad that you were.'

 **"Thank you, now there are a few things you need to know."**

'What's your name?'

 **"I'll tell it to you once I'm done, there are other things you should know first. You already know that my power started leaking out during your fight."**

'Yeah, I already know that it was you.'

 **"Well it wasn't completely me, I just reacted to what you were calling for. You needed something to destroy your opponent and I tried to give it to you, but I wasn't able to give you enough. It happened earlier with Kisuke as well, as he is calling it your Hollow Eye."**

'So it's all a part of your power?'

 **"That is correct, the person Kisuke talked about was someone that I knew. Well I used to know her, before she changed. That doesn't matter though, what does matter is the power of your eye is interlocked with the power of your resurrection."**

'So they work with each other, making it even stronger?'

 **"You could say it like that, but it does more than just give you more strength. The Hollow Eye as Kisuke calls it, is used for special circumstances ones I can't quit tell you yet. However your resurrection is used in different circumstances, ones that you have gone through several times. I can only teach you about your resurrection right now, so I'll tell you my name. I'm Alacran, your zanpakuto."**

'It's nice to meet you Alacran, I'm guessing that's the part of the phrase I didn't know?'

 **"That would be correct Ichigo, just promise me this. Don't use your resurrection unless there is no other choice, just promise me that."**

'Okay, I won't use it unless I absolutely have to. I just need to know why?'

 **"That is something you will learn once you have to use it. I can tell you this much though, your release has a major effect on many different things. It affects much more than just you, that's all I can say for now. I hope you can understand why I can't tell you about everything just yet, in time though I will tell you everything."**

'I understand Alacran, is there anything else you need to tell me?'

 **"Nothing that will help you on the battlefield, but I wish to say thank you. I am many things Ichigo, and I'm glad that your soul accepted them. Now it would be wise for you to return to your body, it seems that you may have some guests."**

'What do you, SHIT! I have to go, I'll be back to talk with you again Alacran.'

 **"I know you will Ichigo, and I'll be waiting here for you. Now go, they may need you."**

 **~ Kisuke's Shop/Five Minutes Earlier ~**

Kisuke was the first out the front door and everyone else was behind him, Ulquiorra, Stark, Aaroniero, Teesia, and Yoruichi. The barriers Teesia put up surrounded the whole building and there were it least three of them. "They are here." Right on que you could hear the sound of the wind shifting, and right above them there was now a group of people.

"This is a lot worse than I thought it would be."

Yoruichi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know Kisuke, but we need to try and talk it out first. If that doesn't work than we have to find a way to keep them away from Ichigo long enough."

"Okay everyone, come with me we are going to go up and try and talk with them." Flying up to the group Kisuke was the first to make it up to them. Slipping out of the barrier and facing the group of Shinigami, joined by the rest of the group. "What is it I can do for all of you?"

The group of Shinigami walked closer and now you could see everyone in it. Byakuya, Shunshui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Yamamoto. Yamamoto walked up into the front of the group and slammed his can down. "Why are all of these Arrancar here Kisuke?"

"Oh them, they aren't doing anything wrong."

"That isn't for you to decide Kisuke, now who is in charge of them?"

"Well the man that is in charge is currently doing something very important, so I'm not sure who the next one would be."

"Don't play games with me Kisuke, who is currently in charge of them?"

Ulquiorra walked to the front of the group and past Kisuke, "That would be me."

"Let me ask you, what on earth are you all doing here?"

"That is very long and complicated story."

Yamamoto just sighed and shock his head, "Then I can't allow you to be here. Everyone they are considered enemies of Soul Society, deal with them accordingly." Pointing his cane forward, it started to break and fly off into the wind. Slowly the sword underneath became visible.

Behind him Byakuya held his sword up to his face and whispered, "Scatter Senbonzakura." His sword shattered into thousands of pink petals, which started being carried in the wind. Swirling around him in a beautiful display, yet very deadly.

Shushui and Ukitake both hesitantly drew their blades, while Unohana just stepped back and let them do what they will.

Kisuke said, "I don't want to have to do this Yamamoto, but you guys are being so stubborn. Ulquiorra take Shunshui, Stark take Ukitake, and Aaroniero take Byakuya, I'll try and survive against the Commander."

Ulquiorra turned to face everyone behind him and then back to the Shinigami, "It seems we don't have any other option here." Pointing his blade forward towards the ground he quietly said, "Enclose Murcielago."

Black reishi with a green tint to it exploded from him, shooting into the sky and creating a cloud. It slowly rained down in drops, and coated everything it touched. Slowly the reishi around Ulquiorra disappeared and he was standing in the same spot now in his release.

His body didn't change much, he still wore a white cloak that went to his mid calves. His mask fragment grew to its full shape, almost helmet like. It covers the top of his head and a second wing grew out of the other side, and two more on the bottom of each side. Lastly two big black wings sprouted from his back, looking exactly like a pair of bat wings.

Before anyone could react, a green spear like weapon formed in his hand and he was gone. Reappearing in front of Shunshui and bringing it down no him. Shunshui tried to block, but was sent crashing to the ground. Ukitake shouted out, "Shushui." Then went after the plummeting form of his friend.

Turning to face the rest of the Shinigami Ulquiorra calmly said, "I did not wish to fight any of you, but I won't sit back and let you threaten us. You have brought this upon yourselves. Allow me to educate you, behold true despair, Segunda Lanzamiento."

 **I know a bit of a cliffhanger there, but I just had to do it, sorry. I hope it was a good chapter though, thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Discussion**

 **Kisuke knows about everything because, well he is Kisuke. What else do you need to know other than that?**

 **The hollow eye thing was just something I made up after seeing another anime with something similar. It will play a role in the future but that is a secret for now. The explanation I had Kisuke give wasn't the greatest that is because he doesn't know much about it or exactly what it does. Alacran will be explaining it to Ichigo in depth in the future so don't worry, I'm not going to just leave it there.**

 **I wanted to add the things with the Arrancar girls just for fun, it won't turn into anything serious. It will just be a little bit of a one sided crush, Ichigo hasn't even noticed it yet.**

 **Ggio and Ulquiorra, I'm sure some of you have already guessed what I'm going to be doing with them. So I'm not going to talk much about it, just know I'm going to work it in eventually.**

 **The whole thing with Alacran that Kisuke and Yoruichi talked about is more of a legend. It was something they heard about as kids, and didn't really know a lot about. Kisuke learned a bit more about him when he got older, and learned about his past. I'm not really going to go any further into his history or backstory, just thought it would be nice to give something with the character.**

 **Now Alacran himself. He is Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit, and he was forged when Ichigo became an Arrancar. Miquel didn't know what he was so he locked him up, eventually Miquel learned what he really was. This is going to change Miquel's character, but you'll have to wait and see how. Alacran is going to play a bigger part than Miquel in the rest of the story, but Miquel will show up again. I'll explain more about Alacran's powers and things like that in future chapters.**

 **Lastly the Shinigami coming after the group, this is because they ended up sensing them. The reason they are attacking them is because Yamamoto only knows Ichigo, he doesn't know any of the other Arracnar that have joined him. Hope you're ready to see some Arrancar vs Shinigami fights next chapter though, not going to say how serious any of them will get but you should have a good idea. Ulquiorra did use his second release after all, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks everyone for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	15. The Flame of My Soul

**~ I just put the first chapter up for my next story, I was getting really into it and just kind of got carried away. It is a Quincy Ichigo story and will be a harem, based on the poll results. If you want to check it out it's called, A Shattered Cross. This isn't going to really change to updates for this story I just needed to work on something else. Figured it would help me get a few more ideas and keep me from getting tired of this story. ~**

 **I know it has been a long time, so I apologize. I've been fairly busy, Christmas happened, and this last few weeks I've just had a hard time writing. I don't know why I haven't really been in the mood, but I'm finally getting back into it. So I'm hoping the I'll get another chapter done soon, and I'll get back into my writing groove. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter and let my now your thoughts.**

"Normal Talking"

'Ichigo's Thoughts/Talking in his head'

" **Alacron Talking"**

 **~ Line Break ~ means I either skipped forward/backward in time, in a different location, a different group of people, or I changed POV and I'll saw what the new POV is**

Once Ulquiorra uttered those words, power erupted out of him. Green and black reiatsu started covering his entire body, acting almost like water. Shooting up into the air and slowly circling around him, it suddenly fell to the ground. All of the reiatsu dropped out of the sky and disappeared, showing Ulquiorra's new form.

The white gown he used to wear is now gone, showing his body now half covered in black hair. His legs are completely covered from the hips to his feet, which are now bat like and taloned. A long tail as long as he is tall, protruded out from the base of his spine and circled around him. Looking at his chest his pale skin looked even more so than before. From the bottom of his hollow hole a black mark ran down, looking almost like blood pouring out from it. The same black wings came out of his back but now had some extra fur at the base. His long, skinny, yet toned arms were now covered in the same short black hair as his legs. Reaching down to his fingers which are now more like claws, lastly two long horns shot out of the top of his head.

Stark, Aaroniero and Kisuke were still standing behind him, mostly looking rather interested in his transformation. Kisuke walked up a little closer behind him and started to examine his new form. "It seems you are reverting even further to your original hollow state. This is quite interesting."

Ulquiorrra didn't answer him just kept staring down the Captain Commander. The two of their eyes locked and the atmosphere began to get heavy, and you could almost cut the tension with a knife. Taking one step forward, the sound echoed around the area overtaking all of the other noises.

Taking a step forward as well Yamamoto held his blade up, "You will die here Arrancar; Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka."

Flames erupted forth from the blade and quickly shot outwards like waves, covering everything in their wake. Slowly subsiding, many of the surrounding buildings were somewhere between charred and heavily burned depending on how close to Yamamoto they were. Now a steady stream of flames were pouring from his blade and circling around him.

Everyone but Ulquiorra and Yamamoto cleared the are once he called upon his Shikai. The group of Shinigami and Arrancars are now standing on the streets below watching the power from the two above. Kisuke took one last glance up and shock his head, "Guess he has a death wish."

This caused Stark to let out a few quick laughs. Recovering from this quickly Stark just walked past Kisuke and looked up, "Ulquiorra has no death wish. If anything Ulquiorra or I are the only ones that could stand a chance against that man besides Ichigo of course."

Overhearing this Byakuya stood dumbstruck for a second before speaking up, "You mean you know Ichigo?" He slowly started walking closer to Stark and just stared at him.

"Yeah I know the guy, he's the best friend I have. He's the reason we are all here, and he's 'pointing up to Ulquiorra' probably the best friend Ichigo has."

"So where is he?"

Walking up even closer, now Byakuya was only a few feet in front of Stark. Kisuke being the man he was quickly jumped in-between the two, "Now now no need to do anything rash."

"I'm not doing anything rash, I want to know where Ichigo is."

"Now why would that be?"

"If the Commander knows you are all with him than he will most likely stop this."

Giving Byakuya a questioning look Stark asked, "Now why on earth would he care if we are with Ichigo or not?"

"That is somewhat hard to say, all I can tell you is he seems to care about him. For what reasons I don't know, but he has ordered everyone here not to attack Ichigo or someone that is with him. So if this is true than I need to see him."

 **"Lanza Del Relampago"** Ulquiorra's voice boomed through the air and then a bright green light shot from his hand and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Resulting in a long double sided spear like weapon, not as long as a normal spear but looked dangerous. The power it was radiating alone was dangerous.

"Are you still going to defy me, I don't wish to fight in the world of the living but your too much of a threat to let live. Now began" With a quick swipe of his blade a huge wave of fire was sent crashing towards Ulquiorra. The fire wave crashed over several buildings disintegrating them immediately, at the same time increasing the temperature around it.

Getting closer and closer to Ulquoirra he didn't do anything, just kept standing there watching it crash closer and closer. Only a few seconds before the attack hit Ulquiorra disappeared, almost too fast to track. Reappearing all the way across the make shift battle field behind Yamamoto. "You think me so low to be killed by something like that? Nice try."

Quickly turning around Yamamoto only meet the end of Ulquiorra spear as it embedded into his chest, "I'm not some stupid animal, I can be a real threat if need be. Now what is your next move?" Looking down at the spear sticking out from his chest Yamamoto just sighed. He quickly shifted the grip of his blade and brought it rocketing forward for a vertical strike against Ulquiorra.

Without time to dodge Ulquiorra took the full front of the attack, and once it hit flames and smoke engulfed the two.

The reaction from the small group watching was mostly shock, no one expecting this to actually get this carried away so quickly. Stark looked up at his friend with sadness in his eyes, but also knowing there is a chance he made it. "I'm actually somewhat glade Ichigo wasn't here to see this, no telling what he'd do." Kisuke's comment went unnoticed at first but Stark answered once he got what he was saying.

"I know exactly what Ichigo would do Kisuke, the exact same thing he would do for any of us. He would completely destroy whatever it was that was hurting us, I think that's just his way of coping with it."

"I know what you're trying to say Stark, he would definitely end whoever it is. He is just too hard on himself, always thinking he has to be the one on the frontlines doing everything that would put others in harm's way. When he isn't there or when someone gets hurt he always seems to blame himself."

Looking back towards the sky the flames around the two were almost clear. Before it was fully cleared a black sphere bolted out of the prison and stopped once it was fifty feet away. Looking closer, it was definitely Ulquiorra but badly hurt. He was missing his left arm, and most of his right leg. While a large gash ran up his torso to his neck, leaving a heavy gash that was slowly letting off smoke. Lifting his head up to look at Yamamoto he was almost smiling, and you could say he would start laughing any second. "I'm quite unique when it comes to Arrancar." Not a second later his arm and leg both started reforming, and the gash on his chest was almost closed.

Kisuke just looked up in aw, "That is very surprising, to survive even a single strike against Yamamoto is something to brag about. His regeneration though is incredible, I don't think I've seen anything like it."

Aaroniero stated, "The only reason you haven't seen anything like it is because there are only two Arrancar that have that fast and great of a regeneration ability and this is the first time one of them has needed to use it."

"Who would be the other one then?"

"You of all people should know that Kisuke."

"You mean?"

"Exactly, he probably has even better levels of regeneration than Ulquiorra does."

"Damn, Ichigo is just full of even more surprises. I thought he was incredibly strong before but to think he has that kind of regeneration abilities as well is pretty scary."

"I'm one of only two that can regenerate all of their body parts at ultrahigh speeds. Most Arrancar sacrifice this ability for greater power, but power doesn't always have to come from the attack. Let me demonstrate you the power that I poses, Lanza Del Relampago." Again his green spear like weapon formed in his right hand.

"I prefer not to release this at close range, but it appears I don't have a choice. Just stay right where you are, don't move." Pulling the spear up and getting ready to throw it, he released it. Sending it rocketing towards Yamamoto, it went flying past him missing by only a few inches. It kept going another couple hundred yards and eventually made contact. Resulting in an absolutely massive explosion, even bigger than that of a Cero Uscuras.

Green reiatsu went flying in a violent wave, and the shockwave it created destroyed some buildings and crippled others. Yamamoto didn't move just kept standing in the same place keeping his eyes locked onto Ulquiorra. "I missed, no matter it has always been very difficult to control." Forming another one in his right hand he got ready to throw it again.

Kisuke and Byakuya both looked on at Ulquiorra's display looking somewhat shocked and surprised. Kisuke brought his fan up to his face and let out a small chuckle. "That is quite incredible, to think he has the ability to use that attack in such quick succession."

Byaukya just took a step forward to get even closer to the two combatants. "It is definitely incredible, however we need to go and find Ichigo so we can keep them from causing any more damage. Would you please take me to him?"

 **~ Line Break ~**

"Shunsui are you okay?"

Looking back up at his longtime friend Shunsui could almost laugh, "Brings back memories doesn't it."

"What, I don't ever remember you being taken out by an Arrancar so easily before."

"No, not that Ukitake. I'm talking about something else."

"I think I get what you're talking about, we have been through a lot of these situations before haven't we. I'll go and find Unahona, hopefully she can get you patched up quickly."

"Don't take too long Ukitake, I'd like to live for another few hundred years."

Giving one last look back at Shunsui, Ukitake headed back up to where everyone was. Reappearing just above the buildings, he looked around to find a war zone. "How could this much destruction happen in such little time?" Giving one last look he caught glimpse of Unohana, she was standing back away from Ulquiorra and Yamamoto but close enough to see everything that happens.

Vanishing again Ukitake reappeared next to her. She slowly turned and gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Unohana would you please come with me and help Shunsui, his wound was a lot worse than I thought it would be. Nothing I have tried has worked."

"Of course I'll come and help, let's go and see what I can do."

 **~ Line Break ~**

 **"Ichigo you need to go, the situation is becoming too severe. Once you've finished with all of this I wish to talk to you."**

'I know I can feel it, I just hope Ulquiorra is okay. I'll talk with you once we have worked all of this out."

 **"I know you will Ichigo, now go and stop this."**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying in bed. Next to me was Nel still asleep and around the two of us an orangey glow surrounded us. Touching it my hand slipped through, 'This is kind of weird.'

"I'll be back once this is over Nel, I hope you stay asleep until this is over." With that I jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room. In the hall I ran into Harribel and her fraccion, they all seemed somewhat confused as to what's going on, 'I can't blame them either.'

"Ichigo, do you know what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Harribel but I don't have time to explain, can you guys just make sure no one else leaves the house. I don't want anyone else outside, I have no idea how this is going to end."

"Yes we can take of that Ichigo, will you explain what happened once it is dealt with?"

"Of course Harribel, now I really need to get out there." Running past the group and heading outside I saw it mostly destroyed, 'Shit, this really is more serious than I thought.'

"ICHIGO."

Turning to my right I saw Kisuke, Stark, Vincio, Aaronierro and a Captain? 'Okay this really doesn't make sense.'

"Kisuke what's going on?"

"Well that is quite complicated story there Ichigo."

"Don't play with me Kisuke, what the fuck is going on!"

He dropped the fan from his face and started waving it out in front of him, "I'm sorry Ichigo, just trying to lighten the mood a little. Anyway a group of Shinigami came and currently Ulquoirra is fighting with Yamamoto."

"What! You just let Ulquiorra take him on, where are they?"

"Again I'm sorry Ichigo but Ulquiorra was the one that persisted to take him on. They were fighting here earlier, but they sort of went off course and are somewhere in that direction now." Pointing across the field I could catch glimpses of color from the two.

"Fuck" 'Okay I need to stop them from destroying anything else or each other.'

"Kisuke, I need you guys to help Harribel get everyone together and keep them inside. I don't want anyone else out here, I don't know what I'll have to do to stop them. So please just get everyone inside and wait for me to get there."

"Don't worry Ichigo, we will keep everyone away from this little scuffle. Come on everyone."

The captain who has been quite the whole time walked up to me, "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki, I can see why the Head Captain holds you in such regards."

"It's nice to meet you as well, I didn't get your name though."

"I'm Kuchike Byakuya, Captain of the sixth division. Now if there is nothing more we all have things we must do, Kisuke I need to go and find my fellow captains once I do I will join you inside."

Quickly disappearing Byakuya headed off to find his fellow captains, "Okay I'll be back once this is over. I didn't want to say this in front of him, but if Yamamoto won't stand down I'll kill him."

Stark walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Just bring the two of you back, if possible bring that old man as well." Before he could move his hand I was already gone, heading towards Ulquiorra as fast as I could.

The entire area around us was mostly destroyed, almost like a scar the two created on the land. Getting close enough to see the two Ulquiorra was in his second release and Yamamoto was in his Shikai. Both seeming to be on fairly even grounds when it comes to power, but Ulquoirra's instant regeneration is giving him the advantage in the injury department.

Yamamoto quickly disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Ulquiorra bringing his blade across in a horizontal strike. Blocking the strike the force behind it still pushed him back several feet, recovering quickly Ulquoirra brought his spear back up. Flying forward in a burst of speed he brought his spear forward and locked blades with Yamamoto. Stopping in a dead lock neither giving much breathing room, they sat there for a while. Until Yamamoto planted his back foot down and put both hands on his blade, pushing with a lot of force he sent Ulquiorra flying backwards.

Quickly getting ready for an attack he brought his sword back building up fire and incredible power. 'If that hit's Ulquiorra it might be over.'

 **"It might be too much for him to withstand, it might be wise to intervene."**

'I know, I guess there isn't much choose is there.'

Reacting as quickly as I could I rushed over in-between Ulquiorra and the attack Yamamoto was about to release. Bringing out one of my swords and gathering a Cero into it, I readied myself. Giving one last look back at Ulquoirra he was looking at me with a mix of emotions across his face. In his eyes he looked happy to see me, and glade that I came. His face was mostly neutral but I could tell he was somewhat ashamed of himself.

'He shouldn't be ashamed, he held his own against the Head Captain. If anything he should be proud, he just had a small mistake at the end.' Glancing back towards Yamamoto he was bringing his sword forwards, and the power behind it was more than I have seen from him before. "Taimatsu!"

The flames of his Taimatsu hurtled towards me, burning everything it touched and increasing the temperature even further. Letting out a deep breath I slowly brought my sword back, and once his attack was only about fifty feet away I brought my sword forward. Sending the energy from my Cero rocketing towards his Taimatsu.

They collided in a big explosion, sending energy from both attacks in every direction. After only a couple of seconds the flames of his Taimatsu broke through the collision and continued its trajectory towards me. 'Fuck.'

 **"Stay strong Ichigo, don't lose yourself. Look forward and don't turn back. Everything is lost if you turn back now, ready yourself and take this on and overcome it."**

Quickly I drew my other blade and brought both of them up in front of me. Planting my right foot behind me, I braced myself. Taking one last breath, the power hit me. Almost all of the air was sucked out of my lungs, and my arms were already being strained. It only took a second for my footing to give way and I fell to my knee. Looking up I was completely engulfed by the flames at this point, almost like it's trying to contain me.

I was already panting heavily and sweating buckets from the heat and the force behind it wasn't helping. 'I need to do something or I'm going to have a lot more than just a few burns.'

 **"Center yourself, and always look forward Ichigo. If you turn back know everything is lost. Stay strong and you will find the answer you are looking for."**

'What do you mean?' He didn't answer though. 'Alarcon! What do you mean?'

Still nothing, 'What should I do?'

 **"Are you not used to the flames?"**

'What are you talking about Alarcon?'

 **"Are you not used to the heat?"**

'Alarcon what are you saying?'

Looking into the fire ahead of my, hoping an answer would come from it. A shadow of a man was starting to come towards me, I couldn't see any details of him though. It just kept getting closer and closer, until it broke through the fire. 'Alarcon?'

He just looked at me, with an expression between disappointed and happy. He walked a little closer and stopped just five feet in front of me.

 **"You act so unaccustomed to this fire, yet you've known it from the beginning. Maybe not physically, or even mentally, but your soul has known of the fire from the start. So I'll ask you again, are you not accustomed to the flames?"**

'I don't understand.'

 **"I should have figured you would actually need some guidance on this. I shouldn't have really expected you to understand something that you don't even fully understand or know yourself."**

He slowly walked closer to me and kneeled down in front of me, locking eyes with me, he just stared into mine.

 **"The flames have always been a part of you, and a part of me. That is what connects us, fire. Your soul burns like an inferno, the power it produces is immense. My soul has always burned as well, but not like yours. Mine was dark, tainted if you will. Everything that my soul touched burned until nothing was left. Yours's is the opposite, everything your soul touches thrives and burns brighter."**

He reached out and held his hand to the flames, slowly closing it he brought it back in-between us. Once he opened it there was a small flame burning in his palm.

 **"I can keep a flame alive, but that's all I can do. I can keep you alive, but that's all I have the power to do. You however have much greater power than I do."**

Grabbing hold of my left hand, he brought is to his. **"Take it."**

Turning his hand the ember fell into my palm, once it touched my skin it erupted. Increasing in size and becoming even hotter. Now it has to be it least five or six inches tall and cover my entire palm.

 **"This is the difference between us. I have the power to protect and make one thrive. While you have the power to protect and make many more thrive. The flames are all a part of this, neither of us would be here without them. I hope you can forgive me for any harm this is going to cause, but it has to be done for you to have control over what is locked away."**

Before I could even say anything Alarcon gripped my wrist tightly and pushed my palm to my face, hitting my mask fragment the flame engulfed the entire left side of me head. My entire mask fragment was burning but my eye was what hurt the most, it felt like multant metal was being poured onto it. I couldn't take it anymore and I started letting it out, screaming louder than I have ever before.

 **"I'm sorry Ichigo, but this was the only way."**

 **~ Line Break/General POV ~**

By now everyone that was still asleep was up and not everyone knew what was actually going on. Kisuke, Aaronierro, Vincio and Stark where having a hard time trying to keep everyone else calm and try and tell them what's going on.

Everyone went quite though when Byakuya walked in with Unohana, Shunshui and Ukitake. Everyone just froze, neither group really knowing what to do. Byakuya was the first to decide to break this silence. "Kisuke it might be a good idea for us to go and help break this up."

"Why do you think that Byakuya?"

"Earlier I saw Ichigo heading that way but the battle seems to be getting really out of hand. It might be too much for him to handle."

Nel was already feeling uneasy about this situation but hearing this it was a bit too much. Finding her way to the front of the group she looked over at Byakuya, "What do you mean he is heading to a battle?"

"He is trying to break up the battle between our Captain Commander and one of yours"

Turning to Kisuke she smacked him, "You didn't tell me he was doing this! Get out there and help him!"

Taking a look around everyone was just staring at the display Nel put on. Quietly she said, "Sorry Kisuke, but please go and help him."

"We should all go, don't worry Nel I know he'll be fine. Now everyone we are going to go and make sure everything is fine. I don't want everyone getting involved if we have to do anything. So only some of us will be the ones to intervene, Stark, Byakuya, Vincio, and I will be the ones to do it if necessary."

"Let's go everyone, we need to get there quickly." With that Stark vanished with Lilynette in tow.

"You all heard him, let's go guys." Once Kisuke said that everyone started leaving the only ones left were Nel, Ggio, Harribel and her fraccion.

"I hate how he is the one that always has to put his life on the line for everything. I just get so stressed out worrying about him."

"I know that it troubles you Nel, but we all know that Ichigo is the only that is able to things like this. Let's go Nel, I'm sure everything is almost over by now anyway."

"I know Harribel, it seems like you're saying that kind of stuff to me all the time now. I'm not the only one that is worried about them either, so sometimes I might seem a bit selfish."

Ggio walked over to Nel and placed her hand on Nel's shoulder, "We all are worried about them, but you have another reason to be worried. One that none of us have. Sometimes I feel I worry about someone like you do, but I don't know if he would ever feel the same. We should probably go though, the faster we get there the sooner you'll know he is okay."

"Thanks Ggio, let's go everyone."

 **~ Line Break ~**

The whole group had made it close enough to the battle to see what was going on. Ichigo had just gotten between Ulquiorra and Yamamoto, and it didn't look like he even noticed any of them. All the group could do was watch as Yamamoto released his Taimatsu and Ichigo readied an attack to counter.

Lilynette asked, "Do you think Ichigo can stop that Stark?"

"Of course Ichigo is strong enough to stop that attack, he shouldn't have much problem with it."

"You really think so Stark?"

"Of course I do, why ask."

"Haven't you felt the reiatsu behind that attack yet?"

"No…Shit!"

"Yeah, I know it's Ichigo but still that's really strong."

"Kisuke, we need to get him out of there. I doubt he'll be willing to use the power necessary to block that attack, even if he doesn't know were here Ulquoirra is still too close to it."

"I know Stark, if Ichigo countered it with enough power to stop it then it might just make an even bigger explosion. I just hope he uses enough power to keep himself from getting hurt too bad, we'll just have to watch."

Looking back up at the pair Ichigo released his attack before the flames could get any closer. The two collided and created an explosion that sent energy from both attacks flying. After just a few seconds Yamamoto's attack proved to be stronger and brock through Ichigo's Cero, continuing its way towards Ichigo.

"No, Ichigo!" Nel tried to sonido towards him but Harribel and Ggio grabbed onto her before she could. "No."

Quickly Ichigo brought up his second blade and got himself ready to block off the assault of flames. It didn't work that well though, sending him to a knee the flames engulfed him. Crashing into the front of Ichigo and wrapping themselves around him the flames quickly built up a thick sphere. Completely blocking any view of him, and encasing him inside.

"We need to help him, please let me go."

"Nel we can't do anything, it's up to Ichigo to break his way out of this. Hopefully he'll do something quickly. For now we should go and see to Ulquoirra, and Byakuya would you go and talk with Yamamoto."

Glancing over at Kisuke, Byakuya disappeared reappearing next to Yamamoto. "Now let's go and get Ulquoirra."

Before anyone moved a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air, looking up it was coming from within the ball of flames. Being slightly muffled by the denseness it was still incredibly loud. Getting louder and louder, until it just stopped.

"What just happened Kisuke?"

"I don't know Nel."

The ball of flames was rotating around Ichigo at this point. Slowly picking up more and more speed, until it was a violent rotation that seemed out of control. Without warning it crashed into itself, and created a large cloud of fire and smoke.

"Is this part of his attack?"

Ukitake walked past everyone and looked up at the display, "No it isn't, and I've never seen this happen before."

"So this is Ichigo then?"

"It could be Nel, we need to go and check." Turning back the smoke was slowly clearing and all of the fire was gone. "Let's go everyone."

Kisuke, Nel, Stark, Aaronierro, Vincio, Ukitake, and Lilynette all left right away, heading right up to where Ichigo was engulfed.

"Should we join them Harribel?"

"We probably should Szayel, let's go girls."

Reappearing near the edge of the smoke they just looked around for any signs of movement. Byakuya and Yamamoto appeared to the right of the group, both looking somewhat uneasy. Yamamoto walked up towards everyone and said, "I did not realize who you were at first, for that I'm sorry. I couldn't take the chance though, so I did what I had to. Now with this I don't fully understand what is going on. Once the attack hit Ichigo I was unable to control the flames any longer. That has never happened before so I'm certain it was something he did, but I'm not entirely sure what."

A flash of green could be seen and the next second Ulquiorra was standing in front of Yamamoto with one of his spears right up against his throat. "Ulquiorra calm down."

"No Stark, what he did to Ichigo is unacceptable. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him."

Bringing his spear back Ulquoirra stopped once another cry of pain ripped through the smoke. Turning towards the source of the scream, the smoke cleared enough to see the silhouette of a person. Kneeling down Ichigo was grasping the left side of his face with one of his hands and using the other to keep himself from falling over. Once it completely cleared there was a perfect view of the damage he suffered.

Most of his outfit was burnt and some small embers still burned on it. His two swords lying next to him, both having a different look to them. The red handles now have a black cross pattern to them, while the center of the blades are now hollow and the edge has a reddish tint to them. Lastly the sheaths on his hips gained the black cross patterns like the handles.

Looking up to his face there was still smoke coming from behind his hand, and you couldn't see his mask fragment. He let out a deep breath and then his whole body started shaking, to the point he could barely keep himself from falling over. Nel was the first to do anything, she ran right over to him, "Ichigo." Once she made it to him she dropped down and wrapped him in her arms, "Ichigo."

Ichigo laid his head against hers and slowly stopped shaking and his breathing became easier. "Are you okay Ichigo." What Nel said went completely unheard by Ichigo, he was barely conscious at this point. Looking over at the group Ichigo's gaze stopped at Ulquoirra who had dropped his resurrections. They both just starred at each other for a second, until Ichigo's hand went limp. Falling and revealing the left side of his face, a second later his head fell limp as he fell into unconsciousness.

Kisuke pulled out his fan and brought it up to his face, "I think we are done here for now. Why don't we all go back to my shop and we can discuss things?"

"That might be best, we could all take some time to calm down first. We also need Ichigo to wake up first."

"That is true Stark, but there is something I want to talk to all of you about before he wakes up."

"What would you want to talk to us about that he can't know about?"

"It isn't something he can't know about, he definitely already does. You all saw the change in his mask fragment, which can only mean one thing. He must have finally learned the power behind his eye, and it definitely takes a toll on him."

"That's why his mask changed?"

"Yes, it's the only thing that would make sense. For now let's get him back to the shop and have Unohana take a look at him. Come on Nel, we are getting ready to leave."

She didn't move, or even react to his words. She just kept sitting there holding onto Ichigo as tightly as she could.

 **~ Line Break/Ichigo's POV ~**

The pain the suddenly stopped, I couldn't even feel anything. 'Is it over yet?'

 **"I'm sorry Ichigo, it is almost over though. Your body just has to adapt itself to the change, hopefully it won't be too painful."**

'Why would my body have to adapt to a change, and what change are you talking about?'

 **"I'll explain a little more when we have a bit more time, but for now just know your physical appearance is going to change somewhat."**

'Okay I guess I can go with it for now, but tell me this. Does this have to do with my Eye?'

 **"Yes it does, you'll learn more about its powers and how to use it when we do some training. For now just get ready for this change and you will learn about everything soon."**

My face started burning again but in a different way, it didn't feel the same as before. Now it felt almost like it was melting my skin and it was reforming. The pain became just as much if not more, and I started screaming yet again. Gripping my hollow mask it felt almost like liquid, and was running over my face. It definitely wasn't the same solid mass it had always been.

The harder I pushed the more it numbed the pain I was feeling, so I kept pushing my hand into what used to be my mask fragment. Slowly spots of the liquid started to clump together and form into a solid. 'Why does it hurt so much Alarcon?'

 **"The amount of stress it takes on the soul to reforge a mask is immense, it shows itself in different forms for different people. Like I said before though the fire has always been a part of your soul, so it just makes sense your pain would come in the form of that. As for the reason it hurts only where your mask fragment is, that is because the mask transforms per say. Yours' obviously turned into a mutant liquid of some kind. I've only seen one other go through this transformation and they felt like sparks of electricity was digging into their skin, so lightning must have been a part of their soul from the start. That's how this process works Ichigo, the element of your soul determines the pain, process and final result of the forging of your eye."**

'So it's almost over?'

 **"Yes it's starting to solidify itself, so it will be over soon. I can't say what the new look of this fragment will be but it should resemble you. Well more so than your old one did, it might resemble the element of your soul, resurrection, or even your aspect of death, I can't say for now. Just now this new fragment will represent who you are more so than anything else. It is forged from your very soul after all, one of only three things that your soul has ever created."**

By now the pain was slowly fading away, it didn't feel like it was burning anymore. I was still shaking somewhat and having a hard time holding myself up, but I wasn't in as much pain.

 **"Seems you have some company, but you probably won't be conscious for much longer. When you do slip into unconsciousness we'll talk, I'll tell you everything that you want to know. We'll even start some training, you'll want to fully understand this new power and how it works. Every advantage we can get against Aizen is invaluable. Goodbye for now Ichigo, I'll see you soon."**

Looking over at Alarcon he started to disappear, giving me a quick smile before he was completely gone. 'Bye for now.'

"Ichigo."

I slowly turned my head to where I heard it come from and Nel was running towards me. 'They all came, why would they though?' Before I could ask anything Nel was already wrapping me in her arms, 'Nel.'

Looking over at the group of everyone gathered, I finally say Ulquoirra. 'Good, I'm glad he's alright.' Offering the biggest smile I could, which wasn't even really noticeable. I just looked over at everyone for a few seconds until, I could barely keep my eyes open. I rested my head against Nel's and closed my eyes and let out one last breath. My arm fell limp and went back down to my side, and then I was out.

 **~ General POV ~**

Ulquoirra helped Nel get Ichigo inside and they took him to one of the rooms. Unohana went with them and went to work on examining him. Everyone else was sitting around in the common room, getting ready to discuss things. Kisuke was sitting at the head of the circle and had his fan to his face. "Everyone, let's get this started shall we?"

Once everyone was all situated and quite Kisuke started. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding at first, so now it's time to talk like we wanted. Yamamoto this group of Arrancar are the ones that came here with Ichigo Kurosaki, they're the ones that are going against Aizen."

Sitting at the other end of the circle, Yamamoto looked over all of the Arracnar present. "I know they are Kisuke, that's why I'm willing to sit here with them. When we first got here I didn't know who you were or why you were here, so I did what I had to. Now that we have learned who each other is I wish to talk about you decision on coming here."

Kisuke looked over at Stark who got the gesture. "Aizen learned of our plans and we couldn't stay in Hueco Mundo any longer. A while ago Ichigo learned about Kisuke and we decided that trying to get aid from him would be the best option. For the little time we were in Hueco Mundo we lost one of our own, and that was what finally pushed us to come."

"So you are all standing against Aizen?"

Stark just sighed, "Of course we are, if we weren't then we wouldn't be here."

"I don't need any arrogance, I wish to hear it from all of you."

"Lilynette and myself are standing against Aizen, and are supporting our friends here."

"Very well."

Harribel just shook her head, "My girls and I are standing against his rule and wishing for another's."

Aaronierro looked over the group and said, "I'm standing against that man, and in the process standing behind a far greater one."

Szayel simple said, "I do not wish to aid that man in any way, my place is not under him. I have found my place, and it is with the people I call my friends."

Vincio was the last to speak, "I have never had any reason to fight with the man. I have only one person that I follow and I will follow his rule for my life."

"It's my understanding that Ichigo is this man you all seem to be talking about."

"That is right Yamamoto, they all seem to be more than willing to follow Ichigo through anything. That's one of the reason's I think all of them are far different from normal Arrancar or Hollows. Never before have there been so many that are willing to work together or become so close with one another. They really are something special Yamamoto."

"I fully understand what you're trying to say Kisuke, it is quite different for Hollows to behave in such a way. For this reason I'm willing to come to an agreement. You may all come back to Soul Society with us, from there we will come up with our plans. I can't say everyone will be accepting at first, but I can say your protection will be guaranteed."

"Yamamoto I appreciate the offer but I'm not the one that makes these kind of decisions. It is either Ichigo or Ulquiorra, so this will have to wait until one of them is willing or able to talk."

"Very well, that can wait until then. For now didn't you have something that needed our attention Kisuke?"

"Yes I did. It might not be anything really big but it could be. What just happened with Yamamoto's attack solidified this for me. I think Ichigo's Hollow Eye might have the power to either alter or absorb reishi in some manner."

 **Thanks for reading everyone, I know this one was a little shorter than normal but I already talked about why. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I still have several ideas I want to put in. So I hope you're all still enjoying this story and let me know if there is anything I need to improve on. I still have the poll up on my profile for my next story as well, so if you're interested go and vote. Thanks for reading, the favorites and follows, and reviewing I really appreciate all of them. Bye for now, and again sorry about the long delay on this chapter.**


	16. The Only Thing That Matters

"Speech"

"Ichigo's Thoughts"

" **Alacron Talking"**

 **~ Line Break ~ Skip Forwards/Backwards in time or change of place**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my inner world. I was laying on my back, and facing the sky but I still knew where I was. Finally looking around I was right, seeing all of the trees and grass around me was nice. Seeing everything looking so nice and calm was something I haven't seen in a long time. **"It's good to see you again Ichigo?"**

Looking around me I didn't see him so I asked, 'Alacron, where are you?'

 **'Right here Ichigo.'**

Very similar to before he slowly appeared in front of me as he was walking towards me. Stopping a few feet in front of me he offered a smile. **'It's very good to see you.'**

'It's good to see you to. So what is it you wanted to talk about?'

 **'Walk with me for a little while Ichigo.'**

I joined him and we both started walking down one of the paths, walking next to a small stream. 'So what is it?'

 **'That is a complicated question Ichigo. The real question you should ask is what isn't it?'**

'What do you mean by that?'

 **'Well I'm fairly certain you want to understand what just happened and why I did what I did, correct?'**

'That'd be a nice start.'

 **'Well what don't you think it was?'**

'What like I don't think it was some kind of trick or something?'

 **'In a way, what do you think didn't happen. Based on what didn't happen what do you think did?'**

'Well for starters I don't think I did any kind of technique, other than that I'm fairly certain my zanpakuto didn't have anything to do with it. So that also means my resurrection wouldn't be a part of it either.'

 **'That is quit the inquisition there Ichigo. However it was some kind of technique if you want to get technical, I also wouldn't rule out your zanpakuto either.'**

'Why?'

 **'Have you even noticed the change we've made?'**

'All I remember was the pain, other than that I don't know of any change.'

 **'Just take a look at your sword, then tell me if you think we didn't change.'**

I looked down to my right side and sheath of my sword had changed. What used to be a solid red sheath and handle now had a black cross pattern running over it. Pulling the blade from the sheath it let off a glimmer in the sun. The black steel now had the majority of the center hollowed out, making the blade remind me of the look of Harribel's. Lastly the edge has a reddish tint to it, looking to flicker and be more noticeable depending on how much light is hitting it.

'Why did this happen?'

 **'A lot changed Ichigo. There is still one more thing that changed, your mask fragment.'**

'Yeah, I forgot about that one.'

 **'There is no reason to be discouraged Ichigo. This fragment resembles the physical shape of your old one, however the design fits who you are much better.'**

'How could the design fit me better?'

 **'Just take a look for yourself Ichigo.'** Then Alacron motioned over to the stream we have been walking by, **'Just take a look.'**

'Guess I don't have much choice huh, better to know what it looks like anyway.'

Walking over to the stream I knelt down next to it. Leaning over and looking for my reflection in the water. 'Wow!'

 **'I know it is a big change Ichigo, however it is something that needed to happen.'**

The mask still covered the entire left side of my face, however it no longer reaches up and covers my head. So now it does look more like a mask instead of a helmet, it also let's my hair be seen fully. The mandible is gone now, and the mask looks to be divided in two pieces like Grimmjow's was. A top piece and then the bottom one that is attached to my lower jaw. The teeth are much more prominent, and look more deadly or animal like. The single black line that ran down the center is now gone. The bottom piece of my mask is now completely blank. While all of the teeth seem to have some kind of red tint to them near the base, making it seem like they are blood stained. A black line runs from the nose ridge under my eye to the side of my mask. Lastly the top of my mask is what has changed the most. Black markings that look like flames formed from the top of my eye and ran up the mask, gaining a reddish tint the further up it went.

'This is different.'

 **'I know it is different Ichigo, however it is something that will resemble you more. The markings especially, it focuses on your eye and the color resembles something else entirely.'**

'So it's a bit of a hidden message, I guess it makes sense though.'

 **'Yes it is a bit of a hidden message, that is until you learn about what they represent.'**

'I can live with it. So are you going to tell me about what happened?'

 **'Yes I was getting to that Ichigo. Let's see firstly I should say that your eye is fully awakened. The power isn't something that you will be able to use against everyone however it has its purpose.'**

'What is that purpose?'

 **'I can't tell you what that is, I can only say what your eye can do. As you know it takes a lot out of you, both physically and to your reishi reserves.'**

'Yeah I kind of caught onto that.'

 **'The reason it takes so much from you is your altering Reiatsu. The Reiatsu from the attack Yamamoto used, you changed it.'**

'So that's what it does?'

 **'Precisely, it alters Reiatsu in your vicinity. You can alter it in different ways and also use it for different purposes. What you did with Yamamoto was alter the Reitasu to a point where it wouldn't harm you. Completely nullifying the effect of it, but as you know it took a lot to do this.'**

'Yeah it wore me out pretty quickly.'

 **'Yes, well it was quite the attack. Anyway I'm sure your wanting to know exactly how you used it.'**

'That'd be nice to know.'

 **'Well the only way to do this is for you to do it again. It will never come to you if I tell you what to do.'**

'So what are we going to do?'

 **'You are going to stand there while I attack you with Reiatsu bases attacks. You aren't allowed to dodge or block in any way besides using your eye to nullify the attack.'**

 **~ General POV ~**

Ichigo was lying on the bed in the center of the room. Right next to him was Nel, who was holding his head in her lap and hadn't taken her eyes off him in quite a while. Ulquiorra had been sitting in a chair in the corner facing the bed and also hadn't moved. Aysu was the only other one in the room, she had been trying to get information from the two and get them to at least talk. However nothing has worked.

Walking over to the door Aysu said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Without anyone answering she walked out and headed down the hallway towards everyone else. Stepping into the common room she found most everyone still sitting around in the circle. Kisuke was the first to notice her and waved her over. "How are they Aysu?"

"Not any different Kisuke. They are just sitting there and they won't talk with me."

Letting out a small sigh Kisuke got up, "Very well."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just want to go and check on them, see if we can't get something out of them." Then he asked, "Would any of you be willing to join me?"

Ggio was the first to get up, "I'd like to come Kisuke."

After her LIlynette did and dragged Stark to his feet as well, "We'll be coming as well."

"Okay anyone else?"

Shunsui and Ukitake both stood up and walked over to Kisuke. Ukitake spoke first, "I would like to see how they are doing."

Then Shunsui said, "Got to make sure we are all doing okay if we are going to be working together. I also think we got off on the wrong foot and would like to talk with Ulquoirra."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about it Shunsui."

Lastly Vincio walked over and said, "I wish to see the state Ichigo is in. I need to know that he is alright."

"That's fine with me Vincio. If that is everyone that wants to come then let's go."

Turning around Kisuke headed down the hallway towards the room they were in. Behind him Stark, Lilynette, Ggio, Aysu, Vincio, Shunsui, and Ukitake all followed him. Stepping into the room everyone was still sitting in the same place they were before Aysu left.

Kisuke was the first to walk up to the bed Ichigo was laying in. "Nel is he doing okay?"

He reached out and lightly shock her shoulder, "Nel?"

Jumping and looking around Nel finally noticed everyone else in the room, "Sorry Kisuke."

"Its fine Nel, how's he doing?"

"I'm not sure, he still hasn't moved or anything."

"It might take a while for him to wake up Nel."

"I know, it's just hard to see him like this."

"I fully understand what you're saying Nel. We did come to see how all of you were doing though."

"Thanks for checking on us, it does mean a lot."

"Well I'm sure everyone is wanting to know how you guys are doing, we also have a very important decision ahead of us."

Looking over at Kisuke Nel asked, "What decision are you talking about?"

"The Captain Commander offered us to come back to Soul Society with them."

At this point Stark stepped forward and said, "We haven't made a decision because not everyone has had their say yet. Most importantly Ichigo hasn't been able to make a decision on it. The final decision comes down to him."

"So what else did you guys talk about?" Looking over at her friends Nel looked almost worried.

Kisuke said, "We just talked about how it was all a misunderstanding. Once we learned who each other was and our motives we calmed down. They don't have any problems with you being here, they just can't promise that other Soul Reapers won't make a similar mistake. If we go with them to Soul Society than they promised we will work together to form a strategy to fight Aizen. Other than that nothing solid since, you know."

"Yeah Ichigo isn't really able to make decisions right now is he? Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"I'm sure he will Nel, he is full of surprises. Now then there are some people that wanted to talk with you Ulquiorra."

Ulquoirra finally glanced up at everyone in the room and gave everyone a quick once over. Stopping at Shunsui and Ukitake they were locked in a bit or a stare for a few seconds before Ulquoirra moved his attention towards Ggio. Looking over at her, she was trying to keep a smile on her face. He could see past it though and knew that she wasn't feeling all that great at the moment. Looking back at the two Shinigami he asked, "I take it you two wanted to talk?"

Both answering with, "Yes."

"Then we can do it somewhere else, no need to do it in front of everyone else." With that Ulquiorra quickly got up out of his chair and walked past everyone giving once quick glance to Ggio and out of the room.

"We will be back once we finish discussing what we need to Kisuke."

Kisuke just waved them off and said, "Take your time, I'm sure there is quite a lot you wish to talk about. However don't take too long I know someone else is wanting to speak with him as well." Turning to Ggio he just smiled, "Now you two should probably go before you lose him."

"Now then, Nel do you think you know what Ichigo will decide to do?"

"I'm sure he'll contemplate it for a while, but in the end I'm sure he'll decide to go to Soul Society. It will get us closer to our end goal."

"I also thought the same thing. I should go back and see how everyone else is doing so I'll bid you all goodbye for now." Giving a small wave Kisuke walked out and headed back down the hall, leaving Nel with Ichigo's head still resting in her lap, Stark, Lilynette, and Vincio in the room.

Vincio closed the door and said," Do you think Ichigo changed from this?"

Stark just sighed, "It's hard to say he didn't, with the physical changes his mask and swords went through. I can't say he didn't change, just how much I don't know."

"That is precisely what I mean. If the only changes he has gone through are those physical ones than I wouldn't say he changed. However if his Rieryoku has altered than I would call it a change."

"I doubt his Reiryoku changed, if anything he might have gained some more reserves but still."

"As long as he is mostly the same person as before I guess it doesn't matter does it?"

"What are you talking about Vincio?"

"Nothing important at the moment, just rambling on. I'll be going there isn't anything else for me to say." Turning around he walked out of the room as well.

Stark just shook his head, "I wonder what he means by Ichigo being a different person?"

Nel whispered, "Ichigo?"

Looking over he was starting to wake up, he was shifting in Nel's lap and almost mumbling something. Putting her hand on his check Nel asked, "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes slowly flickered open and he looked right up into Nel's. They just stared at each other for a second until Ichigo whispered, "I'm really happy to see you Nel."

"I'm happy to see you to." Leaning down Nel gave him a quick kiss, "If you're feeling okay we should probably go and see everyone, I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

"They don't need to worry about me. We can go in a second, I want to lay here for a bit longer."

Nel just chuckled to this and looked back up at the others in the room. Everyone else seemed to be happy and Ggio was giving Nel a big smile.

Stark walked up to the two and said, "Glade to have you back Ichigo. I'm sorry to be the one to throw this at you but we have a big decision to make. The Shinigami offered us to go to Soul Society with them, we didn't give them an answer sine you know."

Sitting up Ichigo looked around real quick, "Well I won't make that decision by myself either. What were your guy's thoughts on it?"

"Overall we seemed to want to go, I'm not really sure if anyone didn't want to or not."

"Then that's the answer for you Stark. We'll go with them, we should probably go and see everyone now." Slowly Ichigo made his way to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. He stumbled at first but got his footing quick enough. "Let's go guys." Waiting for Nel to join him Ichigo lead the way out of the room towards everyone else.

The people in the common room were talking, and it could be heard from the small group making their way towards them. Walking in everyone went quiet and looked at the group that walked in. Ichigo just looked everyone over, finding his family sitting alongside the Shinigami from earlier. Kisuke was sitting at the head of the group and was the first to motion them over. Walking over Kisuke got up, "It's good to see you up so soon Ichigo." Giving him a quick hug he motioned for him to sit down.

Taking Kisuke's place, Nel sat to his right and everyone else found an open spot. Once everyone was settled Yamamoto asked, "Now that you are here I will say this again. I would like all of you to join us back in Soul Society."

Ichigo just chuckled, "We'll come with you Yamamoto. We have come this far it would be stupid not to come with you. I only have one thing to tell you and I don't want it to be a threat, however it is if it has to be."

"Very well, what is it that you have to say?"

"While you don't have any bad intentions for us I don't know of your fellow Shinigami. Right now I'm putting all of my faith in you that you're taking us to friendly territory and not a hostile one. I just want you to know what that means."

"I understand."

Ichigo raised his voice this time, "No I don't think you do."

Taking a second to catch his breath Ichigo basically yelled, "I'm putting all of my faith in you right now Yamamoto. I'm putting the safety of MY FAMILY on the line. If you can't keep your fellow Shinigami under control I won't hesitate to make that my responsibility. The safety of my family is all that matters to me, so don't make me have to rethink this decision."

"I understand Ichigo."

"Good, then we can go."

Yamamoto asked, "Kisuke do you have anywhere we could open a Senkaimon?"

Standing up Kisuke walked over to a door that hasn't been opened while everyone was there. Opening it he said, "Yes I do. If everyone would come with me."

 **~ Line Break ~**

It took a little while to get everyone down into the training room but it eventually happened. Kisuke was still the only one that wasn't there yet, he said he had to get something before going. Kisuke finally jumped down and landed near the group, "Okay I got everything I need."

Yamamoto stepped in front of the group and his can started to disappear revealing his sword. Drawing it from the sheath he brought it forward and turned it almost like a key in a lock. Two sets of old sliding Japanese doors started to appear until they became solid. They slowly slide open to reveal a white light that shined from within them.

Bringing his sword back he put it back in its sheath, "Everyone follow me, Shunshui and Ukitake please take the rear." Then Yamamoto walked through, followed by Byakuya and Unohana. Ichigo was the next one to walk up to the gate. Nel walked up to his right side and he grabbed onto her hand, giving each other a big smile. Ulquiorra then walked up and put his hand on his left shoulder.

"You ready to do this Ulquoirra?"

"Of course I am Ichigo." Than Ichigo and Nel walked into the Senkaimon.

Ulquiorra was getting ready to go when Ggio grabbed onto his arm. Turning around Ulquiorra saw a small smile on her face. "Can I go through with you Ulquiorra?"

Grabbing onto her hand Ulquoirra said, "Of course Ggio." With that they both walked through.

Kisuke walked up to the door next, "Well it seems that they are finally showing their emotions, hopefully it won't take them too much longer to finally go through with it." Turning back around he asked, "Yoruichi, Tessai would you mind coming through with me?"

The two walked up and joined Kisuke. Yoruichi said, "Why do you pester everyone so much about their love lives?"

"Why do I pester them so much? Who was it that thought Ichigo was single and supper hot?" After saying that Kisuke brought his fan up to his face and covered his smile.

Yoruichi huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about, let's just go." Walking through first Yoruichi was followed be the two men.

Everyone just watched this some fully knowing what was going on, while some didn't really understand it. Harribel, her fraccion and Aysu were the next ones to walk through. Stark and Lilynette were stepping through while Aaronierro and Szayel both got ready to go. After them Gin and Tosen stepped through.

Vincio was still waiting and watching everyone else go, looking over at Shunshui and Ukitake he just watched them for a second. "I have been examining you five since you got here and I have to say you don't all share the same bond like we do. You two are the exception for that, you two seem to be very close to each other. I hold an amount of respect towards the two of you for that." Turning back towards the Senkaimon Vincio walked through, leaving Shunshui and Ukitake by themselves.

Shunsui looked over at his longtime friend and tipped his hat up. "They sure are full of surprises aren't they?"

"They are, they definitely do share a bond we have never seen before. I really hope that we can all work together, it would be very beneficial in the end."

"It would be, we should head on through they are probably waiting for us." Than the two walked into the Senkaimon and its doors closed behind them.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Everyone started walking out of the Senkaimon finding themselves in Soul Society. More specifically the First Division. Once Shunshui and Ukitake walked through the door closed and everyone was now in Soul Society. Ichigo was the only one that had been here before so he was the only one besides Ulquiorra that wasn't looking around. Yamamoto was the first to start walking away from the group.

Before he got too far he turned and said, "Now everyone you will need to follow me, we will be holding a captains meeting very soon. After that we will find places for all of you to stay."

Once the group made it to the building it was huge in scale to the others in the area. Once they were at the door it opened to reveal a tall man with white hair similar to Yamamoto. He had it trimmed fairly short and pulled back, however he had a slim black mustache. He wore the normal Shinigami outfit and a white sleeveless hierro on. Lastly he sported a vice captain badge with the first division insignia on it.

He just looked at the group and then back at Yamamoto. "It seems the trip went rather differently than expected."

Yamamoto answered, "It was a false alarm, and however we did find some important allies for the future. Chojiro would you please have the captains gather for an important meeting."

Giving a slight bow Chojiro made his way past the group. Yamamoto than stepped inside while everyone else followed suit. The inside of the building was exactly as Ichigo remembered, a large open room with a big chair like throne near the middle. Walking towards the chair Yamamoto said, "Everyone take your normal place while we wait for everyone else to get here. Ichigo you and your group can wait in my office until we are ready to bring you in. I'm sure you already know where it is as well."

Ichigo just looked over at Yamamoto who had his normal stern look on his face, "I do know where it is Yamamoto." Turning back to his group he said, "Let's go guys, just let us know when you want us to come in."

"I will Ichigo."

As Ichigo and his group made their way into Yamamoto's office the four captains took their place in line and waited for the meeting.

It only took a few minutes for the rest of the captains to arrive, all of them making their way to their normal spot in the meeting room. Once everyone had found their place Yamamoto slammed his can down to get everyone's attention. Right away everyone's full attention went up to the Commander.

Looking over the other captains Yamamoto said, "The hollow signal that we were called to was a false call. There was no hostiles in the area and our presence wasn't necessary. Furthermore we ended up finding a group of people we can call our allies in the upcoming battle with Aizen."

Sui Feng was the first to respond, "Who are these allies and where are they?"

Shunshui was the one to answer her question, "They are a group of people with as much strength as us and are willing to help us in the situation we are in. So it doesn't really matter who they are, all that matters is they are allies."

"It definitely matters who they are Shunshui, how do you even know that they can be trusted?"

Unohana was the one to answer him this time. "Sui Feng, we know enough of these people to trust them. There is no reason not to trust them because they have put all of their trust in us."

"I still won't agree with this until I see who these people are."

Komamura stepped forward from the line and said, "I would have to agree with Sui Feng one this one. We can't just put our faith into a group of people we don't even know."

Yamamoto let out a small sigh, "I fully understand your personal concern on this matter. However Unohana, Byakuya, Shunshui, Ukitake and myself have all meet them and have put our faith in them."

Komamura just stepped back in line after this, while Toshiro stepped forward. "I understand you have all put your trust in them. It's just hard to agree with this without seeing them. If we can meet them and get to know them and their motives than I'll agree with this Commander. Until then I can't agree with gaining aid from this group of unknowns."

Yamamoto stood up from his chair and held onto his cane. "Very well you should see them now rather than later." "Ichigo you may all come out now."

Sui Feng shouted, "They are already here! How could you just bring them into Soul Society like this, they could easily be a threat."

"Calm yourself Sui Feng."

Then the office door opened and out walked Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai. Holding his hand to his face Kisuke said, "It's good to be back and see all of you."

"These are the group you were talking about?"

"Oh we aren't really the group, we are just a small part of it per say. We just wanted to come out first and great you."

Several cloaked figures then emerged from the door and took a place near Yamamoto. Two people standing right next to him and the rest of the people standing behind them. Yamamoto looked at them and then back at the Captains and said, "These are the people that are willing to help us."

Sui Feng, Komamura, Kenpachi, Mayori, and Toshiro all just started up at the group with wonder. None of them now who they are, and you can't sense anything from any of them. It's almost like their Reiatsu doesn't exist or something or that nature.

Mayuri stepped forward, "It seems that their cloaks are blocking off their Reiatsu signatures. That is quite interesting, I have to ask. Kisuke did you make those?"

Putting his hand back over his face he said, "No I didn't make them, one of them made them. They are quite the invention aren't they, they can hold back a huge amount of Reiatsu."

"Interesting, who was it that made them?"

No one from the group answered however, much to Mayori's disgust. He just rolled his eyes at them and found his place back in line, not paying them much more attention.

Sui Feng who was starting to get fairly angry at them asked, "Are you going to show us who you are?"

The figure in the front of the group stepped forward from everyone else. Looking over the Captains they pulled their hood off. Only a second after Sui Feng drew he sword and darted towards Ichigo. Ichigo just watched as she rushed towards him, not even paying her much mind. It only took about a second for her to be almost right in front of him. Even faster than she moved Ichigo brought up his hand and grabbed onto her throat. Stopping her dead in her tracks, still Sui Feng just glared at him.

Yamamoto said, "Ichigo if you would let her go."

Ichigo just shook his head and then tossed Sui Feng back, landing in the center of the room. She just starred daggers at Ichigo, "How the hell could you bring him here. He isn't our ally, he is a fucking Hollow. He even tried to kill you Yamamoto, how can you just forget all of that?"

"He may be an Arrancar, however that doesn't matter. He and his group has gone through a lot more than you could imagine to get here. They have shown that they do not wish to serve under Aizen. They are much more than just some mindless beings, they are our allies and they will be staying here that is the end of discussion."

Ichigo walked up to Sui Feng and offered his hand to help her up. She just pushed it away and got up, "If you think I'll ever see a hollow as an ally your wrong. They are nothing but monsters that need to be destroyed." Turning around she walked out of the meeting room.

Shunshui said, "Don't worry about her Ichigo, she'll come around eventually. I know that most of us will support you and your friends as if you were another Shinigami."

Ichigo let out a small sigh, "I figured she wouldn't be willing to accept it Shunshui." Looking over at the other three Captains that he hasn't meet he said, "I wished that we could all agree to work together but it seems I was expecting too much. I won't do anything to harm any of you so long as you don't do anything to harm my family. If you do anything to put them in danger I won't hesitate to end you."

Pulling her hood off Nel walked up and put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "This is kind of weird for all of us, and I'm sure you won't trust us right away. Just know that we want to end what Aizen is doing just as much as any of you. Also Ichigo is just a little protective of us, probably like you are of each other."

Yamamoto hit his cane on the ground again and said, "That is all for this meeting, you are dismissed. I want all of you to speak with your Divisions and tell them about our new allies. Ichigo and his group are not to be attacked by anyone, if anyone does I won't stop them from defending themselves. Ichigo also made it perfectly clear what he'll do if anyone does and I won't hold him responsible for it. Now go and speak with your divisions."

Waving them off all of the Captains except Shunshui and Ukitake left and headed towards their divisions. "Shunshui, Ukitake since you two have shown the most support of this than I think we should have them stay at your divisions. Ichigo you can decide which division to stay at I won't force you either way."

"If it would be alright with you Shunshui may Nel and I stay at your Division?"

Giving them a smile he said, "Of course you may Ichigo, I'd love to be able to talk with you more."

"Thank you Shunshui." Turning back towards his family Ichigo said, "I won't force you to stay with me and Nel you can choose for yourself."

Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo with Ggoi and said, "Ichigo I'm sure that none of us would want to stay somewhere else. After everything it has become normal for us to stay close to each other."

"Very well, we will all be staying at your Division then Shunshui. I would like to talk with both of you later, there is a lot of important things we need to discuss."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ichigo sat down on what is now his and Nel's bed. Taking his cloak off he let out a sigh and looked over at Nel, "This might be as nice as I hoped it would be."

Nel looked over and him and smiled, "It'll work out, it might just take some time to convince all of them." Taking a seat by him she held onto his hand, looking over it she gently touched the tattoo that they share. "I still remember doing that like it was yesterday. Every time I think about it I can't help but smile to myself."

"I know what you mean Nel, it's the most important thing we've ever done. I'll always remember it." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Ichigo gave her a quick kiss.

Before he could pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Slowly breaking away Nel rested her forehead against his, "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo gently rested his hand on her check, "I love you to Nel."

A knock made them break apart and look over at the door. Ichigo glared at the door but said, "Come in."

The door opened and Ulquiorra was the first one to step in, behind him Ggio, Shunshui, Ukitake, and Stark. Not knowing what they were doing Ichigo asked, "What are you all doing?"

Ulquirra said, "We thought it would be wise to talk about our future plans. It already seems that there are several Shinigami that aren't agreeing with the decision to have us here. Sui Feng being the biggest, it seems that she has already tried to get even more people to side with her. I'm not sure what her intentions are exactly but they can't be anything good."

Letting out a sigh Ichigo got up, "I should have expected something like this." Looking over at Ukitake and Shunshui he said, "I don't want to have to fight your fellow Shinigami but I won't just stand by and let them do something."

Ukitake and Shunshui gave each other a quick look. Shunshui said, "Ichigo we have already decided in the case of any of our fellow Shinigami do anything we will be siding with you. We have come to see you as our friends and allies. While we would prefer to come to an agreement with everyone we won't let them start hunting you down either."

"Thank you Shunshui, Ukitake. It means a lot to know you both have our backs if we need them. I should tell you something that I haven't told anyone else yet, you all deserve to know about it."

"Vincio was made especially by Aizen with the Hogyoku, his purpose was quite simple. He was made to kill me after the war. If everything went right with his plans Aizen planned to kill off all of us. He made Arrancar designed to counter all of us, how many of them are actually alive I don't know."

Ulquiorra and Stark were at a loss for words. Shunshui and Ukitake both fully understood the weight of this and didn't know what to say.

Letting out a small sigh Ichigo shook his head, "I never told any of you because I wasn't one hundred percent certain about this. After talking with Alacron I can't deny it. Then there is still Barragan, he is at least as strong as Ulquiorra or you Stark. What else Aizen has I'm not sure. Neither of us can take on him and his forces alone, we need each others help. That's why I really don't want to have any hostility between us."

Everyone around the room was quite, no one really knew how to react to all of this. Shunshui was the first to react, "We should go and talk with Yamamoto, and we need to get this situation under control before anyone starts lashing out."

"Let's go we need to get this done." Turning to Nel, Ichigo gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Do you want to stay here or come with us?"

"I'm coming with you." Looking into her eyes you knew she wouldn't change her mind.

"Okay, let's go."

The seven of them started making their way towards the first division, on the way several Shinigami just watched them. Most of them in aww and some wondering who they are, not knowing anyone but the captains. You could tell that some of them knew who they were and didn't like it, they might not be able to do anything alone but there seemed to be a lot of them. 'This is going to be worse than I thought.'

Making it to the first division they were greeted by Chojiro, who led them to Yamamoto's office. Going back to his work Ichigo knocked on the door. From inside you could hear Yamamoto say, "You may enter."

Opening the door Yamamoto was sitting at his desk looking over papers, he turned and greeted them and went right back to his papers. "I already have an idea of why you're here. Come in and take a seat, this is something that we need to take care of."

Walking in everyone found a place to sit and Yamamoto waited for them all and then said, "Sui Feng, Toshiro, Komamura and Mayori are all questioning my decision on letting you here. Sui Feng and Mayori have been spreading the word and making more people think the way they are. I fear that some will take action before thinking."

"We will all go and speak with Sui Feng and Mayori, they need to understand the importance of us helping each other."

Ichigo got up and headed over to the door before he opened it her turned and said, "I think I should be the one to talk to them about it, I know what power Aizen has with him."

"Very well we will head towards the second division then."

Once they all made it to the front door Yamamoto opened it and he and Ichigo walked out followed by the rest of the group. A huge group of Shinigami was standing in the field in front of the building. In the front of the huge group was Sui Feng around her several of her special forces. The rest of the group was made up of unseated and seated officers from several different divisions but mostly the second."

Walking forward Yamamoto looked at the group and asked, "What is the meaning of this Sui Feng?"

"We won't stand for these hollows being here, they are the enemy."

"You still don't see the big picture here Sui Feng. We need their help to win this war."

"No we don't need help from hollows. They don't deserve anything but a painful death." Drawing he blade she flash stepped forward, only about half way there something stopped her. A moment before she flash stepped forward you could barely see someone else flash step towards her. 'That has to be Yoruichi.'

Sui Feng just looked up from the hand that was grabbing her wrist, looking into the eye of Yoruichi. She instantly got a disappointed look on her face, "Why Yoruichi.?"

"You may have grown Sui Feng, but you still have much to learn."

"I'm no longer under you Yoruichi, don't talk like I'm a child."

"You might as well be one Sui Feng, children don't think about their action before going through with it. That's exactly what you did, you saw one side of the situation and assumed everything."

Sui Feng slide down and swiped her leg at Yoruichi's, who let go and jumped back. The two just stared at each other and waited for the other to move. Sui Feng made the first move again, flash stepping to her right and bringing her sword down. Yoruichi blocked and then went to kick Sui Feng's legs from under her. Jumping back Sui Feng couldn't do anything as Yoruichi flash stepped next to her. Delivering a kick to her abdomen Sui Feng went crashing to the ground.

A large cloud of dust flew up from where she landed, "Sting all Enemies to Death." With a burst of wind all the dust cleared and Sui Feng was now in her Shikai. "I won't stand for this Yoruichi, you should be trying to kill those hollows as well."

Disappearing again Sui Feng appeared by Yoruichi and tried to strike her, Flash stepping away Sui Feng followed her. Landing away from the large group closer to the second division. The two stopped in an open area and faced each other. Yoruichi sighed, "I won't let you go around like this Sui Feng, and I'm going to put an end to this now."

Holding out her right hand she gripped it into a fist. Lightning started erupting from it and slowly spread over her whole body. It lashed out in all directions and started cracking the ground. Sui Feng just starred on as she displayed her Shunko.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Now that Yoruichi and Sui Feng went off towards the second division it left all of the other Shinigami there alone. Yamamoto was the one to step forward and talk to them. "All of you should be ashamed of your selves. Most of you were following the orders of your captain but she doesn't have the right to make these decisions alone. I have said that no one is to harm them while they stay here, I guess I didn't make myself clear on it. All of you get back to your divisions before I decide to show you disobedience."

It only took a couple of seconds for the large group to basically disappear. From behind them someone said, "I guess it was good timing huh?"

As Ichigo turned around Kisuke was standing there holding his fan over his face. He offered a wave to all of them and then walked up, "Yoruichi should easily be able to get Sui Feng to rethink her decision. I've also already talked with Mayori, he shouldn't really have any more problems. Now we just need to get Toshiro and Komamura to see the importance of this, while they don't want to attack any of you they still don't fully agree with this."

Yamamoto started walking back towards his division saying one last thing before slipping inside. "There will be a meeting in an hour. Ichigo I expect you and all of your fellow Arrancar to be present, I also expect you Kisuke. We'll have one last discussion over this and I have something else that needs to be taken care of."

Ichigo answered back, "We'll be there, and I also assume you want Gin and Tosen to come?"

"Yes, they will be taking back their positions as captains of their divisions. I'll also explain the mission I sent them on during that time."

"Alright old man see you then."

With that Yamamoto walked back into his Division and closed the door. "So where did Gin and Tosen go Kisuke?"

"Don't worry I'll get them in time for this meeting, you should just get everyone you need to together, I'm sure this is going to be a more important meeting than you think. It could change a lot of things depending on how well it goes."

"I know Kisuke, that's what I'm afraid of. We should go and get everyone else though, the sooner we get this over the better. Oh and Kisuke one last thing."

Putting his fan back over his mouth he asked, "Now what could you possibly need Ichigo?"

Ichigo slowly walked up to him and stopped and looked him in the eyes. In what you could only describe as a flash Kisuke was on the ground and Ichigo was walking back to everyone. Without even turning around he said," That for just fucking leaving us and then showing up like it's nothing Kisuke. Next time tell me what you're doing, I like to know where all of us are."

Getting up Kisuke dusted off his hat and put it back on, "Sorry about that Ichigo, but I didn't think it would really matter. I guess I was wrong, I'll try and keep you up with what I'm doing more, who knows I might even have you help me with a few things."

"Whatever Kisuke, I know you won't tell me the next time you disappear somewhere. You might not need me but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. We are family remember?"

Before Kisuke could answer Icihgo disappeared with Nel in tow. Everyone else just kind of starred on at the display that just happened. Ulquiorra and Ggio followed suit behind them as they headed back towards the eighth division. Stark just looked over at Kisuke and said, "He cares about you just as much as any of us Kisuke, you know that. You also know what kind of stress that puts on him."

Letting out a sigh Kisuke looked down at the ground for a second. "I know Stark, at times he reminds me to much of his parents. I just don't want to take his attention away from all of you. I've never had someone that wants to know what I'm doing and where I am all the time. For all of you it's just something that is natural, Ichigo always giving you all that kind of attention."

"We have gotten used to it, that's because we know how much it really means to him. I know you think you'd be hurting us if you bring him in, but you're doing the exact opposite. Your just hurting him, he wants to be there because he cares. Pushing him away is just making it worse on him."

"Yeah, I know Stark."

Looking the way Ichigo disappeared Kisuke let out another sigh. Stark quickly disappeared in the same direction and Kisuke just watched as he left. "Kisuke?"

Shunshui and Ukitake both walked up to Kisuke, who had been in a bit of a trance for a minute. "Hello Shunshui, Ukitake. I should go and get Gin and Tosen, I also have to get Yoruichi and Tessai after that."

Ukitake just offered a smile and then started walking past him. Shunshui walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is obvious that Ichigo cares about you like any of them. I doubt it would hurt to let him in, it's clear that he wants to be there for you. Just do what you think is right Kisuke." Letting go Shunshui walked past him and joined Ukitake. A second later Kisuke disappeared.

 **I know been a while since the last update. Finals and stuff you know, just been too busy with school. I also tried to write most of this in third person, which took a little while for me to get. I still don't know exactly how to write every situation in third person so I left a couple of things out. Someone on my other story mentioned that third person is normally the better one to write in and I'd have to agree. I can explain more things and it also doesn't seem as one sided as first person. Just let me know if you'd prefer I go back to mostly first person or try out third for a while.**

 **I have been adding more and more to the ending of this story, I don't even know when I'm going to end it anymore. I remember a few chapters ago I thought it would only last another couple. I also remember when I said this story would probably be over at 80,000 words or so. That definitely didn't' happen. With the things I still want to do and how I want to end this it's leaning more and more towards 200,000 words or so. I might even take it further if you guys want to see the 1,000 year Blood War.**

 **If you're interested I'd love if you checked out my new story. It's a Quincy Ichigo one, and from the poll results it's going to be a harem. It's called, "A Shattered Cross." I'm not going to make you read it, just letting you know I'm getting another story started in case you're interested.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading everyone I'm still surprised that so many of you think this is something worth reading. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try and make the wait for the next one shorter, hopefully less than two weeks.**

 **Up next – Final Decisions, The Future of the War and Who's side are you one?**


	17. The Successors

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Voice From Recording"**_

The sands of Hueco Mundo have been calm since Grimmjow's death. The usual winds and hollows were gone. In the clearing where the fight happened little has changed. The bodies of Grimmjow and Nnoitra have disappeared by now. All that's left is Nnoitra's axe that lies on the ground and Grimmjow's blade that sticks from the sand.

For the first time since then there was movement. From the edge of the tree line came a lone figure. They wore a white cloak that covered their whole body. They slowly made their way towards the old battle ground. Stopping and scanning over the area, they looked over it like a hawk.

Seeming satisfied they walked up further to Nnoitra's giant weapon. They quickly glanced it over and walked past. Continuing on to Grimmjow's sword, they stopped. Grasping the handle they ripped it from the sand, in a low but quite voice the man said, "The former septima huh. I'm sure the new septima will like to see her predecessor's weapon." As he continued walking back to the tree line he gave one last glance back and said, "To think that someone of your stature and power would foolishly disobey his lord's will. Sinking so low to follow my predecessor against our lord. Such foolishness they all have. "The man made his way back towards the tree line and slipped through, vanishing into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

At the entrance of the main building he reappeared still holding onto Grimmjow's sword. He made his way into the large building and started walking right to the throne room. The whole way was quiet and empty, not a single soul was there. Once he got to the door he made his way inside. The room was very much the same, the throne Aizen sat on was still there and the large table for the Espada was the same as well. Looking up to the throne Aizen was sitting there, and once he noticed the Arrancar standing there he motioned for him to come in. Looking over the Arrancar he asked, "So did you find anything Koyo?"

Koyo shifted his grip further down on the sheath of the blade and held it up for Aizen to see, "I found Grimmjow's sword."

Aizen didn't look too amused by this he simply said, "I have no use for it, do with it what you wish. Now we will be having a meeting soon, spread the word amongst your fellow Espada."

Taking a slight bow Koyo said, "Very well lord Aizen." Then he quickly left the room.

Aizen watched as he left with a small smile on his face, "The time is almost right, soon everything will come into turn."

Koyo made his way to Grimmjow's former palace, using long bursts of sonido to make the trip faster. Getting close enough to see it, the building looked like all the other palaces in the area. Koyo used one last burst of sonido to make it to the entrance and made his way up the stairs to the door. He quickly nocked and waited for a response. It took a minute but the door eventually opened a crack and then was flung open. From inside a female voice came through the door, "Koyo! What are you doing here?"

In the doorframe was the source of the voice. A young looking girl probably around seventeen, with pink hair. It was combed over the right side of her face and covered the majority of it, including her right eye. The one eye that was visible was a deep chocolate color. She wore a long skirt that went to her knees and a white blouse like shirt. It stuck to her curves and maybe even emphasized them, the sleeves however hung loosely and covered her hands. Again she asked, "What are you doing here Koyo?"

He offered the swords handle to her and said, "Found something you might like."

She quickly grabbed the blade and pulled it from the sheath. Once it glistened in the sun she started ogling over it. Swing it in quick and fluid strikes she happily watched every time the sun reflected from its surface. She happily squealed, "This sword is awesome." She quickly dropped the happy expression for a more serious one, "Where did you get it?"

Letting out a small sigh Koyo said, "It's the old septima's sword. Found it while doing some work Aizen asked me to."

Once again her face lit up and she yelled, "This was Grimmjow's, hell yes! It'll take some time but I'll be able to tap into its power and draw it into my own sword. Then I'll prove to everyone that I really am fit to be the septima maybe even more."

Koyo just shook his head, "Mizuno don't get carried away, and you haven't even successfully absorbed another's blade before."

The happiness dropped from Mizuno's face, "Yeah you're right Koyo, I haven't done it. Maybe I won't be able to do it. It's so much harder than just absorbing some one's attack."

Koyo dropped his head to look at Mizuno and then wrapped her into a small hug. "I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself Mizuno. You just shouldn't get overly excited is all. I'm sure you'll be able to tap into the power in the blade, it just might take some time."

Mizuno wrapped her arms around him and held onto him. Even after Koyo let go Mizuno still held onto him, not showing any sign of letting go. Koyo let out a small cough to get her attention and she quickly realized what she was doing. Mizuno jumped back from him and tried to hide the blush that was on her face while saying, "I'm sorry Koyo."

To this he just let out a quiet laugh. "It's fine Mizuno. We do have a meeting soon that we need to get to, I think it's going to be very important as well."

Gathering herself together Mizuno answered, "Okay Koyo, is everyone else going to be there?"

Answering to make it sound none sarcastic he said, "Yes everyone else will be there Mizuno, it's an Espada meeting."

Pouting slightly Mizuno just said, "Damn."

"I know you don't see eye to eye with some of the others but it's important that you can work together."

Mizuno slowly mumbled, "Yeah I know, you say that a lot."

 **~ HUECO MUNDO DAYS EARLIER ~**

Aizen watched as the majority of his army leave, led by his strongest Espada. That alone is a big loss, but also losing Nnoitra. The only Espada he has left is Baraggan, who alone couldn't stand against them. After the group left Aizen made his way towards the room that was the birthplace for Vincio.

Aizen was getting everything on the other test subjects from his Hogyoku testing. In all he tried it eleven times the first success being Vincio. Making his way down the long staircase he didn't seem to be angry, mad or anything of the nature. If anything he was somewhat excited, well as much as he could be. The long hallway at the bottom of the stairs was empty and calm the only thing out of place was the open door that once held Vincio.

Making his way towards it he looked in. Quickly he turned around and went in the opposite room. Once the door closed behind him it didn't open again for two hours.

Once it did Aizen made his way out and made a motion for someone to follow him. From the door a figure came out. Slightly taller than Aizen it was dropped in a long white cloak and a good covered his face. Their head looked from side to side to get a feel of its surroundings. While still looking it asked, "What is this place?"

Aizen simply said, "Your birth place."

Then Aizen continued walking not even waiting for the other. Once again he stopped at a door and walked in leaving the man alone in the hallway.

The cloaked figure watched as Aizen slipped into the room and he stared at it for a time. He took his attention off of the door and once again examined the area. Quietly he mumbled, "It isn't this man's Reiatsu that I felt earlier. The one I felt was so much greater, yet it also seemed drowned in pain."

The man drew his hood back and pulled the cloth from his face. He looked fairly young, most likely in his late twenties. He had long black hair that was cut to hang to the left side of his head. His skin was lightly tanned and this made him look even younger. His mask fragment formed around his left eye, completely circling it, at the bottom a piece stuck out like a talon that framed that side of his face.

The opening of a door quickly got his attention and when he looked Aizen stepped out, followed suit by another. He stared at the newcomer with wonder until Aizen got their attention. "Now why don't you two introduce yourselves I still have a few others to awaken." With that said Aizen made his way further down the hall and left the two. The man just waited for the newcomer to start.

After what seemed like a while he figured he should start, "I'm Koyo, who are you?"

Koyo looked over at the other figure and waited. A couple minutes past until they pulled their hood off and answered, "I'm Mizuno, nice to meet you."

Getting straight to the point Koyo asked, "So do you know where we are?"

Mizuno just shook her head, "No I have no idea. I don't really know anything."

 **~ Current Time ~**

Koyo and Mizuno made their way towards the throne room for the meeting that was planned to take place. Even with only a few days passed a lot has happened to Las Noches. Aizen and Baraggan are the only two left from the original group. Even with this Aizen seems to have no regrets. He woke up as many of his creations to take the new roles of his army, filling in as many as he could. Baraggan was placed as the Primera by Aizen, which he felt good about until he learned another was appointed Cero. Still he didn't speak his mind about it much.

If anything Aizen acted like the original Espada never happened, treating this group like the first. He gave all of them their ranks and they were all given a palace. The only difference this time around was the numbers, he only had seven instead of ten. Even with this Aizen hasn't handled anything different from before.

As Aizen waited on his throne for his Espada he thought about the events that lead to this. Thinking back to the day he found Ichigo and Nel wondering he had to admit the plans he created have altered. Ichigo didn't turn into the weapon he had wanted him to, the powerhouse that he needed to take over. Instead he became the child that forsaken him. Nothing he could do would change Ichigo's mindset on the world and the people he holds close. He even went so far as to using Kyoka Suigetsu against him, even that didn't change his view. If anything it just solidified it.

He thought of the fake battle during one of those illusions, where Ichigo showered the brute of his power. Drove to the very edge of releasing, yet he didn't. Even after breaking him, it was all stopped by a single word. That was Aizen's only chance to gather data on his release, and in the end it failed. It wasn't a complete failure though, Aizen watched as Ichigo's Reiatsu alone dissolved the foundation of Hueco Mundo. While not giving him any inside of his abilities it put a light on the monstrous power that man held. That fact alone making it even worse knowing that power is no longer with you.

Looking back on everything he still didn't seem to have any regrets, it didn't even seem to faze him thinking about this. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Looking over Koyo and Mizuno walked in, both of which made their way to the table and found their seat.

A few minutes after they walked in the door opened once more. Two people walked in both men, one being tall while the other was average.

The taller of the two was around six and a half feet, and slender. He wore a white shirt that hugged his figure and white pants that were held by a blue sash. His sword was tucked in the back of the sash across his back, with the handle pointing to his left hip. It was a little shorter than a normal sword and had a slight curve to the blade. The handle was black with a blue cloth wrapped around it. The most noticeable feature was the silver guard. It was made up of several curved points that wrapped around themselves. Creating a circular pattern.

His hair was only a few inches long on the top and cut almost bald on the sides. The top being pulled back in a slick style. The style was different but it seems to fit him. He had light blue eyes that were made to look even brighter by a small amount of black eyeliner. Lastly his mask fragment started at the back of his jawline by his right ear and follow it down to his chin. Looking a lot like the bottom part of a jaw it had a couple of teeth sticking out completing the look.

Next to him stood another man in simple white clothing. He had a bulkier shirt that looked a bit too big for him. The bottom of it was wrapped in a purple sash. On his back was his weapon, a large curved blade that resembled a scythe blade. The handle was about two feet long and wrapped in the same purple cloth of his sash.

To match he had purple hair that was spiked up to the right and the left side of his head was buzzed. He had dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Unlike the other he didn't have a mask fragment on his face, his was instead on his arm. It started like a glove on his left hand it looked like it was formed into different parts on his fingers. At each joint a piece of the bone stuck back at a point, moving towards his palm. The white bone ran up his arm and had a similar effect at his elbow, creating a large point on the back side of his elbow. It continued up his arm a bit more and stopped about halfway between his elbow and shoulder. It didn't stop suddenly instead it looked like his whole arm once was covered in it and it has been slowly breaking away creating a jagged edge.

The two made their way into the room and found a seat across from Koyo and Mizuno. Koyo stared across at the two and looked them over. The shorter man with purple hair said, "Hey Koyo, got any idea what this is about."

Koyo dropped his stare and answered, "No I don't really know Ogama."

Ogama just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Then this should be interesting. So what's been up with you and Koyo?"

Looking over at Mizuno, Koyo just smiled, "Nothing much, just same old same old ya know."

The taller man sitting next to Ogama said, "Why do you even bother talking with him Ogama?"

To this he just sighed, "I talk to him because I care Kyojin."

Kyojin just laughed at this, "Why would you care about anyone else, you only need to care about yourself."

Shaking his head Ogama said, "You just don't understand Kyojin."

The door opened once again getting the attention of everyone at the table. In the doorway stood a girl looking to be in her twenties. She had long white hair that stretched to her mid back, and had bangs that hung down over the left side of her face. She was wearing a fairly revealing outfit. She had on a pair of shorts that only covered half of her thighs, and hugged her hips tightly. Her top was interesting to say the least. Her shirt hugged her frame very tightly and left very little to the imagination, while the sleeves hung loose and covered her hands. Her eyes looked like a deep ocean with several different shades of blue.

As she walked over she smiled and seductively said, "Hi Ogama, Hi Koyo." Finding a place next to Mizuno she just smirked down at her and then looked over at Ogama.

To all of this Koyo just shook his head, "What do you want Izumi?"

Izumi just went big eyed and looked over at Koyo with a sad expression, "I was just saying high Koyo. Just trying to be friendly is all."

"There's no need to lie to me Izumi, I know what you are trying to do."

Crossing her arms Izumi looked away and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kyojin just laughed at this, "You are all so stupid with your antics."

While he laughed Izumi glared at him, "Shut the fuck up you moron, you don't even understand anything."

"You make me laugh, you pewny bitch."

Shouting Izumi hit her hand on the table and pointed right at him, "Fuck you, ya giant oath."

Over all of the noise no one heard when the door opened. From the door came a soft female voice, "Why do you always have to be such a bitch Izumi, you will never get a man acting like that."

To this everyone stopped and looked over to the door. Standing there was two other girls, both about the same height. The one in front had short red hair that was pulled back. Her mask fragment framed both her eyes, while also having a spike that started at the bottom of each piece and runs down to her jawline. The bone like material made her green eyes look even bolder than normal. While she had these crazy physical features she wore a very plain Arrancar outfit, the only difference being she wore a skirt instead of pants. Unlike most others she didn't wear a sash around her waist, she wore two red bands around her forearms. The one on her right arm holding her short blade.

The women behind her had long blond hair that was put into a ponytail. Her mask fragment was small compared to most of the others, it was only a small piece that ran under her left eye. She also wore a very plain outfit, the only personal touch it had was the shirt. It resembled a normal blouse but the sleeves were a bit bigger and hung lose. While the back had extra length to it, making it run down to the back of her knees. She had an orange sash wrapped around her waist that held onto her sword. It was a curved blade that was a few feet in length and hung loosely at her side. She just quietly watched everyone with her golden eyes and waited for what was to happen next.

Standing up Izumi shouted, "What the fuck did you say Kaen!"

Stepping closer to her Kaen repeated, "I said you're acting like a BITCH!"

Izumi started drawing her sword while walking closer. Aizen's voice echoed through the room, "Now that you are all here why don't we get started. Izumi, Kaen would you please find your seats." Hearing this Izumi instantly dropped her hand as her blade fell back into its sheath. She froze for a second until she turned around and made her way back to her seat. Kaen quickly did the same finding a seat next to Kyojin.

Ogama looked over to the women standing by the door and said, "Come join us Kanari, you can sit by me."

Kanari who had been standing by the door blushed slightly and slowly made her way over to the table. Taking up his offer she sat down next to him. Feeling satisfied Aizen started, "Now that you are all here we can get this started."

Koyo quickly asked, "Where is Baraggan?"

Aizen simply said, "Baraggan already knows everything I'm going to tell you. So no need to have him here when he could be doing other things."

Koyo just offered a nod understanding he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Continuing Aizen got up from his throne and walked down to the table. Once there he grabbed something from his pocket and place it on the table. A small black box, that didn't look like anything much.

Kyojin just let out a small chuckle to himself, "What could something so small do?"

Aizen didn't answer him he just put his palm on the top of it. Slowly a purple glow started to form around the box until it was completely covered by it. Lifting his hand from it Aizen stated, "What you are about to see is very important. This is simply to show you who are enemy is and for you to get a grasp of their strength."

Once he finished a light projected from the top of the small box and formed a square of light above the table. Slowly the light took on different colors until it made up a picture.

The Captains of The 13 Court Guard Squads stood in their meeting room. the only ones missing were Gin, Tosen, and Aizen. It went from the wide picture of them to a video of Sui Feng. It was a video of her speed and using her Shikai. Aizen stated, "This is Captain of the 2nd division Sui Feng. She isn't the strongest Captain but she has great speed and a fairly strong Shikai and Bankai. In all I rate her as a minimal threat."

Everyone watched as the video slowly changed from Sui Feng into Komamura. Showing the fight he had with Kenpachi Aizen said, "This is Captain of the 7th division Komamura. He has incredible strength and stamina, while being mostly a physical fighter. His Bankai can be a major threat but is best countered by speed and close range. I would also say he is a minimal threat in the long run. However if certain circumstances arise he can become a bigger threat than originally thought."

Ogama asked, "What circumstances would that be exactly?"

"That isn't anything you need to worry about, if it does happen someone else will he handling it."

Looking back to the video it changed again this time to Mayuri. He was in his lab working on various things. Aizen said, "This man is the Captain of the 12th division, Mayuri. He isn't a physical fighter, however his intelligence more than makes up for that. He relies greatly on the abilities of his Zanpakuto and his own inventions. His threat level is four out of ten."

Izumi laughed, "He crazy like you Kyojin."

Aizen quickly got their attention again when the video changed. It showed Toshiro in his Bankai while fighting Nel. However Nel was not actually really visible in the video she was mostly blurred. "Toshiro Captain of the 10th Division. While he is young he is very skilled. His Bankai is also fairly strong, with several abilities. I place him as a four on the threat level as well."

Once again the picture slowly started to change from Toshiro to Kenpachi. The video of him showed off his incredibly large relishing reserves as well as his physical strength. Aizen sat back and watched his new Espadas reaction. Overall they seemed to be surprised by him well his power it least.

Ogama looked from the video to Kyojin and said l, "Seems a lot like you."

Several of them nodded and Koyo said, "You do seem to resemble him quite well."

Kyojin was about to comment but Aizen was faster, "Kenpachi is the Captain of the 11thv division. He is considered amongst the strongest when it comes to Reishi reserves and strength. He is a more than capable fighter but is hindered by his thirst for the fight. He gets carried away quite easily and will often open himself up to damage for no real reason other than the thrill of it. In all he is a threat, but his full strength doesn't come until his eye patch comes off."

Koyo was the first to ask, "What do you mean his full strength doesn't come until after his eye patch is removed?"

"The patch is really a seal on his Reishi, locking away some of it so he can't use all of it. For this reason I put him at a five a six when his eye patch is off on the threat scale."

Before any more questions could be asked the screen once again changed. Aizen looked over the reactions that everyone had and had a small smile on his face. "Some of you seem to be underestimating her based on appearance, which is something that you shouldn't do."

Kyojin just laughed, "She couldn't be much of a threat, look at her."

Kyojin pointed at the screen where Unohana was tending to the injured people in her division. Honestly she didn't look threatening at all, just like a happy lady that is trying to help people.

Izumi simply said, "As hard as it is for me to agree with him, Kyojin makes sense. She doesn't look like she could put up a fight, even against Mizuno."

To this Mizuno got a small blush and said, "Hey, I can put up a fight just like anyone else."

Izumi just waved her off, "Of course you can Septima, whatever you say."

Koyo was the one to break this up, "You don't need to make fun of her Izumi. You are only the Quinto after all."

You could see the anger starting to build on her face, however she just crossed her arms and turned away from them.

Aizen quickly started up again, "Now then Unohana is one of the oldest captains, and very powerful. While she normally shows this face you see, in battle she is far more bloodthirsty for the lack of a better word. She is one of the only captains I don't know the full extent of their power, however I don't think she is on the same level as the rest. For this I put her between a six and seven on the threat level."

Again Kyojin just laughed, "Are you serious about this?"

Aizen just stared over at him and that quickly shut him up. "Now these next three are all about equal in power, skill, and experience." Looking back to the screen the Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake were all there. Each of them having their Shikai's active and looking to be in the middle of a fight.

"These three are going to be the biggest threats from the captains. They will most likely not step in until later in the fight and when they do, they will try and turn the tide of the fight. However that isn't something to worry about at the moment I have plans for dealing with them. Still you all need to be weary of them and know of their importance in this battle. I place all of them at a nine on the threat level, Shunsui being the highest among them."

Ogama observed the three the closest. Looking over all of them and gathering every detail he could. As he was studying them the screen shifted over to a different video. This one was dark and hard to see much of anything. In a big burst of lights flames shot out of the darkness and brightened the screen. Slowly the light from them faded until you could make out Yamamoto with his Shikai activated.

The main reaction around the room was surprise and somewhat shock. "This is Yamamoto captain of the first division and leader of the Gotei Thirteen. He is the oldest living Shinigami in existence and considered by many the strongest. Koyo you are the only one that I believe would be able to fight him among all of you. I would easily rank him a ten on the threat level."

"Now that you have seen the Shinigami Captains it is time for you to see your predecessors.

As Aizen went through the original Espada that betrayed him he pointed out there old ranks and gave insight into their abilities while also ranking them on the same threat level as the Captains. He started with Szayel and Aaroniero placing them both as a four on the threat level. He told about Szayel's intelligence and his similar skills to Mayuri, while talking about Aaroniero's ability to absorb most anything and use that to increase his strength.

To most of the new Espada these two didn't really seem like much, especially because of their old ranks. However they didn't have much time to talk that over because Aizen once again changed the screen over to Harribel and Vincio.

"Harribel and Vincio, both very strong and independent. Harribel is a strong fighter and is held fairly high among her comrades in the regards of strength. She is one of the only Espada in their group to have fraccion with her. Three in total all of which hold a high place in her heart. These three fraccion are her biggest weak spot, since they are much weaker they are easy targets and can be used to rile her up."

"Then there is Vincio, one of your own brothers. He was created alongside all of you, however his growth rate was far greater. Due to this it was possible for this group to get a hold of him and alter his mindset to follow them. I don't know how strong of a bond he has with them, but is must be fairly large since he still follows them. Either way he is seen as a major threat, his abilities are one of a kind and very powerful. While his physical strength isn't the greatest his abilities can let him fight against most any opponent. Due to this he is placed as a seven on the threat level, while Harribel is six."

Taking the opportunity Koyo asked, "Why do you hold his abilities to such high regards?"

Aizen almost let out a small chuckle, "I hold them in such high regards because they were made to kill the former Cero."

Hearing this the room went silent. Everyone looked surprised by this, Koyo more so than the others. He tried to say something but Ogama beat him to it, "What do you mean this guy was supposed to kill the old Cero? Isn't the Cero supposed to be the strongest?"

Aizen slowly made his way back to the end of the table and said, "Vincio is a very special Arrancar, no other in existence is like him. You seven are the closest beings to him, however you are still nothing like him. All I can say is while he doesn't possess the physical power to fight against the old Cero his abilities make it very much possible. That is all I'm going to say on the subject."

Even while Aizen was saying this Koyo wasn't really paying attention he was thinking to himself. _"If Vincio was made to kill the old Cero I wonder if that means he would have the advantage against me as well. If so what could his abilities be to where he has an advantage against stronger enemies."_

Breaking him out of his thoughts Aizen said, "Now these next two are Stark and Ulquiorra. These two are both very strong in all aspects of combat, and both share a strong bond with the Cero. If anything I think the three see themselves more as brothers than anything, as strange as that sounds. So in all these two are the biggest threats besides the Cero himself, of course this is expected them being the old Primera and Segunda themselves. Because of all of this I have to place both of them as a nine of the threat level."

As the picture of Stark and Ulquiorra slowly faded away Aizen said, "This is the last two people that you need to be aware of." Once he finished a picture of Nel standing next to Ichigo with his hood up came up. Everyone looked at the picture but you could tell once they noticed Ichigo, because almost all of them had a small shiver run down their back.

"The girl is Nel, and the cloaked man with the red eye beside her is Ichigo, the former Cero."

Even though everyone knew that he was most likely the Cero it was still crazy to hear. No one had anything to say so Aizen went back to what he was saying. "Ichigo and Nel are a very special case, Nel was the former quinto which makes it an even crazier thing. Ichigo and Nel have the strongest relationship I have ever seen amongst Arrancar, they even went to the point of a Reishi Connection. In other words the two are married and Ichigo holds her above anything else in the world even his own life."

Before the questions came Aizen quickly changed the picture to a video of the group meeting Kisuke and his followers for the first time. It focused in on Ichigo, Nel, and Kisuke as he looked from him to Nel. What happened next made the room go quiet once again. From something as small as Kisuke looking at her Ichigo snapped. The power erupted from him in an instant, seeing this power erupt from him and the change his hollow eye did was more than enough for some. Izumi couldn't stop thinking about him in other ways though.

" _He is so strong and good looking. I'm sure I can make him fight over me like that, I just have to show him who the stronger female is."_

Ogama watched quietly while thinking, _"That power is incredible, I have never seen anything like it before yet it seems somewhat familiar. I just hope Koyo will be able to survive if he fights against him."_

Kanari who had been sitting and watching quietly couldn't stop thinking about what she just saw. _"That man holds so much power and yet he holds someone so much weaker that close to his heart. I wonder if he would ever be able to hold another that close. No, what am I thinking he is supposed to be my enemy."_

Kaen was thinking similar to the other two girls _"Why does he have to be so good looking and strong. Yet he already has some stupid bitch, maybe if I can show him that she isn't as great as he thinks then he will take me instead."_

Aizen watched and could tell what some of the people were thinking. The only person he couldn't quite understand was Koyo, he had just been sitting there quietly without much change. Looking over Aizen asked, "What are your thoughts on Ichigo, Koyo?"

Taking a second to gather his thoughts Koyo said, "He is not what I first expected him to be. His power isn't as great as I thought it would first be either. While he did release a fairly strong amount of Reiatsu it wasn't exactly what I had expected."

Aizen almost laughed at this, "So you still don't think he possesses the strength that I have said he does. I didn't originally plan on showing you this but it is the only way for you to see the strength that he has.

The screen about slowly faded into gray. Once it was fully gray, color slowly formed like flames on the screen. Once the video was fully clear it was a video of when Ichigo fought Aizen above the dome. It started with the conversation the two had about what it takes to be a leader. You could see their lips moving but you didn't hear anything coming from them

Aizen looked over the room and said, "What you are about to see happened only about a week ago. There is a point during this fight I use the ability of my Zanpakuto to create a copy of myself that continues to fight Ichigo, If I didn't do this and continued fighting at the level I was Ichigo would have killed me."

Aizen only let that sink in for a minute before he started the video again.

On the screen Ichigo dashed at Aizen who tried blocking only to be sent to his knees under the force. There was a small pause where the two talked, which again was cut out. Without warning Ichigo delivered a strong kick to Aizen's chest sending him flying.

Around the room everyone seemed to be watching very intently. Koyo had finally started being interested by this video. As the video played on everyone watched as Ichigo started becoming more and more serious, which got some of the people interested.

Kanari kept thinking, " _I wonder what exactly caused him to attack Aizen. Either way his strength is incredible, it makes me crazy just seeing it. I shouldn't be, but it's incredible to imagine him by my side. I shouldn't think about that though, he already has someone and Aizen wouldn't want me thinking of the enemy that way."_

In the video Ichigo gathered his Reiatsu into his blade, causing it to erupt from it like flames. Solid black flames with a slight purple tint, unlike any other that they have seen.

Ogama tried to ask, "What is it."

Before he could finish asking Ichigo had already released the attack. This time however the audio of the recording could be hear. _**"Cero Arco!"**_ As Ichigo brought his blade forwards the energy erupted from it, destroying everything in its path.

After watching this Ogama asked, "What kind of attack was that Aizen?"

Everyone looked over to him waiting for an answer. Aizen just let out a small smirk, "That is one of the attacks Ichigo created, as you can tell it is a variation of a Cero."

Kaen smacked the table and yelled, "How the hell could he alter a Cero?"

Izumi just chuckled at Kaen's outburst. "You are so stupid Kaen."

Quickly she bursted from her feet and yelled, "What the fuck did you say bitch!"

Laughing to herself Izumi waved her off, "That is exactly what I'm talking about Kaen."

Aizen was watching and you could tell he was getting tired of what the two were doing. Koyo was the only one to notice this and decided to take action before Aizen did. Looking over at he directed some of his Reiatsu onto them and said, "Why don't you two wait to bicker with each other until after we are done here, if you pay attention it might save your life."

The two quickly stopped and gave each other one last look before looking back to Aizen. Aizen just gave a small nod to Koyo and continued, "Now then let's continue with this video."

As he started it back up he skipped forward a bit. By know the black armor had already started forming on Ichigo and flames of his Reiatsu were bursting from his blades. As Ichigo went on with the assault he started everyone watched as Aizen dodged for his life.

This continued on for a minute until Ichigo started releasing so much Reiatsu that the dome underneath him started to disintegrate.

Seeing this everyone went wide eyed except Koyo, however he was still shocked just didn't show it. _"How could his Reiatsu alone do that? He isn't even released yet, but his Reiatsu is strong enough to break away the dome."_

With little warning Ichigo switched the grip of his swords, pointing them towards the ground. Crouching down to one knee he dropped his head for a second. He quickly looked up and yelled, **"Annihilate!"** In the middle of this Nel sonidod next to him and wrapped her arms around him. In an instant all of the Reiatsu in the air was gone. The video cut out before anything else happened and Aizen looked down to see all of his new Espada. Most of which were either shocked or surprised.

Turning to look at Koyo he asked, "So do you still doubt the power Ichigo possesses Koyo?"

Looking down Koyo let out a sigh, "No I don't doubt that he is incredibly strong. I can't say anything else about it though."

"Very well, that is all for today. You may go about your business, if anything comes up I will inform you."

 **~ Line Break ~**

After all of his Espada left Aizen made his way through Las Noches. He walked around in what seemed like a random way, stopping at the end of a long hallway. There weren't any doors this far down either, he had already passed by the last of them. Still Aizen walked up to the wall and placed his hand onto it, a faint purple glow came out around his hand. Then a purple glow in the shape of a door formed on the wall.

A moment later this light disappeared and the wall that was there is now gone. Aizen looked into the new hole and you couldn't see anything inside. Still he walked in and the wall slowly reformed behind him.

Inside the room Aizen continued walking through the darkness. While it didn't look like anything Aizen brought his hand forward and touched something. The same purple light from earlier shined from the pedestal that he was touching. You could just see the outline of Aizen's face from the faint purple light, and he was smiling.

To himself he said, "Now it's time for my plans to come into fruition."

Aizen brought his hand up to his face and the light got brighter. When it was close enough he could see the object in his hand. A small purple square, the Hogyoku.

"Soon Ichigo you will see what true power is."

 **Firstly I have to say I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I want to point out some things with the story. I wasn't originally planning on bringing in the new Espada this chapter but to be honest I couldn't think of anything else to do. Here is the New Espada list**

 **0 - Koyo**

 **1 - Baraggan**

 **2 - Ogama**

 **3 - Kanari**

 **4 - Kaen**

 **5 - Izumi**

 **6 - Kyojin**

 **7 - Mizuno**

 **There will be more of these characters before the actual war starts so you can learn more about them. I don't think I'm going to give all of them a highly detailed backstory or anything just because that would take up to much of the story. Since they are just characters I made up I doubt that to many of you would want that over actual story progression.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked at least a few of these new characters, I know that not all of them seem the most original per say when it comes to personality. I will branch out there personality more so they don't just seem like a copy of anyone else. I have plans for a couple of these guys already, just not all of them.**

 **Next chapter I will actually go back to the main group and focus mainly on them. Now that brings me to why this chapter hasn't come out until now.**

 **If you don't already know I don't write chapters ahead of release. By this I mean I won't start work on chapter 18 until I put this one up, I do this because I want to hear your feedback and anything you guys want to see or think needs to be addressed. This can make it somewhat difficult with getting the chapter done in the amount of time I want it to be done in though, that is just something that is true and I would be lying if I said otherwise. That isn't why this chapter took so long though, I was getting chapters done within a week or two.**

 **EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON OUT IS MY OWN PERSONAL FEELING, I DON'T WANT ANYONE FEELING BAD FOR ME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I'M ONLY EVEN GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE SOME OF YOU GUYS REALLY DO CARE AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH ME.**

 **Okay sorry about the huge bold text but wanted to get that across. I haven't really talked about myself much to you guys, unless you have looked at my profile you probably don't know anything about me. However most of the people that are reading this have looked at my profile before, so I'm not going to say everything about me. The only real thing I'll say is that I just turned 17 last month, I'm in high school and I work. That way you can understand a little bit more of what my life consists off.**

 **So as much as I don't want to admit it but I'm a pretty depressed person. While I don't let that normally affect me, it's hard to always keep myself positive. I've done a fairly good job the last couple of years but there are times where I have what I call an episode, where my depression just overtakes everything. Normally it doesn't last all that long a couple days or so. Well that's what happened during this long break. I had one of these episodes which I would say is one of the worst I have had in a very long time.**

 **All I'm going to say is that when these happen it's hard for me to do anything. Anyone that has dealt with depression before knows this all too well so I'm not going into detail about what I was thinking.**

 **The main reason I even decided to talk about this was because me thinking about writing and the things that you guys have said helped me get over it. So I just want to say thanks for being there without even really knowing. So expect some updates happening in a few weeks because I owe you guys, and I'm wanting to get better than how I was. You all have my thanks and I really appreciate all of you guys more so than you know.**


	18. We'll Always be a Family

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to focus just on the main part of this chapter. Hope that you guys don't mind the fact it's a bit shorter. So here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

Ichigo and Nel suddenly appeared outside of the eighth division and Ichigo quickly made his way inside. Nel watched as he rushed up to the door and walked in. She stood there a bit longer and thought, "There's times that you worry me so much Ichigo. Times like this where you seem to be the only one that can do anything. I've wished that you weren't the strongest one, that you didn't have to carry any burden, I've wished that it was just me and you living our lives. Every time I do I feel like I'm being so selfish, I'm not the only one that needs you anymore. Just don't worry about me for a little while, maybe that will help you stay focused.'

The time Nel was standing there the door opened again. The sound of the door and the people walking towards her broke Nel out of her thoughts. Looking over Ichigo followed by, Ulquiorra, Stark, Vincio, Harribel, Aaroniero, and Szayel. Ichigo quickly made his way over to Nel and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Are you ready to go?"

Nel smiled and looked up into Ichigo's eyes, "Yeah I'm ready."

Offering a smile of his own Ichigo said, "Good."

Turning to face all the others Ichigo yelled, "Everyone this meeting is the most important thing that we have done in a while. It will determine if we will be allowed to stay in Soul Society or not, it also will decide if the Shinigami are in fact our allies. I'm not going to tell you to keep your thoughts to yourself, don't say anything, or let me do the talking. This meeting is about us! It is about our future not just mine. If at any point there is something you want to say or bring up I urge you to do so, that goes for all of you. Just speak your mind and hopefully they will understand where we truly stand in this situation."

There was a long pause of silence among the group but eventually everyone walked up to Ichigo. Stark put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "We'll find a way to make this work, we always do. There is a lot that I wish I could actually say, but I'll just sum it up." Stark paused and looked at everyone in the circle, once he was done he was having a hard time keeping an emotionless face. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Everything that we have gone through, everything that we overcame, everything we will overcome, it's all been hard and just as emotional for all of us. We've lost people, killed people, yet our reason hasn't ever changed. We protect our own and we always are there for eachother, because we are the Espada!"

Closing his eyes you could see a few tears fall from Stark's eyes, "They can say what they want about us, whether that be we are monsters, killers, whatever. Nothing will change who we are, this meeting is about showing them who we really are."

During Stark's speech everyone watched him, and Ichigo payed very close attention. Ichigo looked around and knew everyone had strong feelings for what Stark just said. Closing his eyes for a second Ichigo looked back at Stark and quietly said, "Stark."

Opening his eyes Stark looked at Ichigo who had a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you feel the same way Stark, we are the Espada. That means so much more than just our ranks among the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. The Espada are a family and we are all a part of that family, all of us are a part of that family. To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. Stark, Harribel, Vincio, Szayel, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra, Nel, you are all my family and no matter what happens you're always going to be."

The group shared another long break of silence before Ichigo continued, "Now it's time that we go, the meeting will start shortly."

With that said Ichigo and Nel disappeared heading towards the first division. Everyone else just took a moment to recollect themselves. Walking away from the group towards the direction Ichigo headed Ulquiorra stopped and stared up at the sky. "It is still quite difficult for him to talk about his emotions and still just as hard not to look at us like a mother would her young. It's obvious that he still thinks it's his responsibility to keep us from danger, I don't think that will ever change though. However the more that happens the more obvious the reason we wanted him to lead us becomes. It's almost funny when I think about it."

Before anyone could respond to what Ulquiorra said he disappeared, heading in the same direction as Ichigo.

The five that were still standing there just looked at one another, then headed in the same direction.

As the group was heading towards the first division several of the Captains were already there. Waiting for everyone else to arrive and thinking about what is about to happen. Standing together Ukitake and Shunsui waited for the group to arrive. The two have been the strongest supporters of them being here and in a way are the closest among the Shinigami to them. Pushing his hat back up above his eyes Shunsui asked, "When do you suppose everyone else will arrive."

Ukitake just looked towards the direction of the eighth division, "I"m sure that they will arrive quickly, Ichigo seemed like he wanted this dealt with as soon as possible."

"Yeah, after everything we have seen from them it's hard not to say I'm impressed. Not only from the idea that they are technically hollows, but everything they've done to get here. Ichigo and all the others definitely are amazing, yet a lot of them don't understand that."

While they were talking Kisuke appeared next to them accompanied by Gin and Tosen. Ginn and Tosen both acknowledged their fellow captains and walked into the first division then into Yamamoto's office.

Kisuke watched the two leave and then walked over to Ukitake and Shunsui. Waving at them Kisuke said, "I figured you two would be the first here. I did expect Ichigo would already have been here though."

As he finished his statement Ichigo and Nel appeared next to him. Putting his hand in Kisuke's shoulder Ichigo said, "It's nice to see the three of you."

Turning to look at him Kisuke noticed how tight Ichigo's hand was in his shoulder. For a moment he thought to himself 'I wonder what his meaning behind this is? Either he is still a bit upset about earlier or he is hoping I'll come around.'

Ukitake was the first to reply, "It is nice to see you as well Ichigo, Nel. The meeting should be starting soon, we should make our way inside."

Nodding Ichigo said, "Yeah we probably should, I'd like to wait for the others to arrive before we do though."

Kisuke asked, "Who all should we expect?"

Before Ichigo answered the rest of his group arrived, all taking their place around him and Nel. Ichigo turned to them and said, "This is everyone that is coming, the others are still at the eighth division."

Shunsui nodded, "I hope you are all liking it there. How about tonight you all come over to my bracks and we can have a few drinks."

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind coming Shunsui, I'm sure most of us would like to. It'd give us some time to talk and relax."

As they continued talking outside Gin and Tosen walked into Yamamoto's office. Taking a seat across from his desk Yamamoto looked up from his papers at them. Acknowledging them he quickly went back to his papers, "So you two are finally back."

Gin just chuckled, "Of course we are back."

Glaring at Gin Yamamoto said, "This is no laughing matter Gin. You two have spent the most time with this group so I want to hear what you have to say. Anything that could be of yuse to get the others around that we don't know of yet."

Tosen quickly answered, "The group is very close as you already know, they did several things together while in Hueco Mundo. While I don't know of what their goals were before meeting each other, now it seems like they only wish to live their lives peacefully. The thing standing in their way is Aizen, that is what makes them defy him."

"What do you have to say of them Gin?"

Looking at Yamamoto with a smile Gin just said, "They are amazing people, all of them unique and special in their own ways. I don't have any doubt in them, I would easily put my life in their hands."

Yamamoto stopped with his papers and looked over towards the door, "I see. I will ask of you both to join this meeting, it might be a way to get them to see it in the same perspective."

He was cut off by the sound of a loud siren and explosions blaring. Yamamoto sat up in his chair and looked over towards the door. He let out a small sigh and got up, "Gin, Tosen come with me. We need to gather everyone together."

As he walked out the door Gin got up and followed, Tosen slowly gut up afterwards and made his way out the door. Stepping outside Yamamoto saw everyone that had already gathered there to his left Byakuya, Kenpachi, Unohana, and Mayuri both appeared. Byakuya walked up and said, "Yamamoto we have reports of a group of intruders, they were said to be near the eighth division."

Once hearing this Ichigo shouted, "Who are they and how many are there?"

Unohana walked up and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but we have no real idea of who they are or how many. All we know is they are here."

Turning to Yamamoto Ichigo said, "I need to go and make sure the others are alright."

Once again a loud explosion followed by an unknown spiritual pressure. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow and looked in the direction it came from. "You may go Ichigo however, I would like some others to go with you. Shunsui, Kenpachi, Tosen, and anyone from your group that you would like to take with you."

Shunsui, Kenpachi and Tosen all walked over to him, Kenpachi with a big smile, Tosen with an emotionless expression, and Shunsui with his hat down covering most of his face. Ichigo looked to the others and said, "Stark, Harribel, and Szayel would you come along?"

Stark quickly made his way to stand next to Ichigo and gave him a nod. Harribel also made her way over. Lastly Szayel shook his head, "Why would you want me to come along Ichigo? When you could take Ulquiorra or even Vincio"

"It's my own reasons Szayel, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Szayel held his hand up, "Of course I would like to accompany you, I was just unsure of the reason to pick me is all."

Offering a small smile Ichigo walked up to Nel. Grabbing onto her hand he whispered into her ear, "Please stay here Nel, just stick with Ulquiorra and the others. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Turning around Ichigo let go of Nel's hand however, Nel was still grasping onto his tightly. Nel just wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. "Make sure everyone's okay and make sure you come back."

She sat there for another few seconds and then backed away. Turning to look over his shoulder Ichigo said, "Everyone's going to come back Nel. Let's go guys."

Quickly Ichigo disappeared followed suit by Harribel, Stark, Szayel, and the Captains. Nel just grasped her hands together and looked up at the sky.

Ichigo was rushing as quickly as he could to the eighth division, behind him everyone else was having a hard time keeping up. Appearing at the edge of the eighth division the majority of it was up in flames. Ichigo just went wide eyed and stared at the blaze in front of him, around him everyone else started appearing.

Ichigo's head jolted forwards and his hood fell forwards onto his head, "FUCK!"

The sound of sonido brook through the air getting their attention. Looking up a group of five cloaked people floated above the blaze. Ichigo was the only one still looking at the fire and not caring about the new individuals, however he already sensed them.

The five figures just looked down onto the group shifting their attention between them, until the sound of coughing broke the silence. From the burning building in front of them the coughing got closer and closer. Stark stared into the fire and smoke and slowly made his ways towards it. Suddenly he stopped halfway between the fire and everyone else.

Without warning he just dropped to his knees. From the smoke a small figure started walking out, towards Stark. Breaking out from the smoke, a bloodied and tattered Lilynette stumbled out. She was bleeding heavily and large portions of her skin were burned. She slowly made her way towards Stark who was staring at her, unable to move.

Ichigo and the others just watched as she got closer to him. When she was almost in arms length Stark reached out for her and she fell into his arms.

Stark just sat there staring into Lilynette's eyes as she laid there. Opening her eyes she tried to smile but couldn't make her mouth do it. Tears started falling from Starks face down onto her body as she closed her eyes again. Stark put his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Lilynette?" When he didn't hear an answer he closed his eyes and brought her up to his chest. "Lilynette?"

Ichigo was watching and trying to keep himself from snapping. With a quick flash of light one of the cloaked figures was behind Stark and shoved his sword through his chest. Going all the way through and out of Lilynette back the cloaked figure just looked down at the two.

Ichigo just froze, to him it seemed like everything was going slow motion and now everything hit him like a train. While drawing one of his swords Ichigo rushed towards them yelling, "STARK!" Before Ichigo could get to the man Tosen appeared in front of him. Blocking Ichigo's sword Tosen was pushed back several feet before stopping very close to the cloaked man.

The man pulled his sword from Stark's and Lilynette's chests and turned towards Ichigo. Flicking the blood off he put his sword back in its sheath.

Ichigo never even looked to see who blocked his sword, he didn't care. They were stopping him from killing the man that just murdered Stark. To him it didn't matter who they were they would die along with the cloaked man. Under his hood Ichigo was crushing his teeth together almost to the point of them cracking. His eyes were locked onto the man and didn't pay anything else a thought.

Harribel appeared next to Stark and Lilynette's bodies and sonidod away with them. Reappearing back next to the group she laid them down on their backs.

In a quick swift motion Ichigo put a large amount of force onto his sword. Pushing down to his left Tosen's sword followed and his body went flying towards the ground. After this he quickly pulled his other sword from its sheath throwing it into the air. It made a whole flip and Ichigo jumped up to catch it then brought it down with all his force.

The rest of the cloaked figures in the air saw what Ichigo was doing and two of them quickly disappeared, reappearing under Ichigo's sword with their own drawn. One was a large scythe like blade and the other a short straight blade. Ichigo's sword smashed into the scythe blade and cut halfway through it before hitting the smaller blade. The two swords stopped Ichigo's before it cut through them however, the force from the strike cracked the ground under them, creating a small crater. Ichigo looked up from the swords that barely blocked his and still stared at the original man.

Tosen finally picked himself up from the ground and looked over to see what was happening. Grasping his sword he rushed towards them, bring his sword up and delivering a strike to Ichigo's shoulder. His sword didn't cut through like he figured it would instead, it hit what looked like a shoulder piece. It looked liked a black shoulder piece from an old armor set. As his blade made contact it created a large amount of sparks that went flying. Tosen just looked on wide eyed, jumping back he looked and saw that there was another one on Ichigo's other shoulder as well.

From Ichigo's sword his Reiatsu slowly started to come off of it like steam, at the same time the force behind the blade increased to the point of sending the two blockers to their knees. Throughout all of this Ichigo never broke line of site with the man. Ichigo slowly whispered, "Cero Arco." Then the Reiatsu that had been building up around his sword rocketed towards the ground, breaking through the two swords and cutting deep into the ground.

The force behind it sent the two cloaked figures that were trying to block Ichigo's earlier strike up into the air. Dirt and dust went flyinh, making it seem like it was raining it. Ichigo said, "Finally everyone in my way is gone and I can destroy you."

The air throughout the Seireitei suddenly got a lot heavier as Icihgo released a large amount of Reiatsu. Around him his Reiatsu was easily visible, looking like the air around him was on fire and spreading up and outwards. Taking a step forwards the fire like Reiatsu followed and when he made contact with the ground it compacted in on itself, creating a hole around his foot.

By know all of the cloaked figures and Tosen had already made their way away from the scene, floating in the air about half a mile away and watching. Harribel, Szayel, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shunsui had also got a fairly large distance away.

 **~ Line Break ~**

Still at the first division Nel had tried to leave towards the eighth division once Ichigo's Reiatsu flared for the first time. Ulquiorra had felt it just like her, however he also noticed what was intertwined with it. Looking from Nel towards the source of the Reiatsu Ulquiorra thought to himself, 'Why do you always have to witness death Ichigo? I know you tried not to let Grimmjow's death affect you however, I know Stark's will. Just do what you can to make this right, for everyone's sake.'

 **~ Line Break ~**

Kenpachi, Byakuya, Vincio, and Harribel all watched as Ichigo's Reiatsu started to increase the wind around them, to the point of large gusts that whipped hair and clothes around. A large gust blew through and knocked Ichigo's and the man he had been facing hoods off. Getting a good look at Ichigo's face, the marks of his mask fragment were basically glowing.

Koyo stood their, looking into Ichigo's eyes with a blank expression. Pulling the hair the had fallen over his face back he calmly said, "Cero Espada, Koyo Hisoka."

Ichigo just smirked, "Cero Espada huh. Well here's a news flash. I'm the Cero Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just because Aizen made you and gave you that rank doesn't mean it's true. Now let me show you, what it truly means to be the Cero."

Ichigo swung his left sword forwards and it cut deeply into the ground and created a large gust, blowing dirt everywhere. Sonidoing to his right Ichigo brought his right sword up and down for a diagonal strike against Koyo however, Koyo was able to sonido away in time to dodge. The ground where he once stood now completely destroyed from the power behind Ichigo's strike though.

Looking towards Ichigo, Koyo drew his sword, 'He is as fast as I thought, I need to be careful. If I don't block a strike like that it would probably kill me right now. There is still a couple of minutes until we are safe to leave though. I need to distract him as long as possible, if it comes down to it I might have to release.'

Dashing to his left Koyo started forming a Cero in his left hand. Quickly changing direction he darted straight towards Ichigo, jumping up he tried to deliver a downwards strike. Ichigo easily blocked it and got his other sword ready to counter however, Koyo brought his left hand up and said, "Cero."

Red Reiatsu blasted from his hand into Ichigo's head and neck, a moment later a large explosion of energy and debri followed. Jumping back Koyo took a deep breath and watched to see what happened next. In an instant all of his Reiatsu was blown away in a big gust of wind. From the center Ichigo walked towards him, swords to his sides and his hollow eye roaring to life. The red Reiatsu from it burning like a flame.

Koyo sighed and to himself he thought, 'There is still a few minutes until we can leave. I don't have any other options right now.'

Stabbing his sword into the ground Koyo laid both his hands over the hilt. Leaning forwards he his sword dug further into the ground. Looking up Koyo took a deep breath letting it out he said, Dispatch Caballero."

Red Reiatsu erupted from his sword, cracking and sending large chunks of earth into the air. His red Reiatsu completely souronded him creating what looked almost like a shield. The energy from it created winds that reached upwards of fifty miles an hour.

From where the rest of the group had been watching you could see the full extent of Koyo's release. His Reiatsu weighed down on everything causing Szayel and even Kenpachi to have a hard time standing. Still they all watched as Ichigo just stood there, hair and cloak flapping in the wind. Under this pressure Ichigo still held himself like nothing had changed.

The Reiatsu slowly died down and then was all gone in one last blast of power. From the center of all of this Koyo walked out. His mask fragment grew exponentially, now taking the shape of an old knight's helmet. On his shoulders, torso, hands, legs, and feet were similar white pieces of armor resembling that of an old knight. To complete this his sword had changed its appearance to look a lot like a broadsword, and he was holding onto an almost body length diamond shaped shield in his left hand.

He stood up from his crouched position and lightly stretched a few of his muscles, getting used to the new weight. Looking across at Ichigo he said, "I respect your strength however, I do not hold any respect towards you actions. In time you will come to understand how pointless your efforts truly are. Everyone close to you will die, everyone you care about will die in front of your eyes. This is only the beginning of it Ichigo, this war will be the end of you. Maybe not by my hands in this battle, but it will happen soon. At that point you will prove me right."

Koyo lifted his new sword up and examined it, "I hope you will be satisfied from the result of this, I already know I will be. Now let's finish this before we run out of time, shall we?"

Lifting his broadsword up Koyo rushed forwards with his shield up in front. When he was within ten feet he quickly sonidod and appeared to Ichigo's right bashing him with his shield. It made direct contact with Ichigo's right side and he was sent back a good twenty feet. When Ichigo stopped lazily looked over at Koyo, looking him over once again he chuckled to himself. "You act so much like another man that thinks he is above me, Koyo. I'm going to do the exact same thing I promised him I would do. You will die by my hands Koyo."

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared almost instantly right in front of Koyo. You could tell Koyo was shocked, but he quickly got over it and brought his huge blade crashing forwards. The loud crash of metal against metal was followed by a barrage of sparks flying in every direction. All Ichigo had done was hold his sword up, it didn't even look like he put effort into holding it there. With his right hand he brought up his other sword and slammed it down against Koyo's shield. Cutting a few inches into the top the shield was finally able to stop it from cutting any further to Ichigo's disliking.

Koyo quickly jumped back and looked down at the damage done to his shield. To himself he thought, 'Damn it. I knew his strikes are incredibly powerful, easily twice as strong as mine, but to cut that far into Castillo. It's impossible, how can he have such strength behind his strikes, I couldn't even see any Reiatsu in the bladecenter. So was he pushing his Reiatsu into them, if not just how much damage will they do? However, if he was putting Reiatsu into them, then why wasn't it visible in the center. During the battles we watched you could always see his Reiatsu in the blade.'

Shaking his head Koyo looked back up at Ichigo, who looked back and then was gone. Quickly turning to his left Koyo's shield was hit with another powerful strike. Once again a large amount of sparks went flying as Ichigo's sword traveled across the shield.

Koyo took this one opportunity where both of Ichigo's blades might not be able to block his strike. Bringing his sword up red Reiatsu radiated from it, creating a high pitched whistling noise. Bringing his blade down he yelled, "Cazador de Dragones!"

A moment later the red Reiatsu erupted in a giant cloud, resembling the shape of a dragon's head. Koyo jumped out from the explosion and stood above it and watched. 'Where is he?'

The explosion and fire that the attack caused were still lingering around the area. Making it hard to see much of anything. Without warning from the center of the explosion all of the energy crashed inwards on itself. A moment later it was gone and Ichigo was standing there, panting and leaning on one of his swords. His hollow eye slowly went back to its original state as he fought to get his breath back.

Koyo just watched from above. Looking over Ichigo's form you could tell he was hit by the attack by the large indent on his black shoulder piece followed by a large gash that ran down most of his back. As Koyo finally touched back down into the ground he slowly made his way over to Ichigo. "I commend your efforts Ichigo, however you will never defeat me in your current state. Just lower you blades and come with us, it'll be that simple."

Ichigo stood just like he had been not even shifting an inch. He just chuckled and said, "If you think that is all it takes to stop me that you're even more ignorant than I originally thought."

Shaking his head Koyo said, "I'm no more ignorant than you are now. Thinking you still have a chance against me in your state. It's impossible for you to win anymore, I know how much Reiatsu you used to block most of my last attack Ichigo. Based on how hard you're breathing alone I'd say you couldn't manage to do it again."

Lifting himself from his sword Ichigo stared across to Koyo, "It doesn't matter if I can do it again or not, I'll finish this before you have the chance to use another attack."

Pulling his swords from the ground he was gone, repairing twenty feet above Koyo. He stood there a moment until Reiatsu erupted from the center of his blades. He kept pouring in more and more until it sounded like they blades were screaming to life, and looked like they would break under the pressure.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a minute 'There isn't any other option than this attack. I just hope it doesn't end up killing me from the lack of Reishi. Fuck, let's do this already.'

He brought his left blade up across his body like he was about to strike something. He brought it across his body quickly and when you would normally ready it to stop he kept going and let go of the handle. The blade rocketed towards the ground and crashed into it. The small cloud of dust was cleared almost instantly be the Reiatsu that engulfed the blade. He quickly did the same thing with his other sword and looked between the two.

Holding his hands together he slowed down his breathing. As he brought his hands apart a Cero starting forming between them. Taking one last breath he was gone once again. This time appearing right behind Koyo he yelled, "Cero Erupcion"

Pushing the Cero into his back Koyo was forced to the ground. Once Koyo hit the ground an eruption of Ichigo's Reiatsu rocketed from the ground. In a quarter mile radius there was a pillar of it that reached almost a mile high. The force of the explosion destroyed several of the surroundings buildings and forced the bystanders and brace themselves.

The winds of the explosion were strong enough to spread across the entire Sierette. At the first division Ulquiorra, Kisuke and Nel stared at the source of the explosion. Nel was completely frozen and her face was full of worry. 'What on earth could that have been? His Reiatsu has never felt like that before, it was like it truly did overtake everything.'

Ulquiorra got her attention when she put his hand on her shoulder. "We should go and see what happened."

Nel just shook her head and then the three disappeared heading straight towards the eighth division. Yamamoto watched as they left and looked over at Unohana who had gotten there a few minutes ago. "We are going to head that way as well, I'm sure there will be someone that needs your help."

Turning to look at Aaroniero he said, "I'm sure that you would come along even if a said no so we will all be going."

With that Yamamoto, Aaroniero, Unohana and Ukitake all headed towards the eighth division.

As Ulquiorra, Kisuke and Nel got closer the noticed Harribel, Vincio, Kenpachi and Shunsui all standing near each other some looking at the massive pillar of Reiatsu that was slowly dissipating and the others glancing from the ground up towards it.

Sonidoing next to them when they looked down and Say Stark and Lilynette they froze for a second. Looking down at his friend Ulquiorra asked, "What happened?"

Crossing her arms Harribel looked towards the pillar, "It's a long story Ulquiorra, It's a long story."

Then Nel asked, "Who has Ichigo been fighting?"

"I'm not completely sure who he is fighting Nel, but he was able to kill Stark. Other than the fact he is an Arrancar I don't know much else. I think it would be best to just wait until we can explain everything from the start."

The huge pillar had decreased to about half of it's original size by now. The smaller it got the more it would lash out form the source like lightning bolts. WIthout any warning it all suddenly collapsed in on itself, leaving a small dust cloud hovering over the area. Nel was the first to rush down there and everyone else quickly followed suite. The ground they landed on looked like an earthquake destroyed it, huge gashes in the ground and the rest of it was mostly crumbled and broken apart.

Small traces of Ichigo's Reiatsu swirled around the ground in the wind. When the dust completely cleared you could see the result of Ichigo's attack. Koyo's body was nowhere to be found and his broken sword laid on the ground. Ichigo was crouched down holding onto the side of his head and barely keeping himself from falling over. The group was just close enough to hear him say, "Anyone that harms my family will die Koyo. I don't care if it costs my life to keep that promise." After saying that he was panting very heavily and completely out of breath. A moment later he lost his strength and fell to the ground. Nel started rushing over to him as he collapsed to the ground.

Yamamoto's group arrived a minute later and looked at the scene before them. Unohana quickly made her way over to Nel who was holding Ichigo's head in her lap. Aaroniero and Ukitake made their way over to Harribel and the others and saw what happened to Stark and Lilynette. Yamamoto was the only one that didn't move over to Ichigo or Stark's body. He just stood there evaluating the area and quickly became lost in thought.

 **~ Line Break ~**

It has been a few hours since the attack and the Seireitei was still in a bit of confusion. With no word from any of the captains on the incident several of the non seated officers were coming up with their own ideas. Ranging from some kind of experiment Mayuri created to a rebellion. None of these ideas were anywhere close to reality however.

Ichigo was taken to the fourth division barracks and Nel, Ulquiorra, Kisuke and Harribel couldn't be talked out of going with him.

There was a search done of the area around what is left of the eighth division. They found Aysu, Sun Sun, Apache, Mira, and Ggio and they were also taken to the fourth. While they didn't have any severe injuries they were all nocked out from the amount of Reiatsu during the fight.

Yamamoto had also called a meeting for Captains and Espada, if they would be willing to attend.

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the floor of the meeting room to get everyone's attention. Looking around the room at the small group that had come to the meeting he said, "We are here to discuss what happened and an appropriate reaction. Firstly,anyone that has information on who the attackers were please step forwards."

The small group of people in the room was made up of Kenpachi, Gin, Szayel, Aaroniero, Byakuya, Toshiro, Ukitake, and Shunsui. From the small group Shunsui stepped forwards from his place. "There was a group of them, if you count Tosen among them then there was six. I don't wish to repeat everything I saw so I'll just say one of them Killed Stak and Ichigo lost it. Tosen stepped in to protect who I'm guessing are his comrades. The battle was mostly them trying to keep Ichigo from the man who killed Stark, until Ichigo started getting really serious."

Toshiro asked, "What do you mean when he started getting serious?"

Kenpachi slits smiled, "He means when Ichigo decided he was going to destroy the man and didn't care who or what got in his way. It was an awesome fight to watch because of that."

Yamamoto looked them over and asked, "Was there any sign of who these people are?"

Shunsui stepped forwards again, "They were Arrancar, the one Ichigo fought released his sword part way through the fight. That's all I can say though, we will have to wait for Ichigo to wake up to know exactly who they are."

Looking down Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground. "We need to make the final preparations for this war. I want all of you to start training as long as the rest of your squads. I would also like all of the Espada to join in on this training, you can do it however you see fit but I want everyone to be training until we make our move."

Szayel looked up at Yamamoto and said, "That won't be a problem, I'm sure most of us would like to spend some time training. However, Nel, Ulquiorra and Harribel most likely won't do much of any training until Ichigo is up."

Byakuya quickly stepped in, "That won't be a problem Szayel. That does bring me to what I wanted to ask though. What is our move going to be exactly?"

Yamamoto let out a small sigh, "I was wanting to discuss the exact details with Ichigo and form the rest of the plan. Until then just know that we will be invading Hueco Mundo and killing anyone there that stands against us."

Taking a small pause he continued, "I know that doesn't sound like much of a plan, but know once Ichigo and I can sit down and form the rest of it everyone will know. For know just go to your squads and make sure they know they are to be training whenever they can. Also I hope that this stops the idea of Ichigo and his group being here to take down the Seireitei or anything like that. Now you may all go."

Waving them off most everyone left except Shunsui, Ukitake, Szayel, Aaroniero and Byakuya. They all shared a look and then disappeared all heading towards the fourth division. They walked into the main barracks and Unohana was making her way down the hallway. Shunsui called out, "Unohana can we see Ichigo?"

Stopping and turning around she was surprised to see all of them, but quickly smiled. "Of course I finished healing his wounds a little bit ago, now it's just a waiting game. Just follow me."

They made their way down the hall and Unohana knocked on a door, "I have some visitors, we're coming in."

Opening the door they all made their way into the large room. It was dimly lit and the blinds were shut. Against the far wall Ichigo was lying down in his bed, blankets completely covering his body. Nel was sitting in a chair next to him grasping onto his right hand and never looked up from him. Kisuke was leaning agaisnt the wall and looking between Ichigo and the opposite wall. On the other side of the bed Ulquiorra and Harribel sat there, both of which noticed the group of visitors.

Everyone made their way over towards the bed and found a place to stand or sit. They watched as Ichigo's chest slowly raised and lowered. Unohana said, "Ichigo's Reishi levels were at a critical level, if he went to much longer fighting like that he would have definitely died. However because of his large Reishi supply he should be fine. It is just going to take a while for him to get back to a level where he can function. I'm guessing it could take a few days to upwards of a week for him, during that time you are all welcome to come and go or stay here if you wish. Now I'll have to excuse myself, there are other patients I'll have to attend to."

Unohana made her way out and closed the door behind her, the sound echoed through the empty room and showed just how silent everyone was. Ulquiorra looked over towards everyone and asked, "What was talked about during the meeting?"

 **Honestly I've been debating this for a few days and only recently decided to go with this. I was going to have someone else die at first, then I was going to have something completely different happen. In the back of my mind I kept thinking back to this though and just had to go with it. I did tell you guys earlier to expect some important character deaths and that is what I'm going to do. I'm not planning on killing everyone or anything like that, I'm just going to put deaths in that I think actually play some part into the story in some way.**

 **So I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to be updating my other story in a week or so and after that I'll have the next update for this one. I'm trying to give equal time to both of my stories so don't think I'm favoring my newer story. I just have people that are wanting updates for it as well, so I somewhat made things more difficult on myself. I should have honestly just kept working on the other story on the side and not post it yet, that way I'm not trying to split my attention. However, I don't think about things like that. So just know there will be an update in a few weeks. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	19. War Ensues

**Sorry for the wait been a lot busier than I was planning on me being and I couldn't write very much at all. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and I have something to talk about at the end of the chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Alacron's Speech"**

The sound of the wind hitting the barracks was the only thing you'd hear in the silent room. Even with so many people coming and going there was barely any noise, let alone people talking. After a few hours of visitors ranging from Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants to Ichigo's family the room was mostly empty. Only four visitors were still here at this late hour and none of them looked to be wanting to leave tonight.

Ichigo was still laying in the center of the room under a few blankets. To his left Nel was holding onto him and trying to keep her eyes open. She was the only one that Unohana couldn't get to leave when she had to do her check up on Ichigo. She's been lying with him for hours now and most likely will be for many more to come.

On the opposite side of the bed there was an old chair leaning against the wall. It was were Ulquiorra has been sitting most of the time. Whenever he wasn't sitting in the chair he'd walk over and check on Ichigo and Nel. It kept him a little more at ease knowing he'd be alright, it still doesn't change what he blames himself for. He glanced up from the book he was trying to read and let out a small sigh seeing Ichigo and Nel lying there once again.

The only person that has been there about as long as Nel was Kisuke. The entire time he's been staring out the window, looking over Seireitei and once night fell he'd gaze up at the stars. Turning to give his first glance towards Ichigo he stopped himself and turned back to the window. Leaning his head against the window he thought, 'I'm acting almost like his father. When you were born he couldn't even look at you for a little while. He was to nervous that you'd end up having a terrible life because of him. Yet here I am doing the same thing. Setting your life down a bad path and not even able to look at you, give you support or even say I'm sorry.'

Moving away from the window he walked over to the door. Opening it quietly he only got Harribel's attention who was standing near it. He offered a quick glance and walked into the hallway. Looking back at Ichigo lying there and Nel holding onto him he thought, 'I'm going to put your life back on the right path Ichigo. I want you to live a good life, one better than mine. You could have easily had a different life if I did things differently all those years ago.'

Closing the door Kisuke made his way down the hallway and eventually out of the barracks. Looking towards the Eighth Division it was still easy to tell what happened. From the large destruction of buildings and earth to the small amount of smoke that was still coming from the area. "I don't know how to make your life better Ichigo, but I do know who can help me." Taking a step forwards he said, "I'll make sure to tell them hi for you Ichigo." Then he disappeared once his foot touched the ground.

Inside Harribel was the only person that noticed him leave, but she didn't bring any attention to it. She just looked back over the silent inhabitants of the room. Offering a small nod in Ulquiorra's direction she slipped out the door. Heading down the hallway she slipped into the room that was housing her fraccion.

The room was a lot more lively than Ichigo's was. However the moment the door opened and Harribel walked in it went silent. The three girls just looked over with surprised expressions. Mira was the first to ask, "How is he Harribel?"

Walking over and taking a seat with them she shook her head. "Nothing really new. Unohana said based on his total reserves it could take days for him to be able to wake up. Hopefully he will wake up much sooner."

They all just nodded and waited for anything more. After a break Harribel continued, "In a while I'm sure Nel would like it if we all came over and wished them well."

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

Nel shifter he position and laid her head down against Ichigo's chest and started listening to the slow and soft breaths he was taking. His chest would in turn rise slowly and steadily. As she laid there she had an arm underneath him and one laying over his waist. In all she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. Quietly she started talking to him, "I've been able to feel the baby kicking Ichigo. Every time I notice it I smile and think of the future. The future we are living in together, where we don't have worries. The future I want seems so distant, every time it seems within grasp something changes it."

By now a small stream of tears were falling onto Ichigo's chest. Taking a pause she wiped the tears away then continued, "I started thinking maybe we should name the baby something else. I was thinking we should name it after either Stark or Lilynette."

Even though she knew he wouldn't answer she waited a few moments for one. After exempting one wouldn't come she said, "We wouldn't have to if you don't want to Ichigo. I just thought it would be a way to always remember them and show how important they are."

Silence fell on the room once again. Nel closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. In an instant the silence that had fell was destroyed. All around the fourth division you could feel Ichigo's Reiatsu. It was much weaker and seemed unstable compared to earlier though.

It only took a few seconds for Unohana to come rushing in with Isane. Pulling on her Captain's haori she walked over to the bed. Nel was still trying to hold onto Ichigo and she was looking at his body with sadness in her eyes. Unohana put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Nel would you please step back, I need to get to work."

Hesitantly Nel let go of him and backed away. Her and Ulquiorra watched as Unohana and Isane started getting to work. Without warning Ichigo's body started to shake and thrash around. "Ulquiorra would you please help!." Unohana yelled while trying to hold down Ichigo's body.

Quickly he came over and held his chest down and asked her. "What's happening?"

They finally got his body to stop fighting so much and Unohana had a chance to tell him. Looking up at him and Nel she said, "When someone uses up so much Reishi there is a chance the body can forget what large amounts of pressure it puts on them."

Taking a pause she undid Ichigo's shirt and looked over him. His hollow hole was gaining cracks that branched out in all directions, covering his entire chest. Isane backed away from him with her hand over her mouth, you could faintly hear her say, "Oh God."

Looking back at his chest the cracks were spreading more and getting larger every second. The newest one that formed cut the black zero rank mark on his chest in half and stretched up to his neck. As it did Ichigo started letting out a faint weisz as his lungs fought to get oxygen.

Unohana closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Nel I need your help now."

Until now Nel had been watching on in horror clenching her hands together as tears slowly streamed down her face. She didn't react when Unohana called out to her So Ulquiorra guided her closer to the bed. Unohana took ahold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Nel I need you to trust me, okay?"

A small nod from Nel and Unohana continued, "Ichigo's body is under tremendous pressure and we need to let that pressure be released. If we don't than he will die. I need you to stay focused." Another small nod from Nel and Unohand brought Nel's hands together and wrapped hers around them. Unohana let out a small breath and shoved their hands into Ichigo's hollow hole. There was a quick flash of bright purple light from the center.

A moment later she brought their hands out and a wave of Reiatsu came flowing out. This Reiatsu weighed down on everyone except Nel and it quickly stretched out and hung over a large portion of the Seireitei. This only lasted for a couple of seconds before it could no longer be felt.

Once it died down Ichigo's body went limp. The cracks on his chest stopped forming and some of the ones that were already there slowly started to close up. Ulquiorra stood back and watched as Nel held onto Ichigo and tears fell onto his chest. Unohana walked over and put an arm around her and said, "He'll be okay, his body just wasn't ready for the large amount of Reishi. His Reishi built up a lot faster than his body was able to handle."

Walking over to Ulquiorra she quietly asked him, "Would you please keep an eye on her. Ichigo should wake up soon and you and Nel will probably be the only ones that can keep Ichigo here until he is fully healed. Even after he wakes up it will probably take a couple of days for him to be fully healed."

He gave her a small nod and walked up to Nel and Ichigo. Leaving them Unohana and Isane walked out. In the hallway Harribel and her fraccion were making their way down the hallway towards them. Calling out Harribel asked, "Is Ichigo alright?"

Unohana just offered a small smiled and then continued down the hallway towards her office. Isane stayed for a moment and tried to offer a smile and followed after her captain. Harribel softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It came with Ulquiorra opening the door trying to keep his normal emotionless expression, but failing.

Turning around he motioned for them to come in. He took his old seat in the chair and looked over at Ichigo's motionless body once more. As the four made their way into the room they all stayed quite and found a place around the bed. Harribel hide her emotions when she saw Ichigo's body but her fraccion had a hard time doing so.

Ichigo's body had become so pale it was almost white like Ulquiorra's. The color of his mask fragment had faded greatly and looked lifeless. His body while still being the same size looked like that of a older man because of the wear it has. Scars, wrinkles and the cracking over his chest and up his neck all made him look like a dead man.

While the state Ichigo was in was bad Nel tried to ignore it. She was kneeling on the floor and holding onto Ichigo's head and holding onto one of his hands. You could tell she had been having a hard time with this based on her appearance alone. Her hair was a little unkept and messy, but not to much. On the other hand her face was covered in makeup stains and dried tears and her eyes looked almost empty. The normal deep color that shined from them was dull and plain.

Harribel decided to offer the little support she could and kneeled down beside Nel. Putting an arm around her shoulder Nel leaned into her. With tears still rolling down her face Nel asked, "Why is this happening Harribel?" Taking a small breath she said, "I don't know what I should do."

Harribel whispered, "You just need to be strong, be here for him. You're the person that he would risk his life for, but you're more than just that to him. You're the only person that he can lean on when he needs it, you're the person that gives him the strength he needs. He needs that person right now more than anything. He needs you Nel."

For a moment silence fell upon the room once more. Nel clenched onto Ichigo's hand as hard as she could and laid her head on the bed and whispered, "I'm here Ichigo."

Feeling a soft grasp around her hand Nel froze. It only lasted for a moment and it was gone, looking up she eyed his hand in hers. Once again a soft grasp wrapped around her hand and as she watched Ichigo's fingers curled around hers just enough to feel. Nel wiped away the tears once more and whispered his name,"Ichigo?"

The grip around her hand tightened and Ichigo's eyes cracked open, just enough to see the color of his eye and a faint red glow from the one enclosed by his mask fragment. It was so quiet it was barely heard by the people in the room, but when it was the atmosphere in the room completely changed.

Ichigo turned his head just enough to be able to see Nel kneeling next to him and in a low raspy voice he whispered, "Nel, are you okay?"

Wiping the tears from her face she smiled for the first time in awhile, "Yes! I'm great Ichigo, thank you."

 **~ Line Break ~**

The rain fell from the sky like bullets, hitting the ground and forming in large puddles. From the shadows of an alleyway a cloaked man walked out and headed further down the dark street. The man stopped once he made it to the end of the street and quickly looked over his shoulder. There was a quick flash of lightning in the sky and then the man was gone.

At the opposite end of the street another cloaked figure came walking. They looked to be about the same size but each one of their steps held much more weight to them. As he made it to the end of the street he stopped where the first man had and looked towards the moon. As the lightning flashed once more it illuminated the sky above. Hundreds of what looked like rifts in the sky appeared and created a high pitched screech while they opened. As the light faded they were hided in the darkness of the sky once again.

The man on the ground chuckled to himself seeing these. Pulling the hood further onto his head he disappeared just like the first man had.

Near the outskirts of town there was an old cemetery. It wasn't very large and was surrounded by an old black metal fence. One of cloaked men appeared in the center of the cemetery and looked down at the gravestones. Making his way through maze of headstones he finally stopped in front of a pair of them. Both made out of the same kinds of black stone and being the same size.

Kneeling down he wiped the faces of the stones clean. On the first _it read._

' _Isshin Kurosaki'_

 _Loving Father & Husband_

 _December 10, 1975 - September 19, 2015_

Looking at the other stone it read.

 _Masaki Kurosaki_

 _Loving Mother and Wife_

 _June 9, 1977 - September 19, 2015_

Pulling the hood off the man's blond hair fell over his face. Pulling it back Kisuke let out a sigh. "It's been a while Isshin, Masaki."

Behind him another man called out, "It has been a very long time since we have all been together hasn't it Kisuke?"

Without turning around Kisuke answered back, "It has been quite a while Aizen. I'm surprised you even know where they are buried. That brings me to the question of why are you here?"

With another flash of lightning Aizen walked up behind Kisuke stopping a few feet away. Taking his hood off he said, "I'm simply here to talk with you Kisuke."

Standing up Kisuke turned around and froze for a moment. Aizen's eyes had changed to a dark purple color and had a dark purple almost black ring around each of the irises. Kisuke tried to speak, but before he could ask his question Aizen spoke up, "Before you ask, I did."

Once Kisuke heard this he was gone in a large burst of flash step, reappearing about half a mile away over the city. He kept going in large bursts and appearing and then disappearing an instant later. He crossed the majority of the city and came to a sudden stop when twenty feet in front of him Aizen stood. Not facing him directly, but turned to the side to where he could easily see him through the corner of his eye.

Repeating himself Aizen said, "I'm just here to talk with you Kisuke."

Without any kind of sign Aizen appeared in front of Kisuke and put a hand on his chest. "We have so much to discuss."

Kisuke's shock only lasted for a moment before he reacted. Flash stepping away he brought a small wooden box from his cloak. Breaking it with his fingers a large cloud of smoke appeared, which was pushed outwards to cover the entire area. In the center of this smoke a small Senkaimon opened and Kisuke quickly made his way through.

As the thick smoke cleared Aizen watched as the doors of the Senkaimon closed. "I figured you'd leave once you knew, however you will be back very soon."

Aizen looked back to the sky once more as a large flash of lightning lit up the entire sky. All around there were hundreds of the purple splits in the sky and they were followed by loud montsouris shrecks. Aizen just smiled to himself and floated back to the ground. As he touched down large demonic looking creatures poured out of the rips in the sky. All looking different yet having similar characteristics. All of them were around the size of a large car or bigger and each one had a white bone mask on its face.

Offering one last glance above Aizen chuckled and watched as the hollows started hunting through the city for any source of Reiatsu they could find.

 **~ Line Break ~**

In a large room in the main building of the 12th division a handful of soul reapers were busy. On the wall was a large screen that had several different projections on it, all of that was overtaken by a large warning and video surveillance.

In the video were thousands of hollows hunting for souls in a small town and devouring hundreds of them. A moment later Mayuri bursted through the doors with his lieutenant Nemu by his side. He took one look at the screen and quickly left without hearing any report from his subordinates.

Quickly making his way out of the building he flash stepped towards the first division at a great speed, one that Nemu had a somewhat difficult time of following.

Bursting through the 1st division doors he surprised Yamamoto who had been sitting there. Yamamoto took one look at Mayuri and waved his hand and a soul reaper in a suit that looked nothing like that of a normal soul reaper appeared by his side and was quickly gone. Turning towards Mayuri he said, "There will be a meeting in ten minutes. Now tell me what it is I called this meeting for?"

 **~ Line Break ~**

Unohana knocked on the door to Ichigo's room and entered after hearing someone from inside. As she opened the door she found a room full of people. She expected Nel and Ulquiorra to still be there, but she didn't expect so many others. Harribel and her fraccion had arrived and were talking amongst themselves. Shunsui and Ukitake had both also arrived without her knowing and they were in the middle of a conversation with Ulquiorra. The one that surprised her the most was Byakuya who was standing near the door just looking over the room and was the one who let her in.

She offered a smile towards him and walked into the room. Walking up she put a hand on Nel's shoulder which surprised her. Nel jumped a little and let out a small scream. She calmed down quickly once Ichigo held onto her hand again though.

"It's okay Nel, it's just Unohana." While Ichigo could talk it didn't sound much like him at all. The voice was still deeper and raspier than his normal voice.

Hearing this Nel turned and offered a small smile, "I'm guessing you're checking up on him?"

Offering another smile Unohana walked up and looked at Ichigo, "Well you look livelier than you did when I was last here. You should be able to start walking around soon, just spend a bit more time resting."

"I understand what you're saying Unohana, but I can't stay laid up for too long."

As if almost on cue a messenger appeared in the center of the room. "Captain, Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Kuchiki there is a mandatory Captains meeting immediately. I'm also to inform that any Espada member is allowed to attend if they so wish." With that said he disappeared as soon as he had appeared.

There was a short silence over the room that was broke by Ichigo trying to sit up. Nel tried to stop him but he finally managed to sit up. Wrapping her arms around him Nel said, "You can't go Ichigo."

Leaning into her arms he said, "I need to be there if it's that important." Swinging his feet to the side of the bed he tried to stand up. Once his weight was all on his feet he collapsed to a knee. Holding onto his chest he started coughing

Ulquiorra and Shunsui helped him back into the bed and his breathing slowly eased. Resting against Nel's shoulder Ichigo finally caught his breath. **"Ichigo you need to stay here, if you start pushing it now you'll never fully recover."**

'I know, I know.'

Looking over at Ulquiorra Ichigo asked, "Would you please go to the meeting in my place Ulquiorra?"

Offering a nod he said, "Yes, I'll go Ichigo. I'm sure a few of the others would like to come as well."

"Yeah I'm sure there are." Taking a pause his face hardened in seriousness, "Ulquiorra I'm going to need you to take my place for a little while. I've realized that it's going to take a while for me to actually be healthy enough to take charge again. I'm leaving the decision of this meeting to you, whatever you think is best for us."

Ulquiorra offered a small smile and nodded. Ichigo continued, "Now you all should probably head to the meeting. One last thing Ulquiorra. Drop by and take Szayel and Aaroniero along with you, probably should take Vincio as well."

As they all said their goodbyes they started making their way towards the First Division, leaving Ichigo, Nel, Harribel and her fraccion watching as they left.

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

The craziness and commotion that was the 1st division's meeting room was stopped once Yamamoto's cane hit the ground. All side conversations and talk was put to an end and all attention was directed towards him. The Captains had all lined up in their normal positions and the small group of Espada had gathered across from Yamamoto in their own line, with Ulquiorra standing in the center facing Yamamoto. To his left Szayel and Vincio stood and on his right Aaroniero stood. The three were standing slightly behind Ulquiorra showing the fact he was in charge of the group at the moment.

Yamamoto started right away motioning for Mayuri to make his statements. Walking forwards from the line Mayuri said, "We have new reports of a very large force of Hollows descending on Karakura town. The numbers easily reach in the thousands and might keep increasing and eventually stronger hollows will be drawn their. We need to have immediate action to stop this assault."

With that said he took his place back in line and Yamamoto looked for the reaction it would have. Yet no one spoke out everyone just stayed quiet. Seeing the lack of reaction Yamamoto slammed his cane down once again and shouted, "This Hollow force is no doubt Aizen's doing. We need to put a stop to it and keep these people save. A group of you along with your lieutenants will be going to Karakra town immediately. Do I have any volunteers for this?"

Kenpachi almost instantly replied, "Hell yeah, I'll enjoy this. Been awhile since I've been able to do any real fighting."

Kenpachi was the only one that volunteered however. Shaking his head once again Yamamoto said, "Very well Kenpachi along with his lieutenant will be heading to Karakura town with Captains Byakuya and Kamamura. The three of you will form a perimeter and destroy any hollows that you encounter."

Byakuya just offered a small nod and Kamamura did the same. Before Yamamoto could continue Ulquiorra spoke up, "Yamamoto I would like to have Szayel go along with them, if that's alright with you?"

A long silence followed his request, finally Yamamoto answered, "He may go along with them. Is there any other requests you have?"

Stepping forwards Ulquiorra looked at a few of the Captains he'd call a friend and said, "I believe we need to form a counter attack and hit Las Noches directly. Aizen must be using this time to gather the last of his forces and make the final preparations. We need to strike at that time, it would offer us the greatest chance of winning without casualties."

Yamamoto just looked down at his hands for a moment and then said, "Everyone that feels we need to form a counter strike make yourself known."

Sui Feng, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, Mayuri, and Toshiro all raised their hands one after another. After a moment Byakuya finally raised his hand as well. Looking towards Ulquiorra, Yamamoto said, "Very well, we will form a counter strike against Las Noches. Ulquiorra you will be in charge of this. Who do you believe should go?"

Shocked at first Ulquiorra hide it well, "I would like Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana and Toshiro to come along. Of course myself and Aaroniero will be going along as well, I'll also be asking Harribel to join us. Everyone else should stay to help either of the groups if it comes to that."

Looking up at Yamamoto for his answer Ulquiorra was definitely nervous. To himself he thought, 'Is this really the best thing to do? Would Ichigo do something like this?' Yamamoto's answer brought him out of his thoughts. "Very well Ulquiorra. Gather with them after the meeting and form your plan. From their you will be in charge of them."

While the reaction from most was supportive and glade. Sui Feng bursted out, "You can't be serious Yamamoto! You would let an Espada run such a mission into enemy territory?"

All it took was Yamamoto to turn and stare at her and she stopped. "I don't have any doubts in him or his strength. He is the best person the lead this mission out of the ones that are going. No one else knows the layout or what it is like in Las Noches like he does. So yes I am serious about my decision Sui Feng."

Slamming his cane once more he continued, "Kenpachi, Byakuya and Kamamura take you lieutenants and head to Karakura town immediately. Everyone that will be going to Las Noches under Ulquiorra stay here and listen to his orders. Everyone else head back to your divisions. That is all!"

With that said everyone but the group going to Las Noches, Vincio, and Yamamoto left. Before Byakuya left he did go up to Ulquiorra and wish him luck, which Ulquiorra returned.

Yamamoto watched as the small group formed around Ulquiorra and then headed towards his office. Ulquiorra watched him leave and thought, 'This is the right thing to do. We need to end this as soon as possible. The only unknown right now is who is going to deal with Aizen.'

Breaking from his thoughts Ulquiorra saw everyone looking at him and waiting. Remembering what was happening Ulquiorra shook his head. "Okay I chose all of you because you are the ones that I feel will work the best together. Your abilities also cover the widest range of who I could have chosen. Our main goal is to destroy Aizen's forces that are still in Las Noches and put an end to this. To accomplish this we will break into groups when we get into Hueco Mundo and storm Las Noches from different directions. Three groups in total, Shunsui, Ukitake and Aaroniero will be the first. Unohana and myself will be the second and finally Harribel and Toshiro will be the third."

"We will all break into Las Noches at the same point and branch off from their. Shunsui your group will be hitting Las Noches directly you will make a rush directly for the main building, where the throne room is. Toshiro you and Harribel will branch off to the right and clear out any Arrancar you find until you make it to the main building. Once there you'll break into the side and storm your way to the throne room. Lastly Unohana you and I will branch off to the left and do the same thing, breaking into the other side of the main building and storm from the other side."

"We should be able to clear out the majority of the Hollows and lower ranking Arranar while making our way to the main building. My plan is we will trap everyone else within the throne room and confront them there. If that happens then most likely we will have to break apart from there and fight our own opponents."

Looking at their reactions Ulquiorra asked, "Are there any questions?"

Shunsui pushed his hat up and cracked a small smile, "No I think we understand what we're going to do. We should make a stop by and Let Ichigo and Nel know what's up before leaving. I'm sure Ichigo is going crazy right about now worrying."

As they started getting ready to leave the doors bursted open and Kisuke came running in. Stopping next to Ulquiorra he stopped to catch his breath. As Ulquiorra helped him stay standing Kisuke said, "AIzen was in the world of the living. He absorbed the Hogyoku, I'm not entirely sure what it did to him either."

From all the commotion Yamamoto walked out of his office and caught a glimpse at the mix between shock and fear on his face Yamamoto asked, "What happened Kisuke?"

Taking a moment to calm himself down Kisuke restated what he had just said. He then continued, "The strength that Aizen now has, there is no chance we have without Ichigo being one hundred percent. Yamamoto you'd be the only person that could stand a chance and to be honest I'm not sure how long you could truly last. We need Ichigo's help as soon as possible."

Putting a hand on Kisuke's shoulder Ulquiorra told him, "There is no way Ichigo will be a hundred percent any time soon Kisuke. After you left Ichigo's body had created too much Reishi to quickly resulting in even more damage. The recovery process is going to be somewhat slow or else he'll never be healed. Other than that there is also what's going on in Karakura town. We can't sit back and wait right now, we need to stop Aizen's advanced now and make our own. That's exactly what we are doing now Kisuke."

It took Kisuke a little while to take everything in and think it over. Taking a breath and closing his eyes he turned to Yamamoto. "I need to head to Karakura town then. Yoruichi and Tessai have already headed back there and I need to gather a few things. To be honest with all of you Ichigo is going to have to get involved soon, there just isn't any way to avoid that fact. When that times comes we'll all know and he'll be the only one that can do anything."

With that stated Kisuke turned around and headed back to the door. Before he could make it out Ulquiorra called out to him. "We are going to see him before we head to Hueco Mundo, would you like to come. I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Kisuke didn't turn around and nobody saw, but a few tears fell down and landed on his cheeks. "No I can't, I have to get to my lab and back as quickly as I can. After that I'll go and see him, there's a lot of things I need to tell him and apologize for."

As Kisuke slipped out the door Ulquiorra shook his head. Looking back to everyone he said, "Okay guys, let's go and say our goodbye's before we head out."

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

As Kisuke stepped through the portal into the World of the Living it was chaos. Gargantua's littered the sky and hollows poured out in the dozens adding to the incredible number that had already gathered. Witnessing this Kisuke started rushing straight to his store. If there was any Hollows in his way he would quickly cut them down and continue.

Finally reaching the entrance to his store he rushed inside to find it empty, Yoruichi and Tessai were nowhere to be seen. Not having time to search for them he opened the door to his office and started searching through several of the draws that lined the walls.

After five minutes of searching without any luck he slammed a draw and yelled out, "God Damnit!"

He took a moment to calm himself down and decided to search somewhere else. Looking at the corner of the room he noticed the hatch to the training room was slightly open. Grabbing his sword from the table he opened the hatch and took a look down. The normal training room had several bright lights always lightening it up however, when he looked down it was pitch black. Looking back in one of the draws he pulled out a plastic rod with metal ends. Slamming one end of it into the wall a bright green light formed in the plastic center.

Walking back over to the hatch he let it drop down and illuminate the area around the entrance. Not seeing anything out of place Kisuke jumped down into the darkness.

When he hit the ground the sound echoed throughout the entire room and above him the hatch that had been open slammed shut. Picking up the tube he started to illuminate the area around him and headed towards the closest wall.

After wandering further in there was definitely some kind of fight here not to long ago based on the condition of the terrain. Finally making it to the wall he started moving his hand over it until he found the small pivot in it. Wrapping his fingers around the edge he pulled a square piece from the wall. Underneath it was four circular holes about an inch in diameter. Bringing the tube up he slide it into one of the holes and the lights around the training room flickered a few times before turning on.

Once they came on a voice called out, "I should have figured you'd have another way to turn them on. The other two couldn't give me the information I requested on this, for your sake hopefully you can."

Kisuke froze for a moment and slowly turned to look at who it was. Sitting on a rock leaning against his giant scythe like blade. Ogama stared across at Kisuke with his dark brown eyes and watched him closely. Holding up his hand a small metal box with a purple cross on the front of it. "So do you have any useful information on this item?"

Kisuke just thought to himself, 'I don't know what Aizen wants with that, but I need to help Ichigo. I need to find a way to get it away from him and get back to the Soul Society.'

Ogama stood up from the rock and stretched his arms. The joint like parts of his hollow arm cracked and flexed as he did so. Tucking the box back into his pocket he grabbed his blade from the ground and the purple ribbon wrapped around it fell off. The entire blade was about three feet long and half a foot in width with a small metal circle at the end where the cloth was attached.

Holding onto the back of the blade he started walking up to Kisuke. "I don't really want to have to fight anyone else today Kisuke. So to save us both the time just tell me what's so important about this."

Pulling the blade from his cane Kisuke walked closer to him as well, "Firstly I can't say what that thing is used for. Secondly to keep it form Aizen I'm going to have to fight you. So prepare yourself, because I can't afford to lose right now."

Pointing the edge of the blade towards the ground Kisuke called out, "Awaken Benihime."

 **~ Line Break ~**

Ulquiorra lead the group towards the fourth division and towards Ichigo's room. As they made their way down the halls towards his room Ulquiorra felt a weight come over him. Not a physical weight but one of anxiety for what was about to happen. Anxious to get all of this over with once and for all. Giving a knock on the door Ulquiorra and the others made their way in. Nel and Ichigo were still laying down and Harribel along with her fraccion were sitting near the bed talking amongst themselves.

As everyone walked in and found a place Ulquiorra walked up to the bed along with Unohana. Ichigo stopped what he was saying once he saw them and offered a smile, "So I'm guessing something big is going on huh?"

Ulquiorra shook his head a little and said, "Yeah, something big is going on. Szayel along with a group went to the world of the living. There is a huge amount of hollows attacking upwards of a thousand. While that happens we are going to Las Noches to try and put an end to this. That brings me to what I needed to ask." Looking towards Harribel he asked, "We need you to come along with us Harribel."

Looking at her fraccion's response she finally said, "I'll go, if we really can put an end to this now then I'll help."

Unohana took the opportunity to say what she needed to, "Since I'm not going to be here Ichigo, Isane will be checking up on you like she has been. Just keep resting and don't exert yourself."

Ulquiorra turned to everyone and asked, "Would you guys give me a minute to talk with Ichigo?"

Shunsui spoke for all of them and said, "Of course we can give you a minute. Let's head outside and wait for everyone." Then Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, Toshiro, Aaroniero, and Harribel made their way outside. Shunsui was the last one to leave and he looked back and said, "Take your time Ulquiorra. We'll be outside when you're ready."

"I just wanted your advice Ichigo. I'm the one that came up with this mission and the whole plan for it. I don't know if it's the right decision or not and I just want to know what you think of it and any advice you could offer."

Ichigo just laughed to himself. "You don't need any advice from me Ulquiorra, all of us have faith in you Ulquiorra. I believe you wouldn't make a decision like this without thinking it over and forming a good strategy for it. Just do what you think is right Ulquiorra, that's all you can ever do."

"I guess you're right Ichigo."

Getting up Ulquiorra walked over to the door, "We'll hopefully be back soon and this will all be over."

As he was opening the door Ichigo called out to him, "I'll see you soon Ulquiorra, I know you guys will finish this. Honestly I feel like I should be there, but there isn't any way I could right now."

Slowly Ichigo sat up and leaned against the bedframe. "If anything happens I'll be there to help, even if I won't be much. I won't leave you guys to do this alone if something goes wrong. Tell Harribel and Aaroniero that if anything happens to send a message to me over to transceivers and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"It won't come down to that Ichigo. You just rest and get better, I'll let you know when it's over." With that said Ulquiorra offered a wave and closed the door as he left.

 **Okay guys liked the chapter, it's out a lot later than I originally wanted and later than I had planned after that. Things happen and I don't have control over sometimes and it keeps me from writing. I've been thinking that I need someway to talk with you guys and give information about when chapters will be out. So I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in something like that. I'll put a pole up so if you'd be interested check it out and let me know.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to be working on the next chapter for my second story and then the next update for this one. If you're waiting for the update on my Shattered Cross story expect it in a week to two at the most.**

 **Summer is getting closer and I'm in the last few months of school this year and once I'm out of school the updates will be coming out a lot more frequent. So until then I'm going to try my very best to get them out more often than once every month or so. Talk to you guys later and go check my profile if you're interested in me making a facebook or twitter to be able to talk with you guys.**


	20. The Casualties of War

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **"Alacron Talking"**

The sands of Hueco Mundo were desolate and even more empty than they normally are. The normal stray hollow running around or the sounds of two hollows fighting were not there. Due to this the sound of the Garganta opening echoed through the surrounding area slowly growing quieter the further they get from the source. As the Garganta opened the large group of Soul Reapers and the former Espada stepped out into the sands.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the group and stared towards the outskirts of Las Noches. While he did the Captains looked around and got used to the new environment. Shunsui had to hold onto his hat as a strong wind gust blew through, "This place really is desolate isn't it. I never thought it was this bad."

Walking past him Harribel stood next to Ulquiorra. "What do you think of this Ulquiorra?"

Resting a hand on the hilt of his sword he shook his head, "It's way too quiet. Other than that I figured there would have been some kind of forces around the outskirts of Las Noches, yet there are none. You can't even sense anything within a few miles, it definitely isn't right."

Crossing her arms which caused her already large breasts to look even bigger Harribel took one more look over the area. "I don't like this at all Ulquiorra."

"I know what you mean Harribel, this is going to be very interesting."

Turning back to the group Ulquiorra looked over his group. All of them looked back at him waiting for instructions, while Shunsui could see some of what he was hiding. "There is going to be a slight change of plans. I don't like the way everything feels right now, if we split up know I feel we would be to vulnerable. So we are all going to break into Las Noches as a main group and decide to break apart form their if we still haven't run into anything."

From there the group heading towards the large dome of Las Noches at a running pace.

 **~LINE BREAK~**

The old throne room of Las Noches was empty and completely dark. The only light as coming from the small crack from the doorway. The small amount of light shines across the majority of the adjacent wall and shadows from inside the room reflected on it. The shadows looked to be of two people talking back and forth. In an instant a shadow covered the entire wall followed by a loud cry of pain.

As blood shot onto the wall you could make out a person falling to their knees and holding onto their shoulder while the other held a blade above his head. Pulling the sword away the figure moved towards the door as his footsteps echoed through the room.

Grasping the door handle the man turned and said, "You should know your place by now Barragan."

As he walked from the room Barragan cursed him under his breath, "You'll learn where I stand soon enough Aizen."

Outside the door Tosen was waiting and greeted Aizen once he came out. "Is his little stunt over with Aizen?"

Waving it off he said, "Barragan has come to learn that he shouldn't tamper with my plans. He isn't going to be a problem any more. Now it's time that we gather everyone I believe that we will have some company soon,"

"Yes Aizen, I will gather everyone in the throne room."

"Thank you Tosen, I will be there once I'm finished with my current affairs."

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

As the group travelled over the sands the dome of Las Noches finally came into view. Being one of the first to see it Toshiro asked, "Is that it Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, that is Las Noches. Everyone lets stop up ahead."

As the group came to a stop a little ways away from the giant dome Ulquiorra looked for any signs of life. Without finding any he turned back towards the group. Holding his hat Shunsui looked over the area, "Definitely bigger than I imaged it to be. So how are we going to get inside?"

Crossing her arms Harribel shook her head, "There are a few entrances but we aren't anywhere near one right not. The easiest way would by to just break in right here."

Putting a hand on his sword Ulquiorra nodded to this, "Yeah that would probably be easiest right now. If everyone would back up a little I'll do it."

Waiting for everyone to back up just a bit Ulquiorra started to form a cero at the end of his finger. "Cero." The green blast from the Zero shot into the wall and quickly broke through creating a large hole. As rock and dust went flying the remaining of his Cero dissipated on the other side of the wall.

Looking at the large hole Shunsui grinned, "That was a bit easier than I thought it would be honestly."

"Ulquiorra has the third." Pausing Harribel looked towards the ground and quietly said, " Well second strongest Cero among the Espada."

Without warning someone shot from the dust of the explosion and grabbed onto Ulquiorra. The two went flying back several feet before Ulquiorra threw them off. The person went flying and crashed into the ground creating a large pillar of dust. As it slowly calmed down you could hear someone laughing from inside of it. With a small gust all the dust cleared and standing in the small crater was Kyojin.

"I'm disappointed the Kenpachi isn't here but I'm sure you'll do just fine Ulquiorra." Pulling his blade from its sheath he darted towards Ulquiorra who drew his own blade to block. As the two blades interlocked Kyojin laughed, "I can't wait to watch you bleed Ulquiorra, I'm sure your blood tastes delicious."

As the shock finally wore off from the group they all watched as Kyojin went on the assault, striking over and over again. Kyojin dashed in quickly with his sword back and tried to slice Ulquiorra's back. Turning to block Kyojin was already above him with a cero forming in his hand. As the blue energy quickly built he yelled, "Cero!" Resulting in a huge blast of energy rocketing towards Ulquiorra. As it made contact there was a large explosion and Kyojin exploded into laughter.

"Yes, this is what I want. Bleed for me Ulquiorra, let me taste the sweetness it contains."

The group looked on as the smoke filled the air from the explosion and waited for Ulquiorra. A moment later he shot from the smoke and headed right towards Kyojin. Grabbing a hold of his shirt he flung him towards the ground. His body rocketed towards the sands uncontrollably as Ulquiorra gathered a cero of his own. As he fired it another voice came from the hole that lead to Las Noches.

"I'm surprised by that Ulquiorra. I never figured you to attack a weaker opponent without mercy." From the hole Barragan along with Izumi, Kaen, and Kanari walked out.

As the impact of the ceeo roared through the area everything else was quite. Landing back on the ground Ulquiorra walked up to the front of the group and started down Barragan. Both sides just staring at one another and sizing them up. As the tension started to grow to a breaking point a huge force fell on them.

"Bleed, Noshirama!"

The torrent of Reiatsu died down and the dust slowly cleared. From this cloud Kyojin's huge form became clear. While he still held a mostly human appearance he bulked up quite a bit. Boots and gauntlets made of white bone formed and stretched up his legs and arms, from his hollow hole more of it branched out up to his shoulders creating large spikes. Finally around his neck more of these spike protruded to create a collar.

In his hands were two huge cleaver like blades with golden handles and guards. From the end of each handle a red thistle hung with a black skull at each end. The blades were made from a blade metal and glistened in sunlight. Tightening his grip on the handles Kyojin disappeared, a moment later he was above the group and struck it down on them. Everyone scattered to dodge the attack and his strike hit the ground creating a large crater to appear as a large amount of sand went flying. From the center of this Kyojin was laughing and had a large grin on his face, "This is going to be so much fun, all the blood that will be shed I can taste it now."

Walking in front of the bloodthirsty giant Barragan called out, "Ulquiorra, Harribel shale we take our fight elsewhere?"

As everyone from the group finally reappeared Ulquiorra and Halibel stood in front and nodded to Barragan's request. A moment later all three of them disappeared traveling a few miles away. Watching them go Shunsui said, "I guess we'll be dealing with these guys then." Before he could even turn around to face them a large fist collided against his side and sent him flying backwards.

Drawing his blade Ukitake was forced to block a strike from one of Kyojin's large blades. Looking to his friend he saw him finally stop a few hundred feet away and slowly pick himself up, brushing the dust off and fixing his hat he started walking back. Pulling out his two swords he called upon his shikai, as the two large black and white blades formed you could feel his Reiatsu increase as well.

Finally breaking apart from Kyojin Ukitake dove back and let Shunsui attack. His form morphing out of the very shadow that Kyojin was forming. As his body came from the shadow it lost it's black tint and gained its normal color. Once his swords were formed he stabbed Kyojin in the back and out his chest. There was a lot of initial shock from Kyojin, who froze for a moment before his head fell limp and his eyes started to roll backwards into his skull. As Shunsui pulled out his blade a large burst of Reiatsu exploded from the wound and filled the air around Kyojin.

Kyojin let out a large roar before his Reiatsu stopped. His form had changed once again, the white bone that covered most of his body gained a faint red tint to it. Along with his swords whose thistle grew in length as well. Picking up his blades Kyojin laughed, "Yes, the blood is incredible."

Before Ukitake could respond Kyojin was behind him and brought his blade down, only to be blocked by Shunsui's. "You are faster than before."

Jumping back Kyojin laughed, "Shunsui you made my blood boil. Now let me return the favor." Letting his grip go on his blades he grabbed onto the end of the throstles and started to swing them in circles. Reiatsu started to build up in the blades and as he swung them they started to let off a loud whistle until he yelled, "Cero!" The two cero's went rocketing towards Shunsui and Ukitake.

Jumping in front Ukitake brought one of his blades forwards and he started absorbing the attack. As it went through the blade, the rope and the metal tags he brought his other blade forwards and the cero fired right back towards Kyojin. Kyojin was only fazed for a moment until the cero made contact.

Once the Reiatsu faded Kyojin's eyes rolled back once again and his blades fell to the ground. The bone that covered his arms, legs and around his shoulders started cracking. From the cracks blue energy started pouring out and forming around him. The two massive blades started to glow blue and both started disintegrating. As the Reiatsu around Kyojin started building you could no longer see him.

Landing next to Ukitake Shunsui asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright, this can't be any good."

Tipping his hat up he Shunsui said, "No it can't be, I don't know what we'll have to do with this one."

A loud roar came from the center of the cloud and it slowly dissipated. Standing in a crater was a very different looking Kyojin. Running down his back wa a line of spikes the branched out down his legs and arms. From the line of spikes white armor that resembled alligator skin covered most of his body. Lastly on his head was a helmet that resembled an alligator skull.

As the jaw opened a large gush of steam came out. Looking up towards Ukitake and Shunsui from the black eye holes of his helmet two bright blue lights shined out. Taking another breath Kyojin said, "Finally, I've tasted enough blood. I can finally show you my true form, ha ha. Now let the real fight start."

 **~ Ulquiorra & Halibel vs. Barragan ~**

Landing next to each other Ulquiorra and Halibel starred across to Barragan who just appeared. "He has to have something up his sleeve to think he can take us both on. What do you think it is Ulquiorra?"

Shaking his head Ulquiorra stepped forwards. Drawing his sword he said, "Barragan has too much faith in his segunda lanzamiento. Now then let's get this over with Barragan."

Rushing forwards Ulquiorra strike was blocked by Barragan's giant battle axe. As the two fought in a stalemate Halibel jumped behind them. "Ala Azul." Being her sword crashing forwards the yellow ceeo like attack crashed right into the pair.

Landing back on the ground Halibel tried to find Ulquiorra through the smoke. Without warning a red cero broke through the cloud of smoke and struck her in the chest. Falling back a few feet Halibel held onto her chest as a steady amount of blood started pouring out. Looking up Barragan was walking towards her, "Do you really think you can catch me off guard Halibel. It was quite easy to direct Ulquiorra into the little attack of yours and counter you."

Standing up Halibel gripped her chest tighter as more blood began to come from her wound. Letting out a few chuckles Halibel said, "You are so stuck up and self centered Barragan. For you to think my attack would be enough to wound Ulquiorra to such an extent, so foolish."

In an instant a flash of green came from behind Barragan and then Ulquiorra drove his blade into his back. Bringing his finger up to the back of Barragan's head Ulquiorra started charging a cero. Looking down Barragan grasped the blade the stick from his chest. "How did you?"

"You wouldn't understand if I toils you Barragan. Now this is over. Cero." Then Ulquiorra's cero exploded on the back of Barragan's head creating a massive explosion. Jumping away Ulquiorra landed next to Halibel, "Here let me help you Halibel." Putting her arm over his shoulder Ulquiorra let her lean against him and catch her breath.

As her breathing slowed down she asked, "Do you think it's actually over?"

"It's hard to say Halibel. Honestly I'm hoping it is."

As the two started to walk away a large pillar of red Reiatsu shot into the sky. From the base of the pillar Barragan picked himself off of the ground. The hole in his chest was bleeding and a large portion of his skull was destroyed. The pillar darkened until it went black and then began to crack.

From the cracks black most began to flow, until the pillar eventually completely shattered. When it shattered a large cloud of black smoke filled the air and from the smoke Barragan's new form started to emerge. A golden crown say upon a plain white skull. Followed by a purple cloak that made up his body. Reaching out a hand his axe appeared once again with two golden chains attached to the end.

Staring across at the display Barragan was making Ulquiorra and Halibel started to release their Reiatsu. Holding his sword towards the ground Ulquiorra calmly said, "Enclose Murcielago."

Next to him Halibel switched the grip on her sword and said, "Hunt Tiburon."

Ulquiorra's Reiatsu started to rain down like rain while Halibel was enclosed in a torrent of water in the shape of a heart. From inside the water Halibel cut through it causing water to rain down. Her form stayed much the same as before but more revealing than before. Her chest was covered in bone and down her back spikes ran all the way down her spine. Around her waist and skirt made from the bone was all that covered her. Lastly she had knee high boots.

Grasping the giant white sword with one hand she brought it above her head. Water started to pour out of the gil shaped holes along the blade encasing it in water. Bring her blade forwards a torrent of water crashed towards Barragan.

Next to Halibel Ulquiorra emerged in his first release. Stretching out his wings he summed his green spear and rushed towards Barragan. Flying justice the ground a large explosion of green appeared once he made contact with Barragan who was fighting off the water.

Landing back next to Halibel Ulquiorra turned to look at the damage. A piece of Barragan's skull had broken off and fell to the ground from the direct attack. Holding up his axe Barragan directed Reiatsu into it. As the energy built the weapon started to let off a loud whistle because of the pressure. Slamming his axe into the ground, it began to crack and extend towards Ulquiorra and Halibel. After the cracks formed large pillars of Reiatsu shot through the ground and into the sky.

The ground under the two began to split and a moment later a large pilar shot up. Hitting Ulquiorra directly and scrapping Halibel. Ulquiorra was sent into the sky from the force and Halibel was sent flying back hundreds of feet. Watching the attack Barragan almost smiled, "Now it's your turn to feel the power of a god."

 **~ Gen POV ~**

The rest of the group was still staring down the remaining Espada that walked out of the hole. The silent Stare down was brought to an end when Kaen yelled, "Shut up you bitch!"

Looking over her and Izumi were about ready to rip each other's throats out, while Kanari just shook her head at them. Toshiro watched with a questioning gaze until the two finally broke apart and huffed at each other. Looking back towards Aaroniero he asked, "Do you think they're serious?"

Aaroniero sighed and said, "Yeah I'm thinking they are serious, it's pretty sad honestly. I almost regret having to fight them,"

Between the two Unohana stepped forwards and quietly said, "It seems that with everyone else already occupied then we'll have to find something to occupy our time with."

Izumi and Kaen looked over at Unohana's face and both froze for a moment, the face that moments ago looked innocent and happy turned into a monstrous and deadly warrior. However being the women they are the two broke out of the scar quickly and laughed. Walking up closer to Unohana Kaen asked, "So what do you have in mind sweetheart? You want to do makeovers?"

Unohana simply drew her blade and a weight beared down onto the two women as she did. Once again the two only let the shock last a few seconds before showing off a strong front.

Toshiro and Aaroniero watched as the three sized each other up neither one showing any sign of backing down. Looking over at Toshiro Aaroniero asked, "Do you think we should help her?"

Toshiro just shook his head, "No she'll be fine." Looking over towards Kanari he said, "We need to worry about our own opponent for the moment." Drawing his blade followed by Aaroniero they made their way closer to the silent women. Once they were close enough Toshiro called out, "Women are you just going to stand there or are you going to defend yourself?"

Turning to look at the two men Kanari didn't even notice them until Toshiro called out. 'What on earth are they doing and where did they come from?'

Shaking away those thoughts Kanari asked, "Where did you two come from by the way?"

You'd have thought she was kidding if it wasn't for the look on her face. Dumbfounded Toshiro asked, "What do you mean where did we come from, we were here the whole time."

Kanari just shrugged, "I didn't notice you two until now, I guess since everyone else is already occupied then I'll have to fight the two of you."

Toshiro and Aaroniero looked at eachother with a questioning gaze until Kanari rushed at the two with her blade drawn. The two both moved out of the way of the attack and watched as he blade sliced through the ground with ease. Seeing this Toshiro called out his shikai, "Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

From his sword Ice shot out like water and a moment later the shape of a dragon's head formed. A few feet from the head two wings sprouted out from the ice to give the look of a winged dragon. Swinging his sword forwards the large ice dragon rocketed forwards from the end of the blade. While it only just missed Kanari who jumped out of its path it made contact with the sand and turned everything it touched into ice.

Kanari watched as the sand itself turned into ice crystals, 'That is interesting, to think he has such control over that creature.' She was quickly brought back to reality when Aaroniero called out. "Surge, Water and Heaven. Nejibana."

The large trident like weapon formed while he was spinning the blade. Three long spiked shot out the end of the silver spear and a large blue like ribbon was wrapped around it. The base was spiraled much like a shell and when he stopped spinning it water shot out from it.

Toshiro landed next to Aaroniero and looked at the weapon with shock, "That's Kaien's shikai."

Aaonierro simply said, "We don't have time to discuss details, we need to stay focused to take down this opponent. Now follow my lead."

Bringing up the large spear Aaroniero began to spin it above his head. As water started to pour from the end of the spear a vortex started to form. In one swift motion, swinging forwards the vortex began to crash towards Kanari. Kanari brought up her hand and started to form a orange cero in the palm. Once it was ready she cried, "Cero." then a large torrent of orange energy met the force of water head on.

The two large forces fought back and forth seeming very equal, until the water started encasing the energy of the cero. The water eventually overtook the cero and smashed into Kanari. From above Toshiro formed another ice dragon and sent it flying right towards the cyclone of water. Smashing into it the incredible cold temperature instantly froze the water that encased Kanari.

Landing back on the ground Toshiro walked over to Aaonierro who was resting Nejibana on his shoulder and admiring what they just accomplished. Noticing Toshiro he said, "Nice timing Toshiro, it worked just like I planned."

Looking up at Aaroniero, Toshiro asked, "I'm just surprised that we did it so easily." Once Toshiro said that an incredible force weighed down on them. Looking towards the large frozen like crystal it began to crack. As the outermost layer shattered, You could barely hear Kanari say, "Glide Mariposa."

In an instant the ice was gone and the explosion of Reiatsu forced Toshiro and Aaroniero to brace themselves. As it died down Aaonierro said under his breath, "Fuck, that was our best chance."

Across the field Kanari got up from her kneeling position and took a deep breath. 'I guess this is going to be more serious than I wanted it to be.' Stretching her shoulders she looked herself over. Boots and gauntlets made of bone and the majority of her body was covered in the same bone. On her back two sets of butterfly shaped wings stuck out from her spine. On the back of her thighs two long blades protruded in a V shape and on the back of her hands a long blade ran up to her elbow.

Looking at her wings Kanari smiled, "It's nice to have these again." Flapping the giant orange wings a few times they easily created gusts of wind. Looking back across at Toshiro and Aaroniero she disappeared without any warning. All they saw was a flash of orange and then there was a giant explosion.

From the huge fire ball Kanari flew out looking down at the destruction she admitted, "I'm surprised neither of them dodged, I guess I gave them to much credit from earlier."

Looking at her palm there was an orange flower that slowly started to decay and flew away in the wind, "I should have used both of them, I really don't like letting something so beautiful go to waste."

Getting her attention a large torrent of water came flying at her from the fiery explosion. "Guess they're still alive huh."

Holding out her hand she easily forced the water away from her and watched as it fell onto the sand and only took a few seconds for the sand to absorb it. Floating back down Kanari landed softly on the ground and as he wings slowed down they stirred up a small amount of dust. Holding her hand out towards the small amount of fire that was remaining from her earlier attack Kanari started to form another cero. "It's only right to finish them off, I'm sure that they must be suffering."

"Cero" as the cero rocketed towards the fire it easily put it out and continued for several hundred feet before dissipating. As a small smile fell onto her lips Kanari turned around and started walking towards the battle between Kyojin, Shunsui and Ukitake.

"BANKAI!" Boomed through the area, followed by an incredible decrease in temperature Turning around Kanari was meet with a huge wave of ice hurling right towards her. Closing her left hand she brought it forwards like she was going to toss something. When she opened her hand another orange flower was in her palm and she tossed it directly at the ice. One it made contact a huge explosion like the one before erupted.

As the explosion died down Kanari got a good look at her opponents. Aaroniero was leaning against Nejibana and breathing heavily, bleeding heavily from his right side and from his head he still looked ready to fight. Toshiro gained the giant ice wings of his bankai and was leaning forwards breathing just as hard as Aaroniero. His left sleeve was gone and blood was running down his arm and falling from his fingers, forming a small puddle in the sand.

Kanari admired the fact they were still standing and surprised they were still willing to fight. "Honestly I didn't expect you'd still be able to fight, congrates. However I have to end this and go help my comrades, I hope you can understand."

Disappearing once again she appeared above the pair and tossed a flower down to them which exploded once it was close to them. Toshiro wrapped his wings around himself which took the majority of the damage however, they quickly started to crack and eventually his right wing was broken.

Aaroniero on the other hand sent a wave of water to his left to cushion most of the force from the explosion, which seemed to work. Looking over at Toshiro, Aaroniero saw him fall to a knee and watched his bankai slowly break away even more.

Looking up at his wings that were slowly breaking away Toshiro cursed under his breath. 'What are we going to do, I'll only be able to take one more explosion like that before losing my bankai and I doubt Aaroniero can take much more than that either.'

Cursing under his breath once again Toshiro stood up leaning heavily on his left wing. As his breathing slowed Aaroniero called out, "Toshiro, you know what we have to do?"

Shaking his head Toshiro said, "Yeah I know, just get ready. We'll only have once chance at this."

Getting off his wing Toshiro stared down Kanari who was still flying above them. Jumping up into the air Toshiro used his left wing and the remaining right wing to fly straight up. Kanari watched him keep climbing until she could barely see him, 'What is he doing?'

Looking back down to Aaroniero he was beginning to swirl his spear above his head, gathering water as he did so. Once he gather too much water he started to spine it around his feet. Water started to come up from the sand and gathered in a huge wave around himself. Draggin the end of the spear through the water he threw it up into the air, with it the water followed. Flying into the air the water went up into the sky and past the clouds.

Not even a moment later the clouds started to increase in size and darken in color. A small circle formed in the clouds and started to increase until it was a hundred feet wide. From this hole you could see past the dark clouds and the sun shined down onto Kanari and Aaroniero. Looking up at the circle Aaroniero smiled. Leaning against Nejibana to keep himself from falling over he said, "Now it's up to you Toshiro." as his eyes closed.

From this hole Kanari was just able to make out Toshiro's form rocketing towards the ground. His wings were almost completely destroyed, but he was still charging with his sword stretched in front of him. As he made it past the clouds the huge torrent of water that Aaroniero made started falling out of the sky.

Bring his sword back Toshiro decreased the temperature once again, this caused the huge amount of water to instantly freeze and basically created a falling glacier.

Kanari went wide eyed once she realized what he was doing. Taking a deep breath Kanari reached her arms out and slowed her breathing. All over her body small buds started to form, a few seconds later they began to open and revealed dozens of the orange flowers. 'I guess I'm taking both of you with me. I just wished I could have meet that man before I died, it's stupid to think that anymore though.'

Toshiro's blade smashed into Kane's chest and knocked her down onto her back. The sword pierced through her chest and kept going into the ground. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Toshiro let the grip on his blade soften. Looking up at the giant glacier that was coming down a tear ran down his cheek, "I'm sorry Momo, Matsumoto."

As he closed his eyes the glacier slammed into the ground sending sand flying in every direction. A moment later a massive explosion that rocketed hundreds of feet into the sky followed. The force from both of these sent Aaroniero flying back, as his body bounced off the sand Nejibana changed back into its sealed stated and stuck into the ground. Hitting the ground one last time Aaroniero let out a small moan of pain as his eyes slowly shut.

As the explosion died down and the ice faded away the sands slowly calmed down. It was finally calm enough to hear all the destruction that was happening elsewhere. Looking over the area Kanari and Toshiro's body were both gone. In the middle of the sand Toshiro's sword lied in the sand and it slowly broke apart and disintegrated until it was completely gone. With it the most powerful ice type zanpakuto in history and the youngest captain of the Gotei 13. Not far from their Aaroniero body lies motionless and his sword was impaled in the ground near him.

Further away Shunsui and Ukitake witnesses the giant attack and felt the force behind it and the explosion that followed. Looking at his long time friend Shunsui had a look of sadness for the first time in a while, "I can't feel his Reiatsu anymore Ukitake."

Ukitake just nodded and sighed. While they might not have been what you'd call best friends with Toshiro like they were with each other, the kid was still important to them. They watched as he went from a third seat to the captain of the tenth. Watched him become one of the most smartest and caring captains all while being so young. Now they got to fight with him one last time and watch him leave just like he came.

Across from them Kyojin slowed down after not feeling Kanyari's Reiatsu. He froze for a moment and contemplated, 'How could she lose to them? There is no way she'd have lost, how did they?'

Snapping himself out of thought Kyojin looked over at his opponents and said, "It looks as if we both have lost a comrade. That still doesn't change anything though, I plan to kill both of you just as I did before."

To both Shunsui and Ukitake's surprise Kyojin dove down into the sand and disappeared. Scanning the area Ukitake said, "I don't sense him anywhere Shunsui."

"I know Ukitake, just be ready for anything."

As the two got back to back they both scanned the surrounding area for any sign of their opponent. To their surprise Kyojin jumped out of the sand about ten feet from them and his jaw opened wide as a cero began to charge in it.

Ukitake stepped in front of Shunsui and got ready to absorb the attack that never came. Instead of firing the cero off Kyojin bit down on it and let it explode in his mouth. Opening his mouth slightly smoke began to pour out in large amounts. It only took a few seconds for a giant cloud to form and neither one of them could see what Kyojin did next.

Falling back to the ground Kyojin dove back down under the sand however, this time he let his tail stay just above the sand. At the end of his tail a flame erupted and once it did what they thought was just smoke erupted into flames. Once the smoke light Kyojin dug deeper into the sand.

Above Ukitake and Shunsui were encased in a giant ball of fire, that only lasted a few seconds yet it was incredible hot. The two could only rival the heat to that of the old man's shikai. Ukitake tried to say something but, his mouth and throat were completely dry.

Digging up from the sand once again Kyojin jumped in the middle of the fire and stretched out his arm, "Yes this feels so good." Looking over at Shunsui and Ukitake he asked, "Do you two not like the heat? It is so nice after being stuck in the cold for so long."

Laying his hand across his arm he dug his claws into his flesh and quickly drug them down to his wrist. Kyojins body shock and his eyes started to roll back once again. As his body shock a soft moan escaped his lips. After a few seconds his shaking stopped and his eyes rolled back to normal and he blinked a few times before looking down at his arm. Seeing the blood drip from the large gashes made him smile, "It's such an amazing feeling."

Bringing up his forearm he licked all the blood in one swift motion and his body shaked one more time. "Ahh, the taste is so much better than the feeling, wouldn't you agree?" Looking towards Ukitake he didn't respond. Looking towards Shunsui he asked again, "Would you agree the taste is extravagant?" Again no response so Kyojin just waved it off.

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I guess not everyone can appreciate to flavor and the transe it puts you in. No matter, I can enjoy all of your blood for you, I don't mind."

Jumping down into the sand Kyojin disappeared once again. By now the fire had completely died down and the water was coming back to the atmosphere. Giving eachother a quick glance the both disappeared, Shunsui appeared fifty feet to the east and Ukitake fifty to the west of where they just were. They just looked right at each other swords to their sides and stood unmoving.

Under the sand Kyojin noticed the two split up and determined the distance. 'They think they are better off giving a bit of distance between themselves, that's funny. Only if they knew they just made it easier for me to kill them.'

The sand around Ukitake's feet began to shift and seeing this Shunsui began to slowly walk towards him. Calling out Shunsui asked, "Can you see him Ukitake?"

"No, he's moving to much sand to figure out where he is." Before Shunsui could get any closer Ukitake and a circle of sand ten feet wide dropped down. Shunsui instantly started running over and stopped once the sand he was standing one started to slide down at an angle. Looking down Kyojin had created a large sinkhole that was sucking up the sand. Looking around Shunsui couldn't notice Ukitake anywhere until a cero ripped through the sand and shot right past him.

Looking up he saw Ukitake's body falling down, flash stepping up he grabbed him and reappeared on the ground. Laying him on the ground Shunsui asked, "You okay Ukitake?"

Coughing Ukitake sat up and sighed, "Yeah I think I'll be okay, he just took me off guard. I didn't expect the sinkhole and he got a cero off."

Laughing Shunsui tipped his hat up, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Ukitake, as long as you're okay then it doesn't matter."

Helping him up Shunsui looked back towards the sinkhole and saw Kyojin crawl out. Standing up Kyojin said, "Surprised you survived that one Ukitake, figured I had you that time. Guess I'll just have to try harder this time."

Clenching his fists Kyojins claws began to dig into his palms and blood formed in large puddles in the ground. As his hands started to shake flames erupted from them and started to crawl up his arms to his elbows. Like his hands flames started to form around feet and travel up his legs. Lifting up his head Kyojin yelled and fire erupted from under his helmet pouring from his mouth and the eye sockets. Lastly down his back and tail fire erupted from between the scales that made up his armor.

Falling to all fours the helmets jaw opened and fire poured out, once it made contact with the sand it instantly hardened and started turning into glass. Shunsui and Ukitake froze for a second seeing this but quickly brushed it off. Offering each other a glance the nodded at each other. The two disappeared at once and appeared on either side of Kyojin and sliced down on him. To their shock the fire that was covering his body blocked their swords and sent them ricocheted back.

As the two were sent backwards Kyojin let out a hollow like roar and flames erupted from him and rushed out in every direction completely encasing the two of them. The torrent of flames took a while to finally die down and once they did Kyojin turned his attention straight towards the forms of Ukitake and Shunsui who were kneeling on the ground fifty feet from him. Seeing the two in such a state Kyojin said, "Finally I can enjoy your delicious blood for myself."

Disappearing Kyojin reappeared above Ukitake and engulfing his hand in flames he drove his fist through Ukitake's chest. As his fist slammed through Ukitake's chest and into the sand the heat instantly cauterized everything he just broke through and the sand started to turn to glass. Ukitake's eyes widened and blood began to pour from his mouth, as his body began to go limp Kyojin wrapped his fist from Ukitake's chest and began to lick the blood that covered it. "Oh it's amazing, to think you're keeping something so delicious to yourself."

Just a few feet away Shunsui's eyes were wide open and he was in complete shock. Grasping onto his blades tighter Shunsui yelled, "BAN-." Before he could finish he was brought back to reality by a voice he'd heard so many times before.

"Shunsui gain a hold of yourself", Turning to look Shunsui saw Yamamoto standing there cane in hand.

Turning around Kyojin laid eyes on the old man and cracked his knuckles, "To think that you came of all people to fight me. I should be honored."

Without saying anything Yamamoto used flash step to grab both Shunsui and Ukitake and reappeared back where he was standing. As Shunsui lied Ukitake down he closed his eyelids and laid his forehead against Ukitake's. "I'm so sorry." Taking off his hat he laid it on Ukitake's chest and stood up next to Yamamoto.

Without even looking at him Yamamoto said, "Shunsui, go and help Unohana. She is fighting two espada at the moment, I don't know if she'll need your help but you'll be of much more use their."

Without even questioning it Shunsui disappeared and headed straight towards Unohana's Reiatsu. Staring down Kyojin, Yamamoto's cane started to break apart to reveal his sword.

Kyojin called out, "So you're gonna fight me in his place, I'm okay with that."

Pulling his sword from the sheath flames instantly erupted all around him. "No I'm not going to fight you in his place. I'm going to turn you to ash."

 **Ulquiorra & Halibel vs. Barragan**

After Barragan released the fight became much more balanced than before. While Barragan was still somewhat at a disadvantage he was keeping his own against Ulquiorra and Halibel.

Holding out his hand Barragan used his Respira, sending the black flame like attack towards the two. Everything this comes in contact with with start to decay at an incredible rate and eventually be destroyed.

Jumping in front of Ulquiorra, Halibel sent a wave of water towards the Raspira to try and block it. The two meet and the Respira quickly overtook the water and broke right through it. Seeing it so easily cut through so much water was definitely not what Halibel expected. Ulquiorra sonidos next to her and grabbed her before the respira could hit her and sonidos back.

'Thanks Ulquiorra, I didn't expect his respira to be able to do that."

Looking back up towards Barragan, Ulquiorra said, "It's alright Halibel, we need to be careful from here on out."

Walking up closer to Barragan Ulquiorra summoned a green lance in his left hand. Giving one glance back towards Halibel he offered a small nod and was gone in a burst of sonido. Appearing to Barragan's right Ulquiorra sent a strike towards Barragan who brought up his axe to stop the strike. As the chains on his axe rattled the two fought in a stalemate. "I should have guessed you'd be this strong, your physical strength definitely is great but that won't kill me."

Bringing up his other hand black respira began to seep from his cloaks sleeve. Jumping back from him Ulquiorra started to form a cero. Letting it fire it collided with the respira and once again it was brought to a stop until the respira cut right through it. Frowning slightly at this Ulquiorra sonidos away and once he did a large torrent of water collided into the back of Barragan. Halibel watched from above as her water propelled Barragan down into the sand creating a large gulf of water and sand.

Stopping next to her Ulquiorra offered another nod, 'Nice timing Halibel."

"Thanks, but I don't think that was enough to finish him off."

Shaking his head Ulquiorra agreed, "i know but, it's a start."

From the ground Barragan picked himself up and grabbed his axe. Looking back up he sonidos closer to them and started to form a cero of his own. The crimson ball formed in his palm and he quickly fired it and disappeared. Reappearing behind the two he sent a wave of respira towards them.

To counter the cero Ulquiorra quickly formed on of his own and sent it rocketing into Barragan's. The two collided and mixed together until they exploded. As the two turned around they only noticed the respira once it was within ten feet of them. Halibel quickly formed a wave of water to cover them and they both sonidos away. Both landing on opposite ends of the clearing the turned to stare down Barragan.

Slamming his axe into the ground Barragan said, "This has gone on long enough, it's time for us to settle this." Respira began to creep out from his cloak and engulf him and his axe. When he was completely engulfed the respira was sent outwards in every direction.

From the center Barragan came out. On his shoulders a set of large shoulder blades that resemble skulls. The sleeves of his cloak were gone and replaced with white and purple gauntlets that ran up to his elbows and connected to a chainmail type material. His cloak also shrunk in length and now only ran to his thighs. Much like his arms boots covered his feet and ran to his knees which connected to the same chainmail. Lastly from the back of the shoulder blades a purple cape ran down the length of his back that had a golden time like his cloak.

Pulling his axe from the respira it gained slimmer appearance. The blades both stayed about the same length but instead of a straight edge they now have a serrated edge. Lastly the chains that were attached to it are now no longer there.

As the respira died down Ulquiorra and halibel both got a good look at his new form. Not taking any chances Ulquiorra quickly called upon his as well. A pillar of green and black Reiatsu formed around him and went up into the sky. As it reached its highest point it began to fall back down like rain, coating everything in the area. Once the pillar died down the rain stopped soon after and it revealed Ulquiorra in his second release. Stretching out his wings he formed a Lanza del Relampago which instantly appeared in his right hand.

Staring down Barragan, Ulquiorra took a deep breath and said, "Halibel stay back for a few minutes and let me make him use his abilities. We need to know just how strong he is, before you get involved."

Halibel didn't even argue she simply said, "I understand Ulquiorra however, If I get a chance or if you need it I'm going to help you."

Moving his wings once more he shook his head, "I guess I can't complain, just be careful whatever you do."

Turning his attention back to Barragan he gave his new form a good look over. "It seems you really have gained a segundo lanzamiento. I have to say I'm surprised that someone like yourself would be capable of such a thing, yet I don't think you accomplished it one your own, did you?"

Resting his axe on his shoulder Barragan sighed, "No I didn't gain it entirely on my own, yet that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is I'm going to use it to destroy you and take my rightful place as king."

Ulquiorra just gave him a questioning gaze, "You truly think you are in any position to become the king of hueco mundo. That statement alone shows your arrogance. While it is yet unknown if you're stronger than I am, I'm completely certain that you are nowhere near as strong as Ichigo is."

To this Barragan did laugh, "At the moment anyone is stronger than Ichigo. He's stuck in a bed fighting for his life."

The shock on Ulquiorra's face was obvious but Barragan continued, "Yes we are all very much aware of the state of your so called King. After his fight with Koyo I'm surprised he's been able to last as long as he has. I figured he would have died a while ago, maybe he has during the short period of time that you've been here."

Grasping onto his lance even tighter Ulquiorra asked, "What do you mean, you're surprised he is alive?"

Barragan just shook his head, "Koyo probably never told anyone even Ichigo what the true power of his zanpakuto was. While his resurrection was different from what I expected his power matched exactly that of what was explained to us. The true power of his zanpakuto is poison, rather to inflict anyone it harms with a deadly poison. I know you're going to ask how Unohana wouldn't have been able to notice, well it's quite simple. This poison goes unnoticed because it attaches itself to the targets onto their Reishi and alters their Reiatsu vents."

"That isn't all, the changes in these vents are dependent on the person affected. Ichigo of course has incredible levels and so it opened up all of his vents and released basically all of his Reiatsu to the point of near death. After the fact it closed them off forcing an uncontrollable amount of Reiatsu to form within him, yet again this occurred to the point just before death. This poison can take quite a while to actually kill the person or an hour, that all depends on the person. In Ichigo's case his death is going to be slow, painful, and drawn out to the point of torture, I'm only upset I can't watch him suffer through it."

Hearing that Ulquiorra snapped and threw his lance right at Barragan. Holding up his hand Barragan formed a half sphere of respira around himself and once the lance made contact the force went right past him. Ulquiorra quickly formed another lance and dashed forwards with great speed, flapping his wings sending him even faster. He meet Barragan and they locked into another stalemate.

Looking Ulquiorra in the eyes Barragan continued, "Don't worry Ulquiorra, the next time either one of you sees each other again the other will be dead. Just know that there is nothing you or anyone else can do to save him, his fate is sealed. When he dies all of his Reiatsu vents will open at once and release all of it. You fully understand what will happen don't you, based on his levels anything within two miles will be annihilated. Just understand that before that happens all the pain that everyone else would feel, he will. Unbelievable pain, greater than anything you could ever imagine. That is the fate of your so called King of Hueco Mundo, to die in immense pain and unknowingly kill everyone around him."

The grip on his lance got so tight that veins began to bulge up against the skin, His breathing became incredibly heavy and his lance began to become unstable. Without warning it exploded, engulfing both of them. Halibel watched as the giant explosion overtook the area and was forced to sonido further away.

Once landing she looked back to see a giant dome of fire hanging around the two and black smoke was coming off of it forming a giant cloud. Hearing someone appear next to her Halibel turned to see her fraccion along with Ggio and Aysu. "What they hell are you all doing here? You shouldn't' be anywhere near here, Barragan is too much for any of you."

Once Halibel saw the look on Ggio's face she instantly calmed down. "I'm sorry, this is just getting more and more out of hand than we thought."

Taking a deep breath Ggio asked, "Ulquiorra was in the middle of the explosion isn't he?"

Shaking her head Halibel said, "Yes, he was the cause of it afterall. I've seen how strong his Lanza del Relampago is but, the size of this explosion is so much bigger compared to it. I don't really understand what's going on."

Looking towards the ball of fire Ggio said, "I need to help him, I can't let him do this alone."

Before she got the chance to run ahead Halibel put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do it by yourself either, we're all going to help him. Girls you know what to do."

Pulling her hair back Sun Sun said, "Of course we know what to do Halibel, let's summon him!"

The three of them quickly jumped into the air and activated quimera parca. Between the three of them a their Reiatsu began to form together in a giant ball. Once it was big enough it exploded, instead of creating a large fiery explosion it acted more like a giant smoke ball. From the smoke a giant creature broke through. It's legs and arms wore covered in short brown hair and longer brown hair covered most of his head. From the top of his head a set of deer like antlers stuck to its sides that connected to the mask that covered its face. Lastly a snake like tail protruded from the base of it's spine and was wrapped around his legs.

Falling back to the ground the three walked up to Halibel who said, "Nice job girls, now we need to get over there and help him."

 **~ Soul Society/Hour Earlier ~**

Ichigo was sleeping for the first time in a while and Nel was laying next to him with her arms wrapped around him. A soft knock on the door woke Nel up, lifting her head from his chest she looked over at the door. Opening it slightly Isane looked in and smiled when she saw Nel. Walking in she asked, "How did you get him to actually go to sleep?"

Nel just looked down and put her hand on his cheek, as she did Ichigo's hand embraced hers and held it softly. Nel just chuckled, "I said I'd lay down with him and we could cuddle. It's been a long time since we've been able to enjoy sleeping with each other."

Chuckling Isane said, "Well I'm down the hall in case you end up needing anything. Halibel's fraccion, Ggio and Aysu are all down the hall as well. Once they wake up I'm sure they are going to be coming down and wanting to talk."

"That's fine, I wouldn't mind it at all. Thanks for helping Insane."

Offering a small bow she said, "It is my duty Nel, thank you. Now I'll leave you to enjoy yourself."

Walking out Isane was careful to close the door softly. Watching the door close Nel laid back down and laid her head on Ichigo's chest once again. As it slowly raised and lowered Nel closed her eyes and slipped back into sleep.

 **~ 12th Division ~**

Mayuri has been watching the situation going on in Hueco Mundo for the last hour. Seeing the fights become more and more intense Mayuri finally decided to go. "Nemu, gather the recordings and data."

As the two walked up to the 1st division Mayuri walked right in. "Yamamoto, the situation in Hueco Mundo is becoming more dangerous. If it continues without any more aid then we will unevitable lose."

Letting out a sigh Yamamoto asked, "What of the situation in the world of the living?"

Pausing for a moment Mayuri said, "It isn't much better, it seems that an espada along with Tosen have entered the fight. Also the fight between Kisuke and Ogama has escalated as well."

Standing up Yamamoto said, "You will stay here and keep gathering information Mayuri. A group will head to both battles and supply aid."

"Very well, I'm going to head back to my lab. Nemu let's go."

Watching Mayuri leave Yamamoto shook his head, "I should have just gone in the first place."

 **~ 4th Division ~**

As Isane was going through paperwork Yamamoto appeared. Seeing him Isane jumped but quickly apologized, "Is there something I can help you with Yamamoto?"

"I need to speak with our guests."

Standing up Isane walked him down the hall, "They are all in there."

Looking at her Yamamoto asked, "Ichigo is in there as well?"

Nodding her head Yamamoto knocked on the door. From the other side someone said, "You can come in Isane."

Opening the door Yamamoto stepped in, "i apologize it isn't Isane however, I need to speak with you."

Sitting up in the bed Ichigo stared right into Yamamoto's eyes and asked, "The fight isn't going very well is it?"

Shaking his head Yamamoto said, "Yes the fight is seeming to weigh heavily for the enemies side. However, the fight in the world of the living isn't going as planned either. It seems that an Espada along with Tosen have joined in that fight, along with the large amount of hollows that are there. I would like all of you but Ichigo and Nel to go to Hueco Mundo to aid them. I'm already sending Sui Feng and Kamamura to the world of the living."

Trying to stand up Ichigo said, "I need to go and help them, if it really is that bad I need to go."

Before anyone else could stop him Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You need to stay here. I'm going to Hueco Mundo with them so don't worry. Mayuri is going to keep monitoring both battles and if it comes down to it he'll send more people to aid, by then you might be needed but not before."

Wrapping her arms around his chest Nel said, "It'll be fine Ichigo, you still need to rest. Even if we went you wouldn't be able to do anything right now and you know that."

Holding onto her hand Ichigo let his head fall, "I know, but I should be there for everyone. How can they look up to me while I'm letting them fight by themselves."

Walking back to the door Yamamoto said, "The leader can't always be present during war. However, everyone will know that you are thinking of them and giving them strength in other forms. They look up to you for a reason and just because you aren't their doesn't mean that opinion will change."

Looking up Ichigo saw the seriousness in Yamamoto's eyes and said, 'I understand what you mean."

"Thank you, now would you all follow me. You will be helping Ulquiorra and Halibel in their fight. Once we land in Hueco Mundo you need to find them."

Walking through the door Yamamoto was followed by Ggio, Aysu and Halibel's fraccion. Stopping in the door frame Ggio turned around and said, "It's going to be okay Ichigo, I'm sure they are fighting as hard as they can. With our help I'm sure we'll win this."

Offering one last smile Ggio followed the rest of the group. Watching them all leave Ichigo let his head fall in his hands. Leaning against him Nel wrapped her arms around his chest and softly kissed his cheek. "It's going to be okay Ichigo, we just need to have faith in everyone."

"I just don't know anymore. I hoped that this would be over and everyone would be okay but, the way this is going I don't see a good end. I don't want to admit it but a lot of lives are going to be lost."

"We can't be sure Ichigo, we just have to believe they'll be able to win."

Softly kissing her cheek Ichigo sighed, "I know we need to have faith, it's just hard."

" **Ichigo the real fight is just beginning, you know that don't you?"**

'Yeah, I know there is so much more to come, that's why I need to be able to fight. If I let anyone die because I'm not there I don't know how I'll live with it.'

" **We'll find a way to get your Reiatsu back Ichigo, I just don't know what exactly it is yet. Just know I'm going to find out what is going on and stop it. My best guess is it was something Koyo did to you."**

'Yeah I know. For now I just need to try and rest some more I guess. Try and ease my mind about all of this, or I'll go insane.'

* * *

 **The war is only starting and I hope you like it so far. There are going to be a lot of deaths, I feel for how big this fight is there has to be a fair number of casualties on both sides. I won't say anyone is safe because no one truly is, anyone can die at any moment. To completely go against that rule I just made it is it least most likely Nel will survive the way, I can't say the same for anyone else. I'm going to go ahead and switch topics before I tell you everyone I'm going to kill and everyone that will survive.**

 **Expect another three chapters I'm thinking maybe four, just depends on what exactly I'm wanting to put in. With everything I want to do right now it's going to be around three more chapters. I could easily make it another five or so if I want to put in a ton of extra stuff, I just don't feel it is important enough to do so.**

 **One last thing I promise, I made a twitter account if your interested. It's CMonst4Z if you want to follow me. I'll be posting just about anything on their, things I'm doing, drawings, little sneak peaks into new chapters and stories and most importantly the exact date I'm going to be updating a story. I'll make a post probably one or two days before and than I'll have another post right when I update. I welcome you to follow if not that's fine, it isn't something you need to do. I'm seeing it as more of a way to interact with you guys and give you a look into my life.**


	21. A Fragment of God

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Alacron's speech"**

" _Hogyoku speech"_

As the small group of three entered the living world they were meet with an incredible hollow force, greater than any they have ever seen. Seeing this Kenpachi instantly drew his blade and dashed towards the closest hollow and sliced through it. As he continued his assault Byakuya and Szayel looked at each other. Szayel asked, "Is he really always like this?"

Byakuya just nodded, "Yes Kenpachi is a brute of a man, while he is very much a barbarian when it comes to combat he is very good at what he does."

Pushing up his glasses Szayel sighed, "He is quite adept fighting at least. I feel we should join him before he gets overwhelmed however."

Drawing his blade Byakuya agreed, "Yes let's, Scatter Senbonzakura." As his blade gained the pink tint it turned into thousands of tiny blades resembling petals from a cherry blossom tree. With a simple wave of his hand he sent a huge wave towards a group of hollows. The blades easily tore through them and destroyed everything it came in contact with.

Following Byakuya's lead Szayel grabbed a small object from his pocket and tossed it into the air. When it reached the peak of its arc the small sphere expanded and separated into dozens of tiny spheres. Once they stopped dividing they all gained a slight pink tint as they suddenly rocketed towards several hollows. Once they spheres came within close vicinity of a hollow it exploded engulfing and destroying the hollow in the process. Watching as one after another they exploded Szayel grinned, 'It seems that it was a success afterall.'

Looking over the sky Byakuya was still sending waves of the pink flower petal like blades crashing into any near by hollow. Kenpachi was still being well Kenpachi, enjoying every single kill and enjoying every hit he took even more. Watching the crazy man Szayel thought, 'What exactly happened to him to make him so bloodthirsty and crazed over fighting? I wonder what exactly that man is.'

Breaking Szayel out of his thoughts was a large tear above him opening and a loud screech that followed. As Szayel and Byakuya both looked up they saw a giant white mask breath through followed by the black robe to reveal a gillian. As the first made its way out of the garganta two more broke through it. Laying his hand on his blade Szayel thought, 'I guess I'm going to have to get a bit more serious than I thought.'

Sending one last wave of petals crashing into two of the larger hollows near him Byakuya flash stepped over to Szayel's side and watched as even more of the giant garganta opened around the first. Closing his eyes Senbonzakura reformed in his hand and he sighed, "It's about time that we finished this."

As three more garganta opened dozens of Gillians poured out of them and formed above them. Taking a step forwards the Gillian in front began to form a large red cero as it opened its mouth. Right away the rest of the force began to do the same as they all charge massive cero's in their mouths.

Watching the spectacle Byakuya finally let his sword fall, as it disappeared he whispered, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

As the cero's fired they were only meet with the millions of pink petals of Byakuya's bankai that formed a dome around him and Szayel. The large blast of the cero's died down quickly and once they did Byakuya lifted his hand and sent blades crashing towards the Gillian. As the blades cut them down they let out loud shrieks as they disappeared. Shrugging his shoulders Szayel said, "I guess that takes care of them, we could have done something a bit more extravagant though. Nevertheless they are dealt with, now we should probably help Kenpachi."

The two turned to see the monster known as Kenpachi being attacked from all sides by four giant hollows. All easily two stories tall and incredibly powerful for an average hollow. To their surprise the four all attacked at the same time, yet their attacks were much more coordinated than normal.

The hollow that was behind Kenpachi fired a cero as the other three all slammed their fist down where he stood. The result was a large cloud of dust followed by silence. As Szayel and Byakuya were about to help him a pillar of yellow Reiatsu shot up from where Kenpachi was standing and engulfed all four hollows. As the Reiatsu died down the four hollow were gone and Kenpachi was standing their sword on his shoulder and eye patch in his hand laughing like a madman. He shouted, "Yes! This is what a battle should be, give me more. Who's going to challenge me next?"

To everyone's surprise a voice called out, "I guess I have no choice in the matter Kenpachi." Once this voice echoed over the area the remaining hollows began to disappear or leave through garganta. The only ones that still stayed were the largest and they still kept their distance from the three.

Szayel and Byakuya both landed near Kenpachi and walked over to him. As they looked around a garganta began to form a few hundred feet from them. As it opened Tosen and Mizuno stepped through and Tosen stared down the three. Taking a few steps towards them Tosen called out, "I will be your new opponent, Kenpachi and Byakuya." Turning to look back at Mizuno he said, "She will be your opponent Szayel."

They three just stood their ground and waited for something to happen, yet nothing did. Tosen nor Mizuno made any kind of move are even looked to be thinking about their next move, they were both just standing there and waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Finally having enough Kenpachi dropped his eyepatch and laughed, "I'll take you on by myself Tosen, this will be fun."

As Kenpachi charged him Tosen stood unmoving until Kenpachi was almost on him and he drew his sword to block the powerful strike from him. To Byakuya, Szayel and even somewhat Kenpachi's surprise Tosen didn't even move not even an inch from the force. Looking up to see the large grin on Kenpachi's face Tosen said, "You could never beat me alone Kenpachi."

Jumping up Tosen brought his sword forwards and swung it above his head leaving a faint glimmering tail behind it. Once he was done this glimmering trail turned into hundreds of pointed blades that had no guard or hilt on them. They point towards the three and rocketed towards them at an incredible speed. Slamming into Kenpachi and piercing him in the left shoulder and several in his chest. While Szayel and Byakuya were protected by Senbonzakura forming a shield above them. Still the blades littered the area around them and a few broke through Senbonzakura's defense.

Landing back on the ground Tosen walked closer to Kenpachi who was kneeling on the ground and pulling one of the blades from his shoulder. Pulling the last blade from his body Kenpachi stood up and smiled like a madman and yelled, "This is a fight I've been waiting for." Charging at Tosen, Kenpachi brought his blade down. Dodging the blade Tosen flash stepped behind Kenpachi only to meet a wave of Byakuya's blades crashing towards him.

Seeing this Tosen quickly flash stepped away once again landing far away from the three. Turning towards Mizuno who was just standing back and watching Tosen said, "Mizuno you take care of Byakuya, I'll take care of the other two."

Shaking herself from her daze Mizuno stood up and started walking over towards them. In a quick use of sonido she was standing in front of Byakuya with her sword ready to strike. Completely surprised by this Byakuya had little time to react, holding his hand up he caught her sword before it could cut his chest. As the blade dug deep into his palm blood started to stream out and run down his arm.

As Byakuya stared her down Mizuno didn't react at all, she just stood there uncaring. Having enough Byakuya jumped back and flicked the last bit of blood from his hand. Shaking his head Byakuya looked back at Mizuno who was holding onto her blade in a very interesting way. Holding it horizontally she placed her hand on the side of the blade. Digging her nails down into the blade she called out, "Grind Pantera."

To Byakuya and Szayel's surprise a tornado of blue Reiatsu formed around her. Watching this Szayel couldn't comprehend how she was using Grimmjow's blade yet alone his release.

As the tornado died down Mizuno stood there with a very similar look to that of Grimmjows. Her small frame was covered in white armor, her hands gaining long white claws and her feet forming into paws. Lastly her pink hair grew in length down to her mid back and was held back by a white almost crown looking headpiece.

Flexing the claws on her hands Mizuno smiled, "I'm so happy it worked, now let's see what he could do."

Dashing towards Byakuya at a great speed Mizuno cocked back her clawed hand to deliver a strong punch to his chest. From the great speed she used Byakuya barely had enough time to block. As her fist collided with the small shield of petals she brought back her other hand and outstretched her claws. As Reiatsu started to form around them and extend the size and length of the claws she brought her hand forwards in a slashing motion. The Reiatsu enhanced claws easily cut through the petals that Byakuya tried to shield himself with.

While she didn't strike him directly the force behind the attack sent Byakuya skidding back a few feet. Gaining his balance Byakuya used both hands to control his petals. Gathering a large amount of them he sent them all rocketing towards her, to only hit nothing when she sonidod away

Watching Byakuya holding off Mizuno Tosen turned back towards Kenpachi and Szayel. Holding his hand up to his face a burst of purple Reiatsu exploded from his palm. As it covered his face it quickly faded to reveal the white bone of a hollow. Covering his entire head and connecting down to shoulder blades. Seeing this Szayel thought. 'How can he possible control hollow powers?'

Without even questioning it Kenpachi dashed towards him with his sword cocked back ready to deliver a slash across the chest. Tosen easily brought up his sword and blocked Kenpachi's strike. As the two sat in a stalemate Szayel sonidod above the two and started to form a cero. Before Tosen was able to get away Szayel fired it, as it crashed into the two.

As the cero died down Kenpachi's Reiatsu flared, creating a giant yellow pillar that looked like a skull. As the pillar died down Kenpachi started laughing like a made man as Tosen appeared from the smoke. The hollow bone that was covering him had started to crack and a piece fell off that revealed his left eye. From the whole purple Reiatsu began to flow out and cover it and solidify, reforming the white bone.

Before it could completely reform Kenpachi dashed in one more time and delivered a strike to Tosen's chest which cut him deep from shoulder to his hip. Holding onto his chest to try and stop the bleeding Tosen began to let off more of his Reiatsu. It started to form all around him and encase him.

Walking closer Szayel looked over Kenpachi, 'He isn't in as bad of shape as I expected, honestly I'm surprised he's that resistant.'

Looking at Byakuya's fight He was still holding off Mizuno but only just. While she wasn't doing much damage he was having a hard time keeping her from getting to close to him. Her speed was becoming a big problem and only getting worse the more serious she got.

Looking back to the form of Tosen that was still cloaked in his Reiatsu, Szayel walked up closer to it. Reaching out Szayel touched the torrent and his hand was easily pushed back. 'I need to finish this before he can change.'

Reaching into his pocket Szayel pulled out a small black cube and held onto it tightly in his hand. Opening his hand the cube gained several cracks in it, tossing it into the torrent of Reiatsu a bright light erupted and started to overtake the purple Reiatsu.

Watching as the light engulfed Tosen and his Reiatsu Szayel thought, 'I figured you wouldn't be able to control the power of a true hollow. It almost makes me laugh, to think a shinigami could control the full power of a hollow.'

Looking on the light suddenly stopped and quickly died down to reveal Tosen's form on the ground. All over his body pieces of white bone formed and from his back several spikes of it erupted from under his skin. His eyes started to lose color and the rest of the white bone that covered his head shattered and fell to the ground. With one last effort Tosen looked up at Szayel who simply said, "You're no true hollow Tosen, Now it's time for you to die like the rat you are."

Holding his sword up above Tosen's head, he slammed it into the base of his skull. Szayel smiled as the last of Tosen's Reiatsu faded, pulling his blade from his dead body Szayel flicked the blood off and resheathed it. Turning away he saw Kenpachi as the last of his Reiatsu started to die back down and he fell to a knee. 'He'll be alright.' Looking towards Byakuya's battle Szayel put his hand back on his sword and thought, 'I guess I should go and help him now.'

Disappearing in a buzz of sonido Szayel left Kenpachi to regain himself as he went to aid Byakuya.

 **~ Kisuke vs Ogama ~**

Calling upon his shikai Kisuke brought his sword forwards in an arc and released a crimson red attack. As the attack darted towards Ogama it cut down into the ground and whistled loudly. As the attack came close to Ogama turned his hollow arm towards it and to Kisuke's surprise Reiatsu began to form around it. The Reiatsu began to solidify in the shape of a half sphere and one the attack made contact it was easily redirected away.

As the attack crashed into the wall and faded Ogama let the Reiatsu dissipate around his arm. He then called out, "Something of that magnitude won't work Kisuke. Now if you're finally serious about this let's begin."

Grasping onto the cloth that connected to the end of his curved blade he let the blade itself fall to the ground. Taking one last glance at Kisuke he was gone in a quick burst of sonido. As he reappeared behind Kisuke he treated the cloth like a whip and the blade on the end was sent rocketing towards Kisuke at a very high speed. Turning in time to block the blade was quickly pulled back away and caught by Ogama.

Letting it slip once again he grasped the cloth and began to twirl the blade in a circle above his head. Kisuke just watched and waited for another move, which came in the form of Ogama pouring Reiatsu into the cloth. It poured in the cloth and reached the blade. As he twirled it above his head it began to let off a trail. To Kisuke's surprise Ogama had pulled the blade back down and sent it hurtling towards him.

Holding his sword in front of himself a giant red shield formed from it. As Ogama's blade struck the shield it created a small shockwave as the Reiatsu that coated it started to spread out around the shield and past Kisuke.

As the cero energy discharged Kisuke let his shield drop and brought his sword back up. 'I don't have time to fight like this, I just need to get that box from him and go.'

To Ogama's surprise Kisuke brought his blade back down to his side and slowly started walking towards him. As he got closer Ogama started to swing his blade at his side and let it fly towards Kisuke, who just stood there doing nothing. As the blade got closer to Ogama's surprise Kisuke didn't block or dodge in any way. The blade pierced right into Kisuke's chest and ripped through his back as blood splattered around him.

Ogama pulled on the cloth and ripped his blade form Kisuke's chest, once he caught the blade Kisuke's body began to inflate. As it grew in size it popped and the small amount of plastic like material fell to the ground.

Ogama frantically started looking around for the real Kisuke which he couldn't find. Out of nowhere Kisuke appeared in front of Ogama and placed his hand on his chest and said, "Rikujoukourou" as six yellow beams of light pierced Ogama's chest.

Jumping back Kisuke pointed his palm towards Ogama and said, "Bakudo #63 Sajou Sabaku." Following this yellow light erupted from behind Kisuke and shot towards Ogama. As it wrapped around him it started to form into the shape of a chain and bind him further.

Holding his arm out in front of his chest Kisuke said, "Bakudo #79 Kuyou Shibari." Black and purple orbs started to appear around Ogama and once they formed a full circle around him one appeared at the center of his chest.

Looking at Kisuke Ogama was trying to break out of the Bokudou with no avail. To his surprise Kisuke pointed his blade towards him and began another incantation. "At the horizon of the thousand armed one, ye exalted hands of the darkness that cometh not." At this point the wind around the two was increasing and Kisuke's cloak was flapping in the wind.

As Kisuke continued, "ye archers of the heaven that casteth no reflection, assemble not on the path that illuminates," After saying this purple Reiatsu formed in several arrow like projectiles. "Nor clothe thyselves in the wind that fans the spark, but behold this finger of mine."

"Shot the Light. Fight Bodies. Nine Stripes. Sitra of the Heavens. Disease Treasure. Great Wheel. Ashen Turret. As I fire this arrow, vanish yonder in a blaze of white radiance. Hadou #91. Senju Kouten Taihou!"

In an instant all of the arrow like projectiles shot right at Ogama and engulfed him. A moment later it exploded in a giant cross shape and died down into a giant cloud of smoke. Shaking his head Kisuke said, "I'm sorry I had to end it like that, but I can't waste any time right now."

Walking into the smoke A faint purple glow caught Kisuke's eye and he walked towards it to find the small box that Ogama had. The lid had a crack that the glow was coming from and the rest of the box was surprisingly fine. Picking it up Kisuke smiled, 'With this you'll make it Ichigo.' Turning around Kisuke opened up a senkaimon and walked through leaving the rest of the smoke to slowly dissipate.

The portal opened just outside of the 4th division and Kisuke was instantly hit with a strong yet suppressed Reiatsu. Fearing his thoughts were coming true Kisuke rushed into the fourth division and down the hall to Ichigo's room. Opening the door his fear was true, on the bed Ichigo's body was completely encased in a dense black and purple Reiatsu. Next to him Isane was trying to use a Kido to keep it under control but it didn't seem to be working. On the other side of the bed Nel was being held back by Vincio, the first was in tears and trying to reach out for Ichigo while the later was trying to keep himself sturdy but the worry he was feeling could easily be seen on his face.

Putting a hand on Isane's shoulder Kisuke said, "This is all that can save him now." Pulling the box from his pocket the faint light that was originally coming from the box had gotten much brighter. Opening the box Kisuke said, "I guess it is reacting to his Reiatsu."

Looking at Kisuke with teary eyes Nel asked, "Can you please help him Kisuke, I don't want to see him go through anymore pain like this."

Kisuke pulled a small purple shard from the box and looked it over, "This should be enough to get him stable."

Placing the shard onto Ichigo's chest it began to grow brightly until the light it gave off died and the small piece started to disintegrate. Once it was completely gone Ichigo's Reiatsu began to become more violent and lashed out. To avoid it everyone moved back and hoped what Kisuke did would have some kind of effect.

 **~ Ichigo's Inner World ~**

The peaceful land that was Ichigo's world was currently in chaos, several earthquakes have ripped through the land leaving giant scars in their wake. The skies have become dark and clouded as rain poured down and flooded most of the lower elevation, while lightning struck anything that it could reach. With one lightning strike a tree was ignited and the blaze began to burn everything.

In the center of this was Ichigo and Alicron, both trying to keep the world from collapsing. To their surprise everything was brought to a stop with a bright purple flash. Covering his eyes Ichigo asked, "What the hell is that Alacron?"

Shaking his head Alacron said, " **I'm not sure Ichigo, I've never seen anything like it before."**

As the light died down the source of it became known, a giant purple sphere was floating above them. Looking up Ichigo was at a loss, 'What on earth?'

To his and Alacron's surprise a soft female voice came from the sphere, " _It's nice to finally see the man behind such power. I apologize for having to say this but this process might be painful."_

Ichigo just questioned, "What process?"

Ichigo heard a soft female laugh before she said, " _The process of me entering your soul of course. Just try your best to keep yourself together and please accept my apology in advance."_

Before he could say anything Ichigo fell to the ground and his body began to shake uncontrollably. Watching Alacron looked from Ichigo to the purple sphere in the sky. It was slowly shrinking and as it did the light began to die down as well. Kneeling down Alacron held onto Ichigo's arm to keep him from hitting himself anymore. Letting out a small sigh he said, "I don't know what to feel about this. The power that is trying to enter you is different from anything I've ever felt and I don't know exactly what to do. For know I'll play along with it and hope that their intentions are true."

As the last of the sphere was about to disappear it stopped shrinking and the light completely died, leaving the tiny sphere solid black.

Ichigo stopped shaking and slowly regained himself, with Alacron's help he stood up and looked at the sphere. Once again the female voice called out, " _Just touch it Ichigo."_

Looking to Alacron he nodded and Ichigo walked up and grabbed hold of the small sphere. Holding it in his hand he looked the solid black sphere over, yet there was nothing but the color on it. The light it had been giving off was gone and any source of it gone as well. To his surprise the sphere shattered and the pieces fell to the ground in front of him. Stepping back Ichigo looked on in wonder as the purple light erupted once again. As the light shined up it started to form in the shape of a person and then with a quick flash they were forced to cover their eyes.

As the light died down once again Ichigo let his arm drop and looked to see a young woman standing across from him and Alacron. She looked to be around 19 to 20 and had long purple hair that went down to her mid back. A white kimono with purple flowers and trim covered her pale skin. It losing hung from her shoulders and barely covered her breasts, most likely because of the loose sash that she wore around her waist.

Looking up the woman's eyes caught Ichigo's attention, they were a few different shades of purple. The center was almost black and had three different rings around it. The closest was a very dark purple, the second was the same shade as her kimono while the last was a very soft purple almost white in color.

Locking eyes with Ichigo the women walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest and in a soft voice said, "It is nice to finally be in the presence of such a warrior. While I don't have all of my power at the moment I'll offer what I have to heal the poison that is attached to you."

To Ichigo's surprise the women leaned in and captures his lips in a soft kiss. The initial shock only lasted for a second before Ichigo pulled away. Looking at him with a questioning gaze she asked, "What are you doing?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?"

Crossing her arms she said, "I fixed what Koyo had done to you."

Taking a second to let that sit in Ichigo asked, "So you had to kiss me for that to work?"

The women just smiled and said, "Well I didn't have to kiss you, I just had to make some form of contact. I just wanted to and thought you might enjoy it, yet I guess I was wrong."

Blushing Ichigo just rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered, "While I can't say it wasn't nice I won't let myself enjoy it. I could never let myself enjoy the pleasure of another women."

"I see, I didn't think that you had anyone that you cared for in that way. She must mean quite a lot to you and you must mean just as much."

Looking down Ichigo said, "She's everything to me, I couldn't image a life without her."

Alacron asked, "So who exactly are you?"

Pulling some hair back over her shoulder she said, "I'm the manifestation of the Hogyoku, well a fragment of it actually. The main part of my power is inside Sosuke Aizen. I'm a small piece that was broken off a long time ago when Kisuke tried to destroy me."

"Well I owe you for helping Ichigo when I couldn't. In any case I feel Ichigo needs to return back to the real world, the war is in a state where it needs his help."

"I'm well aware of the state of the war. You should go now Ichigo, there are a few more things I'd like to discuss with Alacron and when I'm ready a few things I need to speak to you about as well."

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "Yeah, honestly thank you."

Smiling she just said, "You are a warrior worthy of me and my power. While I now know we won't be together in they way I thought I'll still be here for you similar to Alacron."

Letting off another small blush Ichigo just shook his head, "I'll leave you to it then, my family needs me right now."

With that Ichigo left his inner world and woke up in his body once again. As he opened his eyes he was met with Nel launching herself onto him and wrapping him in her arms. He just laughed and leaned into her, 'It's nice to be back to normal.'

Getting Ichigo's attention Vincio said, "It's nice to see you're back to your old self once again, I felt very strange while you weren't feeling good."

Looking up at him Ichigo said, "It's nice to know that you were worrying about me. It is time that we go and help everyone in Hueco Mundo."

 **~ Hueco Mundo ~**

The fight between Yamamoto and Kyojin has become a battle of two infernos facing off against each other. While Yamamoto has greater physical strength Kyojin has the advantage in main unknown is which one has the advantage in the strength of their fire. So far both have seemed to be matched, neither one capable of overtaking the other.

The two on two fight of Unohana and Shunsui vs Izumi and Kaen hasn't gotten as out of hand as the other two. They seem to mostly just be testing each other and trying different forms of attack to see what works. Other than the occasional real strike from someone Izumi and Kaen have been going back and forth constantly. The two have been arguing about everything and anything yet their teamwork is just as good as that of Unohana and Shunsui.

Lastly the fight between Barragan and everyone is starting to get started. After Ulquiorra's attack exploded and engulfed him and Barragan it took quite a while for the giant explosion to die down. After it did the two were almost a hundred feet from each other. Barragan kneeling and propped against his axe while Ulquiorra was knocked onto his back. Slowly getting up Ulquiorra looked across at Barragan and his Reiatsu began to become more unstable once again.

Pushing himself up with his axe Barragan let his Reiatsu flare to that of Ulquiorra's, holding onto his chest a faint smoke trail came from under his hand. As the wound finished healing Barragan brought his axe up and laid it across his shoulder and said, "You're getting riled up Ulquiorra and you're acting like a moron that has never crossed blades before. If you keep it up I'll end up killing you sooner than expected."

Before Ulquiorra could charge in Ggio put her hand on his shoulder and he froze. Turning him around Ggio said, "Will you please calm down a little Ulquiorra, we need to stay focused right now."

Grabbing her hand Ulquiorra turned around to see everyone else that was coming. Letting out a sigh Ulquiorra thought, 'I should be glad they are here, but Barragan isn't playing around. I just hope Alon will be able to distract him for a while so I can finish him off.'

To everyone's surprise there was a small flash of purple light behind Barragan, it only lasted a moment before Aizen was standing there. In one swift motion he pulled his blade out and cut through Barragan's back and resheathed his sword. Falling to a knee Barragan coughed up some blood before falling on all four. Walking up Aizen stomped onto his back and said, "You served your small propose Barragan, now that I've fully absorbed the Hogyoku I no longer need you."

Looking across the field at the group led by Ulquiorra, Aizen laughed. "It's been a while Ulquiorra, Halibel." Stretching his hand out he asked, "Are you planning on fighting me alone? All your other comrades are busy with their own fights or out of commission."

Walking past Barragan, Aizen put his hand on his sword and asked, "Once again I'll ask if you think you can defeat me?" As he flared his Reiatsu it forced everyone but Ulquiorra and Halibel to their knees. The four fraccion fought against the force for only a few seconds before passing out. As Halibel's fraccion passed out Alon began to fade away.

As the last of him faded away a garganta began to form next to Ulquiorra. As it ripped open four people walked out of the rift. Landing on Nel rushed over to make sure the fraccion were alright, while Kisuke and Vincio helped Ulquiorra and Halibel. The last person out of the rift walked to the front of the group and stared down Aizen, flaring his Reiatsu it took the pressure of Aizen's off of them. Turning back to see everyone looking up at him Ichigo let his Reiatsu increase once again and drew his swords.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter, that is because I want all the main fighting to be in the same chapter. So expect the next chapter to basically be just fights.**

 **I've also decided I'm not going to go back and redo the earlier chapters of this story, instead I'm eventually going to just rewrite this story. There were a lot of things that I wanted to do differently and even more things I feel I did wrong. I can't say when I'll do it but I'm going to start it sometime this year. I want to finish this story first which is going to happen soon and than I need to work on my second story before I can do anything new. So if anyone has an idea of what I should call the rewrite let me know.**

 **Lastly I've also decided what my eventual next story is going to be. It'll be a Bleach and RWBY crossover. I've read about four or five of these crossovers to see what other people are doing and once again when it comes to my stories I'm going to try and do something that hasn't been done before.**


	22. Two Gods Clash

Drawing his blades Ichigo's Reiatsu flared immensely easily taking away the force Aizen's was causing. Offering one last glance back Ichigo began walking towards Aizen, ready to finally end this. Watching Ulquiorra asked, "How, when did he?"

Putting a hand on his shoulder Kisuke said, "I tried to destroy the Hogyoku once I created it, the result was a small fragment of it breaking off. I kept this tiny shard away from the rest of the Hogyoku to hopefully limit it's power, but you can tell that didn't work."

Watching as Ichigo was only ten feet from Aizen they both disappeared. Trying to sense them Ulquiorra said, "I can't even sense them anymore." Looking up to Kisuke he asked, "Where did they go?"

Shaking his head Kisuke said, 'I'm not certain, but they are still somewhere in Hueco Mundo I just can't tell where."

With an incredible force the entire dome before them began the shack, cracks began to form at the base and spread quickly towards the top. Looking on large pieces split from the main structure and fell to the ground.

Nearby Yamamoto watched and thought, 'The final fight seems to have already began.'

Turning back towards Kyojin he sent a wave of fire forwards and used it as cover to disappear. As Kyojin use his own fire to block Yamamoto's blaze he didn't notice Yamamoto appearing behind him. Bringing his sword up he sliced through Kyojin's back and he fell forwards as a result. Walking up to his body Yamamoto didn't hesitate to kill him, letting his Shikai fade he made his way to the dome.

As a giant piece of the dome broke off and fell to the sands below the result caused the entire begin to begin collapsing. As the tons of stone crashed into the sand it caused a giant cloud to form. Everyone in the area was forced to cover themselves as this torrent of sand crashed into them.

The only battle still going on was forced to a complete stop as they fought to see. When the last of the dome fell the Reiatsu of Aizen and Ichigo could be felt once again. As the force behind them grew two objects landed on the sands in front of the group as two pillars of sand shot into the sky.

As all the sand settled everyone stared towards the source of the two giant Reiatsu forces. As they expected it was Ichigo and Aizen blades locked at eachother's throats. Kisuke watched as Aizen's appearance was still changing. Form the small amount of time it took for them to destroy the dome a white substance has completely covered his body. Due to this white color the purple glow of the Hogyoku and his purple eyes seemed to shine even brighter.

Aizen wasn't the only one that had changed though. Ichigo had already activated his Hollow Eye and the flames erupted from both eyes. In a quick motion the two pulled away from each other and each took a defensive stance.

Without even moving the pressure behind their Reiatsu increased once again making it feel like the air itself was hundreds of pounds around them. Yet due to their Reishi connection Nel was the only one that didn't feel the force.

Making his way to the group Yamamoto called out, "Kisuke, what exactly did you do to heal him?"

Looking over at the old man Kisuke let out a sigh. "I let Ichigo absorb a small fragment of the Hogyoku, with the hope it would heal whatever was messing with his Reiatsu. Luckily it worked like I had hoped it would, now it's up to him."

Leaning on his cane Yamamoto watched the two closely and noticed a small crack forming in the white bone like substance that covered Aizen's head. As a small piece broke off a purple light shined out through the crack. Touching the small crack Aizen said, "I should have guessed you would get at least one strike in. That doesn't matter though, I'm close to a completely different level than even you Ichigo."

Once again the two rushed at each other and as their blades connected the force sent a shock wave around them. Bringing back his second sword Ichigo poured a cero into it and as the black and purple energy began to gush from the blade he brought it forwards in an upward swing. Yelling, "Cerro Arco!" As the attack exploded.

Just as Ichigo planned it made direct contact. Jumping back he watched as the giant explosion encased Aizen. Landing next to Kisuke, Ichigo said, "He's going to come out of that even stronger."

Looking back over the group Ichigo said, "Everyone just stay back this battle is going to get out of hand soon."

Before Ichigo could walk back into the fight Nel grabbed onto him and laid her chin on his shoulder. Quietly she said, "I love you."

Closing his eyes Ichigo said, "I love you to Nel, more than anything in the world. That's why I have to do this."

Making his way towards the dying explosion Ichigo held onto his swords tighter as he watched Aizen walk from the blast. As he became clear a large part of the bone that covered him was gone. To Ichigo's surprise Aizen was in front of him instantly and reached out and touched his chest. Looking down at him Aizen said, "It appears that I have gained power greater than your's." Before Ichigo had a chance to jump back Aizen pushed him back with incredible force.

Throwing Ichigo back hundreds of feet he flew past everyone at an incredible speed. Watching this Ulquiorra instinctively summoned his spear and threw it towards Aizen who simply held his hand out. As the spear came close Aizen grabbed it and it shattered in his hand. Ulquiorra was completely shocked by this and just stared at Aizen who kept walking towards them.

Appearing in front of Aizen, Yamamoto sent a wave of fire at him. From inside the giant fireball Aizen asked, "This is all the Captain Commander has to offer?"

With a sudden blast of purple Reiatsu the fire was extinguished and Aizen appeared behind Yamamoto. Stabbing him through the spine Aizen cracked a smile and with a quick motion tore his blade up through Yamamoto's shoulder. Leaning on his sword Yamamoto looked back to see Aizen turning from him and continuing towards the others.

As Yamamoto tried to bring up his sword Aizen said, "You won't be able to fight me Yamamoto, but if you want to die so badly I'll gladly oblige."

In another flash Aizen appeared next to Yamamoto and brought his sword down to kill him. To his surprise his blade was blocked by Kisuke's. Disappearing Aizen appeared away from Kisuke and watched as he helped Yamamoto back to the others. "You truly think he will survive Kisuke?"

Ignoring the question Kisuke laid Yamamoto on the ground and turned back to Aizen. As the two were about to rush towards each other an explosion of Reiatsu came from behind the group. A giant pillar shot into the sky and didn't dissipate for several seconds. Once it did Ichigo was in front of Aizen in an instant, stabbing his swords into the ground between the two of them and shouted, "Cero Ataud!"

Reiatsu from his blades began to flow into the ground and a black circle formed around the two. In a quick flash the circle that was formed around them created a pillar that encased the two of them. Looking on everyone watched as the pillar began to darken to the point of becoming pitch black. For a few seconds nothing happened and you could no longer feel either of their Reiatsu.

Inside the pillar the ground began to crumble apart and in a flash purple Reiatsu erupted from the ground. On the outside the pillar slightly expanded from the pressure building up. As it kept expanding cracks started to form as Reiatsu began to escape. All of a sudden the pillar shattered and all the remaining Reiatsu blasted out in all directions.

Looking on in the center of the destruction Ichigo was kneeling and breathing heavily, while Aizen was nowhere to be seen. Nel, Kisuke and Ulquiorra all ran up to him and Nel pulled him into her arms. As his breathing became easier Kisuke asked, "What exactly was that?"

Shaking his head Ichigo said, "The final form of a cero I created. I made it as a last resort and in some cases possibly sacrificial. I pour everything I have into two cero's and let them go unstable inside the pillar I formed. It's honestly designed in a way that could kill both parties inside."

Hearing this tears began to form in Nel's eyes and she asked, "Why would you use something like that?"

"I know Nel I'm sorry, but even if it costs me my life Aizen needs to be taken out. I'd much rather sacrifice myself than let him harm anyone else."

Looking over the area Kisuke said, "I guess it actually worked."

Standing up Ichigo said, "I hope it did, that was the last trick I had."

Ulquiorra asked, "What do you mean that was your last trick, what about your release?"

"My release isn't something I want to use in front of anyone I don't plan on killing. I've learned what power it holds and what it does to me, it isn't something I'd want any of you to witness."

As the spoke the area in front of them began to glisten like glass and then shattered to reveal a copy of the area. As it did Aizen stepped forwards and said, "That was very surprising Ichigo, I had no knowledge of that attack."

Ichigo just looked on, the last trump card he could pull didn't work at all. Kneeling down Ichigo said, "I'm sorry everyone, but I guess I have to do this." Bringing his swords up he stabbed them into the ground and yelled, "Annihilate Alarcon!"

The initial burst of energy sent everyone but Aizen flying back hundreds of feet. As Nel finally stopped she looked on to see Ichigo encased in a violent sphere of black Reiatsu. As it grew in size hints of purple began to appear and lash out, when this purple Reiatsu hit something it instantly caught fire.

As everyone finally was able to see what was happening Ichigo's Reiatsu spiked higher than it ever has before. On the opposite side of the giant sphere Aizen was forced to move away as well. Looking on he said, "This is the power I've been wanting to test my strength against. A transcendent being that resembles death itself."

The skies were beginning to darken as dense clouds formed above them. The incredibly loud bangs of thunder ripped through the air as lightning began striking down across the battlefield. In a quick flash lightning struck the sphere and created a small explosion.

Holding Nel back Kisuke and Ulquiorra both watched on with a mix of wonder and fear. The unknown will always create people to come up with their own ideas yet the unknown can also create fear. Without knowing the true nature of something it's impossible not to feel fear towards it. Right now the immense power Ichigo was releasing was doing just that. Creating both wonder and fear in everyone's mind.

Once the sphere was ten feet wide it began to calm down and the Reiatsu stopped lashing out. To everyone's surprise the Reiatsu began to pour into the ground and disappear into the sands. This kept happening until just a small layer of Reiatsu remained around Ichigo, just enough to block what was happening inside of it.

You could actually see the Reiatsu spread out under the ground below everyone. As it spread out it changed the sands color to a dark black. The ground in a mile radius changed to this dark black color as his Reiatsu stopped spreading. Everyone was forced out of this giant circle with an incredible gust of wind, watching Aizen questioned, 'What exactly is happening inside of that torrent of Reiatsu?'

His question was about to be answered. From the edge of this black circle magma began to flow out onto it and towards Ichigo. As it started to cover the giant circle the thunderstorm above began to become more violent, larger lightning strikes connected to the ground more frequently and the thunder grew louder. As the largest lightning strike connected not to far away from the group rain began to fall.

Holding his hand out Kisuke said, "How is Ichigo's release doing all of this?"

Shaking his head Ulquiorra said, "I'm not really sure, I just know it's getting very out of hand. If it doesn't calm down soon we'll need to move even further away."

Ichigo's Reiatsu jumped once again and sent everyone to their knees. With one last explosive gust blowing out from the Reiatsu that encased Ichigo everything stopped. The clouds were all pushed away and as a result the thunderstorm was stopped along with the magma that has now hardened and created a thick slab that encased everything around Ichigo.

As if none of it ever happened the area became calm once again except for the small amount of Reiatsu that was circling around Ichigo. Watching the small torrent begin to calm Aizen started to walk towards the giant slab of dried magma with his sword at his side.

On the other side of everything the group was finally able to stand up and recollect themselves after being pushed around by the winds and force. As they watched Aizen step onto the black circle Ichigo began to move. The Reiatsu that encased him was now so little it was only about an inch thick. As Ichigo stood up the Reiatsu stopped and revealed the change Ichigo went through.

Covering his entire body was a suit of black samurai style armor with hints of purple at the joints. From the top of his helmet a purple thistle hung down to his shoulders. Holding out his hand a black Naginata formed in it. At both ends of the long five foot handle two black blades stuck out creating a deadly double sided weapon. The only color on the weapon was the purple cloth wrapped around the middle of the handle. Stabbing one end into the ground Ichigo looked straight at Aizen and all Aizen could see was emptiness in the black orbs of his eyes.

From behind him everyone watched as Ichigo started to slowly walk towards Aizen. Starring him down Aizen used flash step to appear in front of Ichigo to deliver a surprise strike, only to have Ichigo easily block with his weapon. The force behind Aizen's strict however easily cracked the ground around them, yet didn't seem to cause any stress to Ichigo.

Grabbing his weapon with both hands Ichigo quickly spun it forcing Aizen back. As he continued to spin it purple Reiatsu began to form from the base of the blades. It quickly covered both of the blades and in a sweeping motion he sent a wave of it towards Aizen. As it reached him Aizen used his hand to redirected it.

Looking back towards Ichigo he said, "While it seems your physical strength has improved your Reiatsu is not as strong as mine."

Walking towards Ichigo the force of his Reiatsu began to weigh down more on everyone watching. Ichigo watched Aizen carefully and brought his weapon behind him and began to charge more Reiatsu into it.

In an instant Aizen teleported in front of Ichigo once again and to his surprise reached out and touched his chest. "I can so easily reach out and touch you, yet you could never do the same."

Ichigo quickly grabbed a hold of Aizen's wrist, 'When did you?' Before Aizen could finish his thought Ichigo slammed one of his blades into the ground causing a giant explosion to engulf the two.

From the giant inferno Ichigo jumped out and landed just a few feet in front of the group. After a few seconds Aizen still hadn't appeared from the blaze and Ichigo was beginning to walk towards it. A strong gust of wind from inside the fireball quickly dissipated it and revealed Aizen standing there. He was holding onto a large gash on his chest which was slowly closing up.

Looking up from the wound Aizen said, "I was very surprised by that last attack Ichigo. I never expected you would pull something like that. Now then it's about time we finish this."

Pointing towards the sky Aizen's Reiatsu began to form around him, "I will destroy you with kidou."

"The crest of turmoil swells. The vessel of madness grows insolent. They boul, they deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber." As Aizen's Reiatsu began to increase it caused his hair to float above him freely and increased the force on everyone in the area. Continuing, "The princess of iron crawls. The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt! Be filled with earth and know your own impotence!"

"Hadou #90: Kurohitsugi!"

In a giant square around Ichigo black Reiatsu began to solidify and form a giant pillar. As it reached high into the sky it reached a hundred feet in the sky before finally completing itself. As the last of it closed around Ichigo, Aizen looked on very satisfied with himself.

Looking it over there were several different sized crosses protruding from the top of the giant pillar. While the rest of it was just darkness, no color or unique shape to it. As Aizen watched a giant piece was blown away and caused cracks to run across the entire surface. As the thin layer or Reiatsu shattered Ichigo slowly walked forwards at a leisurely pace.

For the first time since transforming Ichigo spoke, but in a much deeper and raspy voice, "You think me so weak Aizen? I'm the only one that can end this fight in one attack!"

Spinning his weapon in one hand Ichigo began to form a cero in his left and let Reiatsu pour into his weapon. Dashing towards Aizen, Ichigo held onto his blades with bout hands and the cero began to pour into the blade increasing the amount of Reiatsu pouring from them. As the Reiatsu increased the size of the blades three times Ichigo used a quick burst of sonido and appeared next to Aizen. In on quick downwards motion the Reiatsu enhanced blade easily cut through Aizen's chest and as the blade stopped the Reiatsu exploded off of it.

Jumping back Ichigo rotated his hold on the handle so the second blade that still had Reiatsu was ready to attack. Watching as his first attack began to dissipate Ichigo slammed his blade into the ground and the Cero rocketed towards Aizen cutting through the ground as it went.

Looking up all Aizen saw was the giant arc of the Cero crashing into him. As it cut into him it exploded outwards engulfing him once again.

Pushing a blade into the ground Ichigo left her weapon as he walked towards Aizen. As the remains of his attack began to fade away Ichigo saw Aizen lying in the center of it. Two giant and distinct gashes running over his chest while the majority of his body was burnt. Standing over him Ichigo looked down and stomped onto his chest. As Aizen coughed up blood Ichigo held up his hands to his helmet and slowly took it off to reveal a skull resembles a human's but having teeth like a hollows.

Two black lines ran down from the top over the eye sockets and down to the chin while two shorter ones ran to the top of his eye sockets. Kneeling down Ichigo laid his helmet next to them and said, "You were right when you said I'm the incarnation of death itself. It's time for me to show you to the other side Aizen."

Placing his hand over Aizen's face he began to form one last cero in it. As it grew to size Ichigo slammed it down and the explosion engulfed the two of them.

Everyone watched as Ichigo's cero engulfed them and all they could do is wait until it dissipated to see if it was enough. Standing up Nel started to walk towards the explosion and was quickly joined by Ulquiorra and Kisuke while everyone else tended to the wounded.

Looking over his double sided Naginata Nel grabbed onto the handle as it began to break apart and crumble away. As the last of it turned back into Reiatsu and disappeared Nel asked, "This means he reverted back to normal right?"

Kisuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "It seems like it I'm just not entirely sure."

Walking up to the remains of the explosion Ulquiorra let his releases drop and watched as it finally calmed down. On the ground Ichigo was lying down passed out and Aizen was nowhere to be seen. Kneeling down next to him Ulquiorra brought him up and with Kisuke's help picked him up.

While his clothes were very tattered and burnt he looked okay. Holding onto his hand Nel ran her hand down his check before giving him a soft kiss. As Ulquiorra and Kisuke carried him back to the group Nel followed behind holding his two swords that reverted back to normal.

Seeing him Vincio said, "It's nice to know this is finally over. Now it's just a matter of getting everything back to normal."

Nodding Ulquiorra said, "Yeah that's about all there is left." Looking towards Kaen and Izumi they were both kneeling down and looking at the ground. Ulquiorra called out, "What are you two going to do?"

Slowly looking up at him Karen said, "We couldn't move, his Reiatsu was so fierce, dominating it's unlike anything I've ever felt before even from Aizen. I'm not going to fight anymore my body wouldn't let me anyway."

Kisuke just laughed and said, "I guess it's like I thought. Ichigo's Reiatsu is so immense and unrelenting when in his release hollows instinctively cower to such a stronger being. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a similar effect on any hollow in Hueco Mundo maybe even the ones in the World of the Living."

Halibel asked, "Then why didn't his Reiatsu have a similar affect on us? We are hollows after all."

Kisuke answered, "It's because of you time with Ichigo. You actually know him while they don't. When you know the source of something, in this case the strength of Ichigo's Reiatsu you won't fear it. You see Ichigo's Reiatsu as a shield not as a threat it's all due to your perspective of knowing who he really is."

Nodding Ulquiorra said, "That makes sense. We all know that Ichigo would never hurt any of us so no matter how strong his Reiatsu is it won't affect us the same way as it does others."

"Precisely, now then enough of that. We need to tend to the wounded and let Ichigo rest."

Opening a garganta Ulquiorra, Kisuke, Ichigo and Nel all went through heading to Soul Society. Vincio helped Yamamoto to his feet and they made their way through the garganta while Harribel looked over the fraccion that were still passed out.

* * *

Outside the fourth division barracks the garganta opened and everyone quickly walked out. Opening the door Unohana motioned for Kisuke and Ulquiorra to carry Ichigo in. Behind them Nel was still following holding onto Ichigo's hand. Making their way down the hallway Unohana called out for Isane to tend to Yamamoto.

From down the hall Isane came running and when she saw the mass of people she quickly helped Vincio take Yamamoto to a room. Before the door closed Unohana said, "I'll be there shortly to help just stabilize him for now."

Turning her attention back to Ichigo she opened the door to his room and they laid him down on the bed. Nel sitting on his right while grasping his hand watched as Unohana began to heal him. As the green glow began to cover her hand she placed it onto Ichigo's chest. Seconds ticked by like hours for everyone in the room. Ulquiorra took a seat in the corner chair and leaned on his hands. Slowly taking everything in he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

On the other side of the room Kisuke was leaning against the windowsill watching Ichigo's chest slowly raise and lower and thought, 'This is the last hurdle Ichigo, the last thing you need to overcome for now. The last thing keeping you from Nel, the last thing from letting you be a father. Please just make it through this quickly.'

Letting the kido fade away Unohana offered a smile to Nel and said, "His health is fine any wounds he had are healed and his Reiatsu levels are normal from what I can tell. It just seems he exhausted himself to much and just needs to rest for now."

Wiping away a tear from her eye a big smile crept onto Nel's face as she pulled Ichigo's head into her lap. Laying a hand on his check she said, "Thank you Unohana, thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure Nel, I'll be back to check on you all after helping Yamamoto." Walking towards the door she offered one last look back and smiled when she saw the happiness on Nel's face.

* * *

In the other room Yamamoto was lying down with several bandages that Isane wrapped around him to stop the bleeding. Even from just a few minutes of lying there the bed was already blood stained and it was beginning to pour onto the floor creating a puddle underneath it. Walking up to the bed Unohana said, "Would you please leave us Isane, Vincio."

Lying the rest of the bandages on a metal tray by the bed Isane offered a small bow before leaving. While Vincio took one last look at Yamamoto and quickly left as well.

Looking down at Yamamoto, Unohana asked, "Do you want me to help?"

Looking to his right Yamamoto said, "It no longer matters if I live or die." Looking up at Unohana he said, "You couldn't do much for me anyway. You know who is next in line to take my place, make sure it happens."

Nodding Unohana said, "I understand Yamamoto. If that is your wish than I'll leave you." As she turned to walk out Yamamoto looked back towards the right wall and let his eyes close.

Closing the door behind her Unohana told Isane, "Please prepare for the burials of Captains Ukitake, Hitsugaya and the Captain Commander."

* * *

It took a while for everyone to finally be brought back to the Soul Society from Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. The last final people being Kaen and Izumi from Hueco Mundo who were taken to holding cells. It has yet to be decided what to do with them and Mizuno, while they were fighting against them after Ichigo's fight none of them were showing any kind of hostility.

Ukitake and Toshiro's bodies were both recovered and along with Yamamoto's were taken to be prepared for burial. This being added to the long list of things that need to be discussed of how to deal with. Nothing can be decided until everyone is finally rested and given time to think everything over.

During this time Ichigo has been asleep and many people have come and gone. Vincio was the first, after helping Yamamoto to his room he went next door. Along with Ulquiorra, Kisuke and Nel he hasn't left the room for the past few hours.

A few hours after Ichigo was brought to the fourth Halibel along with the five fraccion finally made their way to Soul Society. Halibel went straight to Ichigo's room and Unohana took the fraccion to look them over.

Currently Nel, Ulquiorra, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Halibel, Vincio, Shunsui, Byakuya, Aaroniero and Szayel were all in Ichigo's room waiting for him to wake up. While everyone was happy the fight was finally over there was still much that needed to be finalized and no one knew this more than Shunsui. After Yamamoto's death was confirmed Shunsui was given the position of Captain Commander. With it came more responsibility than he has had in his years of being a Captain.

Nel was still sitting at the head of the bed with Ichigo's head in her lap and not paying anyone else any attention. Most everyone else in the room was also silent and deep in thought until Ichigo's head turned and a soft groan escaped his lips. Turning over he wrapped an arm around Nel and mumbled, "Just a bit longer Nel."

Nel just laughed and softly shock Ichigo's shoulder, "It's time to get up Ichigo."

Slowly opening his eyes Ichigo blinked a few times before looking up and locking eyes with Nel. A small smile crept onto his lips and he said, "It's nice to finally be back to normal."

Leaning up Ichigo looked over the room and saw everyone watching him. Looking to Shunsui he asked, "So it's finally over isn't it?"

Shaking his head Shunsui said, "While the battle is over there are still several things that need to be addressed. Tomorrow we're going to be meeting at the first division and discussing the future. Byakuya, Unohana along with myself will be representing Soul Society and I need you along with two of your choice to represent Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo asked, "Whats with the sudden urgency?"

"We need to get back to normal as soon as possible and this is the best way to ensure it happens smoothly. We decided it would be easiest if only the three heads of each group meet. I'll be by tomorrow to get you and hopefully by then you've decided who you wish to accompany you."

With that said Shunsui walked out and was followed by Byakuya. Leaning back against the headboard Ichigo shook his head and said, "I guess this means we'll be going back to Hueco Mundo soon."

"Yes we should be able to soon." Standing up Ulquiorra said, "It does seem like they wish to work with us like we had originally wanted. Them offering to make decisions with us proves that."

"Yeah that is true. Now then I already know who I want to come along with me. Ulquiorra, Kisuke would you two please join me tomorrow at that meeting."

Ulquiorra nodded before sitting back down. Looking towards Kisuke, Ichigo waited for his answer. "I don't really understand why you'd want me to join you."

"Because I respect your input and I want them to hear it."

Putting a hand on Kisuke's shoulder Yoruichi whispered, "I think there are a few reasons why Ichigo wants you to be there. I know he respects your opinion, but I think it's also for support. After everything that's happened Ichigo needs as much of that as he can."

Offering a nod Kisuke said, "I'll be there Ichigo. Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out Yoruichi sat on the bed next to Ichigo and said, "He really does want to support you every way he can, it's just still different for him. He isn't used to being someone that people actually lean on and look to for advice. You're both similar in that aspect, neither of you are sure if the advice you give is truly good enough."

Walking to the door she said, "The meeting tomorrow will determine the future of both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It'll determine how we'll work with each other from here on out."

Offering one last wave she walked out and closed the door behind her. As the room went silent Ichigo laid his head back against the wall and asked, "How did the fight in the World of the Living you Szayel?"

Shrugging his shoulder he said, "It was interesting. After Tosen died Mizuno got into the battle and used Grimmjow's release."

Completely shocked Ichigo asked, "What? How the hell could she use his release?"

Waving it off Szayel continued, "She didn't use it long because a few minutes afterwards your Reiatsu smothered everything and Mizumi just cowered from it. The hollows that were in the area started acting weird to. The stronger ones tried to run away, trying to find somewhere they could get away from the presence of your Reiatsu. Most of them died though, I've never seen anything like it before."

Looking to Ichigo Ulquiorra said, "Kisuke's idea was right, your Reiatsu was so dominating that it forced hollows to just succumb to it. They either ran from it or just submitted in primorial fear."

"Was that all that happened Szayel?"

"Mostly, after your Reiatsu finally died down Komamura and Sui Feng both showed up, but by then everything was over. They took Mizumi back to Soul Society while we headed back after gathering Tosen's body. I guess she's in a holding cell somewhere, that's one of your topics of discussion tomorrow."

"I understand, thanks Szayel."

Offering a nod he said, "It's no problem Ichigo. Now I'm gonna go and get some rest it's been a long day. I have a few things that I need to start working on as well."

While he was leaving Aaroniero stood up and walked to the door as well. Turning around he said, "I'm glad your alright Ichigo."

As he left Ichigo just closed his eyes and laid back. Pulling Nel close to him he laid his chin on top of her head and said, "I love you Nel. I'm sorry if I made you worry and I'm sorry that we haven't been able to do the things you've wanted. After tomorrow's meeting is over we'll go back to Las Noches and finally be able to start over."

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the first division Shunsui was already walking out the main doors. With the fighting was finally over there was still much that needed to be done to bring everything back to normal and it needed to be done soon. The first and most important thing to happen was the meeting between the leaders of the two groups. Shunsui has been thinking about it all morning and while his hopes are high there are several things he isn't sure about.

Using a few bursts of flash step he made it to the fourth division and when he entered was greeted by Unohana. "I'm sure you remember what room Shunsui."

With a small smile he said, "Yeah I do Unohana. Thank you."

As he made his way down the hall he stopped once he made it to Ichigo's room and gave the door a soft knock. After a moment he heard someone say, "Come in." Opening the door he found a crowd of people gathered around the room. Sitting on the side of the bed was Nel who offered a smile to Shunsui. Looking to the left Ulquiorra was sitting in the corner chair, with Szayel and Aaroniero leaning against the wall. To his left by the door was Byakuya overlooking the room and he offered a small nod to Shunsui.

Nodding back Shunsui looked to the other side to find both Kisuke and Yoruichi standing by the winder seal. Lastly standing beside the bed was Vincio who was the only one that didn't acknowledge Shunsui

Looking around once more Shunsui asked, "Where is Ichigo?"

To his surprise Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm right here Shunsui."

Turning around he saw Ichigo looking back to normal and thought, 'I'm glad he's doing okay after everything.'

"Well you look good Ichigo."

Resting his hands on his blades handles Ichigo said, "Yeah I feel okay, now then you're here to get us for the meeting right?"

Nodding Shunsui said, "Yeah but I wanted to say something first."

Walking in Ichigo took a seat next to Nel and she leaned against him. "So what is it?"

"I just want to thank you all. Your help was vital to winning this fight and without you I don't know if we would have won. So thank you and know if you ever need an ally you can expect us to be there."

Looking up to Kisuke Ichigo smiled. Standing up Ichigo reached his hand out and Shunsui accepted the handshake, "The same can be said for us. If you ever need help we'll be there."

"Very well, now then let's head to the first division." Turning around he stopped next to Byakuya and said, "Be there in about five minutes and we can get this over with."

As he left Byakuya shook his head, "Ichigo I'll see you there." With that he followed Shunsui out of the barracks.

Back in the room Nel got up and stood next to Ichigo. Grabbing his hand she said, "Let's go." And with that she started dragging Ichigo out of the room, after a few seconds he finally got his footing and starting walking alongside her.

Kisuke just watched and laughed seeing them. Looking to Ulquiorra he said, "We should probably join them."

Kisuke and Ulquiorra quickly caught up to the pair and they all made their way to the first division. Walking up to the main doors Shunsui, Byakuya and Unohana were standing there waiting. Unohana smiled and offered a small bow. Shunsui waved and Byakuya just offered a silent nod.

When the four made it Shunsui asked, "You couldn't let him out of your sight Nel?"

As a small blush kept onto her face she said, "He isn't allowed to leave my side for a while."

Shunsui just laughed and invited everyone in. "Everyone take a seat." Motioning to the table the left side had three seats while the right had four.

Seeing this Nel just glared at Shunsui and said, "You expected I'd come didn't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I must have miscounted when placing them."

Making their way to the table Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat in the center two chairs with Nel next to Ichigo and Kisuke next to Ulquiorra. On the other side Shunsui sat in between Unohana and Byakuya.

Pushing up his hat Shunsui said, "Now then it's time the serious discussion began."

Ichigo asked, "So what are we talking about first?"

Leaning forward Byakuya said, "The first thing we need to make a decision on is what to do with the three remaining members of Aizen's army."

"I feel we should give them a chance and see what they do?" Unohana looked to the others waiting for their reply.

Nodding Ichigo said, "I feel we should give them some kind of chance. If anything they can come back to Hueco Mundo and we'll keep tabs on them."

"You all think that is a good idea," Shunsui asked, "What if they end up wanting revenge and attack someone?"

"I doubt after everything they'd be dumb enough to try anything."

"I guess you're right about that Ichigo. Very well if you're all willing then they will go back to Hueco Mundo with you guys. Now then that brings me to communication."

"I'm sure that would be something both Szayel and Mayuri could handle don't you think Ichigo."

Agreeing he said, "I think that would be the best Ulquiorra."

Shaking his head Shunsui said, "This is going a lot easier than I had expected. Well for now there's really only one more thing I want to discuss. I'm wondering what you're going to be doing Kisuke?"

Sitting up for the first time Kisuke said, "I've been talking it over with Yoruichi and we've decided it would be best to go to Hueco Mundo, as long as it's okay with you Ichigo."

"Of course that's fine, I'd like that."

Looking towards Ichigo. Byakuya asked, "I'm wondering if you'd be willing to start working together more often on things?"

Before he could ask Byakuya said, "I think it would be beneficial to both parties if we began to work on missions together. It would increase our ability to work with one another in the case we ever need to do it again."

Ichigo just smiled and said, "Of course we'd be interested in doing something like that. Once we've formed some kind of communication we can discuss this in more detail. For now if you have anything in mind just give us a visit in Hueco Mundo and we'll work it out."

"That works for me Ichigo, thank you. That's the only question I have so is there anything you wish to ask us?"

Looking between everyone Ichigo stopped at Ulquiorra who stared back at him. Offering a nod Ulquiorra asked, "I'm wondering what are your thoughts on us recruiting more Arrancar?"

With the question silence fell upon the room and everyone just looked to Shunsui for his answer. It took a while but eventually he said, "I don't see a problem with it. We're recruiting more and more Shinigami every day so I don't see why you can't do the same."

"Very well, that's the only question I have." Looking to Ichigo Ulquiorra said, "Is that all we have to discuss today?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "I think so."

Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder Nel whispered in his ear, "Why don't we invite them all to see the baby?"

As a smile crept onto Ichigo's lips he gave Nel a kiss. Looking back to Shunsui he said, "My and Nel want to invite you guys to see the baby when it's born."

Pushing his hat up once again Shunsui said, "I think that is an invitation all of us will accept. Now then I think that's all we need to talk about for now. If you want you can stay here another night."

"I appreciate the offer Shunsui." Reaching down Ichigo grabbed a hold of Nels hand and said, "I think it's time for us to go home though."

"I understand. Thanks for this Ichigo and we'll talk again soon."

"Yeah we will."

* * *

It took a few days to finally get Las Noches back to normal but now it's a home once again. Karen, Izumi and Mizuno were all taken and given a second chance and to most everyone's surprise they've been okay with it. None of them seem to have any bad feelings about the fight and don't want to have another. You can thank Ichigo's Release for that.

Ggio finally talked with Ulquiorra and it seems they're close to being together. If you saw them you'd say their a couple but they'd never agree to it.

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai all moved into a palace as well, the closest one to Ichigo and Nel by his request.

In all Las Noches was becoming what Ichigo and Nel had always wanted a home. Living with their family and being able to finally enjoy their life with each other. And after their baby was born their family was finally complete.

* * *

Making his way down the hallway towards the meeting room Ichigo looked like himself once again. All the stress from the fight and Aizen was finally gone and his life was his once again. Opening the door to the meeting room Ichigo found it completely full of Espada and Shinigami.

The table that was once sitting in the center of the room was replaced with a much larger one. Down the left hand side the Shinigami sat. From the head of the table down it was Shunsui, Byakuya, Unohana,Gin, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Komamura and lastly Sui Feng.

On the other side the first seat was empty and from there it was Ulquiorra, Vincio, Halibel, Szayel, Aaroniero, Kaien, Izumi and lastly Mizumi. Looking over the table Ichigo smiled and as he was about to walk in a hand touched his shoulder.

Turning around Ichigo smiled once he saw Nel standing their. In her arms was their small baby girl. Short teal hair softly rested against her pale skin and Ichigo bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the check. Ichigo smiled even bigger when she opened her eyes and looked up at him with the soft chocolate brown eyes full of happiness. As she reached out to him Ichigo took her from Nel and the two of them made their way into the meeting room.

* * *

 **Well It's crazy to say but this story is finally over. I can't believe how weird that is saying, after spending so much time and putting in so much effort it's crazy. This never would have probably happened if it wasn't for you guys. Your support, interest and advice really made me want to continue writing and made me happy to do it.**

 **The ending of this story is a bit different than what I originally wanted, but I still like it and hope you guys do to. Let me know what you think and the rewrite will happen sometime fairly soon. I won't promise a date, but sometime this year I want to start it. Anyways thanks to everyone that has been reading this and I can't possibly say it enough.**

 **I never thought this many people would ever be interested in something I made and it means so much. If any of you are reading this and haven't tried writing your own story I really recommend it, because it is just something incredible. If any of you do start writing a story send me a message with the name of it and I'll be sure to read it. Anyone can come up with an amazing idea and write an amazing story and I truly believe that.**


End file.
